El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Milk y de recibir el intenso entrenamiento de Wiss, Goku se embarca en una nueva aventura en la Tierra del universo 6. Sin embargo su vida tendrá un giro porque conocerá a seres poderes peculiares; como demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. ¿Cómo podrá lidiar con todo esos nuevos problemas?. GokuxHarem.
1. La Llegada

**_¡Hey que onda mis shavos!, aquí SPSX9000 trayendoles el nuevo fanfic que tanto han estado esperando, el crossover del exitoso Dragon Ball con el exitante High School DxD, excitante en muchos sentidos *7w7*_**

 ** _En fin,_** ** _¿seguro algunos de ustedes m_** ** _e preguntarán el por que inicie una nueva historia en lugar de actualizar las otras que deje pendiente? Bueno, resulta que mi mente y mi organización fueron un completo caos en estos últimas semanas; miren, para empezar estaba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Rosario Saiyan y después hacia lo mismo con el de Zero no Tsukaima y así intercambia los tiempos. Pero luego llegó un momento cuando me llegó a la mente la serie DxD y ahí fue cuando ya no supe que hacer ni que capítulo desarrollar primero de mis fics, me quede así durante una semana hasta que un día finalmente tome una decisión; "Debo empezar el crossover de Dragon Ball con HSDxD, ¡Ahora mismo!". Y entonces tome el teclado de mi ordenador y en chinga me puse a escribir durante los últimos tres días. Y así concluye mi anécdota._**

 ** _Ahora hablemos un poco acerca de la trama: Como ya lo tienen previsto, Goku viajará a un nuevo mundo ubicado en otro universo similar a la tierra donde tendrá nuevas aventuras en una tierra donde secretamente habitan seres fuera de lo ordinario; como demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, etc. Habrá mucha acción, tetas, romance, tetas, aventuras, traseros y... ¿Ya dije tetas?, ok no xD._**

 ** _El Goku que voy a tomar para este fanfic será el mismo que el que hice en la historia con Fairy Tail, osea, igual de adulto, entrenado por Wiss y preparado para el SSJ Dios Azul, esto ya marcaría una diferencia notable con respecto a todos las historias similares que han hecho con este personaje._**

 ** _Ahora les explicaré una cosa, puede que esta idea haya sido utilizado más veces que el papel de baño y que ciertos capítulos sean 'semejantes' a otros por fulana o sutana situación, pero recuerden que todos tenemos diferentes perspectivas hacia todo en la vida y podemos modificar lo que se nos antoje, yo en mi caso tengo mi regla de oro y es la de 'No seguir la trama original de la serie con la que haces el crossover', porque como todos sabemos la inclusión de ciertos personajes a otras series distintas puede producir tanto cambios positivos como negativos, porque si, ha habido casos en que ciertos autores no desarrollan bien sus historias y terminan con resultados negativos._**

 ** _Yo haré mi historia tal y como yo lo imagine con el paso del tiempo, y es cuestión de ustedes si les guste o no esto._**

 ** _Ahora va una pregunta que de seguro se habrán hecho en un principio; ¿aparecerá Issei?. Hace tiempo me debatí esa misma pregunta si debía incluirlo o no ya que es el protagonista de esta serie, bueno, ese chico apenas califica como protagonista ya que como todos sabemos es un pervertido hasta la medula y, a diferencia de otros pervertidos como Roshi, Hiriaya o Happosai, este no da una pizca de carisma. Y de no ser por su poder, simplemente no valdría ni madres, pero al menos Issei es un poco mejor que ciertos protagonistas pervertidos y/o princesos que ni vale la pena que los mencione._**

 ** _Pero regresando a la pregunta principal, ¿aparecerá o no Issei en mi historia?. La respuesta es..._**

 ** _*Solo de tambores que dura 10 segundos*_**

 ** _No aparecerá. Así es mis shavos, el pervertido de Issei no hará su debut en mi crossover y Goku se quedará con el poder del dragón emperador rojo (de ahí viene el titulo), junto con la mayoría de hermosas chicas que hay en la serie que se supone que eran para él. Así que les mando una disculpa a todos aquellos que si querían que apareciera._**

 ** _¿Y hay alguna razón?, pues si la hay, a parte de la explicación anterior ya dicha, también tengo otra regla y es la de 'Si no me cae bien un personaje... o lo mato, o lo desaparezco de la historia'. Así de de fácil. Pero no se lo tomen todo tan a pecho, ya he hecho esta idea antes y les ha gustado, si no me creen, recuerden las historias de Rosario Vampire y el Zero no Tsukaima, y los cientos de reviews apoyándome._**

 ** _Así que prácticamente no va a participar en mi historia, con prácticamente me refiero a que el será una pieza fundamental para que Draig se transfiera a otro portador y mucho mejor que el pervertido. Ni que fuera el primero en hacer esto, porque hay algunos autores que han hecho esta idea y les ha funcionado, no veo por qué no debería hacer lo mismo._**

 ** _Bien, ahora voy con las menciones honorificas. Así es, al igual que en otras ocasiones ha habido un enorme listado de historias de este crossover que me han gustado y quisiera mencionarlas para que más tarde las lean en caso de que no lo hayan hecho:_**

 ** _\- "Tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector". Escrito por alucard77:_** _Otra gran historia de parte mi mejor colega en esta pagina y posiblemente la mejor historia de este crossover. Su historia a pesar de tener casi tres meses de estreno en este año, está siendo un éxito y con_ _10 capítulos casi ha llegado a los 500 reviews, eso es decir mucho. En su caso el tiene a Mirai Trunks como protagonista donde lo está interpretando mejor que en la serie original. Un dato curioso, este autor es uno de los pocos donde ha quitado a Issei de la historia y lo hizo de una forma tan humillante e hilarante que... bueno, mejor ustedes léanlo por su cuenta para que se den cuenta de que estoy hablando, en mi caso yo trataré de quitarlo de una forma tan humillante como mi amigo lo hizo. ¿O si debería humillarlo?._

 _En fin, sin duda alguna la mejor historia que pueden leer si son aquellos que leen en español y espero que mi historia pueda alcanzar su mismo éxito que de seguro eso podría pasar. Un saludo alucard77 y un abrazo de mi parte, ahora de seguro tendrás más seguidores por mi recomendación._

 ** _\- "Dragon ball dxd". Escrito por Gohansayayin9:_** _Otra gran historia en español escrito por otro de mis amigos y un seguidor de mis fanfics. En esta ocasión su historia se centra en Gohan y lo hace de una forma genial, mucho mejor de lo que la serie lo ha tratado últimamente. Sin duda se los recomiendo si quieren pasar el rato. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte compadre._

 ** _\- "Un Nuevo Comienzo". Escrito por DARK-ZERO-0000:_** _De todos los fanfics que he mencionado y que mencionaré a continuación, este fue el primero que leí de todos y sin duda me gustó ya que cuenta también a Gohan como portagonista y también cuenta con más de 10 capítulos y son de los más entretenidos que pueden leer., a este usuario lo sigo en casi todas sus historias porque también son igual de entretenidas. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me queda muy claro y esta pregunta es únicamente para él en caso de que lea esto; ¿Por qué no has actualizado esta o alguna de tus demás historias, shavo?, bueno, espero que me contestes la duda si ves esto algún día, un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- "El guerrero definitivo dxd". Escrito por jair d:_** _Esta historia toma a Vegito como protagonista y dejenme decirles que lo hizo de una forma tan... interesante, no lo digo por sarcasmo, lo digo en serio. Lamentablemente el autor declaró en una ocasión que canceló su historia por la forma en que interpretaba a Vegito, es una pena pero tiene algo de verdad. Sin embargo, creó una segunda de la misma historia donde corregirá este error, bien por él. También les recomiendo la historia ya que también es otro de mis seguidores, si ves esto shavo te mando mis felicitaciones y un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- "Problema Espacio Temporal". Escrito por Dottospariel:_** _Otro fanfic donde se incluye a Gohan, pero este muestra una pequeña diferencia, en esa versión el demi Saiyajin es portador del sacred gear del dragón emperador rojo. De hecho, de esta historia saqué mi inspiración para mi propia historia, así que si amigo si estás viendo esto, consideralo como un gran homenaje por inspirarme. Un saludo._

 ** _\- "El guerrero del futuro Son Gohan" y "¿Que hubiese pasado si Black Goku?". Escritos por gokublack12:_** _El primero es otro con Gohan pero con el Gohan del futuro, el que luchó contra los androides; debo decir que la trama que elaboró fue bastante interesante, y para no espoliarles mejor leanlo ustedes mismos no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas. La segunda historia se trata de Black Goku viajando a través de distintas dimensiones donde High School DxD fue el primero donde el desquiciado Kaioshin Saiyajin se topó y temo decirles que... no tuvieron un final feliz, mejor leanlo por su cuenta. Un saludo amigo y espero que me agradezcas por recomendarte._

 ** _\- "Un cambio de vida". Escrito por Neopercival:_** _Esta historia también narra la historia de Trunks, específicamente de la saga de Black. Con pocos capitulos ya tiene potencial, se los recomiendo ya que también es otro seguidor mío. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _"The Devil Saiyan". Escrito por The Kitsune Saiyan:_** _Esta historia está en inglés y es el mejor en ese idioma; ahí fue la primera vez que vi un crossover con Goku y debo decir que este shavo lo interpretó de una forma tan fascinante y si son amantes del LEMON, pues están de suerte porque hay varios capitulos donde el Saiyajin se engarcha a su harem de una forma tan excitante. Lamentablemente el declaró su cancelación lo cual me dejó devastado ya que no sabré que pasará, les aviso que algunos de los capitulos que verán de mi historia serán inspirados en este fanfic, aunque claro, sin tanto LEMON que digamos porque ya saben que yo soy tranquilo cuando se trata de ese tema, de hecho, apenas si he desarrollado un solo capitulo LEMON. Sin duda les recomiendo leer todo lo que pudo escribir este autor y si ve esto, considera esto un honor._

 ** _\- "EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD". Escrito por Luis Dbz dxd:_** _Al igul que el caso anterior, esta historia también toma a Goku como protagonista y todos los capítulos que ha creado me han gustado, y si el autor ve esto siento mucho si no he comentado en tus últimos capítulos, es que a veces me da paja reseñar toda tu obra pero ten en cuenta de que te sigo en cada actualización, puede que algunos de los capítulos que has creado sean un poco semejantes a los tuyos, te aaviso esto para que más tarde no pienses que ando de copión porque yo tampoco tolero a esos tipos de ratas. Un saludo._

 ** _-"Saiyajin dios y la chica Phoenix" y "La historia de black y su aventura". Escritos por dark goku ss4:_** _Y nuevamente hago mención de las historias de este autor porque anteriormente lo recomendé en otro de mis fanfics; para ahorrarme el sinopsis se tratan de dos historias distintas de dos personajes diferentes pero ambas tienen algo en común, las desventuras de Goku y Black son de lo más... interesante que verán en este crossover. Si ustedes quieren leerlos o no, bueno, es su decisión. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _Y hay muchas pero muchas historias que no he mencionado porque hay varios que están en Youtube y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de quienes son sus respectivos autores y me da paja revisar el historial por tanta basura que veo a diario, ok no. Pero eso no quiere decir que esos autores merezcan una mención honorifica ya que sus historias también me inspiraron para escribir mi propia historia._**

 ** _Y hablando de Youtube, nuevamente les ofrezco la oportunidad de expandir esta historia al Youtube, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero si no recuerdan, vuelvan a leer el capitulo 3 de la historia de Fairy Tail o si no, pues consúltenme en un mensaje privado. En dado caso de que se escoja al usuario que hará los videos loquendo, tendrá que esperar mínimo hasta el capitulo 3 de la historia para que haya variedad en el tiempo de desarrollo entre capitulo y video._**

 ** _Ahora vamos con el siguiente punto que de seguro ustedes ya estaban esperando, el Harem; la principal característica de esta serie (a parte de las oppais), es el harem y el anime es muy reconocido por ese tema y ha habido una enorme variedad de la misma, hasta en mis propios crossovers. Y la pregunta que de seguro ya me hubieran hecho desde un principio es... ¿Cuantas integrantes conformarán el harem del Saiyajin?. Bueno, les diré la lista 'parcialmente' oficial, con parcialmente me refiero a que puede que haya una que otra chica más que tal vez me sugieran o las que aun se queden debido a los cambios que realizaré de la historia original, y en el manga hay más chicas que todavía no muestran completamente en el anime que aun no confirman si habrá cuarta temporada. A parte, puede que ustedes estén o no estén de acuerdo debido a ciertas circunstancias._**

 ** _Bueno sin más rodeos, aquí vamos con la lista de su servilleta:_**

 ** _Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Sona Sitri, Serfall Leviathan/Sitri, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ravel Phenex, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Gabriel, Tiamat, Ophis._**

 ** _Y esa es mi lista temporal, como dije, puede que la lista aumente o disminuya dependiendo de sus decisiones, dejen su opinión al final del capitulo, si ustedes quieren claro, si no lo hacen pues eso me da entender que están de acuerdo o les importa un cacahuate, ok no xD._**

 ** _Pero quisiera aclarar ciertas cosas del harem antes de que me manden spawn o arena como muchos dicen por las redes sociales:_**

 ** _\- Primero quiero hablarles un poco sobre Koneko y Asia ( sobre todo de la nekomata antes de que la ONU me quiera buscar por vigesima quinta vez en el mes); al principio pensaba poner a ambas como algún tipo de familiares para el Saiyajin, ya saben, como una figura paterna o hermano mayor para ambas, pero al ser las más adorables de la serie (en mi opinión), pues consideré la idea de que podrían encajar en el harem de Goku ya que el las protegería como lo ha hecho con su propia familia. Pero eso si, al principio ambas lo verán como una figura fraternal, ya después vendría el emparejamiento. Como dije, espero que la ONU o el FBI no me castre por hacer esto una vez más._**

 ** _\- Gabriel es una chica y un ángel, los que han visto el manga ya sabrán eso, pero digo esto por si algunos pensaban que era lo contrario. Esta serie puede llegar a confundir al espectador por las apariencias, recuerden a Gasper y al lider de los angeles Michael XD. Pero DB también ha hecho eso de vez en cuando, recuerden a Wiss._**

 ** _\- ¿Quien es Tiamat?, Ella es una dragona y al parecer una de las más fuertes de la serie y solo ha aparecido en el manga y la han incluido en varias historias crossovers como una familiar que se puede capturar, hay un capitulo en el anime que es exactamente sobre eso. La verdad es que me pareció una buena integrante para el harem de nuestro Goku pero lamentablemente la dragona apenas le sirve de calentamiento por la enorme diferencia de poderes. Digo, ¿se ha enfrentado a los Dragones Malignos, verdad?. Ni siquiera Ophis o el Gran Rojo tendrían chance contra el Saiyajin aun si pelearan juntos, claro si es que algún día se animan a pelear contra él. Y eso es declarar mucho._**

 ** _Los autores "The Kitsune Saiyan", "jair d" y "Luis Dbz dxd" han mostrado ejemplos de la inclusión de esta personaje y lo hicieron de una forma genial, un punto más para ellos._**

 ** _\- Al principio también pensaba incluir a Tsubaki, la reina del clan de Sona, pero al final cambié de opinión porque algunos fans la emparejan con Kiba, un claro ejemplo es en la historia de alucard77 y lo hace de una forma hilarante xD. Así que decidí seguir su ejemplo como un punto más acia el homenaje, ¿ustedes que opinan?._**

 ** _Bien, supongo que esto todo lo que les puedo decir acerca como irá la historia. A partir de ahora comenzamos con otra historia en el imperio SPSX9000._**

 ** _Ah, por poco y se me olvida, declaro nuevamente:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a_** ** _Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Sin más que decir... ¡COMENZAMOS!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD".**

 **(Así lo decidí poner para que no confundan mi historia con la de Gohansayayin9).**

 **Capitulo 1: La Llegada**

 **(Intro oficial de la historia:** **/watch?v=Byr5cXnBCwM. Adelanten el vídeo hasta el segundo 35)**

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Antes de comenzar con la historia quiero decir una cosa, el prólogo de esta historia es prácticamente el mismo que usé en el crossover de Fairy Tail nada más que cambiando ciertas cosas; en primer lugar, el planeta que escogió Vados fue la Tierra del universo 6, supongamos que en este fanfic la Tierra de ese universo no fue destruido como en la serie original pero todo lo demás se conserva, por lo que me limitaré a escribir el momento en que Goku ya va a partir en su viaje. Hago esto porque no quiero volver repetir lo mismo que he escrito y a la vez no quiero que ustedes se aburran por volver a leer la misma gata una y otra vez, pero si ustedes quisieran volver a leer el prologo, entonces vuelvan a leer el crossover de Fairy Tail, obviamente cambiando los factores que ya he mencionado. Espero que haya quedado y ahora si comenzamos)._**

* * *

 ** _Ubicación: Universo 7/Planeta Tierra/Corporación Capsula_**

Goku se encontraba a las afuera del edifico en forma de cúpula ya que estaba preparando todo lo necesario para toda su partida, ya había reunido las esferas del dragón para llamar a Shen Long. Por supuesto el Saiyajin no se olvidaría de despedirse de todos sus amigos y familiares; sus hijos Gohan y Goten le desearon a su padre que tenga suerte en el nuevo planeta al igual que su nieta Pan, ésta última lloraría por la ausencia de su abuelito pero ella igual prometió volverse más fuerte para proteger a la Tierra. Krillin, su mejor amigo de la infancia, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Numero 18, el Maestro Roshi, su segundo maestro y ermitaño de las tortugas, Uub, su último discípulo y reencarnación del Majin Buu original, inclusive el Kaiosama del norte y los supremos kaioshin también le desearían lo mejor para el guerrero Saiyajin.

Por último y no menos importante, ahora lo tocaba a su amigo y rival de toda la vida, Vegeta. El príncipe de los Saiyajin también le deseo suerte en ese nuevo planeta y que pusiera en alto el nombre de la raza Saiyajin. Y sobre todo, Vegeta le juró por su vida que el también entrenaría para que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, este lo superaría como siempre había querido y ahora que Whis estaba presente nuevamente, el también le pediría entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel Dios Super Saiyajin.

Su esposa Bulma, su primera mejor amiga de la infancia, le regalaría también unos cuantos presentes para su viaje a la Tierra del sexto universo; le dio una caja llena de capsulas Hoi Poi donde estarían sus mejores invenciones como vehículos, una casa portátil, una nevera con suministros para una semana, un ropero compacto con varios conjuntos de trajes de combate tanto suyos como armaduras Saiyajin, detalle otorgado por cierto príncipe Saiyajin. Y lo más importante, una nueva nave espacial con una cámara de gravedad incluida que aumentaba la gravedad 1000 veces a la de la Tierra. Goku aceptó todos los regalos y por supuesto, se llevaría sus dos más apreciados objetos; el báculo sagrado que fue regalo de su abuelo Son Gohan y la nube voladora que le dio maestro Karin.

Ya preparado todo, el Saiyajin se preparó para llamar al dios dragón.

"¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!" - Goku exclamó alzando sus manos al aire y las esferas del dragón se iluminaron poco después. Unos momentos el cielo se oscurecería indicando que el llamado había sido un éxito, una luz surgió de las mismas esferas y esa misma se extendió hasta alcanzar los cielo, la luz tomó la forma de serpiente y de ahí surgió el dragón eterno, Shen Long.

 **"¡Me han despertado de mi sueño eterno. Les otorgaré dos deseos!"** \- llamó el omnipotente dragón verde y vio a los presentes que estaban por debajo de él, entonces reconoció a Goku y a los demás - **"¡Oh, eres tu Son Goku, ¿para que me has llamado?!"** \- lo miró algo serie ya que nuevamente los humanos de la Tierra necesitaban de su poder, el mismo que causó los problemas de hace años.

"Así es Shen Long, se que habíamos hecho la promesa de que no usaríamos tanto las esferas de dragón pero esto es un caso urgente, ¿puedes hacernos ese favor?" - el Saiyajin le pidió de la forma más cortes.

El dios dragón lo miró de forma pensativa pero luego accedió - **"¡Esta bien, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir tan pronto. ¿Ahora que clase de deseos quieres?"**

"¡Shen Long, como primer deseo, quiero una bolsa de semillas de semillas que nunca se terminen!" - el Saiyajin pidió eso ya que eso era lo último que necesitaba para su gran viaje ya que nunca se sabe cuando necesitaría una en casos extremos.

 **"¡Eso es fácil de hacer!"** \- los ojos rojos del dragón se iluminaron y en cuestión de segundos invocó un pequeño costal marrón lleno de dichas semillas y apareció en las manos del pelinegro - **"Ya he cumplido el primer deseo, ¿cual es el siguiente?"** \- habló nuevamente Sheng Long.

"¡Como segundo deseo, quiero que me envíes al planeta Tierra del universo 6!" - Goku exclamó su segundo deseo y el más importante.

 **"¡Lo intentaré!"** \- Shen Long supo que ese deseo sería difícil ya que el traslado de un ser de un universo a otro sería difícil, pero con su última restauración, obtuvo un poder aun más grande que en todos sus años de existencia, así que tal vez el último deseo lo podría realizar sin tanto problema. Sin perder el tiempo, el dragón mágico concentró su poder y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente de rojo realizando la petición del Saiyajin.

En ese momento, Goku se vio envuelto de una luz dorada y su cuerpo comenzó a levitar en el cielo pero sin que este lo hiciera a voluntad, tenía la impresión de que Shen Long estaba a punto de realizar su deseo, aprovechando sus últimos segundos en la Tierra el Saiyajin volteó a ver a sus amigos para darles una última despedida y ellos hicieron lo mismo. El dragón dio un rugido mientras creaba un portal multiversal e introdujo al pelinegro al interior de este, momentos después el portal se cerró.

El dragón eterno dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro del cansancio - **"¡Ya he cumplido con sus deseos. Ahora regresaré a mi sueño!"** \- declaró Shen Long antes de envolver su cuerpo en una luz dorada y luego esta se dividió en las siete esferas para que después se dispersaran en siete diferentes direcciones del planeta. Y después de eso el cielo volvió a la normalidad tornándose a azul.

"Se ha ido..." - declaró Gohan mientras veían el cielo donde estaba su amigo Goku. Un silencio se apoderó de todos los guerreros Z ya que el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7 finalmente había dejado la Tierra pero sabían de antemano que el Saiyajin la pasaría bien en ese planeta nuevo.

 _"Buena suerte... Kakarotto"_ \- declaró Vegeta viendo el cielo donde vio por última vez a su amigo/rival de toda la vida. El príncipe Saiyajin no se iba a quedar a atrás y se propondría a entrenar arduamente con Wiss para alcanzar su nivel... algún día.

* * *

 **Ubicación: Universo 6/Planeta Tierra/Japón/Ciudad de Kuoh**

Nos ubicamos en la ciudad Kuoh ubicado en el país de Japón, la ciudad era enorme; con muchos edificios, casas, industrias, comercios, todo tipo de vehículos y sobre todo personas que recorrían las calles por doquier, nada fuera de lo ordinario... hasta ahora. A las fueras de la ciudad de Kuoh, una luz apareció de la nada y de ahí salió nuestro Saiyajin favorito, por fortuna nadie vio su llegada o eso es lo que se creía. En fin, Goku aterrizó de pie al suelo con normalidad.

"Uff, finalmente he llegado" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras revisaba todas sus pertenencias para asegurarse de que todo lo que se llevó estuviera presente, por fortuna eso pasó, hasta su nube voladora apareció unos momentos después y luego el pelinegro le dijo a la nube mágica que fuera a dar una paseo por los cielos para que recorriera el planeta y lo llamaría cuando lo necesite en cualquier momento. El Saiyajin dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba a las afueras de una ciudad que se parecía demasiado a la capital del oeste - "¿Así que esta es la Tierra de este universo seis?. Vaya, es como si no hubiera salido de casa" - El pelinegro se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba la pacífica ciudad de Kuoh, usó sus sentidos del ki para detectar las presencias de aquel lugar, la mayoría de presencias eran de humanos comunes y corrientes, de eso no hay nada raro, sin embargo, si notó algo muy peculiar tras sentir las energías de la ciudad - _"Que raro, hay ciertas presencias que rebasan el nivel humano, y todas presentan un ki maligno. ¿Acaso también habrá sujetos poderosos?, ojalá que así sea"_ \- pensó Goku con una sonrisa confiada ya que así podría realizar su propósito en esta nueva aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin perder el tiempo, el Saiyajin decidió adentrarse en la ciudad y para eso tomó vuelo, y nuevamente por fortuna nadie estaba presente cerca de su ubicación como para ver lo que hizo y siendo cautelozo, voló hasta lo más alto como para que nadie en la ciudad lo pudiera ver tan facilmente.

Sin embargo, su llegada no llegó tan desapercibida como el supuso.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto/Academia Kuoh**

Nos ubicamos en una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad, la Academia Kuoh, reconocida anteriormente por ser una escuela privada de puras chicas pero hace algún tiempo cambiaron el sistema educativo y ahora es una escuela mixta donde ahora también asisten los chicos. Pero nos centraremos en lo que realmente oculta esa escuela y se encuentra exactamente a las afueras de un viejo edificio donde residen cuatro jovenes, tres chicas y un chico, todos estudiantes de la academia. Las vestimentas de los jóvenes eran los uniformes de la academia pero con sus variantes obviamente; por parte de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca con mangas largas, una cinta negra en el cuello, sobre los hombros había un par de hombreras de tela negra la que envolvía la parte de su costado bajo dejando ver el escote cubiertos por la camisa blanca, por último había una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color magenta con detalles blancos. El uniforme de los varones consistía únicamente en una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones del mismo color y debajo de la chaqueta se usaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y también usaban una cinta negra sobre el cuello. Y ahora nos centraremos en la apariencia de los cuatro jovenes presentes:

La primera chica de unos 16 años aproximadamente estaba sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio mientras revisaba algunos papeleos y a su vez bebía taza de té; era una hermosa chica de piel blanca fina con una característica cabellera roja carmesí que alcanzaba hasta los muslos y en la parte superior de su cabeza sobrepasaba un mechón de cabello, un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda y lo más notable de esta chica eran sus enormes atributos y su voluptuosa figura que despertaría la lujuría de cualquier hombre que las viera. El nombre de esta dama era Rias Gremory, una demonio heredera del clan Gremory, Rey de su propio clan, Presidenta del club del ocultismo y estudiante de la misma academia.

La segunda chica que estaba a su lado era una chica igual de hermosa que la primera y también tenía la misma edad; tenía una larga cabellera negra atada con una cola de caballo por medio de una cinta naranja que le llegaba también a los muslos y un par de mechones sobrepasaban en su cabeza, su piel era del mismo tono de color que la chica anterior pero era diferente en los ojos, tenía una par de ojos violeta que podrían cautivar a cualquiera y su figura era igual de voluptuosa que la pelirroja pero sus pechos eran de una tamaño mayor. Esta chica es conocida como Akeno Himejima, igualmente una demonio, la Reina del clan de Rias, vice-presidenta del club del ocultismo, también estudiante de la misma escuela.

La tercera chica era la más joven del grupo quien estaba sentada en un sillon mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de fresas; medía un poco menos del metro y medio de altura, tenía el cabello blanco como cualquier albino, su piel tenía un tono pálido y sus ojos eran de color avellana, y a juzgar por su aspecto, la chica se asemejaba mucho a un gato. El nombre de esta adorable loli era Koneko Tojo, una nekomata, la Torre del clan de Rias y estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

El ultimo integrante era el único varón del grupo, este estaba sentado en el otro sillón mientras leía un libro sobre espadas; este joven tenía el cabello rubio corto de piel clara y con ojos de color azul que de seguro muchas chicas quedarían cautivadas con él. El nombre de este chico era Yuuto Kiba, también un demonio, el Caballero del clan de Rias y también estudiante de Kuoh.

Los cuatro miembros del club del ocultismo estaban pasando un buen momento de convivencia luego de haber pasado otra semana de clases y también los trabajos que hacían para aumentar la reputación del clan, usaban el viejo edificio siempre para sus reuniones casuales. Sin embargo, todos tendrían un cambio imprevisto en sus vidas.

Rias estaba revisando sus papeleos, cuando de pronto se estremeció sin aviso y sin querer derramó caer su taza de té, eso fue visto por sus amigos.

"¿Pasa algo, Rias-sama?" - preguntó Kiba preocupado al ver el comportamiento de su presidenta.

"De hecho si me pasó algo Kiba" - musitó la princesa carmesí mientras se tocaba la frente - "Siento... como si una poderosa presencia acaba de llegar a este mundo" - esa respuesta llamó la atención de su clan.

"Ara ara, ¿una presencia poderosa dices?" - inquirió Akeno curiosa mientras limpiaba el desastre que provocó su amiga - "¿Y que tan fuerte es esa presencia, Rias?" - preguntó su reina.

"No lo sé, no puedo calcular exactamente cuando tiene ese poder. Es más, ni siquiera puedo imaginar a que nivel puede llegar" - respondió Rias ago seria ya que hasta el momento esa presencia facilmente ha sobrepasado su nivel de poder, o inclusive el de su hermano mayor quien es actualmente el rey de la facción de los demonios.

"¿Y esa presencia... es de algún demonio, Buchou?" - preguntó Koneko en tono neutral ya que esta chica se mostraba seria la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No exactamente, por más fuerte que sea esa presencia no puedo sentir nada de hostilidad. Nunca antes había sentido esta clase de energía antes" - contestó la pelirroja mientras ponía una dedo en la barbilla.

"Ara ara... pero que curioso, si no es energía demoníaca, ¿entonces de que puede ser, Rias?" - preguntó Akeno de forma curiosa a lo que su rey solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé Akeno, no lo sé" - y por primera vez ella se sintió como una inutil por no saber nada al respecto.

"¿Crees que se trate de la presencia de algún ángel o un ángel caído, Buchou?" - inquirió Kiba ya que esas eran sus posibles respuestas.

"Hmm, no podría ser de un ángel caído ya que como dije, no siento hostilidad en él. Pero sobre un ángel... puede que haya posibilidad ya que la energía que presenta es totalmente pura" - respondió la heredera del clan Gremory dando un punto a favor a su caballero.

"Ara ara, ¿así que un ángel ronda por la ciudad de Kuoh?" - preguntó Akena con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios - "¿No crees que deberíamos hacer lago, Rias?" - le preguntó a su amiga y ella asintió.

"Yo creo que si Akeno, si se trata de un ángel o no, de todas debemos investigar cuanto antes de que algo malo pueda ocurrir. Recuerden que nuestro deber es proteger todo lo malo que pueda ocurrir en la ciudad de Kuoh para evitar algún conflicto en las tres facciones" - sugirió Rias y todo su clan asintió mientras se preparaban para ir a las calles de la ciudad.E

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto/En el Inframundo**

En una enorme mansión estaba un hombre de una larga caballera similar al de Rias con la piel clara y de ojos azules, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco con gris con bordes y cinturón violeta. Este hombre era conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer, demonio de clase suprema, actual rey demonio del inframundo, uno de los lideres de las tres facciones, también uno de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios (o conocidos como Mauo). Y sobre todo, era el hermano mayor de Rias Gremory,

Sirzechs estaba tranquilamente disfrutando un periodo de descanso luego de su jornada de labor como rey de los demonios, pero en ese momento su mente recibiía una extraña perturbación que no lo dejó tranquila.

 _"¿Pero que es esta presencia que acabo de sentir?"_ \- pensó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió afuera de sus aposentos. El poder que su mente acaba de sentir estaba fuera del alcanze de cualquier demonio en este mundo - "Algo o alguien muy fuerte acaba de llegar a este mundo" - se dijo a si mismo muy seriamente y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y de ahí salió entró alguien a su habitación.

"Sirzech-sama... ¿acaba de sentirlo?" - preguntó una hermosa mujer adulta de tez fina, de un largo cabello plateado con un par de trenzas colgando en ambos lados, de ojos celestes y usaba un labial rojo, vestía una traje sirvienta que hacía resaltar su voluptuosa figura que la hacía ver sexy. Esta mujer era conocida como Grayfia Lucifuge, Reina de Sirzech (aunque no lo será por mucho por ya saben quien xD).

"Así es Grayfia, acabo de sentir una presencia allá en el mundo humano, y debo decir... que es la más grande que he sentido jamás. Hasta podría decir que quien sea que tenga ese poder, podría vencer a las tres facciones juntas" - declaró el rey demonio tratando de conservar la calma. Grayfia se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su rey, ¿tan poderosa era esa presencia?.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, Sirzechs-sama?" - inquirió Grayfia en voz neutral al igual que también quería ocultar su asombro.

"Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos si esa presencia es maligna ya que no siento hostilidad en él, aun por más fuerte que sea" - contestó el rey demonio con menos angustia que antes - "Pero eso si, debemos estar al tanto en caso de que algo ocurra allá en el mundo humano"

"¿Debemos avisar de esto a los demás lideres de las facciones y a los otros reyes demonios?" - sugirió la peliplateada a lo que el pelirrojo respondió.

"Es probable que todos ellos también se hayan enterado de lo mismo, Grayfia" - dijo Sirzechs casi seguro ya que si ese poder pudo sentirse en lo más profundo del infamundo, lo más probable es que también lo hayan sentido los que viven hasta en el cielo. Pero había un pequeño detalle, el poder que sintió caminaba en los alrededores de la ciudad de Kuoh, el sitio donde está viviendo su querida hermana menor Rias, solo esperaba que nada mala le pasara a ella, porque si no... Ni siquiera pensar en ello.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto/De Vuelta en la tierra de los Humanos**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Kuoh, específicamente en una casa como cualquier otro, se encontraba un hombre bebiendo una copa de vino tranquilamente, hasta que...

 ***Crash!*** \- ese fue el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos debido a que cierta copa se cayó en el piso.

"¿Qué es este poder?" - se preguntó si mismo el hombre de cabello rubio en la parte delantera con negro en la parte de atrás, vestía una enorme gabardina magenta con pantalones negros y con un par de botas cafés. El nombre de este sujeto era Azazel, un ángel caído y a su vez el líder de los mismos. Azazel tuvo una extraña sensación cuando cierto ki había llegado a este mundo - "¿De quien será este poder y de donde proviene?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras trataba de buscar una posible respuesta, la energía que sintió no era demoníaca, o de algún ángel caído y mucho menos el de un ángel, sin embargo, no mostraba signos de hostilidad, y por lo más curioso es que ese poder podría acabar facilmente con cualquiera de las tres facciones, ¿como es esto posible? - "Tal vez deba enviar a Reynare para que eche un vistazo en la ciudad" - se dijo a si mismo mientras se retiraba de su casa para buscar a uno de sus subordinados.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto/En el Cielo**

En lo más alto de este mundo (no en un sentido tan literal), había un templo sagrado donde estaba una de las figuras más importantes de este mundo; se trataba de un hombre de larga cabellera rubia con ojos azules, vestía la parte superior de una armadura dorada con decoraciones negras con vestimentas rojas y llevaba una gran capa de bordes dorados y tenía una aureola que estaba por encima de su cabeza. El nombre de este sujeto era Michael, uno de los cuatro arcángeles, líder de todos los ángeles y primera creación de dios luego de que este muriera en la guerra que se llevó a a cabo hace varios siglos, por lo tanto él se ha encargado de cumplir las oraciones que hacen los mortales. Su apariencia era exactamente a su actitud, muy tranquilo y pacífico y eso se debe a que es un ángel puro. Sin embargo, algo lo perturbaría cuando cierto ki Saiyajin apareció de la nada.

"¿Pero que es este poder?" - Michael se preguntó a si mismo un poco desconcertado, el se levantó de su trono para dirigirse afuera de su alcoba para ver hacia abajo en el mundo humano - "¿Que habrá pasado allá afuera?" - se preguntó a si mismo y antes de que pudiera preguntarse otra cosa, alguien más apareció.

"¿Michael-sama, usted también ha sentido ese extraño poder?" - preguntó una mujer extremadamente hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía una larga cabellera palabra con ojos verde esmeralda, vestía una toga blanca que cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo y por último también tenía una aureola sobre la cabeza. El nombre de esta chica es Gabriel, otra ángel, guardiana de Michael y a la vez la mujer más hermosa del cielo.

"Así es Gabriel-chan, una nueva presencia acaba de llegar a este mundo. Y debo decir, que su poder sobrepasa el mío o inclusive lo que fue Dios" - declaró Michael un poco serio más no inquieto.

"¿Más fuerte que Dios? ¡Eso debe ser horrible!" - exclamó Gabriel preocupada ya que temía la idea de que existiera un sujeto que pudiese superar a su líder o al fallecido dios.

Michael sonrió y se dirigió a la hermosa chica - "Tranquila Gabriel-chan, ya sentí aquella presencia y pude comprobar que no presenta ninguna clase de hostilidad en su interior. De hecho, su alma es tan pura e inocente casi como el de un ángel" - dijo el arcángel y la ángel suspiró de alivio.

"Que bueno, al menos sabemos que es puro de corazón" - comentó la rubia aliviada ya que lo peor no sucedió y ahora ambos se preguntaban quien sería el dueño de aquel poder abrumador. Solo el tiempo les dirá las respuestas.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en Kuoh**

Goku se encontraba caminando en las calles de la ciudad de la forma más normal posible, decidió ir a pie para tomarse el tiempo que fuese necesario para conocer los alrededores. Lo primero que había observado en su tour fueron los edificios que componen la ciudad que sin duda alguna se parecía a la capital del oeste, sin embargo el pelinegro notó algunas diferencias con respecto a esta ciudad con la de su mundo, empezando con las estructuras; todas estaban rectangulares en lugar de ser circulares como acostumbraba a ver, y luego estaban los vehiulos, todos los automóviles o camiones se movían por medio de ruedas que estaban debajo de estos, aunque esto no parece raro porque anteriormente ya había visto esa clase de vehículos, lo cierto es que ninguno se desplazaba suspendido en el aire como los autodeslizadores, tal vez la tecnología de este planeta Tierra no era tan avanzado como los inventos que realizaba la familia de Bulma. Pero dejando eso a un lado, el prosiguió con su caminata.

Y mientras hacía eso, algunas de las personas que vivían en Kuoh notaron la presencia del Saiyajin y comenzaron a murmurar unos a los otros; por un lado los varones veían con extrañes al pelinegro por su extraño peinado que parecía palmera mientras que otros lo veían con ojos llenos de envidia y temor ya que a simple vista pudieron ver los musculosos brazos del Saiyajin y sus pectorales, posiblemente se trataba de un luchador profesional o algo así (y no se equivocan). Por otro lado las mujeres veían a Goku con ojos soñadores y de lujuria ya que a simple viste les pareció un hombre realmente atractivo, y con esos músculos que estaban debajo de esas prendas sus deseos lujuriosos aumentaron 10 veces más, ahora se preguntaban si era soltero o no. El Saiyajin escuchó un poco de las conversaciones de la gente pero no le dio importancia ya que para empezar no sabía de que tanto estaban hablando. Sin embargo, su camina tranquila se vería interrumpido cuando cruzó una calle.

"¡Cuidado!" - esa fue la voz de un chico que venía desde lo más lejos y exclamó porque cierto pelinegro se cruzó en su camino.

"¿Eh?" - Goku se dio cuenta de que alguien venía a su dirección y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una bicicleta lo golpeó como un cafre, el desafortunado fue el chico que montaba esa bicicleta y este salió volando por los cielos tapando la luz del sol por unos segundos antes de caer en el suelo - "¿Que acaba de pasar?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza donde recibió el impacto, sin embargo el golpe no le afectó en nada por lo resistente que es, pero no podía decir del desafortunado que salió volando de su bici por lo que decidió ayudarle.

"Duele duele duele..." - decía el chico que estaba adolorido en el suelo; este joven tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color marrón y vestía una camisa amarilla con pantalones azules. ¿Se preguntaba que diablos había pasado?, lo único que recordó es que había visto a una persona que tenía como siete puntos en la cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue el cielo azul antes de caer en el suelo.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" - preguntó Goku mientras se acercaba al chico y este asintió de afirmación - "Déjame ayudarte" - el le extendió su mano y el chico no dudó en aceptar su ayuda, el peli castaño tomó la mano del Saiyajin y entonces ocurrió algo extraño, al momento de hacer contacto Goku tuvo una extraña sensación.

 _"Puedo sentir una enorme presencia oculta dentro de este chico, ¿pero de donde viene este poder?"_ \- Goku se preguntó a si mismo al sentir la presencia del muchacho.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente del chico**

 ** _"¡Pero que poder tiene ese hombre. Nunca antes había sentido un poder como este antes en mi vida!"_** pensó un dragón de escamas rojas y ojos verdes resplandecientes que residía en el subconsciente del adolescente peli castaño. Este dragón era conocido como Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo y uno de los dragones celestiales. Ddraig había estado sellado por mucho tiempo desde su último portador y ahora residía en un humano que solamente se interesaba en los pechos de las chicas. Sin embargo al sentir el poder del Saiyajin su sueño había terminado y ahora sentía interés en el pelinegro por su enorme ki que poseía - **_"Debo trasladar mi alma en el cuerpo de ese muchacho, así tal vez pueda superar a Albion en un futuro cercano. Pero tengo que esperar al momento adecuado"_** \- pensó el dragón rojo de ojos verdes con sumo interés mientras aún veía a Goku.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, Goku ya había ayudado al chico a levantarse pero aún lo veía de una forma extraña, ¿que fue esa sensación que había sentido antes?.

"Oye gracias por levantarme" - dijo el peli castaño agradeciéndole el favor y entonces el pelinegro reaccionó por sus palabras.

"Ah si, de nada. No podía dejarte ahí de todos modos je je je" - comentó Goku rascándose la nuca - "Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero solo dime Goku ¿Y tú como te llamas amigo?" - le preguntó con una jovial sonrisa.

"Yo soy Issei Hyoudou, mucho gusto en conocerte, Goku-san" - contestó y saludo Issei con una sonrisa amigable porque ese hombre le pareció agradable a simple vista y entonces volvió a ver al Saiyajin detenidamente - "Oye, no te he visto antes por aquí, ¿acaso eres nuevo por la ciudad, Goku?" - preguntó curioso.

"Ajá, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y lo estoy recorriendo para ver como es" - respondió el pelinegro aun sonriente.

"Que bueno, tal vez nos llevemos bien dentro de pronto" - dijo Issei esperanzado y el Saiyajin no podía estar más de acuerdo. Issei estuvo a punto de sugerir algo pero recordó algo importante - "¡Me lleva...!" - el exclamó mientras iba a recoger su bicicleta que por fortuna aun seguía servible - "¡Me gustaría hablar más contigo Goku-san, pero tengo que volver a mi casa porque tengo que entregarle algo a mi mamá!" - exclamó Issei de forma apresurada mientras se despedía.

"No importa Issei-san, pero espero que nos veamos pronto una vez más" - comentó Goku despreocupado y dejó que su nuevo amigo se fuera a su casa. Sin embargo, el chico aún no podía irse ya que estaba en el suelo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"¿Donde cayó esa cosa?" - se preguntó a si mismo de forma apresurada ya que no encontraba el paquete para su mamá.

Goku notó su comportamiento y entonces vio algo tirado en el cesped cerca de su ubicación; se trataba de una bolsa marrón y fuera de esta había algo extraño, se trataba de algo que parecían una orejeras de color azul celeste, o eso es lo que creía. El Saiyajin fue a recoger el extraño objeto que estaba en el césped y se acercó a Issei.

"Oye Issei, ¿esto es lo que buscabas?" - preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro y entonces su amigo volteó a verlo y se puso rojo como tomate.

"¡Si, dame eso por favor!" - y sin rechistar el peli castaño tomó el brasiere que tenía Goku e inmediatamente se montó en su bicicleta para irse a toda prisa como antes.

"Pero que raro..." - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ¿por qué Issei se puso de esa manera, serán por los objetos que había recogido? - _"A decir verdad, esas cosas se parecen mucho a lo que usaban Milk y Bulma, ¿pero que serán?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras proseguía con su recorrido. El Dios Saiyajin siguió caminando hasta que de pura casualidad pasó cerca de la academia Kuoh, ahí fue donde se detuvo por un momento - _"Aquí es donde sentí algunas de esas presencias, ¿pero que tendrá de especial este lugar?"_

"¡Oye, tú!" - Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz le llamó, Goku volteó a ver el origen de la voz y en frente suyo pudo ver a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes; una chica de grandes pechos con el cabello rojo carmesí, otra chica de una figura similar pero de cabello negro con una cola de caballo, una pequeña chica que parecía niña de cabello blanco y un chico de pelo rubio.

 _"Puedo sentir un gran poder en ellos, a decir verdad poseen una energía negativa pero se ve que no son malos. Que extraño"_ \- pensó el pelinegro tras sentir el ki de los cuatro demonios; de todos ellos la chica de pelo carmesí era la que sobresaltaba ya que su poder era un poco menor a cuando él y Piccoro pelearon contra Raditz. ¿pero por qué tienen ese poder tan raro?. Y así el Saiyajin como Rias y si sequito se quedaron viendo seriamente hasta que la princesa carmesí decidió romper el hielo.

"¡Oye te estoy hablando a ti, ¿no vas a responder?" - preguntó Rias de forma autoritaria lo que causó que el Saiyajin reaccionara.

"Oh lo siento, es que estaba pensando. Perdon por no contestar, mi nombre es Son Goku pero ustedes pueden decirme Goku, je je je" - Goku se presentó de forma sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza (típico de él). Rias y su clan se quedaron intrigados al oír el nombre de Son Goku, ¿acaso se les haía familiar o algo así?.

 _"Ara ara... pero que hombre tan apuesto"_ \- pensó Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa al ver l expresión tan jovial del pelinegro mientras un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Luego se tomó el tiempo para examinar el cuerpo bien dotado de Goku que sin duda alguna ha sido lo mejor que ha visto en su vida; los musculos de sus brazos y sus pectorales eran simplemente perfectos, era como ver una estatua esculpida por los mismos dioses.

Rias por otro lado también notó la actitud amable de Goku pero de igual forma tenía que seguir interrogando - "¿Así que te llamas Son Goku?" - ella inquirió y el mencionado asintió con la cabeza - "Bien, entonces déjame presentarme; yo soy Rias Gremory y los que están a mi lado son mis amigos Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo y Yuuto Kiba" - la pelirroja decía mientras señalaba a sus respectivos siervos, Kiba se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía, Koneko no dijo nada porque por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar dejar de mirar al Saiyajin (¿acaso ella también estaba atraída por él o algo así?), y Akeno pues le sonrió lidamente mientras agitaba su mano.

"Mucho en conocerte Riash y también a todos. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien" - Goku dijo con su característica sonrisa, Rias y su clan se sintieron aliviados ya que pudieron comprobar que el nuevo individuo era alguien tranquilo. Pero ahí no terminaba la charla - "Oigan, puedo sentir un poder extraño dentro de ustedes. ¿Me puedes decir si son humanos?" - preguntó curioso Goku, Rias y su clan abrieron los ojos de la impresión al decir eso.

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes que tenemos poderes ocultos y como supiste que no somos humanos?" - preguntó la princesa carmesí perpleja ya que no se esperaba eso. Ahora si comenzaba a sospechar nuevamente de él.

"Lo que pasa es que tengo la habilidad de percibir la presencia de todos los seres vivos, ya sea de personas o incluso de animales" - contestó Goku sin vacilar.

 _"¿Así que también el sabe percibir la presencia de las personas?. Interesante..."_ \- pensó Rias muy fascinada de su percepción tan asertiva. Ya en estos puntos ya no tiene caso ocultar las cosas - "Está bien Son Goku, te diremos que somos en realidad" - la pelirroja hizo una pausa para después revelar el secreto - "Somos Demonios..." - esas palabras sorprendieron a Goku.

"¿Son demonios?" - preguntó sorprendido el peliengro y Rias asintió - "¿Pero cómo puede ser demonios?"

"Así..." - Rias y su clan desplegó sus alas sobre su espalda, su clan decidió hacer el mismo ejemplo y desplegaron sus alas que también salieron de sus espaldas. Eso dejó aun sorprendido al Saiyajin ya que jamás había visto algo así, bueno, en realidad no es la primera vez que ve a unos demonios.

"Ara ara, ¿acaso es la primera vez que vez demonios en tu vida, Goku?" - preguntó Akeno con una sonrisa juguetona al ver su reacción.

"A decir verdad no, ya antes he visto demonios pero no se parecen a los que yo he visto" - Goku respondió con naturaleza.

"Ara... ¿Y como se veían los demonios que tu has visto?" - inquirió la pelinegra inclinando su cabeza.

"Pues tenían la piel de colores, cuernos sobre su cabeza y dientes afilados. Pero ustedes no se ven para nada feos" - añadió Goku mientras recordaba una vez que enfrentó a un demonio y también la vez que fue a una tierra infestada de demonios durante su infancia.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Si no entendieron esto, recuerden a Akkuman, el demonio que luchaba en el palacio de Uranai Baba y posteriormente en un capitulo de la saga del 22 Torneo de Artes Marciales donde Goku viaja a la tierra de demonios. De hecho así se titula un capitulo)._**

Akeno se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, ¿así que piensa que es linda?, Rias, Kiba y Koneko tenían gotas de sudor en su cabeza al escuchar a los demonios que describió Goku, típico estereotipo de los humanos con respecto a como luce un demonio, pero que ignorantes. Pero dejando eso a un lado, la chica de cabello carmesí se dispuso a explicarle todo acerca de este mundo; las tres facciones que eran principalmente los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, esta última palabra dejó intrigado al Saiyajin y le preguntó que eran exactamente los ángeles caídos, a lo que Rias le dijo que ellos fueron ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por tener 'pensamientos impuros' que se apartan de sus enseñanzas, y que sus principales características eran que poseían alas negras y la falta de una aureola sobre la cabeza. Ahora que tenía eso en claro, la heredera del clan Gremory le explicó también acerca de la gran guerra que hubo entre las facciones hace siglos y que en la misma muchas familias de demonios habían muerto y hoy en día solo quedaban activos 34 de los 72 pilares que había originalmente, un claro ejemplo era su familia, el clan Gremory y que actualmente su padre hacía todo lo posible por tratar de prevalecer a su familia de demonios, un claro ejemplo es un matrimonio arreglado con otro clan de demonios igualmente reconocido en el inframundo. (Ya saben de quien estoy hablando, ¿verdad?.

"Vaya, todo eso suena... interesante" - fue lo único que pudo opinar Goku tras escuchar todo su relato. Sin duda esto era nuevo pero eso no quería decir que era lo más extraño que ha pasado en su larga vida, porque en realidad ha visto cosas más sorprendentes que demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

"Bien Goku, ahora que te he contado todo lo que sabemos, quiero tu hagas lo mismo porque tu tampoco eres un humano, ¿verdad?" - inquirió Rias con una mirada astuta porque ellos también sabían que el pelinegro no era un humano común y corriente.

"Supongo que eso es justo, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa y después se dispuso a explicarles a Rias y a los demás acerca de los Saiyajin, que eran una raza extraterrestres que eran temidos por ser muy poderosos, y que se dedicaban a exterminar a los habitantes de otros planetas para venderlos a otros extraterrestres y que enviaban incluso a los bebés para conquistar los planetas que no tuvieron oponentes fuertes, en su caso no fue la excepción ya que lo habían enviado a la Tierra (no en esta) cuando recién fue un bebé.

"A ver si entiendo esto..." - Rias le había interrumpido ya que estaba intenta procesar la información de la primera parte del relato del pelinegro - "¿Dices que eres un extraterrestre que proviene de una raza de otro universo que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas enteros?" - ella preguntó algo incrédula por su historia porque eso no parecía tan fácil de creer a la primera.

"Así es, Rias-chan" Goku asintió con la cabeza de confirmación, la pelirroja se sorprendió por esa última frase, ¿acaso le dijo 'chan'?.

"Mentiroso..." - declaró la pelirroja quien lo veía seriamente - "Pareces un humano cualquier otro, ¿cómo puedes demostrar que eres un extraterrestre?"

"Pues muy fácil" - En ese momento el Saiyajin desenrolló la cola que tenía en su cintura y se los mostró al clan de Rias, todos los presentes se quedaron impactados al ver esto.

"¿Es una cola?" - preguntó la pequeña Koneko con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver la extremidad de color café que salía de la retaguardia del Saiyajin.

"Ara ara..." - es lo único que pudo decir Akeno ya que también se quedó impresionada por lo que vio, ella al igual que sus amigos creían que era un cinturón pero no fue así. Y por alguna extraña razón, esa cola le pareció muy linda para ella.

"Entonces lo que nos contó fue cierto, los extraterrestres existen..." - añadió Kiba igualmente impresionado ya que anteriormente los humanos habían estado especulando la existencia de seres de otros planetas pero ninguna de las evidencias era lo suficientemente confiable. Pero las cosas ahora eran distintas.

Rias no podía estar más estupefacta y ahora se sentía como una tonta por no creerle su historia - "¿Pero como es posible esto?, si eres un extraterrestre ¿entonces por que luces como un humano?" - volvió a preguntar la demonio de clase alta.

"Eso es porque los Saiyajin presentan una anatomía que es similar a los humanos, lo único que los diferencia es la cola que tenemos desde que nacemos, como la que están viendo" - explicó Goku de brazos cruzados.

"Ya entiendo" - Rias comprendió eso pero le surgió una duda más - "Entonces... ¿estás aquí porque quieres conquistar la Tierra?" - preguntó un poco nerviosa porque tras escuchar su historia pues pensó en eso, su clan escuchó eso y se pusieron en guardia en caso de que confirme su respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no, yo no soy igual que a los demás Saiyajin. Yo soy alguien tranquilo y eso se debe a un fuerte golpe que recibí en mi cabeza cuando era bebé, yo no peleo para matar sino para proteger a la gente" - contestó Goku con tono de tranquilidad.

"Que alivio..." - Rias suspiró de alegría al igual que su clan ya que al menos sabían que ese hombre no los iba a atacar como lo harían otros Saiyajin. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer para terminar la presentación - "Goku, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Está bien Rias-chan, ¿dime que quieres saber?" - preguntó Goku con mucha confianza en ella.

"¿Eres alguien fuerte?" - preguntó la princesa carmesí mientras se tomó el tiempo para ver el cuerpo escultural cosa que sonrojó un poco a Rias por lo impresionante que lucía el pelinegro; a juzgar por el dogi de artes marciales que usaba y por el tamaño de esos músculos, la respuesta podría ser más que obvia pero es mejor cerciorarse.

"¡Claro que si Rias-chan, desde que era un niño he recibido arduos entrenamientos por parte de distintos maestros que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida y eso es lo que me ha llevado a lo que soy ahora!" - Goku dijo con entusiasmo mientras recordaba todos los años que estuvo entrenando; desde su primer maestro que fue su abuelo adoptivo Son Gohan hasta el mismo ángel del séptimo universo Wiss.

"Ara ara... pero que interesante" - Akeno dijo mientras veía el Saiyajin con ojos lujuriosos ya que no cabía duda que eso era cierto, ya desearía perder su tiempo sobre esos formidables brazos músculos o en ese pecho que parecía estar hecho de acero. Goku notó la mirada de la pelinegra y se quedó confundido puesto que era la misma mirada que tenían las chica en esta ciudad cuando estaba dando su paseo, no sabía porque pero ya estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo por eso.

Rias también notó eso pero decidió concentrarse en lo que iba a decir - "En ese caso, quisiera que demostraras tus habilidad en un combate contra dos de mis siervos, ¿te parece?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que el Saiyajin aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Me encantaría!, ¿y quienes son tus siervos?" - Goku preguntó entusiasmado.

"Serían ellos dos; Kiba y Koneko..." - Rias le señaló al rubio y a la albina quienes asintieron dieron un par de pasos al frente - "Pero hay algo que debes saber Goku, mis siervos no son tan fáciles de derrotar, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir?" - volvió a preguntar la pelirroja y el pelinegro asintió nuevamente.

"Claro, Rias-chan" - Goku sonrió con mucha confianza ya que anteriormente había sentido sus niveles de poder y se dio cuenta de que no valían la pena, es más ni siquiera los cuatro demonios durarían si quiera un minuto contra él, aun si pelearan al mismo tiempo, y eso se debe a que su poder estaba fuera de sus imaginaciones. Kiba y Koneko se prepararon para el combate amistoso contra el Saiyajin, el chico rubio invocó una espada mientras que la pequeña albina solamente se puso unos guantes de combate que suele usar en una pelea. Por fortuna no había nadie en la academia y eso se debe a que era viernes y ya casi era de noche por lo que no habría problemas en eso de los testigos, pero eso si, Rias y su reina Akeno estarían al pendiente por si algo sale mal.

"Espero que des un buen combate, Goku-san" - Kiba dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

"Lo mismo digo, Kiba-san. Y también tú, Koneko-chan" - Goku le dijo a Koneko quien se quedó paralizada oír ese termino en su nombre y sus mejillas normalmente pálidas se tornaron rosadas, ¿pero que le estaba pasando?.

"¡Comiencen!" - declaró la princesa de cabello carmesí dando el inicio del combate. El primero en atacar fue el caballero de Rias quien blandió su espada y se desplazó hacia su oponente a una velocidad considerable.

 _"Este chico es rápido..."_ \- pensó Goku tras ver la velocidad sobrehumana de Kiba, sin embargo su ki pudo prevenir sus movimientos debido a los reflejos que ha entrenado por años - _"Pero no lo suficiente..."_ \- En ese momento el rubio se había acercado lo suficiente al Saiyajin y lo atacó con su espada con un solo movimiento. Sin embargo, cuando su espada hizo contacto con el pelinegro su cuerpo se distorsionó como si fuese una imagen de ilusión.

"¿Pero qué...?" - Kiba se quedó perplejo ya que si ataque no le hizo nada y solo atacó una imagen de Goku.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó una voz que vino muy cerca de él. Kiba se estremeció al oír esa voz tan familiar y entonces se volteó para ver lo que ya temía, Goku estaba justo en frente de él y no solo eso, estaba completamente ileso - _"¿Pero como esquivó mi ataque?" -_ pensó sorprendido Kiba ya que hasta ahora jamás había visto a alguien más rápido que él.

"Eres alguien rápido Kiba-san, pero tus movimientos son muy predecibles" - Goku le dijo con sabiduría ya que ese era el defecto del caballero del clan de Rias. Y sin perder el tiempo, el pelinegro extendió su mano justo en el rostro del rubio y solo lo golpeó utilizando sus dedos. Kiba salió volando hasta caer derrotado en el suelo.

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por lo que acaban de ver, el caballero Kiba había sido vencido con suma facilidad por Goku, eso es increíble pero cierto. Koneko siendo la único aun en pie decidió ir a atacar al pelinegro y no se iba a contener en su fuerza porque es su principal atributo, ella corrió lo más rápido que podía y extendió su puño con el fin de propiciar un golpe en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando su puño estuvo a centimetros de tocar a Goku, este último solo levantó un solo dedo y detuvo el puño de la nekomata sin inmutarse a su fuerza bruta.

 _"¿D-detuvo mi puño con un dedo?"_ \- Koneko se quedó impactada al presencia esto, nadie nunca había detenido sus ataques de una forma tan sencilla como el de usar un simple dedo para defenderse. La fuerza que había empleado era lo suficiente como para derribar diez muros de concreto, pero el pelinegro no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

"Lo mismo va para ti Koneko-chan, tus ataques son fuertes pero te precipitas demasiado y eso no bien para ti" - Goku le sermoneó mientras dejaba ir a la albina y al igual que Kiba decidió terminar la pelea rápidamente, pero a diferencia del rubio, decidió tratar a la nekomata con más delicadeza y solo le dio un leve golpe en la nuca, cosa que dejó a Koneko en el suelo también fuera de combate - "Pues parece que gané" - declaró Goku con su característica sonrisa.

Rias y Akeno estaban con los ojos como platos por el pequeño espectáculo que acaban de presenciar.

 _"Esto no puede ser... ¿mi caballero y mi torre han sido vencidos de un golpe?"_ \- pensó Rias estupefacta ya que dos de sus siervos habían sido derrotados de una forma tan fácil. No podía creerse esto ya que Kiba y Koneko eran un problema cuando peleaban juntos, pero en este caso ni duraron si quiera un minuto contra el Saiyajin. ¿Acaso era tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta o incluso superior a ese nivel?.

 _"Ara... ya suponía que era fuerte, pero no creí que tanto..."_ \- pensó Akeno con la misma expresión pero luego cambió a una de admiración ya que ahora se sentía más atraída por el pelinegro.

En ese momento Goku se había acercado a las dos chicas mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Kiba y Koneko sobre sus hombros - "¿Y bien, que te pareció mi poder Rias-chan?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"No cabe duda que me has dejado sorprendido Goku. Venciste a dos de mis leales siervos sin ningún problema, no cabe duda que esos Saiyajin son dignos de temer" - respondió Rias con una sonrisa ya que no sentía tantos nervios porque no les hizo nada grave a sus siervos.

"Ara ara... felicidades Goku. Eres muy fuerte" - Akeno le felicitó por su esfuerzo con un dulce.

"Gracias chicas" - El Saiyajin les agradeció por sus alagos y ambas demonios se sonrojaron por eso. Tal parece que el pelinegro cautivó sus corazones, cosa que ningún hombre, sea demonio o humano, lo ha conseguido hasta ahora y eso se debe a que el Saiyajin no era como todos los demás hombres que solo pensaban en deseos lujurioso o egoístas.

 _"Parece que ya me he enamorado"_ \- pensó la pelinegra mientras veía a Goku con una mirada perdida mientras salían corazones de su cuerpo. Por años había estado buscando al macho alfa que cuidaría de ella y la hiciera sentir nuevamente felíz luego del trágico suceso de su fallecida madre y de su despreciable padre, y tal parece que la busqueda había concluido.

 _"Debo tener a este hombre en mi clan. Así ningún otro clan de demonios se atreverá a meterse conmigo, y tal vez así pueda anular el estúpido compromiso que mi padre me impuso con el clan Phenex"_ \- pensó la pelirroja con mucha determinación ya que ella anhelaba su libertad y también la de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, alguien que la ame y que la respete por el resto de sus días, sin mencionar en las posibilidades que pueda suceder en un futuro cercano, como por ejemplo formar una familia. Entonces estaba decidida, Goku debía formar parte de su clan ahora mismo - "Goku, quiero ofrecerte algo" - Rias le llamó y Goku la miró.

"¿Y que me quieres ofrecer, Rias-chan?" - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin.

"Quiero que te unas a mi clan; así te convertirás en uno de mis peones reencarnado en un poderoso demonio. Con el poder que tienes, podrás protegerme cuando más te necesite como tu Rey. ¿Que dices, aceptas?" - preguntó Rias muy ansiosa y esperaba su respuesta, Akeno también esperaba eso ya que así podría pasar más tiempo con él

Goku se quedó pensativo con la propuesta de Rias, estaba pensando si quería ser un demonio como ella o los demás, pero luego de pensarlo por un minuto, finalmente dijo su respuesta - "Lo lamento Rias-chan, no puedo ser un demonio. No quiero dejar a un lado mi naturaleza como guerrero Saiyajin, espero que puedas entenderme" - el Saiyajn con una mirada seria pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que dijo.

"Si... entiendo" - Rias bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción ya que perdió la oportunidad de tener a un guerrero como Goku como miembro de su clan de demonios. Akeno también suspiró en señal de decepción porque tal vez no estaría tan cerca del hombre que llamó su atención.

"Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no forme parte de tu clan" - Goku no había terminado sus palabras porque tenía algo más que decir, cosa que llamó la atención de las chicas - "Aceptaré estar en tu clan pero no como uno tus peones, sino como un guerrero y te prometo que protegeré como una verdadera amiga, ¿que te parece eso?" - Goku le dio una mejor propuesta del cual Rias no dudó en aceptar.

"Está bien, acepto eso Goku-kun" - dijo la pelirroja recuperando la sonrisa, tal vez no salió como ella esperaba pero es mejor algo que nada, ¿cierto?. En ese momento Rias se acercó al Saiyajin para realizar el ritual de iniciación; ella elevó sus manos mientra se envolvía en una aura roja, estaba concentrando su poder demoniaco para trasladarlo en el alma del pelinegro quien se preguntaba que es lo que Rias quería hacer, y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Rias puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Goku y de ahí puso la marca de su clan en ese lugar.

"Y listo, el ritual ya concluyó Goku" - declaró Rias con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Hmm, eso fue todo?¿Que es esta extraña marca que me pusiste, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku curioso mientras veía una marca roja que estaba visible tanto en su dogi como en su pectoral izquierdo."Esa es la marca del clan Gremory Goku, puede que no te haya reencarnado en un demonio pero con esto todos sabrán que ahora formas parte de mi clan" - explicó la heredera del clan Gremory con otra sonrisa dejando las dudas claras para el pelinegro - "Goku, también quiero decirte una cosa. A partir de ahora cursaras en la academia Kuoh"

"¿Academia Kuoh?" - el Saiyajin ladeó la cabeza de la confusión, ¿acaso dijo una escuela?.

"Así es, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero estamos parados justamente en los terrenos de la academia que es donde estudiamos yo y mi clan" - explicó Rias mientras le señalaba el edificio que era exactamente la mencionada academia.

"Ya veo, ¿pero por qué tengo que asistir a una escuela, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku ya que el estudio no era precisamente su fuerte. Entonces recordó las veces que su ex-esposa Milk obligaba a estudiar a sus hijos, cosa que era algo tedioso.

"Fácil mi querido Goku, de esa manera podrás estar cerca de nosotros cuando te necesitemos en algo. Y como dato extra, yo soy la presidenta del club del ocultismo que nada más usamos ese nombre para ocultarnos en la academia, ¿entiendes verdad?.

"Supongo que si" - Goku se rascó la cabeza porque más o menos entendió eso del club del ocultismo.

"¡Perfecto, en ese caso comenzarás asistir a clases la siguiente semana. Y no te preocupes por los papeleos de la academia porque de eso yo me encargo" - dijo Rias contenta y mañana justamente se dedicará a hacer los documentos para inscribir al Saiyajin a la academia Kuoh y a su vez también le prepararía el uniforme escolar.

"Ara ara, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia Goku-kun. Espero que también me protegas" - comentó Akeno con una mirada encantadora.

"Por supuesto, Akeno-chan" - Goku le dio un pulgar arriba ya que también haría lo mismo que a Rias ya que también se convirtió en su nueva amiga, la pelinegra se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa tan llena de confianza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su Rey quién frunció el ceño, no iba permitir que su nueva adquisición se fijara en otras chicas, aun si se traba de su mejor amiga. Justo en ese momento el sol comenzó a descender y en su lugar la luna comenzó a tomar su lugar en los cielos.

"Ya es de noche" - Goku comentó al ver el cielo nocturno, el tiempo si que pasa rápido, al menos en esta ocasión.

"Oye Goku, supongo que no tienes un lugar en donde vivir, ¿cierto?. ¿Que te parece si te ofrezco un departamento?" - Rias le sugirió pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, el pelinegro habló.

"No es necesario Rias-chan, de hecho, si tengo un techo en donde vivir" - Goku dijo con una sonrisa confiada y eso dejó intrigadas a ambas demonios.

"¿Ara... como que ya tienes un lugar en donde vivir Goku-kun?. Si apenas has llegado a este mundo" - preguntó Akeno confundida al igual que la pelirroja.

"Ya lo verán, pero antes quiero saber algo. ¿Hay algún terreno sin utilizar en esta ciudad o algo así?" - inquirió Goku curioso.

"Hay un terreno valdio cerca de la academia. Está por allá" - Rias respondió mientras señalaba al sur de su posición.

"Bien, entonces llevenme ahí por favor" - Goku les pidió con entusiasmo, la pelirroja con algo de nervios asintió y ella junto con Akeno guiaron al Saiyajin al lugar donde mencionó la demonio (y obviamente también se llevaron a Kiba y Koneko que aún seguían dormidos).

* * *

Unos momentos después todos habían llegado al terreno vacío que solo estaba rodeado de árboles.

"Ara... ¿y donde está lugar donde dormirás Goku-kun?" - inquirió la pelinegra tetona mientras ladeaba la cabeza, Rias también preguntó lo mismo.

"Ahora lo verán chicas" - el Saiyajin sacó algo que tenía oculto en su traje de combate, de ahí sacó un pequeño estuche del cual abrió y por ende sacó una capsula muy familiar, él apretó el botón de la capsula y luego la arrojó hasta caer en medio del terreno. Y entonces pasó algo más.

 ***Boom!*** \- La capsula estalló en una nube de humo que poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño. Unos momentos después la nube se disipó revelando lo que acaba de aparecer.

"¿Pero que es esto?" - preguntó Rias perpleja la ver lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

"Ara ara... ¿eso es... una casa?" - añadió Akeno igualmente sorprendida y efectivamente había una casa en medio del terreno y no cualquier casa, era de tamaño normal y tenía una estructura diferente al resto de las casa en Kuoh ya que esta tenía forma esférica y no rectangular. ¿Pero como diablos pudo aparecer una casa así de la nada?.

Goku sonrió y volteó a ver a sus aturdidas amigas - "Adelante, pasen. Quiero que vean como es el interior" - el les incitó a que lo siguieran y las chicas no dudaron dos veces antes de entrar en la casa en forma de cúpula. Al momento de entrar, Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron por el interior de la casa, esta tenía todo lo que encontrarían en cualquier casa de este mundo; una sala llena de muebles y una televisión moderna, una cocina con provisiones suficientes para un mes de comida, varias recamaras, un baño y hasta un segundo piso que probablemente tenía más habitaciones disponibles, y no solo eso, hasta también contaba con electricidad, agua y gas que era lo más esencial. En resumen, ¡esta casa lo tenía todo!.

"¿Y bien, que les parece?" - Goku les pidió su opinión a ambas pechugonas mientras el recostaba a Kiba y Koneko en los sillones de la sala

"¡Es... es... increíble Goku!, tu casa es muy bonita!" - respondió Rias con admiración mientras que su reina asintió de aprobación porque pensaba lo mismo - "¿Pero como le hiciste para aparecerla así de la nada?" - preguntó la demonio de clase alta muy curiosa.

"Pues fue gracias a esto" - el pelinegro mostró el estuche donde contenía otras capsulas que eran semejantes a la que acaba de usar.

"¿Ara, acaso esos son capsulas Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno nuevamente confundida pero interesada.

"Así es Akeno-chan pero estas no son capsulas cualquiera, se llaman capsulas Hoi Poi; son un invento que fueron creados por la familia de una gran amiga mía del lugar de donde provengo. Estas cosas sirven para llevar muchas cosas grandes en estas diminutas capsulas como muebles, vehículos y casas como la que están viendo ahora y hasta naves espaciales" - explicó Goku mientras señalaba todas sus capsulas. Rias y Akeno se quedaron sorprendidas por la explicación anterior, de verdad eso sonaba increíble el poder llevar cosas enormes en algo tan diminuto lo es una capsula, tal parece que la mudanza no era problema para el Saiyajin ya que facilmente puede llevarse su casa a donde sea. De seguro esa amiga de Goku debe ser una genio como para inventar algo así.

"Ughh..." - En ese momento se escuchó un murmullo que provino del sillon, y el responsable fue Kiba quien acaba de desperar - "¿En donde estoy?" - preguntó el chic rubio mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar donde estaba,

"Veo que ya despertaste, Yuuto" - comentó su presidenta contenta al ver despierto a su caballero.

"Buchou..." - murmuró mientras se frotaba la cabeza que por alguna razón estaba punsando como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo (de hecho eso fue lo que pasó). Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en un sillón junto a la nekomata.

"Me alegra de que estés bien, Kiba-san" - Goku le dijo también contento de ver a su nuevo amigo despierta.

"¿Goku-san...?" - Kiba reconoció a cierta cabeza con cabello salvaje - "¿Pero que pasó?"

"Pues te vencí, así de fácil. Pero contuve mucho mi fuerza para evitar que salieras herido" - explicó Goku sin vacilar.

"Ya veo..." - Kiba entendió esto y entonces recordó como había sido golpeado, tal vez fue una derrota humillante pero no podía negar que el Saiyajin tenía talento - "Goku-san, debo admitir que eres muy fuerte y muy rápida. Ni siquiera pude prevenir tu movimiento, ¿pero cómo le hiciste?" - inquirió el principe de segundo año con mucho interés.

"Años de entrenamiento, he desarrollado mucho mis sentidos para prevenir los ataques de los oponentes. Tu también podrías hacer lo mismo Kiba-san, tu eres alguien muy velóz pero necesitas desarrollar tu fuerza para que puedas soportar más ataques de tus enemigos, ¿fui muy claro?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio asintió de comprensión y tomaría en cuenta su consejo ya que si quería servir a su presidenta, tenía que ser más fuerte.

"Ughh..." - En ese momento se escuchó otro murmullo y de ahí Koneko se había levantado.

"Ara ara, ya estás despierta Koneko-chan" - comentó Akeno al ver a la loli albina ya despierta. Koneko entonces dio un vistazo a donde estaba pero no reconoció nada.

"¿En donde estamos?" - preguntó la nekomata confundida.

"Estás en mi casa" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella - "¿Como te sientes, Koneko-chan?" - preguntó Goku un poco preocupado por su estado.

"H-hai" - La chica de ojos de avellana asintió pero con un ligero rubor en su rostro al tener al apuesto Saiyajin frente a ella, no sabía por qué se ponía así cuando lo tenía cerca, por alguna razón se sentía... protegida, como si ese hombre transmitiera una sensación tan agradable que la hacía sentir bien, algo que no había sentido en muchos años.

Goku le sonrió de forma cariñosa - "Que bueno escuchar eso, porque no me hubiera gustado verte lastimada por mi ataque, pero solo quería comprobar lo fuerte que eras y debo decir, que a pesar de tu corta estatura, tienes una fuerza admirable que podría ser perfeccionada por un entrenamiento adecuado"

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" - preguntó Koneko sorprendida por sus palabras a lo que el pelinegro asintió - "G-Gracias..." - dijo la albina mientras una pequeña curva apareció en sus pequeño labios, la Loli no tenia resentimientos hacia Goku, al contrario, estaba admirada de que existiera una persona que fácilmente la superaba y tenía curiosidad de saber por qué era tan poderoso. Los demás vieron eso y se sorprendieron, la nekomata normalmente no sonreía o mostraba alguna otra emoción y solo lo han visto sonreír muy pocas veces, pero es la primera vez que la veían sonreír abiertamente hacia una persona en específico. Tal parece que Goku ha logrado lo imposible.

 ***Grrrrrrr*** \- Fue en ese momento cuando el rugido de algo resonó en toda la habitación.

"¡Ara, ¿qué fue eso?!" - pregunto Akeno sobresaltada, sus amigos se pusieron alerta porque pensaron que se trataba del rugido de algún animal salvaje suelto... o tal vez no era eso.

Nuevamente el rugido se manifestó y Goku se froto la panza - "Perdonen amigos ese fue mi estomago, es que no he comido nada desde que llegué y me estoy muriendo de hambre, je je je" - el pelinegro dijo con una ligera risa en señal de broma. El clan Gremory vio con los ojos abiertos al Saiyajin porque nunca antes habían escuchado algo así en sus vidas, por un momento pensaron que se trataba de un león o un oso, pero no fue así.

Fue en ese momento cuando se comenzó a escuchar unas carcajadas, todos voltearon y pudieron notar que era la misma Rías quien se estaba riendo pero de una forma algo infantil, cosa que dejó confundidos a los de su clan.

 _"Es la primera vez que la presidenta se ríe de esa manera"_ \- pensaron los jóvenes demonios a excepción de Goku, de hecho le gustaba su manera de reír y supo que era una chica de sentimientos abiertos.

Luego de unos segundos de risas, la princesa carmesí dejo sus carcajadas y recobro la compostura - "Lo siento por eso Goku, es que es la primera que oigo que un estomago suena así"

"No importa Rias-chan, de hecho, así siempre suena mi estómago todos los días" - dijo el pelinegro despreocupado.

"En eso caso, ¿que te parece si te preparamos la cena?. Considera esto como tu primera comida como miembro de la familia Gremory" - Rías sugirió amablemente a lo que Goku sin duda alguna - "Bien, acompáñame a la cocina, Akeno" - ella le dijo a su reina.

"Hai, Buchou" - Akeno asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su rey ya que ella también estaba dispuesta preparar un rico banquete para su futuro amado.

Goku, Kiba y Koneko decidieron esperar en el comedor de la casa a la cena que estaban a punto de preparar ambas voluptuosas chicas, y para matar el tiempo decidieron charlar.

"Tienes mucha suerte, Goku-san. Dentro de unos minutos vas probar los ricos platillos de la presidenta y de la vice-presidenta, no muchos hombres tienen ese privilegio" - Kiba le dijo con optimismo con algo de envidia, ya quisiera recibir lo mismo pero por parte de una sola chica con quién ha tenido interés desde hace tiempo, una chica de larga cabellera negra con anteojos.

"¿Tu crees, Kiba-san?. Pues espero que lo dices sea cierto ya que yo siempre prefiero los platillos deliciosos" - comento Goku mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos porque ya se imaginaba lo que las sexys demonio le iban a cocinar.

"Goku-sempai..." - hablo la pequeña Koneko (ahora llamándolo de otra forma) y el mencionado volteo a verla - "¿Que es ese objeto que llevas colgado sobrr tu espalda?" - inquirió la pequeña nekomata señalando el bastón rojo que tenía sobre su espalda. Kiba volvió a ver al pelinegro y al igual que la loli albina, pudo notar un cordón pasando sobre su cuerpo, de hecho, había visto eso antes pero nadie le pregunto algo al respecto, así que también le preguntó lo mismo.

"¿Ah, esto?" - Goku se desató su báculo rojo para mostrarlo a sus amigos - "Esto es el báculo sagrado"

"¿Baculo sagrado?" - preguntaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo muy intrigados por el nombre del bastón, sobre todo al escuchar la palabra 'sagrado' al final.

"Esto es un regalo que me dejo mi abuelito cuando era un niño. Es un preciado recuerdo de él Yñy desde entonces lo he usado en muchas ocasiones" - explico el Saiyajin mientras sentí algo de nostalgia en los momentos que utilizo el bastón mágico.

Koneko vio la mirada de su sempai y pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz, ¿acaso tiene que ver con ese abuelito que mencionó?.

"¿Goku-san, me permites tocar tu báculo por un momento por favor?" - el caballero rubio le pidió eso por simple curiosidad.

"Seguro" - Y sin rechistar el pelinegro le entrego su bastón sobre sus manos y no pasó nada, al menos no como los demonios suponían por ser un objeto aparentemente sagrado. Kiba se tomó el tiempo para analizar el báculo sagrado y noto algo muy peculiar, la tenacidad del arma era extremadamente resistente, no se comparaba en nada a los bastones convencionales.

"Goku-san, debo decir que tu báculo es... único" - musitó Kiba mostrando poco a poco su asombro.

"¿Que quieres decir con único, Kiba-san?" - pregunto Goku intrigado.

"Quiero decir que la resistencia de este bastón es más grande que la de cualquier arma que he visto. A pesar de que mi especialidad son las espadas, no puedo negar que que esté báculo es único en su especie" - explicaba Kiba mientras agitaba el báculo varias veces como si fuese una espada - "Si tuviera la oportunidad de comparar la resistencia de este bastón con algunas de mis espadas, diría que mis espadas serían más debiles que tu arma" - concluyó el caballero con mucha admiración.

"¿Con que a eso te referías?, gracias por tu opinión Kiba-san" - Goku le dijo con una sonrisa por su analisis. Ya sabía que era especial y ahora ya sabe por qué (y eso que no han visto nada aún).

"¿Pero tiene alguna habilidad especial, Goku-sempai?" - preguntó Koneko nuevamente curiosa ya que tenía la idea de que esos no eran los únicos atributos que tenía el báculo (y no se equivocaba).

"De hecho, si tiene una habilidad única Koneko-chan. Cuando menciono el nombre de mi báculo, puede extenderse de tamaño a una gran altura" - respondió el pelinegro entusiasmado dejándonos los demonios sorprendidos por esa información.

"¿Que tanto se puede alargar, Goku?" - preguntó Kiba intrigado.

El pelinegro se rasco la barbilla tratando de responder su duda - "No estoy seguro, pero puedo decir que alcanza la suficiente altura como para conectar la torre de Karin con el templo de Kami-sama"

"¡¿El templo de Kami-sama?!" - preguntaron Kiba y Koneko muy sorprendidos, casi botandose de sus asientos a lo que Goku volvió a asentir sin vacilar. Ambos demonios estaban sorprendidos sobre todo al escuchar la palabra 'Kami' (神), que obviamente significaba Dios solo podían suponer una cosa; ¿acaso se trataba del mismísimo Dios, el señor de todos los ángeles quienes eran sus enemigos en cuestión de la religion? ¿Y acaso Goku tenia algúna realcion con los ellos?, no, su hubiera sido así el los habiera eliminado desde un principio, y aparte, al ver la marca de los Gremory en su pecho, se podía decir que ya era uno de sus aliados. Pero debían estar atentos a cualquier cosa que sucediera.

"¡La cena está lista!" - se escucho una enctadora voz y se trataba de la pelirroja Rías quien ella junto con Akeno se acercaron a la mesa junto con varios platos llenos de comida; había varias raciones de arroz, ramen y varios guisados hechos con pollo, carne de res y cerdo. No hace falta mencionar que el Saiyajin estaba maravillado por la increíble cena que tenía frente suyo, ya hasta su boca producía tanta saliva que su parecían cataratas.

"Espero que esto sea de tu agrado ya que preparamos todo esto con mucho amor, Goku-kun" - dijo Akeno con linda mirada, de hecho, la pechugona dió un pequeño guiño cuando menciono la palabra 'amor'.

"¡Esto se ve delicioso!" - y sin pensarlo dos veces el dios Saiyajin comenzó a degustar toda la comida a una velocidad inhumana dejando a todo el clan de demonios totalmente sorprendidos.

 _"Pero que manera de comer..."_ \- pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas sin despegar la vista en la mesa del nuevo integrante y luego veían como se acumulaban los platos prácticamente limpios. Ni siquiera paso un minuto y Goku ya consumió más de la mitad de todos los alimentos, y eso que las sexys demonios prepararon una cena que eran como para diez personas, suerte para ellos que no les dió hambre.

Unos segundos después el pelinegro terminó de vaciar su último plato - "¡Ufff, eso estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias por la comida chicas!" - agradeció Goku con una muy grata sonrisa mientras se frotaba la barriguita. Tal vez la ración de comida que consumió hoy fue menor a comparación de todas las veces que ha comido, pero es que la comida fue tan bien hecha que por esta ocasión no les pidió más.

"N-no hay de que, Goku-kun" - dijeron Rias y Akeno en coro con las mejillas rojas. Se sintieron honradas de que hayan satisfacido el apetitp del guerrero y ahora al ver presentimiento de que tendrían que aumentar las porciones de comida si quisieran mantener eso. Luego del espectáculo culinario, el clan Gremory se tomó la molestia de limpiar todos los trastes que fueron utilizados en la cena y después todos se despidieron del Saiyajin.

"Bueno Goku, ya nos tenemos que retirar a nuestros hogares para descansar. Fue un gusto haberte conocido en tu casa y esperamos verte mañana para que te conozcamos mejor" - comentó Rias con una linda sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo Rias-chan. Y recuerden que ustedes siempre seran bienvenidos en mi casa, y si necesitan algo no duden llamarme" - dijo Goku con total seguridad ya que ya les tenía confianza a los demonios quienes ya eran oficialmente sus nuevos amigos. La princesa carmesí asintió de aprobación porque es justamente lo que esperaba escuchar, y puede que si lo necesite para 'una ocasión especial' (saben a que me refiero, ¿verdad?).

"Que tengas un buen descanso, Goku-san" - comento Kiba también con una sonrisa deseándole lo mejor para su nuevo compañero de equipo.

"Espero que duerma bien, Goku-sempai" - dijo la pequeña Koneko con otra ligera sonrisa también deseándole dulces sueños a la persona que ahora estaba admirando. El pelinegro le correspondió a la albina con un buen gesto mientras le acariciaba su cabezota, esa acción sorprendió a la nekomata y bajó la mirada para que no notaran su rubor.

"Ara ara, que tengas dulces sueños, Goku-kun" - Y finalmente dijo Akeno con una sonrisa encantadora acompañado de otro guiño hacia su interés amoroso. Esa acción dejo confundido al ojinegro quien parpadeo un par de veces de la confusión, ¿por que Akeno siempre hacia eso cada vez que lo miraba?, en eso recordó que era la misma mirada que Milk solía verlo cuando eran más jovenes. Las chicas si que pueden ser raras algunas veces.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ay Goku, si tan solo lo supieras)._**

Sin embargo, Rias y Koneko vieron a la pelinegra con algo de sospecha, Akeno estaba siendo más amable de lo normal, ¿no será que ella también...?. Ojalá solo sean sus imaginaciones. Sin más que decir, todo el clan Gremory se retiró de la casa cápsula del Saiyajin.

 _"Debo asegurarme de que mi nuevo siervo se fije en mi y solo en mi. Y se exactamente como hacer eso"_ \- pensó Rias con una mirada astuta que por fortuna nadie lo notó.

Ahora volviendo con Goku, sin nada más que hacer se fue a cambiar de ropas para irse a dormir; se quitó su traje de combate para sustituirlo con una camiseta blanca y unos boxers azules para después acostarse en su cama.

 _"Hoy fue un gran día"_ \- pensó el pelinegro recordando todo lo que pasó este día; primero viajo a un nuevo planeta, luego conoció un poco los alrededores de la ciudad y por último conoció a un grupo de demonios que no resultaron ser seres malignos y al mismo tiempo probó las habilidades de dos de ellos. Si, definitivamente fue un día algo loco si se piensa de esa forma, pero ya está acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida - _"Mañana será otro día..."_ \- fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de High School DxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai).**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavo así concluimos con el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado porque de verdad me tomo tiempo en hacerlo. Pero mientras les interese esto, por mi el esfuerzo valió totalmente la pena._**

 ** _Como pudieron observar, hubo algunos cambios con respecto a como inician la mayoría de los demás crossover que han visto:_**

 ** _Para empezar la forma de la llegada; el protagonista (en este caso Goku) llegó sin nada de complicaciones, naturalmente la mayoría de los casos llegan por alguna ruptura del espacio tiempo en medio de una batalla o algo así._**

 ** _Luego en la forma en que conocen al elenco de HSDxD, también en la mayoría de los casos los protagonistas se conocen luego de que el personaje 'X' despierte en una cama a lado de las oppais de Rias Gremory. Y no estoy mintiendo xD._**

 ** _Después está la interacción de los objetos del universo DB; en casi todos los crossover que he visto los personajes de HSDxD no conocen los objetos que utilizan Goku y los demás; como el báculo sagrado, la nube voladora, las capsulas y tampoco las esferas del dragón, bueno éstas si las han influido en muy pocos crossover. En el caso de la historia de alucard77, ahí si saben de las capsulas que se llevó Trunks._**

 ** _Aparte, los líderes de las tres facciones (Sirzerchs, Azazel y Michael), ya se percataron de la presencia del Dios Saiyajin y se podría decir que ya están algo estremecidos por su poder y no los culpo. Pues a ver cómo reaccionaran cuando finalmente lo conozcan._**

 ** _Y cómo habrán notado, aquí mi límite a explicar lo que es realmente Goku, la historia de su vida y el uso del ki vendrán más adelante. Ya saben que así es mi costumbre en la de no soltar toda la información de golpe en el primer capítulo. Además, no quería dejar impactados a Rias y a su séquito por escuchar la historia del Saiyajin, al menos no por ahora._**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo todo. Ya saben que hacer, cualquier duda, sugerencia o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	2. Una Nueva Vida en Kuoh

**_¡Que onda shavos!, nuevamente regreso para regalarles la siguiente parte que al parecer ya les dió una buena impresión, justo lo que esperaba de ustedes ya que ustedes tampoco me decepcionan a la hora de comentar._**

 ** _Un saludo y un abrazo para todos mis seguidores ya que en el primer capítulo obtuvimos la grandiosa cantidad de 58 reviews, 85 favoritos y 78 follows._** ** _No saben lo feliz que me han hecho._**

 ** _Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, aquí van las respuestas de todos sus comentarios:_**

 _ **\- Gohansayayin9:** Ya esperaba tu comentario compadre, y que bueno que fuiste el primero en comentar. Tienes razón, la ONU me está pisando los talones por hacer este tipo de crossovers, pero ya se como salir de sus trampas._

 _En fin, me alegra que te interesará mi propia versión de la historia y como dije antes, ya te recomendé para que otros sigan tus fanfics. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Superale2:** Nuevamente te veo por aquí shavo y tal parece que está historia también te atrajo. De hecho amigo, te recomiendo que veas la serie original lo más pronto posible, para que sepas de qué trata la trama y para que luego compares los cambios que haré con respecto a la misma, te sugiero esto ya que no arruinarte la experiencia por los spoilers. Si quieres la historia completa puedes leer las novelas visuales o solo si quieres saber lo básico entonces ve el anime que consta de 3 temporadas pero son algo cortas._

 _Por cierto ya ví la última actualización de tu historia y debo decir que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes allá en el universo FT. Sigue así shavo y te mando un saludo._

 _ **\- ZacksZilver (Review 1):** Hmm, había considerado a Venelana pero no estaba seguro ya que estaba la posibilidad de que algunos estuvieran en desacuerdo, pues a ver que dicen los demás seguidores al respecto._

 _ **(Review 2):** Pues ahí veremos cuantas más incluiré, recuerda que el harem aún no es 100% confirmado. Un saludo._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Pues ve y cuentaselo al caballero de la noche y a ver si hasta los superhéroes les gustan mis fics xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- luis2017:** Gracias por tu comentario y tienes mucha razón, las reacciones de las chicas serán variadas pero si estarán igualmente sorprendidas cuando escuchen la historia de Goku y de sus tantas batallas que ha tenido que enfrentar. Sobre Reynare pues obviamente ya pensé como se interesará en el Saiyajin, tu solo espera cuando eso suceda._

 _Y sobre tu sugerencia sobre hacer un crossover con To Love Ru, pues ya lo he considerado entre mi lista de futuros proyectos para el siguiente año, como he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, tengo que terminar antes con ciertas historias que tengo pendientes ahora mismo. Un saludo shavo y gracias por comentar._

 _ **\- MyLittleBronyX:** Pues a decir verdad, en esta versión Goku se ve un poco más joven que en la serie original, recuerda que este Goku está basado en el GT y que poco a poco está recuperando la forma. Por esa razón las chicas no lo vieron como un hombre que rebasa los 60 años, aunque claro, eso no se nota para los Saiyajin por la juventud que tienen. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Goku Black:** Thank hoy for your comment friend and i hope you will entertain yourself in the future. And whit respect to the girls you suggested, i might take them into account later._

 _ **\- FanFic World10:** Aún sigo esperando el siguiente capítulo de mi historia con Fairy Tail, hasta a mi me matas de la intriga. Y tienes razón, todavía existentes esos analfabetas que siguen confundiendo con respecto a quienes crearon las historias, ¿pero que les podemos hacer?. En fin, esperare el siguiente vídeo hasta cuando puedas publicarla. Un saludo mi shavo._

 _ **\- EvilGokuSsjDiosDemnio:** Je je je tu tambien tienes razón, para Goku no le será nada fácil hacerse el romántico, digo, si de por sí tuvo problemas con una mujer humana, imaginate lo que tendrá que hacer por un harem compuesto de demonios, angeles, angeles caídos, dragones y hasta con deidades. Será un desmadre xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Zafir09:** Gracias por tu sugerencia, puede que esa chica la tomé en cuenta pero faltaría mucho de todos modos. Y con respecto a Millicas, se quien es él y en qué posición está en los familiares de Rias, pues la mayoría de los otros crossovers aún no lo mencionan por cuestiones de progreso y por incluir a Grayfia en el harem tal parece que no afecta en nada, así que yo tampoco vería problemas cuando lo llegue a incluir. Pero lo primero que te puedo decir es que Millicas tendrá un ídolo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** Je je, perdón por no avisarte pero es que estuve ocupado el día después de que publicara el primer capítulo (osea el Domingo), y por eso no te enteraste de la noticia pero me da gusto saber que tu si estás al tanto de mis actualizaciones._

 _Pues como dije en el comentario de Zafir09, a esos dos no les afecto que Grayfia este con otro hombre, si no me crees, pregúntale a Luis Dbz dxd ya que el está siendo lo mismo y tal parece que nadie se queja de ese cambio. Además, ¿a poco Grayfia no te parece sexy?. Si ella pudo interesarse en el sonso de Issei, ¿por que no mejor debería interesarse por un hombre hecho y derecho como lo es Goku?._

 _Y sip, tienes razón, la presencia de Goku ya ha sido percibida por los seres más fuertes de ese mundo y eso que ni ha usado el ki divino. Y ahí es cuando ni podrán sentir su poder, al menos solo los dioses si lo sentirán._

 _Si de por si la sexy de Ajeno se quedo maravillada con el aspecto basico del Saiyajin, imaginate cuando lo vea en sus transformaciones más poderosas._

 _Gracias por tu comentario shavo, y recuerda que también te he recomendado en mi lista de favoritos, se que llevas pocos capítulos pero se que actualizarás con el tiempo. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **warewameshianari:** Muchas gracias y estate atento a cualquier cosa que pase en mis historias. Un saludo._

 _ **\- gabrielgamer27:** Tu lista del harem es similar al mío, nada más que una que otra chica diferente que mencionaste, bueno, si no las mencioné es porque no las conozco del todo bien y eso porque me quedé estancado en cierta parte del manga y las novelas. Pero si me las sugerirte es porque deben ser apropiadas para el Saiyajin. Y no te preocupes por mí demás historias, dentro de poco las actualizaré lo más pronto posible, de eso no dudes. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- jhanter1999:** Pues obviamente haré esas dos peleas que son importantes para la historia, sin embargo esos enemigos valdrán kk para nuestro guerrero por obvias razones xD.Y si, a veces se me va la mano y a veces llegó a escribir mal, pero es por andar haciendo las cosas a la carrera, por lo general procuro corregir los errores antes de publicar los capítulos. Y sobre tu sugerencia de Black, puede que lo tome en cuenta más adelante aunque no te precipites en que lo he aceptado. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- maxigiampieri2012:** Pues en eso también algunos otros fanfics tienen en común, dejar a Goku tal como es, no se por que toman esa decisión de convertirlo en demonio, si de por si ya puede enfrentarse a dioses de proporciones universales, no veo el por qué deben nerfearlo hasta ese extremo. No, Rias por más sexy que sea para nuestras pervertidas mentes, el no tiene el poder para manipular a alguien que fácilmente la catalogaría como un microbio (no lo digo por ofensa). Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Blamasu:** Al igual que el caso anterior, Yo siempre he mantenido la tradición de conservar al Goku que todos conocimos de niños, y las situaciones por las que ha pasado el Saiyajin definitivamente están fuera de la comprensión de los personajes de la serie DxD porque para empezar, jamás han visto a un extraterrestre que pueda destruir planetas enteros levantando un solo dedo (al menos eso quiero creer). Un saludo de mi parte y gracias por comentar._

 ** _\- Blackgokurose:_** _Bueno Issei aún existe en esta historia (pero no será por mucho) ya que el solo será el pasaporte de Ddraig para su nuevo portador, ya después de ahí pues ahí ya no aparecerá y es lo mejor porque siendo sinceros jamás planee que estaría en mi historia, puede que otros si le den oportunidad pero yo no. Además, era claro que Goku debía permanecer tal como está y también de que tomará sus propias decisiones sin el consentimiento de nadie, pues como dijo Kaiosama en la serie GT, el siempre hace lo que quiere. Pero eso si, escuchará uno que otro consejo de parte de sus amigos de DxD solo para que no cometa alguna idiotez, aunque claro, eso nos agrada de todos modos. Un saludo amigo._

 **- _Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:_** Pues ya veré que enemigos incluiré o reviviré del universo DB porque muchos al igual que tú esperan lo mismo. Un saludo.

 _ **\- kiryu2026:** Yo también espero muchas cosas este año o en el siguiente como la confirmación de la cuarta temporada de la serie, y tomaré en cuenta a las personajes que me mencionas ya que de igual forma también seguiré un poco la trama de las tres versiones que existen de la serie en general. Te agradezco por tu comentario y ojalá te siga gustando como siempre. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- SantoryuSekai:** Je je je, yo también espero hacer eso porque tengo la peculiaridad de humillar a los que me caen gordo en las series que veo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Chesier:** Digamos que Goku siempre buscará formas para superarse a si mismo, digo, no por algo ha llegado a los niveles de un dios destructor. Un saludo._

 _ **\- nightmare nightmare:** Tienes razón, a ver si a las chicas no les da hemorragias niveles cascadas y así mueran por falta de sangre xD. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Kakaroto200:** Muchas gracias amigo, hago lo mejor para que ustedes sean testigos de mi creatividad como escritor algo experimentado. Y sobre Reynare, bueno por algo la incluí, ¿o no?, ni que Goku pudiera recorrer a la necrofilia, ok no xD. Pero hablando en serio, si le daré oportunidad porque yo pienso si se lo merece, no entiendo porque el autor original no decidió hacer eso. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Lozato:** Es bueno saber que estás libre, sobre todo porque yo te ayude en el escape, pero siento escuchar tu problema con el payaso de las alcantarillas, te recomiendo que uses un inhalador cuando lo vuelvas a ver, si no mal recuerdo así fue como lo confrontaron en la película original._

 _En fin, volviendo a tu comentario, es cierto eso de que la relación de Goku y Koneko será como fraternal en un principio, al igual que con Asia, pero más tarde puede que esa relación cambie a otro nivel porque el Saiyajin será como su protector para la nekomata, porque me dió algo de lástima su historia, supongo que ya sabes a que me refiero si viste la serie original. Y bueno, Goku podría volver a sentir la experiencia de cuidar y proteger una familia, cosa que no pudo hacer bien en su mundo. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Guest:** Conozco también esa obra y se los cambios que hizo con respecto a la edad de Goku, pero como fiel seguidor desde la primera generación del anime yo sigo creyendo que el si fue cuando era bebé. Lo siento pero así soy yoy ojalá me entiendas. Un saludo._

 _ **\- alucard77:** De todos los comentarios de mis seguidores y amigos, a ti es al que esperaba más porque como dije antes, hasta has hecho la mejor historia en el lenguaje español. Goku tendrá muchas nuevas aventuras que en cierto modo le harán recordar a los que tuvo en su universo, con el tiempo veremos como se desarrollará su relación del Saiyajin con sus chicas que de seguro querrán algo más que simple compañía, seguro ya sabes de que estoy hablando *7w7*_

 _En fin, me dió gusto saber que mi nueva historia te intereso, no podría decir lo mismo con la de Fairy Tail ya que a estas alturas muchos ya les ha gustado el fanfic pero tú no sabes eso, pero bueno, respeto los gustos de todos y como dije, no voy a insistir. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte y espero ver mas de tus historias dentro de pronto compadre. ¡Que viva el harem!._

 _ **\- alexzero:** Te aseguro que no te decepcionarás, como siempre he tratado de hacer. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- danilo8joaquinortiz:** En este fanfic Goku será el mismo de siempre, alguien que no obedece órdenes sino a su corazón e instintos, pero claro, el se contendrá solo para recibir uno que otro consejo de parte de sus amigos y que no piensen que es un salvaje como el resto de su raza. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Osvaldoelbarce:** ¿En serio no te agrada Rias?, es raro escuchar eso. Bueno, se que ella tiene uno que otro defecto, porque nadie es perfecto, pero solo muy pocos han admitido que nos les gusta Rias y es difícil odiarla. Pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos._

 _PD: Si así piensas de Rias, entonces te recomiendo leer la historia del usuario de gokublack12, seguro te encantará la forma en que la interpretó. Un saludo._

 _ **\- richard78zamo:** Muchas gracias y vaya buena elección la que hice, ¿verdad?. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Nomura Fudou:** Pues como dije antes ya veré que hacer pero será más adelante. Con respecto a Ophis y al Gran Rojo, ni te preocupes porque eso jamás sucederá, y no lo digo por fanatismo, solo soy realista, esa más, cierta dragona lolita gótica ni siquiera querrá pelear contra el Saiyajin, pero no podría decir lo mismo del otro. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- darkcrizer:** Si, hasta yo estoy sorprendido por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido en los últimos días, ni siquiera yo esperaba eso, mínimo esperaba 30 reviews y en lugar de eso recibí más de 50, eso es demasiado hype._

 _Pues como están las cosas, me guiaré más en el manga y en las novelas visuales ya que la trama está más desarrolladas que el anime, es un hábito en el mundo del entretenimiento oriental. Lo único que destaca el anime es el rediseño de los personajes que los hacen ver mucho que en los mangas, eso también es un hecho._

 _El mismo caso irá para los de las fases del SSJD, me basaré más en el manga de DBS ya que como dijiste, ahí explicaron mejor como se desarrollo el SSJD Azul._

 _Espero que haya aclarado tu duda y te agradezco por comentar. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- ReZero1:** Amigo déjame aclare una cosa, Goku no obedecerá las órdenes del clan Gremory, en ningún momento dije que eso pasaría. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Albertino155:** Muchas gracias por ser un fiel lectora de mis historias, y te prometo que a partir de ahora me pondré al corriente para actualizar mis demás fanfics en el menor tiempo posible. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- soulabarn18000:** De hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a los niveles de poder de los personajes de la serie DxD ya que algunos pueden tener niveles sorprendentes, por ejemplo, en algunas historias dicen que Issei en su estado Juggernaut podría alcanzar el nivel de Freezer en su primera forma, y eso ya es decir mucho porque ese villano en ese estado fácilmente ya destruye planetas enteres. No digo que menosprecie los poderes de los personajes DxD porque tienen sus múltiples técnicas y toda la cosa, pero sinceramente Goku (al menos en la versión que puse en esta historia) fácilmente les pasa por encima simple y sencillamente porque ha pasado por entrenamientos que parecen una locura, un claro ejemplo es entrenar bajo una gravedad montruosamente elevada y en otras ocasiones en una habitación donde no hay nada y el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta._

 _Para concluir, te digo que si puede haber uno que otro enemigo en esa serie que si sorprenda a Goku porque ni siquiera el lo ha visto todo lo que hay en el infinito universo. Un saludo de mi parte y gracias por comentar._

 _ **\- yumerahiba2:** Hey, que onda mi shavo, ¿como andas?. Pues supongo que bien, sobre todo por tu última actualización, que por cierto ya te dije mi comentario._

 _En fin, con respecto a tu duda, pues yo creo que si porque técnicamente el lugar donde esta Goku es en el universo gemelo del 7. Así que en algún momento, ellos aparecerán en mi historia._

 _Me dió gusto saber que haya interesado mi nueva historia ya que después de todo, también eres un buen escritor y un buen colega, así que no esperes que te decepcione algún día. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- DmcNero:** No es por ofenderte o burlarme de ti pero... ¿Acaso leíste la sinopsis de la historia?, ahí claramente dije todo. Y una cosa más, Goku sigue siendo el mismo, nada mas puse eso de la marca de los Gremory para que el resto de seres sobrenaturales sepan que ya pertenece a un clan, ya que de lo contrario, todas las facciones irían tras el para reclutarlo como un aliado, ¿no te pusiste a pensar en eso?. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Vergil sparda yamato:** Lo mismo que en el comentario anterior, Goku no se convirtió en demonio ni tampoco recibió el poder de uno, nada hice eso para que Rias, como se dice... 'marque su territorio'. A parte, tampoco haré que Goku realize los mismos trabajos que se supone que le tocaría a Issei, osea, no hará eso de los contratos a domicilio, como el caso de cierto hombre que quería ser un Magic Girl o algo asi, eso es simplemente patético, algo que simplemente no haré y punto. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Shiro Emiya:** En eso tienes razón, mientras que los humanos desean en el poder del dragón emperador rojo, ahora el mismo dragón es el que quiere un portador más poderoso, y no lo culpo, cualquiera haría lo mismo por tener a Goku como compañero. Y cuando aparezca Albion y su arrogante portador Vali, uy a ver si sobrevive ante el poderoso rival que está a punto de tener. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Nahuel durandal:** Pues te deseo suerte amigo, ya que si la ONU te persigue, tendrás una persecución más épica que en los juegos de GTA y te lo digo por experiencia propia. En fin, gracias por comentar y un saludo._

 _ **\- Jusenkio:** Hmm, pues no estoy seguro de eso amigo, nunca nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer eso y no esperes a que yo sea el primero en hacer eso, además, Goku ya tendrá a sus chicas dragonas que querrán un pedazo de sus genes, ok no. Gracias por sugerir y un saludo._

 _ **\- Greatopowa:** Pues a decir verdad, Goku está usando el dogi de la serie GT, lo que pasa es que no encontré una imagen del SSJ Dios Azul con ese traje, por lo tanto no tuve de otra más que usar el del traje del DBS. Espero que te haya resuelto la duda y te mando un saludo._

 _ **\- Natsu Akatsuki833:** Muchas gracias, y no quedarás decepcionado. Te mando saludos._

 _ **\- noe:** Pues me da gusto volver a verte amigo y también me alegra saber que mi nueva historia te interesó. Y bueno con respecto a tus dudas; primer Goku tendría alrededor de los 64 años o algo así, pero con el aspecto del final de Dragon Ball, obviamente con más músculos. Con respecto a tu segunda duda, pues obviamente tendrá todas esas transformaciones como es una costumbre._

 _Bueno, espero que haya resuelto tus dudas y nos leemos luego amigo. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Luis Dbz dxd:** Tal parece que si te intereso mi fsnfic, eso me da gusto y espero que me recomiendas en tu siguiente actualización. Y no te preocupes por Issei ya que no pienso hacer eso. Un saludo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- Nevikjim:** En ningún momento dije que mataría a Issei, a veces matar no siempre se relaciona con la palabra muerte, basta con tan solo olvidar que existe en la historia, como en el caso de Lunch que es considerada la personaje más olvidada de toda DB, si, hasta incluso más olvidada que Yamcha o Chaos._

 _Y tienes razón en decir que estoy dejando mis demás demás historias a la espera de nuevos capítulos, creeme que es lo peor que puedo hacer ya que mi tiempo está siendo más consumido a cada momento, y eso si no contamos con los constantes problemas que tengo en casa que me provocan más y más retrasos. Pero te prometo que ninguna demás historias las dejaré ya que después de este capítulo me pondré las pilas para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Un saludo y gracias por comentar shavo._

 ** _Y bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios que pude responder, bueno, en realidad no ya que me salté uno que otro comentario y les voy a decir por qué._**

 ** _Ahora les voy a implementar una nueva regla; solamente voy a responder los comentarios que estén compuestos de un párrafo entero en adelante, osea, que no voy a responder comentarios cortos como; 'Buen capitulo' o 'Sigue así' o incluso otros como '¿Para cuando actualizas?', así que vayan pensando en críticas constructivas a partir de ahora porque no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en comentarios que terminen contestados con la misma respuesta._**

 ** _Lo siento, pero si quieren que actualice en el menor tiempo posible, entonces hagan que invierta mejor mi tiempo. Y es oficial este decreto._**

 ** _En fin, espero que haya sido muy claro con mis anuncios, así que prodigamos con la lectura._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Sin más que decir... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 2: Una Nueva Vida en Kuoh**

 ** _(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)_**

 _Anteriormente en Dragon Ball DxD, Goku había sido enviado a la Tierra donde viviría nuevas aventuras, en su recorrido conoce gente que eran iguales a los humanos de su mundo. Sin embargo no todos eran humanos ya que se topó con cierto grupo de personas muy peculiares, se trataba de un clan de demonios liderados por una hermosa chica pelirroja de nombre Rias Gremory, en un principio parecían ser seres con poderes malignos pero al final resultaron ser amistosos, de ahí Goku se hizo amigos de todos ellos y hasta se unió a su clan, obviamente sin dejar de ser un Saiyajin. ¿Como será la estadía de Goku en la nueva Tierra?._

* * *

Al día siguiente, el pelinegro se levantó de su cama con un gran bostezo acompañado de un estiramiento, volteó a ver su reloj que le indicaba que eran las seis de mañana, osea que todavía era temprano para las labores cotidianas de cualquier persona pero Goku obviamente aprovecharía ese tiempo. Se fue a su baño para lavarse la cara y después fue a su armario para vestirse su clásico dogi azul con pantalones amarillos, después salió de su casa para irse al patio trasero de la misma, saco su estuche de cápsulas para buscar una en específico, apretó el botón para después arrojarla lejos, de ahí se produjo otra nube de humo y de ahí salió una nave espacial.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Es la misma nave espacial que he utilizado en todas mis historias)._**

Goku se adentro en su nave para subir a la planta alta donde estaba la camarada de gravedad, pulsando varios controles de la máquina activó el aumento de gravedad hasta 500 veces; decidió hacer un entrenamiento ligero que consiste en diez mil lagartijas apoyándose de un solo dedo y diez mil flexiones mientras se colgaba del techo. Así estuvo durante las siguientes tres horas hasta que terminó sus ejercicios, salió de su nave espacial para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa, por fortuna su nave estaba oculta detrás de todos los árboles por lo que nadie se podría darse cuenta de su presencia en la ciudad.

Regresando con Goku, el regresó a su casa para darse una ducha para después cambiarse de ropas a uno casual.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: El vestuario casual de Goku es el mismo que utiliza en la serie DBS; que consiste en una camisa negra sin mangas debajo de una chaqueta y pantalones grises y una bufanda blanca que usaba en el cuello)._** "Ahh, que bien se siente" - El Saiyajin se dijo a si mismo con mucha satisfacción luego del entrenamiento matutino estaba a punto de irse a preparar su desayuno, caundo de pronto...

 ***Ding Dong!*** \- Ese fue el sonido del timbre de su casa quien había sonado, eso quería decir que alguien le estaba llamando (obviamente). Goku sin vacilar se acercó a su puerta para después abrirla, cuando lo hizo se encontró con alguien.

"Oh, eres tú Rias" - dijo Goku reconociendo a cierta pelirroja de pechos grandes.

"Hola, Goku-kun. Buenos días" - saludo Rias con una linda sonrisa, la chica estaba usando un vestuario casual en lugar del uniforme escolar; ella llevaba puesto una blusa blanca sin mangas con rayas rojas horizontales y también llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos color beige - "¿Llegue en un mal momento?" - preguntó inocentemente la princesa carmesí al no ver a nadie más que el ojinegro.

Goku negó con la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa - "No, claro que no Rias-chan. Adelante, pasa" - le dijo sin problemas mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a la sexy demonio a su casa.

 _"Vaya, aún no puedo creer lo cómodo que luce esta casa"_ \- pensó Rias mientras volvía a ver el interior de la casa cápsula del Saiyajin, sin duda alguna los inventos de los humanos pueden ser fascinantes de vez en cuando.

"Dime Rias, ¿para que viniste a mi casa?" - preguntó Goku curioso mientras se sentaba en una silla, obviamente quería comenzar con la conversación. Esa pregunta causo que la pelirroja se sonrojara ligeramente ya que no tenía planeado eso en un principio

"Oh bueno, pues... yo quise visitarte para conocernos mejor. Recuerda que eres nuevo en este mundo y a la vez, un nuevo miembro de mi clan" - ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"En eso tienes razón, hay muchas que aún desconozco de este mundo" - Goku dijo con otra sonrisa apoyando el punto de Rias. Uno de estos días se iría de excursión para recorrer todo el mundo, y conociendo su velocidad, eso le tomaría solo unas horas.

"Dime Goku-kun, ¿apenas te levantaste?" - preguntó nuevamente la pechugona de ojos azules de forma curiosa.

Goku otra vez negó con la cabeza - "La verdad no, hace rato me levanté temprano para realizar ejercicio"

"¿Haces ejercicio?"

"Si, lo hago todos los días. Es que debo mantener mi forma ya que si no, puedo perder mis poderes" - explico el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a la heredera del clan Gremory, jamás había visto a un chico preocuparse por su figura ya que la mayoría eran flacos o en algunos casos, gordos que ni se preocupan por su salud, pero Goku era diferente. Y a pesar de que el pelinegro usaba ropas casuales, sus músculos aún se podían notar. Como desearía ver su rutina de ejercicios, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto en sudor, pensó eso con una mirada perdida mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca.

Goku notó que su amiga no decía nada y no tampoco estaba haciendo algo, eso lo dejo intrigado.

"Rias-chan, ¿estás bien?" - le pregunto mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de su rostro. La pelirroja salió de nube de fantasía y reaccionó.

"Emm... si Goku, estoy bien" - respondió Rias algo nerviosa y sonrojada de la vergüenza por tener al ojinegro casi cerca de su rostro. Sin duda alguna su mirada la ha cautivado de alguna manera. El Saiyajin no quedó muy convencido pero de igual forma se tuvo que conformar con su respuesta. Rias se dió tiempo para quitarse su rubor y a su vez para concentrarse en su plan - "Emm...Goku-kun, ¿tienes algún plan para el día de hoy?" - preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad, la respuesta obviamente iba a ser negativa pero solo quería cerciorarse.

"Pues la verdad no, no tengo nada que hacer por hoy y eso porque aún no se que hacer en este mundo" - respondió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esa respuesta lleno de alegría a la demonio porque eso es lo que esperaba oír.

"¿Entonces que te parece si salimos juntos, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Rias con algo de entusiasmo, esa propuesta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro.

"¿Salir, para que cosa Rias-chan?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza de la confusión.

"Pues para comprar tus cosas para la escuela tonto, es lo único que te falta ya que hoy me encargué de tu inscripción en la academia Kuoh. Además, esta es una oportunidad para conozcas más la ciudad, ¿no te parece?" - preguntó la pechugona con un guiño en el ojo.

"Oh bueno, si así son las cosas entonces vamos" - El Dios Saiyajin dijo con su tipica sonrisa accediendo a la invitación de su amiga.

 _"Perfecto, ya lo tengo en mis manos" -_ pensó Rias con una mirada triunfal ya que la primera fase de su plan funciono sin ningún problema. En ese momento, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa para después comenzar a caminar juntos hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Unos momentos después en la ciudad de Kuoh, la pareja compuesta por el Saiyajin y la demonio estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Y mientras hacían eso, Rias le estaba mostrando algunos de los lugares que normalmente visita junto con su clan cuando tienen tiempo libre; como teatros, cines, estadios y hasta un gran parque donde muchas personas se divertían Goku obviamente se sentía maravillado al ver todo lo que pelirroja le mostraba a su alrededor ya que hubo una que otra cosa que no vio en la ciudad el día de ayer, se sentía como la primera vez que recorrió la capital del oeste hace ya muchos años.

A medida que iban paseando por la ciudad, algunas personas observaban a la joven pareja y no podían evitar hablarse entre ellos; por un lado los hombres veían con ojos lujuriosos a la voluptuosa chica pelirroja por lo hermosa que es y a la vez sentían celos por el chico que iba junto a ella, ya desearían estar en sus zapatos. Por otro lado las mujeres veían de la misma al pelinegro por lo apuesto que era para sus ojos y de igual forma sentían celos por Rias ya que desearían estar en su lugar en estos momentos.

 _"Vaya, caminando así juntos parecemos dos novios que están paseando por la ciudad"_ \- pensó Rias con una sonrisa en sus mejillas ya que había escuchado algunos comentarios de las personas por casualidad. Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, las cosas no eran así en realidad, solo estaban dando un recorrido por Kuoh para comprar el uniforme de la estaban, no había razón para pensar de esa manera, ¿verdad? - _"Bueno, puede que al final del día sucedan lo que la gente está suponiendo"_ \- pensó Rias con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía disimuladamente al pelinegro. Definitivamente este día podría resultar perfecto para la heredera del clan Gremory.ñ, sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes.

"¡Goku-kun!" - En ese momento, se escucho una dulce voz femenina que fue captada por la pareja.

"¿Alguien me llamó?" - se preguntó Goku a si misma mientras volteaba su mirada en distintas direcciones tratando de identificar de quién pertenecía esa voz.

 _"Esa voz... ay, no puede ser"_ \- Rias pensó con algo de frustración ya que ella si pudo reconocer de quién pertenecía esa voz, la identificaría donde quiera que estuviera.

Goku aún seguía tratando de hallar el origen de esa voz pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba, es que con tanta gente en la ciudad, pues no podía escuchar con claridad. Sin embargo, la respuesta llego cierta personita apareció en escena.

"¡Goku-kun, por aquí!" - exclamó nuevamente la voz misteriosa, fue en ese momento cuando Goku volteó y pudo ver a cierta pelinegra de pechos enormes quien se estaba acercando con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro.

"Mira Rias, es Akeno-chan" - comentó Goku contento al ver a su otra amiga.

"Si, que gusto" - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa obviamente ocultando su frustración. Y justo cuando todo su plan iba a salir bien este día, tenía que aparecer ella. Unos momentos después Akeno se acercó a la pareja.

"Hola Akeno-chan, buenos días" - Goku la saludó con su típica sonrisa de la familia son.

"Buenos días Goku-kun" - saludo la demonio con una linda sonrisa; la chica también llevaba puesto ropa casual que consiste en un vestido fiusha con mangas blancas y el cabello lo tenía del mismo estilo de siempre. Pero luego desvío su mirada hacia Rias - "Ara ara, buenos días Buchou. No sabía que estabas aquí" - comentó su reina en tono de broma, su rey la miro con el ceño fruncido pero de igual forma le correspondió el saludo.

"¿Que estás haciendo por aquí, Akeno?" - inquirió Rias de brazos cruzados.

"Nada en especial, nada mas pasaba por la ciudad a comprar unas cosas y casualmente les vi a los dos. Así que decidí saludarlos" - contestó Akeno con una sonrisa aunque su explicación era medio cierto ya que lo en realidad hacia era seguir al guapo Saiyajin - "¿Y que hacían ustedes dos?" - preguntó la pelinegra curiosa. Rias se sonrojo y apartó su mirada de ella ya que le daba pena explicarse, por lo tanto Goku fue el que decidió responder.

"Pues Rias-chan me invitó a la ciudad para comprarme mis útiles escolares y a la vez el uniforme escolar. Y de paso mostrarme los alrededores de la ciudad" - el Saiyajin explico con tranquilidad.

"Ara ara, ¿con que era eso?. Por un momento pensé que estaban en una cita" - comentó la pelinegra mientras veía a su rey.

"¿C-cómo puedes pensar en eso, Akeno?" - preguntó exhaltada Rias por su pregunta, rayos, como si hubiera adivinado su plan. Su reina simplemente miro de forma divertida porque la presidenta estaba nerviosa, tal parece que sus suposiciones fueron acertadas.

 _"No te permitiré quedarte con Goku-kun, aunque seas mi amiga Rias"_ \- pensó Akeno con una mirada astuta ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder en esta guerra de amor. Entonces su jefa y amiga notó su mirada y ambas hermosuras fueron envueltas en auras de distintos colores, como si quisieran pelear en estos momentos con el fin de ganar la atención del Saiyajin.

Hablando de eso, Goku estaba confundido ante la escena ya que ninguna de sus amigas decía algo durante este último minuto, ¿por qué estarán así?. Bueno, debía hacer algo al respecto.

"Oye Akeno-chan, ¿no quieres estar el día de hoy junto con Rias y conmigo?" - Goku le pregunto con amabilidad, esas palabras ras tomaron por sorpresa a las demonios.

"Ara ara, ¿quieres que esté el día contigo, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno algo sorprendida y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, será divertido. Entre más amigos será mejor la diversión, ¿no lo crees Rias-chan?" - preguntó inocentemente Goku hacia la pelirroja quien seguía a lado suyo.

"Si, claro Goku-kun" - respondió Rias con otra sonrisa falsa tratando de ocultar sus celos.

Akeno seguía sorprendida por la propuesta del Saiyajin, pero obviamente no iba a dejar esta oportunidad - "Por supuesto, Goku-kun" - ella dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y sin pensarlo dos veces ella entrelazó sus delicadas manos con los musculosos brazos de Goku para después presionarlo con sus enormes pechos. Esta acción no sorprendió ni tampoco le molestó al pelinegro, solamente se quedó confundio mientras la voluptuosa chica le sonreía de una forma extrañamente dulce.

Rias jadeo de la impresión por la acción de su amiga pero no se iba a quedar atrás, decidió hacer lo mismo que su reina y ella también se aferró del otro brazo de Goku para también enterrarlo en sus enormes pechos. El Saiyajin no dijo nada al respecto y solo dejo que las chicas lo guiaran (a la fuerza) en el interior de la ciudad.

El grupo de jóvenes estuvieron recorriendo otras partes de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente decidieron ir al centro comercial donde comprarían todas los útiles de Goku y por último el uniforme. Los tres entraron a una tienda en específico donde habían varios maniquíes modelando distintos uniformes escolares.

"Buenos días jovencitos, sean bienvenidos a nuestra tienda. ¿En que les podemos ayudar?" - preguntó la encargada de la tienda quien los recibió con una sonrisa; se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y usaba lentes transparentes.

"Hola, vinimos a comprar un uniforme escolar varonil de la academia Kuoh" - contestó Rias amablemente y la mujer asintió de afirmación.

"Perfecto, ¿y de qué talla sería?" - preguntó nuevamente la encargada.

"Sería para él..." - la pelirroja señaló a Goku quien se limitó a saludarle. La mujer se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara del pelinegro porque no podía negar que era atractivo a simple vista, pero luego notó a las dos bellezas que iban junto a él y solo pudo suponer una cosa. Que lastima ¿pero que se le puede hacer?.

"De acuerdo, acompañeme caballero" - le dijo al Saiyajines quien sin rechistar la siguió hasta entrar a otra sala. Entonces la encargada sacó una cinta que tenía colgada en su cuello (esas de las que usan los sastres) y empezó a tomar las medidas del cuerpo de Goku, la mujer se tomó más tiempo de lo debido ya que aprovechó para sentir los formidables músculos del pelinegro y vaya que fue una experiencia inolvidable y posiblemente algo que no volverá a suceder en su vida. Unos momentos después la enacargada termino de hacer las medidas - "Ya están tomadas sus medidas muchacho, dentro de unos minutos tendremos listo su uniforme. ¿Sería tan amable de esperarnos allá afuera?" - preguntó la mujer rubia con una linda sonrisa y Goku asintió mientras salía de la habitación para regresar con Rias y Akeno. Los tres jóvenes estuvieron esperando como por 15 minutos hasta que la sastrería salió con varias prendas en sus manos - "Aquí está el nuevo uniforme del joven, señoritas. Y también me tomé la molestia de hacer las ropas de educación fisica para el joven" - les dijo mientras les mostraba otro conjunto de ropas que consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pants azules que estaban a la medida del cuerpo del pelinegro, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas ya que ya deseaban verlo con eso puesto.

"Muchas gracias" - Rias le dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta con una tarjeta de crédito negra que contenía dinero infinito (un detalle por parte de la familia Gremory) - "Bien Goku, ya tenemos tu uniforme escolar. Ahora vámonos"

"Como digas, Rias-chan" - dijo Goku mientras llevaba las bolsas y a la vez chicas iban a su lado.

"Gracias por su preferencia. Vuelvan pronto" - se despidió la mujer rubia mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus clientes, sobre todo de Goku con quien paso los mejores quince minutos de su trabajo. Las chicas notaron eso e inmediatamente sacaron al pelinegro de la tienda puesto que ya sabían que esa mujer le había echado un ojo sobre el Saiyajin, cosa que no podían permitir.

Unos momentos después los tres ya andaban nuevamente caminando en los alrededores del centro comercial.

"Ara ara, ¿ahora donde quieres ir Goku-kun?" - preguntó la pelinegra con cola de caballo muy interesada.

Justo cuando Goku iba a responder su estómago gruñó en ese instante - "¿Que les parece si vamos a comer?, es que no he desayunado" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la panza. Las chicas vieron con algo de lástima porque su hombre se estaba muriendo de hambre pero decidieron cumplir sus caprichos, para su fortuna encontraron un restaurante donde servían un buffet de todo lo que se podía comer. Entonces los tres entraron y para su sorpresa se enteraron de que en ese lugar se estaba realizando un concurso de quien podía comer la mayor cantidad de platillos y el premio consiste en boletos para el ganador y dos acompañantes al mejor Spa de la ciudad, Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron por eso y le sugirieron al pelinegro que participara, Goku sin dudarlo dos veces acepto pero no para ganar el premio sino por la comida, que por cierto iba ser gratis durante el concurso.

Y la competencia no se hizo esperar más, se empezaron a servir distintos platillos que eran servidos hacia un total de 29 concursantes más el Saiyajin, haciendo total de 30 participantes. Sin embargo, al poco de iniciar el concurso, el pelinegro comenzó a comer ración tras ración de comida a una velocidad inhumana dejando totalmente sorprendidos tanto a los espectadores como a los demás concursantes; por cada platillo que los humanos consumían, Goku ya llevaba 10 por delantera, eso es demasiado sorprendente. Las expresiones de las personas estaban entre emocionados, impactados, horrorizados y hasta asqueados, pero eso no se comparaba en nada a la expresión que tenía el dueño del restaurante porque ese pelinegro posiblemente lo dejaría en bancarrota porque todo la comida le saldría gratis.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: ¿Pues que esperaba?, los Saiyajin tienen agujeros negros en lugar de estómagos)._**

Entonces la competencia siguió hasta el punto de que Goku ya consumió 100 raciones de comida dejando al resto de sus competidores con la miseria cantidad de apena platillos. Pero como las reservas de comida habían terminado, el dueño del restaurante no tuvo de otra más que declarar a Goku como el ganador, eso emociono tanto al público como a Rias y Akeno, no hace falta mencionar lo impresionadas que estaban ambas pechugonas por el espectáculo que acaban de presenciar, entonces el dueño lo entrego el premio y le pidió amablemente que se retirara del restaurante.

Ya en el camino, los tres jóvenes estaban conversando.

"Vaya, eso fue un buen almuerzo" - comentó el pelinegro sintiéndose satisfecho.

"¿Goku, como le haces para comer tanto?" - inquirió Rias sorprendida.

"Ara ara, es cierto Goku-kun, ¿acaso no engordarás?" - añadió Akeno igual de sorprendida que su amiga.

"Pues creo que no, el metabolismo de un Saiyajin es mucho mayor que el de cualquier persona. Básicamente quemamos más calorías más rapido, y normalmente comemos esa misma cantidad de comida ocho veces al día" - explico Goku con naturalidad dejando aún más sorprendidas a las dos chicas, ¡¿Ocho veces al día?!, jamás habían visto algo así antes, bueno, en realidad algo así el día de ayer pero habían preparado una menor cantidad de comida que la que comió en el restaurante.

 _"En eso caso, si quiero que Goku se fije en mi, tendré que esforzarme mucho en la cocina"_ \- pensaron ambas chicas al separado. Es un esfuerzo más que debían hacer si querían llegar al corazón del pelinegro.

"Oigan chicas, tengo una duda. ¿Que es esto del SPA?" - preguntó Goku confuso mientras sostenía los boletos que le habían regalado hace un momento. Rias se dispuso a contestar su duda.

"Goku-kun, un SPA es un lugar donde la gente va a relajarse" - la pelirroja la explico con una sonrisa.

"¿Para relajarse?" - El pelinegro levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Así es Goku; en un SPA la gente recibe toda clase de tratamiento para la belleza como aguas termales, masajes, baños de lodo, entre otras cosas" - esta vez añadió Akeno con una linda sonrisa.

"¿En serio?, eso suena interesante" - dijo Goku con optimismo, relajar el cuerpo era parte fundamental del entrenamiento, es lo que el Maestro Roshi siempre le ha aconsejado.

La princesa carmesí asintió de aprobación - "Exacto Goku-kun, y lo que te dieron de premio son tres pases dobles para que vayas junto con cinco acompañantes" - le dijo mientras le señalaba los dos boletos extra que tenían fecha de expiración hasta el día de mañana. Entonces ambas voluptuosas chicas esperaban escuchar lo que querían escuchar de su parte.

"Chicas, ¿quieren ir conmigo al SPA?" - y tal como querian, Goku les dió la invitación.

"Ara ara, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?" - preguntó Akeno muy sorprendida y el pelinegro asintió.

"Claro, será divertido. Recuerden que la diversión es mejor con amigos" - Goku les dijo con su clásica sonrisa de los Son.

"Aceptamos, Goku-kun" - dijeron ambas pechugonas emocionadas, tal vez aprovecharían su estadía en el SPA para tener otra oportunidad de pasar con su interés amoroso.

"Genial, entonces deberíamos avisarle a Kiba y a Koneko para que vayan con nosotros, ¿no creen?" - preguntó el ojinegro ya que no quería olvidarse de ningún amigo.

"De eso yo me encargo Goku" - le dijo Rias de forma tranquila y luego el trío retomo su camino para volver a la casa del Saiyajin.

Al momento de llegar, Goku les dió las gracias a sus amigas por el maravilloso día que pasó y también por los favores que le hicieron, Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron por su agradecimiento y le correspondieron con un lindo gesto, así que sin más que hacer ambas demonios se despidieron del guerrero, no sin antes recordarle que debía empezar a asistir a las clases a partir de las 8 de la mañana. Goku tomó en cuenta en esto y les agradeció por todo nuevamente.

 **(Nota del Autor: Me saltaré el domingo porque no habrá nada importante, bueno, una que otra visita de parte de las chicas y un ligero entrenamiento pero fuera de eso, nada más ocurre).**

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

* * *

 **Lunes**

Era otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Kuoh, la gente hacia sus labores; algunos adultos trabajaban mientras que los jóvenes asistían a sus escuelas y ahora era turno de nuestro Saiyajin favorito.

En la residencia Son se entraba Goku dormiendo como un bebé, bueno, eso hasta que su alarma comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su letargo.

"Hmm, ya es de día" - murmuró mientras lentamente los ojos para después estirar su mano y apagar su despertador, el dió un bostezo mientras estiraba el cuerpo y luego dejo caer sus manos hacia la cama, sin embargo ocurrió algo muy extraño, su mano cayó sobre un bulto que estaba envuelto entre las sábanas.

"¿Que es esto?, se siente muy suave..." - pensó el pelinegro confundido ya que por alguna razón esa parte era demasiado suave y redondo. Entonces dió unos cuantos apretones solo para escuchar un ligero gemido femenino, cosa que dejó más confundido a Goku, para saber lo que estaba pasando quitó las cobijas y al momento de hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"¿Y esto?" - se preguntó a sí mismo por lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaba cierta pelirroja que conocía muy bien, obviamente se trataba de Rias. Sin embargo había un minúsculo detalle... ¡estaba completamente desnuda!. No era broma, ahí yacia la princesa de cabello carmesí en su cama como Dios la trajo al mundo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ya se que eso es una analogía errónea pero no había mejor forma de decirlo)._**

 _"¿Por que Rias está en mi cama, y desnuda?"_ \- fue la primera de las muchas preguntas que Goku tenía en su cabeza puesto que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, Rias comenzó a despertar y luego dejó escapar un bostezo acompañado de un estiramiento.

"Buenos días Goku-kun, ¿dormiste bien?" - preguntó la demonio con una tierna sonrisa con la voz aún adormilada.

"Emm... si, dormí bien Rias" - respondió Goku con naturalidad ignorando el par de magumbos que tenía enfrente de él - "¿Pero por qué estás en mi cama, Rias-chan?" - preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro.

"Es que pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía durante la noche. Ya sabes, cómo estás viviendo solo, pues debe de ser aburrido dormir así" - Rias explico mientras paseaba su cabeza aún conservando su pícara sonrisa.

"Tiene sentido" - Goku estuvo de acuerdo con su argumento (algo así), no es que le haya molestado dormir con una chica, pero es que simplemente todo esto paso sin previo aviso y Rias no debería entrar en las casas de otras personas sin avisar antes (¿y como le hizo para entrar a su casa de todos modos?) - "¿Por cierto Rias, por qué estás desnuda?" - inquirió nuevamente Goku de forma inocente.

"Es que así siempre duerduermo, la ropa me resulta incómoda durante las noches" - se explico la voluptuosa con otra sonrisa. Aunque su argumento era válido, por otro lado solo era una excusa para que el Saiyajin tuviera interés por su cuerpo, (o eso es lo que ella suponía) - "¿Acaso te molesta verme así, Goku-kun?" - la pelirroja preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras ella se ponía de rodillas para que viera el par de tetas que rebotaban en cada movimiento.

Goku inclino la cabeza por su pregunta y ni siquiera se inmutó ante la belleza de la demonio - "No, para nada Rias-chan. De hecho te ves muy linda así, y si esa es tu firma de dormir, por mí está bien" - respondió Goku con su característica sonrisa. Dijo eso porque hubo ciertas ocasiones en las que el dormía desnudo (bueno, solamente en boxers) por lo que no le molesta ver a Rias desnuda frente a sus ojos.

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida por el comentario del pelinegro y hasta se sonrojo un poco. Lo que había dicho Goku no fue por interés o lujuria, sino era de total sinceridad acompañado de inocencia. Naturalmente cualquier hombre se volvería loco o sacaria sus más profundas perversiones, pero Goku no, era totalmente diferente a todos ellos. Sin duda alguna, la chica ojiazul ha puesto un buen ojo.

Bueno, sin más contratiempos ambos jóvenes se fueron a arreglar para ir a la escuela; se bañaron (obviamente por separado) se pusieron sus respectivos uniformes, desayunaron juntos y por último, ambos se fueron caminando para dirigirse a la academia.

Y mientras caminaban, el Saiyajin estaba pensando en algo.

 _"Este uniforme es algo incómodo"_ \- pensó Goku con una mueca de disgusto mientras intentaba acomodarse el lazo del cuello y por si eso fuera poco, los hombros le estaban apretando. Definitivamente usar ese tipo de trajes no era de su tipo y por desgracia no era la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de ropas.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Solo recuerden el traje que Goku uso en la película 8 de DBZ)._** Por otro lado, Rias no se percataba de las emociones del pelinegro porque ella estaba más centrada en los brazos del mismo.

 _"Por Dios, su brazo es increible"_ \- pensó la heredera del clan Gremory con asombro acompañado de otro rubor en sus mejillas al sentir el duro brazo del Saiyajin. Aunque el día que habían salido habia hecho lo mismo, lo cierto es que la sensación era igual de sorprendente que la primera vez, ¿como lo hizo para tener el brazo de tal magnitud?. Oh, cierto... entrenamiento.

Unos momentos después la pareja finalmente había llegado a la entrada de la academia. Sin embargo, la llegada de ambos no fue desapercibido ya que fueron recibidos por las miradas de todos los estudiantes de la academia.

"¡Miren, es Rias-sempai!" - exclamó un adolescente cualquiera al ver a la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.

"¡Tan linda como siempre, al igual que sus pechos!" - comento otro con una mirada pervertida ya que la mayoría de los varones babeaban al ver sus tetas, así era su rutina diaria en la academia. Sin embargo, este día sería diferente a esa rutina por un puntiagudo detalle.

"¡Hey, ¿quién ese tipo?" - preguntó otro chico tras notar a Goku.

"No tengo idea, jamás lo había visto. ¿Será alguien nuevo en la academia?" - preguntó otro con una mirada seria hacia el pelinegro. Obviamente todos los chicos veían con miradas frías ya que pensaron que sería otro tonto que se quería meter con las chicas, sin embargo lo siguiente que vieron los dejo sin palabras.

"¡¿Que diablos...?. Ese sujeto tiene a Rias-sempai entre sus brazos!" - exclamó el mismo chico en shock señalando lo obvio.

"¿Quien se cree para hacer algo así?. ¡Nadie merece tocar los hermosos pechos de Rias excepto yo!" - exclamó otro chico mirando con rabia al suertudo Saiyajin.

Por otro lado, las chicas veían a Goku pero tenían un sentimiento opuesto.

"¡Kyaaaa, un chico lindo!" - una chica chillo de felicidad al ver el rostro encantador de Goku.

"¿Pero quién será? - preguntó otra algo confundida.

"¿A quién le importa?, ¡es otro chico guapo y el será mío!" - exclamó una tercera chica con ojos brillosos. Ese pelinegro era igual o incluso más guapo que el príncipe Kiba, quien antes era el más guapo de toda la academia.

"¡Pero ese chico está con Rias-sempai. Nooooooooo!" - añadió otra chica en total asombro al ver a la presidenta del club del ocultismo apegada con el nuevo, eso solo quería decir una cosa... ¡Que ya estaba apartado, y lo peor es que con la chica más hermosa de la escuela!.

Que injusta era la vida, e iba para ambos géneros.

"¡Hey, Goku!" - y hablando de injusticias, las cosas iban a empeorar para los estudiantes. Goku escuchó que alguien lo llamo y antes de que pudiera voltear, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello acompañado de un par de bultos que se conectaron en su espalda.

"Ara ara, buenos días Goku-kun. ¿Me extrañaste?" - preguntó la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa.

"Hola Akeno-chan, y bueno si te extrañe un poco" - Goku le correspondió el saludo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la pechugona se sintiera complacida.

"¿Que crees que haces, Akeno?" - preguntó Rias mirando seriamente a su reina.

"Ara ara, solamente estaba saludando a mi lindo Goku, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Acaso te molesta, Buchou?" - preguntó Akeno con una mirada divertida hacia su rey.

"¡N-no, claro que no!" - protesto Rias con un rubor en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ¿Por que su amiga le estaba haciendo esto?, tenía el presentimiento de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Esta acción hizo que la pelinegra se riera ya que le encantaba ver exaltada a su amiga de vez en cuando. Goku por otro lado solo veía la escena con una risa nerviosa, las chicas definitivamente eran raras.

 ***Riiiiiiiing!* -** Ese fue el sonido de la campana resonando en toda la academia, lo que indicaba que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

"¡Ven Goku, se nos va a hacer tarde para tu primer día!" - comento la pelirroja mientras tiraba del brazo del Saiyajin para entrar al edificio de la escuela. Akeno aún seguía colgada del cuello de Goku pero eso no le importaba. No se podría decir lo mismo con respecto hacia los demás estudiantes.

"¡Ese sujeto merece la muerte!" - exclamaron la mayoría de los varones en una mezcla y tristeza ya que no solo Rias sino la hermosa Akeno Himejima también estaba atraído por el nuevo, y para colmo hasta lo abrazó de espaldas. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple chico que apenas ha ingresado a la academia ya haya llamado la atención de las dos chicas mas hermosas de toda Kuoh?. Sea cual sea la razón ese tonto con cabeza de puerco-espín se las va a pagar.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Vaya grupo de ignorantes, no saben en el lío en que se van a meter XD).**_

Mientras tanto las chicas se sentían tristes ya que ese bombón estaba siendo acaparado por ambas voluptuosas chicas, tal parece que el nuevo es más atractivo de lo que pensaron. Pero aun sabiendo esto, las fanáticas del Saiyajin no se iban a dar por vencidas y harán cualquier cosa para ganar la atención de Goku.

* * *

Momentos después, los tres llegaron al aula que les correspondía en el tercer piso (eso quería decir que Goku le tocó cursar el tercer grado de la academia). Rias y Akeno entraron primero ya que ellas debían informar acerca de la inclusión del pelinegro, su profesor comprendió la noticia y le dijo a sus dos mejores estudiantes que se fueran a sentar mientras daba la noticia.

"Muy bien estudiantes, el día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante que se acaba de transferir a nuestra academia. Así que les pido de la forma más atenta que sean amables" - anuncio su profesor quien era un hombre de 40 años, no tenía pelo (por lo tanto era pelón), usaba un traje formal color marrón y por último tenía puestos unos lentes transparentes. Al decir eso, todos sus alumnos se hablaron entre sí preguntándose quien se acaba de inscribir a la academia a medio curso: Los chicos se preguntaban si se trataba de una nueva chica linda mientras que las chicas se preguntaban si era un hombre apuesto, la respuesta solo lo sabian las voluptuosas chicas demonios - "Adelante, pasa" - el profesor le llamo a Goku quien estaba detrás de la puerta y entonces el pelinegro hizo su debut y se puso en medio del salón, ahí fue donde recibió todas las miradas de parte de todos los adolescentes sin excepción - "Ahora preséntate, joven. Por favor" - el hombre pelón le pidió amablemente y el pelinegro asintió.

"Hola a todos, yo soy Son Goku pero ustedes solo díganme Goku. Espero que todos seamos amigos" - Goku se presentó con su característica sonrisa, y entonces ocurrieron las reacciones.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa, un chico guapo!" - exclamaron todas las féminas con total emoción y con corazones en los ojos ya que inmediatamente se habían enamorado del Saiyajin, sobre todo por su actitud gentil y amable. Tal parece que su predicción fue acertada, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de los chicos.

"Genial, otra competencia que nos querra quitar a nuestras chucas" - refunfuñó un joven mientras que los demás sentían con los ceños fruncidos ya que por alguna razón, Goku no les dió una buena impresión.

"Muy bien joven Son, ahora le pido que tome su lugar correspondiente que está justo allí" - le dijo mientras señalaba un asiento que 'casualmente' ahi estaban sus dos amigas, Rias a la derecha y Akeno a la izquierda. Goku hizo caso y se fue asentar en su asiento en medio de las dos pechugonas, al momento de sentarse las dos demonios le sonrieron de forma cariñosa y el Saiyajin hizo lo mismo. Esta acción causó nuevas reacciones en sus compañeros:

"¡No puede ser, ¿Por qué ese tonto se debe sentar en medio de Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai?!" - exclamaron todos los varones totalmente celosos hasta la medula..

"¡¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?. Los guapos deberían extinguirse!" - exclamó otro sintiéndose indignado porque ningun ni él y ningún otro varón tuvo de la suerte del pelinegro.

Las chicas eran algo similar pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

"¡Noooooooo, yo quería sentarme junto a Goku-kun!" - exclamaron las chicas tristes y decepcionadas ya que todas querían estar al lado del nuevo, ahora ya no será posible a causa de las dos chicas más hermosas de toda la escuela.

Al profesor le salió una gota de sudor e su cabeza por los comentarios de sus alumnos ya siempre decían lo mismo cada vez que un nuevo ingresa en su grupo, o en la academia en general. Estúpidas hormonas, pero ignorando eso decidió proseguir con lo suyo - "Bueno chicos, prodigamos con lo que nos quedamos. Saquen sus libros y abran los en la página 35" - les ordenó mientras todos obedecían y sacaron sus respectivos libros en dicha página, Goku también hizo lo mismo y saco los libros que por suerte Rias y Akeno se lo consiguieron el fin de semana.

Durante los siguientes horas transcurrieron la primera mitad el periodo de clases con normalidad, bueno casi ya que Goku paso las horas más aburridas de su vida, para empezar los temas en cada una de las materias no los entendía en nada y eso se debe al poco tiempo de estudios que tuvo en su vida.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Recuerden que Goku solamente se le vio estudiar durante su entrenamiento con Roshi, aunque esa vez que estudio para sacar su permiso de conducir también podría contar)._**

Ahora ya comprendía como se sentía su hijo Gohan cuando su ex-esposa Millones lo obligaba a estudiar. Así constantemente consultaba con Rias y Akeno para que le explicaran las dudas que tenía en todas las materias, ambas pechugonas sin objetar se dispusieron a resolver las dudas del pelinegro, y a la vez se aprovechaban para acercarse el. No hace falta mencionar que esto aumento lo celos de todo el grupo en al menos un 200%. Pero como desearían tener la suerte Goku.

Entonces la alarma de cuarto periodo había sonado, lo que indicaba una cosa... ¡Educación Física!. El grupo de Goku salió del salón para dirigirse a las canchas de la academia donde fueron recibidos por el profesor de dicha materia. Se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de los 30, tenía el cabello corto negro con barba y bigote del mismo color, y usaba un traje deportivo que consiste en una camiseta negra sin mangas dejando ver sus musculos y unos pants grises.

"¡Muy bien enclenques, hoy retomaremos la rutina de ejercicios que dejamos pendientes la semana pasada. Así que vayan a cambiarse, pero para hoy!" - exclamó el profesor de forma autoritaria. Sus pobres alumnos no tuvieron de otra más que obedecer ya que conocían el carácter de su profesor, así que todos fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Unos momentos después, los chicos fueron los primeros en salir con normalidad y el último en salir fue Goku, y nuevamente fue recibido por las miradas de odio de sus compañeros ya que se estaban fijando en los músculos que eran bien resaltados en su uniforme.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin aparece alguien que su si hace ejercicio" - comento el profesor de educación física contento mientras analizaba el cuerpo del pelinegro - "¿Como te llamas, muchacho?" - le pregunto cuando se había acercado a Goku.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku, profesor" - el Saiyajin le respondió con naturalidad.

"¿Eres nuevo en la academia?" - volvió a preguntar ya que no lo había visto hasta ahora, Goku asintió de afirmación - "Bien joven Goku puedo notar que tienes un físico impresionante para tu edad. Espero que seas alguien prometedor, a diferencia de estos flojos" - comento el señor esperanzado señalando a los demás chicos ya que la mayoría de sus alumnos eran flacos o gordos quienes no se preocupaban en nada por su físico. Y nuevamente los varones vieron con ojos asesinos al pelinegro acompañado de un aura asesina ya que fácilmente los estaba opacando, esto de alguna manera puso incómodo ya que Vegeta solía mirarlo de esa manera antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando las chicas salieron de lo vestidores hacia las canchas; las ropas de las chicas consisten en una camisa blanca y unos shorts azules. Como era de esperarse los chicos se quedaron babeando al ver a sus compañeras con ese traje ya que así podían ver mejor sus atributos, digo, por algo la clase de Educación Física era la favorita de casi todos. Pero las féminas estaban más concentradas en una sola persona, todas y cada una se quedaron impactadas al ver el escultural cuerpo del Saiyajin; sus brazos estaban casi expuestos y su torso estaba bien marcado bajo esa camiseta. Algunas se quedaron babeando mientras que a otras les salían ligeras gotas de sangre por la excitacion.

Entre todas las chicas, Rias y Akeno eran las más sorprendidas; anteriormente habían dicho que era guapo pero ahora estaban equivocadas, ¡se veía DI-VI-NO!. Tal parece que no importaba que tipo de ropas usaba Goku, todos les quedaba perfectamente bien y no había forma de ocultar esos músculos. Así que era hora de que el opinar al respecto, entonces ambas se acercaron lentamente al pelinegro para hablar.

"Goku-kun, ¿como nos vemos?" - preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras realizaban una vuelta para que el ojinegro viera sus esbeltas figuras.

"Se ven bien chicas" - opinó Goku con su clásica sonrisa, la verdad es que debía admitir que sus amigas se veían bien con sus uniformes de ejercicios, pero el siendo sincero y gentil se limitó a decir eso. Las chicas se sonrojaron por el cumplido de Goku y en un acto de impulso lo abrazaron, una en cada lado del pecho mientras comenzaban a trazar círculos con sus dedos índice.

Esta última acción enfureció por completo a todos los hombres ya que el Dios Saiyajin había revisado los limites, se podría decir que sus celos llegaban a más de 8000. Definitivamente iban a reprender al nuevo estudiante para que nunca más ponga un pie en la academia.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Ja, que tengan suerte con eso)._**

Las chicas por otro lado estaban celosas por la acción de sus sempais, eso era lo que querían hacer pero se les adelanto. Aun con eso, ellas tampoco iban a rendirse en ganar la atención del nuevo por nada del mundo.

 ** _*Piiiiiiii!*_** \- ese fue el sonido de un silbato resonando en los oídos de todos.

"¡Muy bien, ya basta de cursilerías, hay que comenzar la clase. Quiero que empiezen a trotar por las canchas durante 5 minutos, ya!" - exclamó el profesor mientras daba otro silbatazo y todos sus alumnos obedecieron a la indicación.

Durante la siguiente hora el grupo de tercer año pasaron por un agotador sesión de Educación Física; pasaron por distintas pruebas de fuerza, resistencia, flexibilidad, hasta atletismo, todo una tortura para los adolescentes, excepto a uno. Goku paso las mismas pruebas pero sin tanto esfuerzo porque prácticamente todo era fácil para el:

En la fuerza demostró tener una fuerza sobrehumana con levantar las pesas más pesadas con una sola mano.

En la resistencia demostró tener una perseverancia formidable en muchas pruebas (como las lagartijas y abdominales) en donde no dejó caer una sola gota de sudor.

Demostró tener una flexibilidad sorprendente ya que a pesar de tener esos anchos músculos, se podía estirar sin ningún problema.

Y en el atletismo demostró tener una velocidad inigualable ya que el Saiyajin recorrió la carrera de 100 metros en tiempo récord. Obviamente Goku tuvo que reducir considerablemente su velocidad para no asustar a los estudiantes de Kuoh, pero de igual forma muchos lo consideraron un atleta profesional.

Rias, Akeno y su club de fans estaban idolatrando al pelinegro durante todas las pruebas y se sorprendieron mucho por todo lo que hizo. Lo que tenía de apuesto era igual en el físico, una combinación perfecta.

Los chicos simplemente se sentían humillados y opacado por las habilidades sobrehumanas de Goku ya que por más que le intentaban ganar, lo cierto es que ni siquiera le llegaban a la sombra.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Una clase de educación física no se comparaba en nada a uno de los entrenamientos de Goku; hasta el entrenamiento de Roshi es más difícil que eso)._**

 ***Riiiiiiiing!* -** La campana sonó indicando el fin de la hora y todos los adolescentes suspiraron de alivio (porque la mayoría estaban cansados).

"Bien chicos, hoy se esforzaron a lo grande. Para la siguiente clase practicaremos algunos deportes, ahora vayan a cambiarse" - el profesor les dijo mientras todos iban de vuelta a los vestidores - "Oh espera, Son Goku..." - el había llamado al pelinegro y este volteo a verlo.

"¿Que pasa, ocurre algo malo?" - preguntó inocentemente Goku.

"No, al contrario muchacho. Tu actuación en las pruebas fue fascinante, has roto la mayoría de nuestros récords con facilidad y eso es asombroso" - decía el profesor con admiración mientras mostraba una tabla con todos los registros que había hecho durante la clase - "Dime, ¿cual es tu secreto para tener esa condición física?"

"¿Pues que le puedo decir?, entrenamiento de toda la vida" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la modestia.

El profesor se creyó su respuesta porque claramente se notaba que era cierto, se podría decir que su nivel de condición física podría alcanzar al de un atleta olímpico. Entonces el señor le pregunto a Goku si quería formar parte de algunos de sus clubes deportivas porque le hacía falta hombres como el, sin embargo Goku rechazo la oferta porque le dijo que ya estaba en un club (el de Rias), el entrenador entendió eso y lo aceptó, aunque se sentía desilusionado porque un chico como el no estaría en sus clubes, pero de todas formas le dijo que si ocurría alguna circunstancia dentro de sus clubes, lo llamaría en caso de que lo necesiten, Goku aceptó esa propuesta y se fue cambiar en los vestidores.

Unos minutos después el Saiyajin salió de los vestidores donde Rias y Akeno lo estaban esperando justo afuera. Inmediatamente se acercaron a él para hablarle.

"Goku, lo que hiciste en la clase fue asombroso" - Rias le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

"Ara ara, es cierto. Eres alguien muy habilidoso, Goku-kun" - añadió Ajenos con una sonrisa similar. Bueno, se podría decir que ella fue la que más disfruto más el espectáculo.

El Saiyajin se rasco la cabeza mientras reía al recibir sus elogios, pero en ese momento su estómago rugió - "Cielos, con todo ese ejercicio ya me dió hambre" - dijo de forma burlona. Las chicas se rieron ya que aún les parecía hilarante el sonido que producía el estómago del guerrero.

"Entonces acompáñanos Goku-kun, ya es la hora de almorzar" - sugirió Rias mientras ella y su reina tomaron de los brazos de Goku para llevarlo a la cafetería.

Pero lo que no se percataban es que cierto grupo de estudiantes estaban viendo al trío de lejos, todos y cada uno de los integrantes se dieron miradas de seriedad pero se asintieron unos a los otros ya que tenían pensado realizar el plan que tenían en mente.

* * *

Unos momentos después el grupo de tres se juntaron en el patio trasero del edificio para comer con tranquilidad, Rias y Akeno le pidieron al guerrero que les esperara ya que ambas iban a ir a comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería, Goku comprendió eso y decidió esperar a que sus amigas le trajeran la comida. Sin embargo, al poco después de que las sexys demonios se retiraron, el mismo séquito de chicos aparecieron en escena y se acercaron al solitario pelinegro.

"Miren que tenemos aquí, al nuevo príncipe de la academia Kuoh" - comento un adolescente quien lideraba su pandilla, el era el más alto de todos y no llevaba el chaleco gris, tenía una mirada de pocos amigos. Ese último sobrenombre fue creado por las chicas cuando se esparcieron los rumores en toda la escuela.

Goku se percato de todos esos chicos - "Oh, pero si son mis compañeros. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" - pregunto amablemente el pelinegro.

"¡Silencio, cabeza de puerco-espin!" - exclamo otro chico que iba junto a su líder obviamente insultando el peinado de Goku.

"¿Y ahora, por que están molestos?" - inquirio el Saiyajin ladrando la cabeza de la confusión ya que ese tipo le hablo feo.

"¿Te crees mucho, verdad?" - pregunto ahora el líder.

"No sé de qué hablas, ¿de que cree me creo mucho?" - dijo Goku aún confundido por su pregunta.

"Sabes a que nos referimos; nos humillastes en la clase de educación física y luego todas las chicas se arrastran a tu pies. Y lo peor de todo es que Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai también se fijaron en ti - explicaba el joven con una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?" - el Saiyajin volvió a inclinar ya que no sabía a que que quería llegar.

"¿Que tipo de relación tienes con Rias y Akeno?" - pregunto otro chico igual de molesto.

"¿Relación, y eso con que se come?" - Goku inquirió ya que desconocía esa palabra. Los chicos comenzaban a fastidiar se por las bromas del ojinegro.

"¡No te hagas el listo, ¿ahora dinos por que las dos chicas más de la academia están tan apegadas a ti?" - exigió nuevamente el líder.

"Ah, es porque Rias-chan y Akeno-chan son mis amigas" - contesto Goku despreocupado. Todos los chicos jadearon de la impresión.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya conocias a Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai desde hace tiempo?" - pregunto otro estudiante con los ojos abiertos.

"Pues si, hace unos días había llegado a la ciudad y entonces me encontré con ellas en el primer día y desde entonces se volvieron mis amigas" - explicó Goku con tranquilidad, obviamente omitiendo todos los detalles para no sorprender o asustar a sus compañeros.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en estado de shock por lo que acaban de escuchar, ¿como es posible que un tonto con cara de niño se haya podido ganar la atención de esas dos bellezas en un solo día, mientras que ellos ni en años han podido siquiera hablarles directamente?. Esto es simplemente injusto.

"¡Son Goku, eres la persona más despreciable del mundo!" exclamaron todos en coro mientras lo señalaban con el dedo.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "Oigan, ¿por que me dicen eso?. Yo no les hecho nada" - preguntó nuevamente condido y esta vez en lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal, los chicos habían sacado sus armas que constaban de bates de madera, tubos de cañería, ¡¿y hasta un cuchillo?!.

"No te soportamos Son Goku, este fue tu primer día en la escuela y también será el último. Y después de que acabemos contigo, nos encargaremos de Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai" - declaro el líder con una sonrisa depravada ya que tanto el como sus secuaces pensaban hacer a las pechugonas como sus esclavas sexuales, como siempre habían deseado. Eran doce contra uno por lo que la victoria era asegurada para los bravucones. ¡Pero que cobardes!.

Goku frunció el ceño cuando ese tipo mencionó las palabras 'encargar' junto con los nombres de sus amigas. Juzgando por su manera de hablar y esa mirada extraña, todo indicaba que no tramaban nada bonito, y eso no le iba a permitir.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: No se ustedes pero para mí esos chicos ya valieron, ¿no lo creen?)._**

Y entonces la pelea había comenzado, algunos de los buscapleitos intentaron atacar directamente con los bates pero de nada sirvió ya que Goku fácilmente esquivo los ataques y contraatacó usando un solo dedo dejando inconscientes a los primeros contrincantes. Sus amigos se sorprendieron por eso pero no se rindieron y se lanzaron a la ataque también usando lo que tenían en sus manos, el Saiyajin ni se inmuto ante los ataques de todos ya que fácilmente los predijo y con una patada derribo a todos de un golpe, algunos intentaron atacar por la espalda pero eso tampoco sirvió ya que el pelinegro bloqueó los tubos con su brazo y estos se doblaron al momento de hacer contacto, los bravucones se quedaron en shock por esto perro no pudieron hacer nada ya que Goku los noqueó en un segundo. Ahora de los doce adolescentes que habían, solo quedaba el líder.

"¿Q-Qué, como es posible que los derrotaras?. ¡Nosotros éramos muchos!" - pregunto el estudiante con una mirada horror ya que era el único de su grupo en pie, por el momento.

"Ninguno de ustedes son el oponente indicado para mí. Te recomiendo que te lleves a tus amigos y no vuelvan a molestar" - Goku le dijo con una mirada sería y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no molestarse contra su compañero.

"¡Jamás, te mataré y así reclamare a Rias y Akeno como mis perras!" - exclamo furioso el bravucon e intentó apuñarlo con la navaja que tenía en su mano, Goku suspiro de frustración ya que ese tipo no entendió nada, y ahora debía darle una lección por la malas. Utilizando dos de sus dedos detuvo el ataque de la navaja muy fácil, el rebelde intento zafar su arma pero era inútil ya que la fuerza del Saiyajin era muy superior, por lo tanto intento atacar una mano libre pero resultó lo mismo ya que el pelinegro detuvo su puño con su dedo, ahora el chico si estaba atrapado ya que ambas manos estaban retenidas, pero Goku tenía una ventaja extra y estaba en la parte baja de su cintura, el levantó uno de sus piernas y atacó a su contrincante con un ligera patada en el estomago y provocó que el rebelde se estrellar contra el muro quedando inconsciente a los pocos segundos.

"Lo siento pero este es me obligaron a hacer esto. Ojalá me perdonen cuando despierten" - comentó Goku mientras vía los cuerpos de sus compañeros de clase, por fortuna solo los dejo inconscientes, por lo que se despertaron en un par de horas. El rompió la navaja en dos y lo tiró a la basura.

"¡Goku-kun!" - y en ese momento alguien había entrado en escena. El pelinegro volteo y puso ver a las chicas pechugonas que se estaban acercando a el.

"Oh, hola chicas..." - decía Goku contento pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus amigas le tomaron de la mano.

"¿Goku, estás bien?. Supimos que estabas peleando" - preguntó preocupada mientras lo veía a los ojos.

"¿Lo supieron?" - pregunto Goku a lo que Akeno asintió y respondió.

"Si Goku, de hecho escuchamos mucho ruido cuando regresabamos y queríamos saber que estaba pasando. ¿Estás herido?" - pregunto la oji púrpura mientras revisaba el cuerpo del guerrero para serciorarse de que no tuviera algún rasguño o algún moretón.

Goku sonrió y miro a ambas voluptuosas chicas - "Tranquilas chicas, estoy bien. De hecho esos tipos no me hicieron nada de nada, ¿lo ven?" - les dijo mientras les mostraba en perfecto estado. Las demonios suspiraron de alivio porque eran ciertas palabras, sin embargo aún tenían dudas.

"Goku-kun, ¿podrias explicarnos por que estos chicos te atacaron?" - pregunto la princesa carmesí mientras veía los cuerpos inconscientes de los estudiantes quien inmediatamente los reconoció como sus compañeros de clase.

El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros - "No tengo idea, esos sujetos nada mas aparecieron así y por alguna razón se molestaron conmigo y luego me desafiaron en una pelea"

"Ara, ¿y por que se molestaron contigo?" - inquirió Akeno nuevamente intrigada.

"No estoy completamente seguro, pero tal parece que a ellos no les gustaba que yo fuera sus amigos" - respondió el Dios Saiyajin ya que eso lo que pudo entender. Sin embargo Rias y Akeno ya tenían una idea, esos chicos simplemente estaban celosos, y no es la primera vez que hacen cosas así, de tal parece que Goku aún era algo inocente para algunas cosas de la vida - "Lo lamento chicas..." - esas palabras llamaron la tensión de ambas.

"¿Y por qué te disculpas, Goku?" - pregunto la heredera del clan Gremory.

"Es que me deje llevar y lastimé a estas personas. Intenté razonar con ellos, pero es que... esos tipos dijeron que se encargarían de ustedes"

"¿Que se encargarían de nosotras?" - preguntó Akeno con un escalofrío en su espalda y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Exacto, no sabía a qué se referían exactamente con esas palabras, pero mi intuición me dijo que no planeaban nada bueno. Fue por eso que tuve que luchar, para protegerlas" - Goku termino de explicar mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Ambas demonios abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Entonces Goku hizo todo eso por protegerlas de esos degenerados? ¿Entonces realmente las considera como personas importantes más en su vida?. Sientieron sus mejillas arder y sus corazones latían más de lo debido. Para calmar su angustia, ambas chicos se acercaron al Saiyajin.

"No Goku, no debes disculparte. Tú no hiciste nada malo, sino todo lo contrario" - comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" - inquirió Goku confuso y la reina con cola de caballo asintió.

"Ara, es verdad Goku-kun. Tal vez no lo sabías, pero los chicos con los que peleaste son los mayores bravucones de toda la academia y por desgracia estaban en nuestro salón. Ellos siempre golpeaban a todos los chicos que nos hablaban, siempre nos andaban acosando todos los dias, en ocasiones hasta nos preguntaban si queríamos salir con ellos y eso ya nos fastidiaba. Pero ya no más..." - declaró la sacerdotisa del rayo con una mirada astuta a quien se la dió a su rey y está comprendió.

"Así es, el día de hoy iremos a reportar a estos chicos para que los expulsen de una vez por todas" - dijo Rias con una mirada seria mientras veía con desprecio a los bravucones - "Estamos agradecidas podía te hayas encargado de ellos, Goku-kun" - agradeció nuevamente Rias con una grata sonrisa, su reina asintió de aprobación ya que también estaba igual de agradecida.

Goku sonrió ya que sus amigas no se molestaron porque peleo en la academia, y hasta se lo agradecieron por eso, pero que buenas amigas ha conseguido. En ese momento el estómago del pelinegro resonó.

"Emm... chicas, ¿trajeron la comida?" - Goku les pregunto con una tímida sonrisa ya que después de toda la conmoción aún seguía sin su almuerzo. Ambas pechugonas asintieron mientras iban recoger los Bentos de comida que habían comprado. Conociendo ahora el apetito de su interés amoroso, las chicas compraron suficientes bentos para satisfacer el apetito del guerrero, entonces los tres disfrutaron de un rico almuerzo en lo que quedaba del receso.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, las clases del siguiente periodo transcurrieron con normalidad. Pero durante ese tiempo Rias y Akeno hicieron lo que se propusieron, fueron a la dirección para reportar a los delincuentes que intentaron atacar a Goku para que los expulsen y a la vez los arresten por bullying y acoso sexual, con la ayuda de los miembros del consejo estudiantil (quiénes también eran un clan de demoniosse llevarán a los adolescente para que estaban infiltrados en la academia) los cargos se hicieron lo más pronto posible. El director tomo cartas en el asunto y se encargó personalmente de expulsar a los bravucones que alteraban el orden de su escuela y llamó a la policía para que los encerraran en un reformatorio por un largo tiempo. Ahora la paz había regresado, el director les agradeció a sus alumnas por haberle ayudado a restablecer el orden en la academia, pero sobre todo le daba gracias al nuevo estudiante quien era Son Goku. Rias le correspondió su gratitud y personalmente ella lele daría el mensaje a nueva adquisición.

Ahora vemos al trío de jóvenes quienes se dirigían al viejo edificio donde se encontraba el club del ocultismo. Ahí se reencontraron con Kiba quien saludo al pelinegro de forma amistosa, mientras que la pequeña Koneko saludo a su sempai con algo de timidez y eso debe a que la albina había escuchado todos los rumores que según había hecho durante este día. El clan Gremory y el Saiyajin estaban sentados para comenzar con la charla.

"Bien Goku, ¿que piensas con respecto a la academia Kuoh?" - pregunto Rias mientras está ponía sus manos sobre su escritorio, sus amigos lo miraron para esperar escuchar su respuesta.

"Me parece genial, hoy ví muchas cosas que no había conocido antes" - respondió Goku de forma optimista - "Sin embargo, hay cosas que aún no entiendo como eso de estudiar" - ahora dijo eso con una expresión diferente.

"¿Que acaso no has estado una escuela antes, Goku-san?" - pregunto el espadachín rubio y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad no, solamente estudie por poco tiempo con uno de mis maestros de mi infancia, pero nunca antes había entrado a una escuela como esta"

"¿Y eso por qué?" - inquirió la princesa carmesí.

"Es que parece aburrido eso del estudio, a mi solo me gusta entrenar y pelear con sujetos poderosos. ¿De verdad tengo que hacer todas cosas todos los dias?" - pregunto Goku con un puchero en sus labios. Sus nuevos amigos lo miraron gotas de sudor en sus cabezas, ¿asi que solo le gustaba entrenar y pelear?. Ahora las chicas entendían por qué siempre andaba preguntando a cada rato.

"La verdad no es necesario que apruebes todas las materias Goku. De hecho, yo puedo encargarme de tus calificaciones al final del semestre, así como lo hice para inscribirte en la academia. Pero eso si, por lo menos debes estudiar de vez en cuando para entender los problemas de cada problema, ¿entendido?" - preguntó Rias con una mirada tranquila pero sería el amismo tiempo y Goku asintió de comprensión y prometió que daría lo mejor de sí mismo a partir de ahora.

"Ara ara, si quieres puedes estudiar conmigo, Goku-kun" - Akeno sugirió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al Saiyajin.

"Akeno..." - su presidenta le llamo la atencion con el ceño fruncido cuando vio eso - "¿Que es lo que quisiste decir con eso?"

"Ara ara, ¿que no es obvio Buchou?. No quiero que mi querido Goku repruebe en su primer año en una escuela, así que me estoy ofreciendo como su tutora" - respondió la pelinegra mientras sujetaba el brazo del pelinegro para acurrucarse junto a sus pechos.

Rias tuvo un tic en el ojo al escuchar eso, ¿como que 'su' querido Goku?. Es obvio que nos era de ella, sino era su nuevo siervo, o mejor dicho, su guerrero que se comprometió a protegerla con su vida. Si Akeno quería guerra, entonces la tendrá.

"¡No tienes que molestarte Akeno, porque yo seré le de tutoría a Goku-kun!" - decía la pelirroja con un sonrisa falsa mientras se acercaba al otro lado de Goku para también sujetarle del brazo.

"Ara ara, Rias no seas egoísta. Yo quiero ayudar a Goku" - protestó la sacerdotisa del rayo mientras lo jalaba a su lado.

"¿Ah, si?. Pues yo también Akeno, recuerda que el ahora es parte mi familia" - reclamo la heredera de los Gremory mientras está también jaloneaba al Saiyajin a su lado, y así ambas pechugonas hicieron una pequeña competencia para ver quién era la ganadora.

Kiba se limitó reír por el momento hilarante por el que estaba pasando su compañero, si tan solo supiera en el rollo en el que está metido con la presidenta y la vicepresidenta. Koneko también se limitó a ver todo pero a diferencia del rubio, ella no estaba tan contenta que digamos. No sabía por qué pero su corazón sentía una molestia al ver a su sempai sometido por esa parte de pervertidas, como si ella quisiera tomar su lugar, tal parece que la competencia por el amor era grande de lo que imaginaba, pero la nekomata no se daría por vencida.

Goku, quién era el más inocente del grupo, no decía nada al respecto y solo se dejaba manipular por las sexys demonios y no sabía por qué, definitivamente las mujeres son raras. Tal parece que también tendrá que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida que estaba punto de vivir.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)._**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavos hasta que termina el capítulo de esta semana_** ** _, nuevamente les pido una disculpa por el retraso hasta este día pero ya saben, cosas de la vida._**

 ** _Y como vieron, Goku ya comenzará una nueva vida siendo un estudiante en una escuela al que jamás pudo asistir, ¿como podrá soportar todo eso?. Bueno, si recuerdan mi crossover de Rosario Saiyan ya se darán una idea como lo resolverá ya que siempre sale adelante de cualquier modo._**

 ** _A partir de ahora, los siguientes capítulos tomarán la misma trama que en la serie original, obviamente con las modificaciones que haré de la misma. Eso quiere decir que estamos más cerca de que Ddraig cambie de dueño, de hecho, por esa razón no mencioné a Issei lo que es un indicio a su poca participación en mi fanfic. Y justamente en el próximo episodio cierta ángel caído será la responsable para que eso suceda, creo que con esto ya les di una idea de cómo será la siguiente parte de la trama._**

 ** _Y vaya que Goku se ha lucido en la academia, sobre todo en la clase de educación física que dejó a todos sorprendidos, los chicos celosos y las chicas mojadas. Y todo parece indicar que Rias, Akeno y posiblemente Koneko ya se querrán ganar la atención del pelinegro a toda costa, hay que desearle suerte por eso XD._**

 ** _En fin, espero que esto les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejarlo en revises o en un MP._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! *n_n*_**


	3. La Ángel Caído, Reynare

**_¡Que onda shavos!,_** ** _aquí_** ** _les traigo la siguiente parte de mi nuevo y fabulantastico fanfic._**

 ** _¿Saben una cosa?, estoy súper contento y super emocionado ya que alcanzamos la meta de los 100 reviews, los 100 favoritos y los 100 seguidores en tan solo dos capítulos. ¡Wow, eso no me lo esperaba!._**

 ** _Les estoy eternamente agradecido amigos, en serio, jamás pensé recibir tanto apoyo en tan poco tiempo, eso quiere decir que cada día mejoro mi escritura; antes me tomaba diez capítulos para llegar a los 100, luego me tomaba hasta cinco y ¿ahora con tan solo dos?. Al igual que Goku, también supero mis límites._**

 ** _Pero todo esto fue gracias a ustedes ya que sin su ayuda, no se que sería de mi, probablemente ni estaría hablándoles en estos momentos. Una vez más les mando un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a todos y cada de mis amigos y seguidores en el fanfiction._**

 ** _Ahora a lo más importante, a responder los reviews (les vuelvo a repetir que no serán todos por las condiciones que mencioné en el capítulo pasado. Así que no quiero reclamos al final):_**

 ** _\- alexzero:_** _Je je je, es cierto. Tremenda impresión que causará Goku cuando lo vean en sus transformaciones más poderosas. Se volverán locas xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Fanfic World010:** Si, típico, vas a la escuela y te encuentras con un extraterrestre de otra dimensión y además es excesivamente fuerte. ¿Que cosas, no?. Un saludo amigo y para cuándo el siguiente vídeo?._

 _ **\- Zasetsu04:** Pues la verdad no, Goku aprende a su manera y eso es respetable. Es obvio que esos personajes también sintieron la presencia del Saiyajin, nada más que es pronto para mencionarlos, pero ya lo haré en los siguientes capítulos que vienen._

 _Respuesta a tu PD: Pues eso tengo planeado ya que es una costumbre mía en que Goku entrene a los personajes de las otras series, y no te preocupes, la inocente Asia ya vendrá dentro de poco. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- DmcNero:** Muchas gracias por aceptar mi manera de interpretar esa unión, así es como deben ser las cosas. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- OsvaldoBarce:** Pues es obvio que Rias se comporte de esta manera, digo en la serie original Issei no atrae para nada a la pelirroja por ser mayormente pervertido. En cambio Goku, siendo tan poderoso como carismático pues si puede provocar distintas reacciones a las chicas de esta serie. Y con lo que pasó en la clase de educación física, ya quedó claro quien es el que manda. Un saludo._

 _ **\- maxigiampier2012:** Je je je, así es la vida. Y ni siquiera el mismo Toriyama está consiente del galanazo que ha creado xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Blackgokurose:** En eso tienes razón, hay que recordar que en la saga de Buu, Goku amenazó al Kaioshin con el fin de pelear contra Vegeta. Cuando un Saiyajin tiene que pelear, ¡lo tienen que dejar!, aún si la situación se ve complicada. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- danilo8joaquinortiz:** Si, tebppr seguro que ya están conscientes de su presencia. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- richard78zamo:** Así es, los personajes de DxD tendrán que vivir con los hábitos del Saiyajin, como su voraz apetito y sus deseos de luchar con los más poderosos. Un saludo_.

 _ **\- Nomura Fudou:** Tienes razón, la guerra por obtener la mano del Saiyajin será más épico que cualquier batalla en la serie de DB. Pues a ver como irán las cosas con el tiempo xD. Un saludo_.

 _ **\- Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:** Ojalá ninguna de las chicas que tendrá Goku sepa de su miedo a las inyecciones, porque sino... Lo van a someter hasta que lo vuelvan su esclavo, ok no. Pero con respecto a la madre de Rias, pues ya sabes que Goku es Goku y hace lo que se le antoje xD. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **Brg:** Pues veré si puedo hacer eso, no te garantizo nada pero a ver si se me ocurre hacer algo así. Un saludo._

 _ **\- darkcrizer:** Pues eso será posible, antes que nada tengo que verme todo el torneo el poder, que apenas ha comenzado desde hace dos semanas. Y tienes razón, Ddraig entrará a las ligas mayores, algo que ni los más poderosos de la serie DxD llegarían ni en sueños. Un saludo._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Ya he dicho que si estará, no por nada la dejaré con vida así como así. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- jhanter1999:** Pues el arco de los ángeles caídos ya se aproxima, ahí ya verás como resultan las cosas. Tanto cosas buenas como cosas malas. Un saludo._

 _ **\- ReZero1:** Con Goku presente, todo el orden natural de las cosas se invierte a 180. Ahora son las chicas quienes deben ganarse su amor xD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Blamasu:** Tienes razón, tremenda sorpresa se llevarán todas al saber más de la vida de Goku más allá de ser un extraterrestre, pero estoy seguro que lo comprenderán, siempre hacen eso, bueno casi siempre. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Shiro Emiya:** Así es, el dragón rojo ya sabrá todo aacerca de su nuevo portador y vaya sorpresas las que tendrá. Y tienes razón, con tal de llamar la atención de Goku, las chicas harán cualquier cosa xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Vergil sparda yamato:** Ohhh, no sabes cuánto ansio por escribir la humillación de ese pollo rostizada de nombre Raizer, nada mas esperen averlo dentro de poco. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Superale2:** Que onda amigo, me da gusto que también te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Tú sólo estate al tanto de mis actualizaciones, yo lo estaré con las tuyas. Y como te dije antes te recomiendo ver la serie original para que entiendas los cambios que habrá en mi historia y te ahorre los spoilers. Un saludo y una batazo de mi parte amigo._

 _PD: Me gusto la última actualización de "The Golden Fairy", bien hecho._

 _ **\- EvilGokuSsjDiosDemonio:** De hecho ya le quitaron la virginidad más de una vez (digo, por algo nacieron Gohan y Goten), lo curioso es que sigue inocente a pesar de los años. Toriyama troleandono desde hace 30 años xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- luis2017:** Pues no tanto, primera te sintieron solo atracción, no es como si las hubiera vuelto locas de amor porque eso vendrá a su tiempo. Y sobre los errores, te juro que no se en que momento se me pasa eso, a veces incluso el corrector se equivoca y me cambia las palabras al momento de revisar lo que he escrito, y como son más de 15,000 palabras pues me da paja leer lo que ya he escrito. Gracias por tu observación y un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- kiryu2026:** Este capítulo fue un homenaje a las historias de DARK-ZERO-1000 y el de mi amigo alucard77 ya que mcomo he dicho, ambos me inspiraron para crear esto._

 _Con respecto a Issei, pues medio mundo sugiere que lo deje vivo mientras que la otra mitad lo exije muerto, bueno, yo soy la última palabra y por lo tanto yo decido que hacer con él porque yolo._

 _Y muchas pero muchas cosas pasarán cuando se combine el poder de un dragón celestial con el de un Super Saiyajin. ¿Te imaginas un golpe del dragón con el balance breaker activo?, creo que serían buena combinación ya que básicamente se involucran dragones, ¿no lo crees?. Un saludo amigo_.

 _ **\- Neopercival:** Pues lamento informarte que ya te auto-spoliaste al capítulo que vas a ver a continuación porque todo lo que dijiste sucederá, bueno, más o menos. Buenas observaciones, un saludo y gracias por recomendarme en tu historia._

 _ **\- Lozato:** Me da gusto escuchar eso y mejor vete cuanto antes y a ver si no te encuentras con otro espanto. Pues no quiero arruinarte las sorpresas así que lee mi capítulo ahora mismo si quieres. Un saludo y cuídate del mundo shavo._

 _ **\- soulabarn18000:** Hasta yo me sorprendo por la paciencia que tengo para contestar sus traumas que desde hace tiempo ya superan los 40 reviews, pero bueno, no todo puede quedar claro y tengo que ayudarles a entender la trama. Pero no importa, mientras reciba más comentarios me da más motivación para seguir con lo mío._

 _Y con respecto a tu duda, pues la verdad si lo he pensado pero lo que aún no será es cuál será la primera de mis historias en pasar por esa saga, no obstante todavía ebemls saber cómo se desarrollará el torneo porque a penas han eliminado a uno de los universo, el noveno._

 _Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas y un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Luis Dbz dxd:** En eso tienes razón, si algo que no podemos negar es que Goku en este estado actual, nadie le hace cosquillas, aún por más que intentemos fortalecer._

 _Y no te preocupes amigo, las cosas pasan de imprevisto cuando menos se esperan, ya será para la próxima. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- alucard77:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte y debes sentirte orgulloso ya que ese capítulo está inspirado en unos de los capítulos de tu historia. Y lo siento por los intermedios, es que es la costumbre xD. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte colega._

 _ **\- Nahuel durandal:** Si Milk logró violar a Goku, creo que Rias y Akeno lo harían más fácil, ok no pero tienes razón en pensar eso xD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Kakaroto200:** Gracias por tu opinión, y tienes razón, el Saiyajin provocará mariposas en el estómago a la mayoría de su harem. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- henryj. islao:** Pues no lo creo amigo, no soy tan fan de los vengadores, a penas si me se el nombre de los super héroe. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Nevikjim:** Muchas gracias y también tienes razón; hay algunos fanfics que escriben un montón de capitulos antes de retomar la trama original y después vuelven con otros capítulos innecesarios. No digo eso sea malo pero hay que tratar de resumir lo más importante de una historia, así es como yo lo hago._

 _Y con respecto al artefacto que usará Goku, pues no veo necesario cambiarlo, digo al principio el obtendría solo un guantelete y todos saben que esos son armas para los puño, y Goku se especializa en puños en todas sus peleas y solo en raras ocasiones usa armas, como su báculo sagrado. Aunque con la armadura completa, creo que si tendría ligeros cambios ya que con el poder de Goku se pueden hacer muchas cosas, como una armadura dorada como tu dices._

 _En fin, ya veremos qué pasará cuando eso suceda. Un saludo y gracias por sugerir._

 _ **\- Zafir09:** Buena observación y con todo gusto te informe que algunas de las cosas sucederán tal y como lo esperas. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- GreatoPowa:** Pues algunas veces utilizo el Google Traductor para traducir la página entera, lo único que tienes que hacer es pulsar la opción donde te aparece tu pantalla. Y en algunos caso puede leo la página en su idioma original, digo, tengo que mejorar mi inglés, ¿no?._

 _Espero que te haya resuelto la duda y un saludo._

 _ **\- God Rugal 109:** Muchas gracias por tu resumen, se nota que lees muy bien y resumen lo importante, te informo que algunas sucesos pasarán como lo estas especulando. Y también gracias por sugerirme más chicas de la serie, ya veré si las incluiré o no, pero aprecio tu aportación._

 _Y sobre el término 'sama', bueno no me molesta en realidad, si quieres así puedes llamarme así a partir de ahora ya que hubo alguien que hasta me llamó 'sensei'._

 _Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- yumerihaba2:** Las aventuras de Goku en Kuoh apenas han comenzado y ya las cosas han sido extrañas para el, uno de los casos son los constantes acososnde sus fanáticas que quieren un pedazo de él xD. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte compadre._

 _ **\- Albertino155:** Pues así son las cosas, puede que apenas haya comenzado con este fanfic pero le hecho ganas y eso es lo que importa. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- firelord012:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión y te sugiero que así sigas al tanto de mi historia porque se aproxima lo bueno. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _Y bueno shavos, eso fueron todos los comentarios bueno en realidad porque me omití uno que otro pero ya les expliqué por qué lo hice. Sinceramente espero que sigamos así para que está historiaesta historia siga creciendo y más y más._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Sin más que decir... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 3: La Ángel Caído y la Transferencia de Almas**

 ** _(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)_**

Habían pasado varios desde que Goku comenzó su nueva vida en Kuoh y se podría decir que la ha estado pasando de maravilla; para empezar se hizo muy popular en la academia en muy poco tiempo y eso se debe a que se esparcieron los rumores de que había derrotado a una banda de bravucones, la mayoría de chicos lo miraban con respeto y admiración mientras que otros se sentían intimidados por temor a salir heridos, por otro lado la mayoría de las chicas lo veían como un héroe y se sentían más atraídas por el Saiyajin, tanto así que hasta ya habían formado un club de fans exclusivamente sobre él.

Y también su convivencia en el clan Gremory iba mejorando cada día; Rias y Akeno eran quienes se comportaban de forma más cariñosa y también muy apegadas a el, y con eso me refiero a que las sexys demonios lo acaparaban la mayor parte del tiempo y lo apartaban siempre que una chica intentaba coquetear con el pelinegro. Koneko no se quedaba atrás ya que cada día admiraba más a su sempai, tanto así que hasta le llegó a compartir de los dulces que ella consumía y en algunas ocasiones le pedía al pelinegro si podía sentarse en su regazo, eso dejo sorprendidos a sus amigos ya que normalmente la nekomata no suele compartir sus dulces con nadie ni tampoco suele abrir sus sentimientos hacia alguien más, pero tal parece Goku logró lo imposible por segunda vez. Por último y no menos importante, Kiba, pues ambos chicos se llevaban bien y en algunas ocasiones Goku le daba varios consejos para mejorar sus habilidades en el combate.

El clan de Rias tenían varios deberes mientras estaban en cubierto en la escuela; en la mayoría de casos realizaban contratos cada vez que algún humano quería algún pacto con el fin obtener algo a cambio de sus almas, esto servía para que los demonios de clase baja para poco a poco aumenten de rango. En otros casos iban en misiones para encargarse de los demonios callejeros que llegan a perjudicar la paz en sus territorios, un ejemplo sería la ciudad de Kuoh.

Goku al no ser un demonio ni nada por el estilo no tenía que realizar contratos como sus amigos, por lo tanto le asignaron la tareas más simples como entregar los contratos en cada puerta de la ciudad, una tarea simple pero que fácilmente le puede cumplir fácilmente usando su velocidad sobrehumana. Solo esperaba que algún pudiera enfrentarse a alguno de los demonios callejeros que andaban sueltos por ahí.

Y hablando de habilidades, el Saiyajin pudo notar los poderes que ocultaban algunos de sus nuevos amigos, como el caso de Akeno que al parecer tiene un segundo poder oculto que al parecer está intentando ocultar con su aura de demonio.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Recordemos que Akeno en realidad es una mestiza, una combinación entre una humana y un ángel caído pero posteriormente la familia de Rias la convierte en demonio)._**

El mismo caso iba para la pequeña loli albina que también ocultaba un potencial que también estaba en su interior.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: También hay que recordar que tanto Koneko como su hermana Kuroka posen el Senjutsu, una habilidad que bien podría ser el ki en el mundo DxD)._**

Y ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué dos de sus amigas ocultaban desesperadamente sus poderes?, tal parece que tendría que hablar con ambas cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Entre otras cosas, Goku también pudo notar la presencia de Issei en la academia, hasta ahora lo había notado porque había estado ocupado adaptándose en la escuela, pero aún no podía evitar pensar que sintió una presencia poderosa dentro de él, ¿pero que será?. Tal vez cuando hable con Rias le pueda aclarar sus dudas.

Ahora podemos ver al Saiyajin caminando por un puente mientras tomaba su camino de regreso a casa y mientras caminaba, estaba pensando.

 _"Creo que debería entrenar a Rias y a los demás, para que superen sus límites"_ \- eso es lo que estaba pensando, y sin darse cuenta se había topado con alguien que iba en su misma dirección.

"¡Kyaa!" - chillo una voz femenina quien se había caído luego de chocar con el pelinegro, se trataba de una mujer - "¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas!" - exclamó la misteriosa mujer a Goku.

"Lo siento, no me ví donde iba, perdoname - Goku se disculpó por su torpeza, la chica aceptó sus disculpas ya que la caída no fue para nada grave. La chica en cuestión se trataba de una hermosa joven de piel clara larga cabellera negra suelta en cascada, ojos púrpura como los de Akeno e incluso sus pechos medían casi lo mismo y por último vestía un uniforme escolar femenino de una escuela del cual no se podía reconocer - "Déjame ayudarte, ¿si?" - el Saiyajin le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica quien tomó su mano para reincorporarse. Al momento de levantarse, la misteriosa chica se tomó el tiempo para observar el rostro del pelinegro y se podría decir que se quedó sin habla ya que de alguna forma le pareció atractivo.

 _"Que guapo"_ \- pensó la oji púrpura con asombro.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" - inquirió Goku a la chica quien parpadeo de la confusión pero asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas. Eso alegro al guerrero ya que al menos no habia resentimientos - "Que bueno, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?" - le pregunto cordialmente a lo que la chica contestó.

"Mi nombre es Yuuma, Yuuma Amano" - se presentó Yuuma con la mirada baja.

"¿Yuuma?, es un bonito nombre. Mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dime Goku. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Yuuma-chan" - el pelinegro se presentó ante la chica y esta se sonrojo un poco más, sobre todo cuando eso el "chan" al final de su nombre.

"Oh, ¿tú eres el famoso Son Goku?" - preguntó Yuuma interesada, ese último comentario dejó confundido a Goku.

"¿Como que famoso?, no recuerdo haber sido famoso en ningún momento" - inquirió el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza.

"Es que mucha gente de la academia Kuoh habla mucho de tu persona. Es por eso que eres famoso" - respondió la voluptiluosa chica dejando en claro al Saiyajin.

"Eso tiene sentido, je je je" - comentó Goku mientras recordaba los elogios que recibía de parte de sus compañeros de escuela luego de haber vencido a un grupo de maleantes en su primer día.

Yuuma se quedó cautivada con. la sonrisa inocente del ojinegro - _"¿Entonces a él quien debo vigilar?"_ \- entonces un recuerdo le vino a la mente de Yuuma.

* * *

 ** _Flashback de Yuuma/Varios Días Atrás_**

 _Nos ubicamos en la base secreta del clan Gregory donde vemos al líder de los ángeles caídos sentado en su sillón._

 _"¡Reynare!" - llamó Azazel y en ese momento vemos a la misma chica pero con un vestuario distinto que consiste en un traje de dominatrix que dejaba ver su voluptuoso cuerpo_

 _._ _"¿Me has llamado, Azazel-sama?"_ \- _preguntó la mencionada Reynare con algo de interés._

 _"_ _Tengo un trabajo para ti; hace unos días un individuo con un inmenso poder ha aparecido en este mundo. Se trata de un poder que fácilmente nos supera a todos" - empezó a hablar su líder pero Reynare le interrumpió por un segundo._

 _"¿Un poder inmenso dices, pero cómo es eso posible?. Nada puede superar nuestros poderes, Azazel-sama" - preguntó la pelinegra confundida._

 _"_ _Pues yo tampoco creía en eso, hasta ahora..."_ \- _decía Azazel mientras una imagen de Goku aparecía en su bola de cristal. Reynare vio la imagen y solo se quedó confundida._

 _"¿Ese chico es la presencia poderosa que tanto dices?. Pues no parece la gran cosa. Aunque por otro lado, es un chico apuesto" - eso último lo pensó Reynare con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios._

 _Sin embargo Azazel no estaba tan de acuerdo por su comentario - "Se nota que te falta percepción Reynare, no siempre debes guiarte en la portada de un libro. Este muchacho, cuyo nombre es Son Goku, presenta un poder más allá de lo que he sentido en mi vida_ " - decía Azazel poniendo un poco nervioso, cosa que dejó confundida a la chica.

 _"¿Y que sugieres que hagamos, Azazel-sama?" - preguntó Reynare intrigada a lo que el hombre rubio comenzó a pensar por unos momentos hasta finalmente responder._

 _"Nada..."_

 _"¿Nada?" - la ángel caído se quedó paralizada al oír eso de su líder, pero Azazel no había terminado._

 _"... Por ahora, primero debemos saber más cosas de ese Son Goku y ver lo que es capaz de hacer. Ahí es donde entras tú" - Azazel le dijo señalando a Reynare._

 _"¿Yo?" - ella preguntó señalándose a si misma y el hombre rubio asintió._

 _"Quiero que lo vigiles de cerca, y cuando veas el momento apropiado, te encargas de él"_

 _"¿Y como hago eso?" - preguntó nuevamente confundida la pelinegra._

 _"Muy fácil, gánate su confianza e invitalo a salir algún día, utiliza una identidad falsa y cuando veas que este distraído, lo desmayas y lo llevas a nuestra guarida" - explico Azazel seriamente su plan._

 _"¿Solo desmayarlo? ¿No sería mejor si lo derrotamos entre todos?" - sugirió Reynare pero solo recibió una negación de parte de Azazel._

 _"No seas tonta Reynare, es claro que ni tú ni yo podríamos vencerlo, de hecho, me atrevería decir que su poder fácilmente sobrepasa a las tres facciones juntas o incluso a los dragones celestiales" - declaro el ángel caído dejando sorprendida a su sobordinada, ¿tan poderoso era ese tal Goku?. ¿Entonces él podría ser una amenaza para los ángeles caídos? - "Es por eso que debemos atacar cuando tenga la guardia baja y averiguar sus secrertos. Así tal vez podamos evitar otra gran guerra como hace años"_

 _"Entiendo" - Reynare entendió lo que su líder planeaba hacer - "¿Entonces donde se encuentra él?" - preguntó la ángel caído curiosa._

 _"Actualmente está viviendo en la ciudad de Kuoh, y al parecer está estudiando en la academia Kuoh, lugar donde casualmente es territorio del clan Gremory y el clan Sitri" - respondió Azazel mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma sospechosa ya que en esa escuela estudian las hermanas de dos de los cuatro Maos del Inframundo - "Así que te recomiendo que actúes en discreción Reynare ya que estarás en territorio enemigo. Ahí le avisaré a tus demás compañeros por si necesitas ayuda"_

 _"Entendido, Azazel-sama" - dijo Reynare con una reverencia pero antes de irse, la pelinegra hizo otra pregunta - "Disculpe Azazel-sama, ¿y que haremos con respecto al portador de la sacred gear?" - preguntó Reynare refiriendose a cierto pelicastaño pervertido._

 _"¿Te refieres a Hyodou Issei?. De eso nos encargamos después, primero debemos centrarnos en el más fuerte que es Son Goku. Pero no hagas algo tonto Raynare" - Azazel dijo eso última frase con algo de seriedad porque su subordinada tenía otro plan en mente con respecto a la sacred gear de ese joven._

 _"No para nada, Azazel-sama" - dijo Reynare casi de forma apresurada, es obvio que planeaba deshacerse del portador del dragón emperador rojo de todos modos y ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero antes debía encargarse de Goku, ahí si tenía que pensar en algo más inteligente ya que probablemente ese hombre no sería tan fácil de engañar como el pelicastaño._

* * *

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _"Aún no puedo creer que este hombre tenga el poder para acabar con las tres facciones. Tal vez Azazel si tenía razón, su poder fácilmente nos rebasa a todos"_ \- pensó Reynare con asombro mientras seguía viendo a nuestro héroe. Fue en ese momento cuando ya sintió el inmenso poder, específicamente cuando el le toco su mano, ¿pero que rayos fue lo que sintió?.

"Bueno ya tengo que ir a mi casa. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Yuuma-chan" - Goku se despidió de la ángel caído pero antes de que se retirara, Yuuma le llamó nuevamente.

"¡Espera, Son Goku!" - ella exclamó y el mencionado se detuvo y volteo a verla para ver que más quería - "¿Me preguntaba... si de casualidad tienes novia?" - preguntó Yuuma sientiendose avergonzada por su pregunta.

"¿Novia?. Pues no, no tengo eso" - respondió Goku algo inseguro y más confundido por la palabra novia.

"¿No tienes?" - preguntó la pelinegra ahora más interesada a lo que el pelinegro volvió a negar - "¿Entonces quisieras salir conmigo?"

"¿Salir, y salir a donde?. Si ya estamos afuera en la calle, ¿o no?" - comentaba Goku tan ingenuo como siempre, ese comentario dejó sin palabras a Yuuma ya que ese chico no entendía de lo que estaba diciendo, pero si era claro lo que estaba diciendo, cualquier adolescente de su edad lo entendería, ¿pero Goku no?, eso sí es extraño.

"No Goku, me refiero a que ¿si quieres en una cita conmigo?" - volvió a preguntar la ángel caído yendo a la directa.

"¿Una cita?" - volvió a preguntar Goku y entonces recordó algo de su niñez, recordó que Mlik le había dicho esa misma palabra cuando se habían conocido la primera vez y el significado de la palabra 'cita' - "Ah, con que una cita, ¿te refieres a eso de que un hombre y una mujer en lo que más les gusta hacer?"

"Si, a ese me refiero" - respondió Yuuma con una sonrisa, tal parece que si estaba entendiendo.

"¿Entonces me estás pidiendo que luchemos en un combate?" - preguntó Goku muy ansioso ya que así recordó su primera cita.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Busquen en Youtube, 'La primera cita de Goku y Milk' para entender esto)._**

Yuuma se quedó perpleja al escuchar eso, ¿como se le ocurre pedir un combate en medio de la calle? ¿O acaso ya se habrá dado de su artimaña?. No, es imposible que alguien tan ingenuo se haya dado cuenta de su falso teatro, pero aún así debía seguir con el plan.

"¡No Goku, una cita no se basa en pelear. Una cita es donde dos personas van a pasear o hacer cosas románticas!" - exclamó Yuuma corriendo su pequeño error.

"Ah, con que era eso" - Goku puso el dedo índice porque ya entendió a lo que se refería - "En ese caso no estoy seguro si quiera ir, es que no soy bueno en eso de hacer cosas románticas" - dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Tras decir eso, la ángel caído abrió los ojos ya que estaba a punto de perderlo.

"¡Por favor Son Goku, sal conmigo. Se que apenas nos conocimos y se que es muy precipitado de mi parte pedirte una cita tan deprisa. Pero es que... he escuchado mucho de ti y he tratado de conocerte desde entonces y ahora que por fin tengo esta oportunidad, quiero conocerte de cerca antes de convertirme en ti novia!" - decía Yuuma de forma desesperada y pronto se dió cuenta de que había mencionado la palabra 'novia' y entonces se sonrojó de la vergüenza por decirlo en voz alta.

Goku se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Yuuma, tal parece que el interés es igual que sentía ella era el mismo que sentían sus tres amigas demonios cuando estaban con él, pero el Saiyajin tenía sus sospechas; principalmente por su presencia, su ki no era para nada humano y era algo maligno, pero lo curioso es que su presencia es igual al poder escondido que tenía Akeno, por lo que podría suponer que son de la misma especie, ¿pero que clase de persona será Yuuma?. Luego notó su mirada, por un lado parecía ansiosa por conocerlo más de cerca pero por el otro parecía desesperada, tal vez por alguna carga que tenía en su vida. Así que con todo está reflexión, el Saiyajin tomó una decisión.

"Claro Yuuma-chan, saldré contigo" - respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa de los Son.

"¡Muchas gracias, Goku-kun. No sabes lo feliz que estoy contenta porque me hayas dicho esto!" - la pelinegra exclamó de felicidad mientras daba varios saltos como una niña.

"No hay de que" - el Saiyajin comento mientras seguía sonriendo por la emoción de la chica.

"Entonces nos veremos el domingo al medio día en la plaza, ¿si?" - Yuuma le pregunto con un guiño a lo que Goku asintió de afirmación y entonces se haría una nota mental para que no se le olvide el compromiso - "¡Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, hasta pronto Goku-kun!" - se despidió la oji púrpura mientras el pelinegro hacia lo mismo y caminaban al lado opuesto del puente. Sin embargo, al momento de que los jovenes se separaran, ambos pensaron cosas distintas.

 _"Esa chica trama algo, se que no será nada bueno pero si quiero saberlo entonces debo ir a esa cita. Pero yo no veo que sea una mala persona"_ \- pensó Goku algo serio y esperanzado ya que como siempre dice, es mejor conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas.

 _"No quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo opción"_ \- pensó Reynare con la mirada baja ya que de verdad estaba interesada en el Saiyajin, pero es que es increíble que su líder piense que es una amenaza para las tres facciones. Bueno, cuando llegue ese día ya sabrá que hacer, pero por ahora, debía serciorarse de eliminar al chico que portaba la sacred gear.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Goku había llegado nuevamente a la escuela para dirigirse al club del ocultismo porque Rias lo había citado a que viniera una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Toc Toc* - El tocó la puerta antes de abrirla y asomar su cara.

"Hola, ya llegué" - Goku dijo y entonces fue recibido por un abraso por parte de Akeno.

"Ara ara, buenos días Goku. Llegaste justo a tiempo, como siempre lo eres" - ella le dijo de forma cariñosa mientras le surraba en el oído.

"Je je je, buenos días Akeno-chan" - el pelinegro le saludó de forma natural a pesar de recibir las insinuaciones de su amiga - "Buenos días, Koneko-chan" - le dijo a la loli albina quien también estaba presente.

"Buenos días, sempai" - Koneko le saludó con algo de timidez mientras degustaba de unas galletas con chispas de chocolate - "¿Quieres de mis galletas?" - la nekomata le ofreció de su bolsa de galletas, Goku sin dudarlo tomó una para después comerla y quedarse maravillado por su sabor.

"Saben ricas, ¿tu las hiciste, Koneko?" - pregunto curioso el pelinegro quien asintió de afirmación.

"Si, Buchou me ayuda a prepararlas" - respondió Koneko con la mirada baja por la pena, de hecho, hace unos días la loli le había pedido consejos a su presidenta para le enseñara a preparar galletas.

"¡Pues saben ricas!" - declaro mientras comía unas cuantas galletas más. Esas palabras provocaron que la albina se sonrojara como cereza ya que le tocó el corazón.

Akeno vio esto y no pudo evitar sentir celos porque el Saiyajin le prestaba más atención a los dulces de Koneko, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

"Ara ara, yo también se preparar postres deliciosos Goku-kun. De hecho, ¿que te parece si mañana te preparo un pastel solo para ti?" - pregunto la pelinegra con cola de caballo con una voz pícara con la intención de ganarse su atención, cosa que lo consiguió sin problemas.

"Me encantaría, Akeno-chan" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa y ansioso de comer ese pastel. Akeno sonrió de manera triunfal mientras que la pequeña nekomata la veía con ojos celosos, su vice-presidenta era una tramposa por usar un pastel como un señuelo para atraer su sempai, pero un movimiento astuto después de todo - "Oigan, ¿donde está Kiba-san?" - el pelinegro preguntó confuso al no ver al chico rubio en la habitación.

"Kiba llegará más tarde, tal parece que está ocupado con algo" - respondió Akeno con una sonrisa divertida porque ya tenía una idea de donde estaría el caballero del clan en estos momentos.

"Oh bueno" - Goku se quedó algo conforme con esa respuesta, pero a la vez vino otra pregunta - "¿,Y donde esta, Rias-chan?"

"La presidenta se está bañando en estos momentos" - volvió a contestar Akeno conservando su sonrisa, pero eso dejo intrigado al pelinegro.

"No sabía que Rias se bañara en el club" - comento un poco sorprendido.

"Ara, aqui tenemos muchos cosas en el club. A parte, es una costumbre que tiene Rias. De hecho, el baño se encuentra justo ahí" - explico la pechugona mientras señalaba con el dedo cierta entrada que estaba adjunto a la habitación. En la entrada claramente se podía notar el vapor que salía de allí y no solo eso, detrás de una cortina se podía notar la silueta de una hermosa pelirroja quien al parecer se estaba cambiando, el Saiyajin veía eso pero a diferencia de otros hombres el no sintió nada en lo absoluto, pues solamente se trataba de la pelirroja cambiándose de ropa, nada fuera de este mundo, ¿verdad?.

Unos momentos después, Rias salió del baño ya vestida y arreglada y lo primero que vio al pelinegro - "Hola Goku-kun, buenos días. Que bueno que hayas venido a tiempo" - saludo la heredera del clan Gremory con una linda sonrisa.

"Tú sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, Rias-chan" - el Saiyajin le correspondió con lo mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la demonio se sonrojo por sus palabras mientras bajaba la mirada de la pena - "¿Y ahora por qué querías que viniera temprano?"

"Oh, es cierto" - Rias salió de su trance para concentrarse en su propósito - "Te cite temprano porque tengo una trabajo para ti"

"¿Un trabajo?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza de la confusión y la chica asintió de afirmación.

"Necesito que vigiles a un estudiante que también está matriculado en esta academia; se trata de un chico de segundo grado de nombre Issei Hyodou"

"¿Issei?" - Goku preguntó confundido tras escuchar ese nombre y entonces su mente le hizo recordar algo - "Oye, yo conozco alguien con ese nombre" - ese comentario llamó la atención de las chicas.

"¿Tu conoces a Issei?" - inquirió la pelirroja intrigada y el guerrero asintió - "¿Cómo?"

"Pues lo conocí justo el primer día que llegue a este planeta, para ser específico eso paso antes conocerlos a ustedes. Y a decir verdad, ya había notado que el estaba en esta escuela pero no me había tomado la molestia de saludarlo, je je je" - explicaba Goku con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas porque el Saiyajin ya sabía de antemano quien era el sujeto a quien pronto iba a vigilar - "¿Y entonces para que quieres que vigile a Issei?" - inquirió curioso el pelinegro.

"Verás, tenemos la sospecha de que ese chico es un portador de una Sacred Gear" - empezaba a explicar Rias pero Goku la interrumpió casi al instante.

"¿Sacred Gear, y que es es exactamente eso?" - volvió a preguntar el guerrero nuevamente curioso. La princesa carmesí se dispuso a explicarle a Goku lo que era una Sacred Gear (o también conocidos como Artefactos de Dios); son habilidades otorgadas por Dios a los humanos y que pueden tener variedad de efectos dependiendo de las habilidades de sus portadores.

"Ah, ahora ya entiendo porque había sentido un poder oculto en Issei" - Goku comento tras escuchar la explicación anterior, las chicas lo miraron con intriga.

"¿Tu sabías de la Sacred Gear de Issei?" - preguntó Rias curiosa y el pelinegro asintió.

"Si y no; lo que pasa es que cuando hice contacto con ese chico por un momento sentí una presencia que estaba dormida dentro de él. Obviamente no tenía idea de que significaba eso, bueno, al menos hasta que me contaste eso de la existencia de la Sacred Gear" - respondió Goku mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla.

"Goku, ¿como eres capaz de sentir la presencia del interior de las personas?" - volvió a preguntar la pelirroja a lo que el Saiyajin respondió.

"Muy fácil Rias-chan, con mi Ki puedo detectar todas las presencias que están a mi alrededor, sin importar de que tamaños sean" - explicaba Goku pero solo se ganó todas las miradas de sus amigas.

"¿Ara, y que eso del Ki, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno interesada en saber eso. Entonces el Saiyajin se dispuso a explicarles el significado de la palabra Ki y todos usos que se podían conseguir con ello, a medida que Goku explicaba se ganaba más y más el interés de las demonios ya que ahora estaban aprendiendo un poder que jamás habían escuchado antes o al menos visto en sus vidas.

"Wow..." - fue lo único que pudo murmurar Rias tras escuchar toda la explicación anterior - "¿Entonces realmente eres un usuario del Ki?" - ella preguntó y el pelinegro asintió de afirmación - "¿Te importaría si nos haces una demostración?" - ella le pidió de la forma más formal ya que no quería parecer infantil.

"Seguro..." - Goku asintió y entonces levantó sus manos para juntarlas formando un pequeño espacio entre ambas, entonces comenzó a concentrarse y formó una pequeña esfera de energía de color amarillo lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar una gran parte del cuarto.

 _"Que brillante..." -_ Rias, Akeno y Koneko veían la esfera de Ki de forma hipnótica, claramente podían sentir la calidez que transmitía el cuerpo de Goku, como si ellas lo estuvieran sintiendo en carne en propia.

"Y así es como se ve el Ki cuando se libera, ¿lo ven?" - Goku les pregunto en voz burlona ante sus amigas en estado de trance.

"¿Y que más puede hacer el Ki, Goku-sempai?" - esta vez preguntó la pequeña Koneka sumamente interesada.

"Con el Ki se pueden hacer muchas cosas; como aumentar la fuerza, la resistencia y la velocidad, crear esferas de energía destructivas como la que están viendo ahora mismo, y sobre todo te da la capacidad de volar"

"¿Volar?" - preguntaron las tres en coro y el Saiyajin asintió otra vez.

"¿Acaso el Ki te crea algún tipo de alas?" - preguntó Rias pero esta vez Goku negó con la cabeza.

"No, con el Ki puedes volar sin la necesidad de alas" - el explico y sñpara demostrar lo que acaba de decir, se concentró nuevamente para empezar a levitar del piso dejando una vez sorprendidas a las chicas. Las demonios claramente estaban viendo al Dios Saiyajin flotar sin ningún uso de alas como había dicho y no solo eso, hasta podían ver como su ropa se ondeaba como si el viento estuviera presente, cosa extraña ya que ni la puerta ni las ventanas estaban abiertas. Decir que las chicas estaban impresionadas es decir poco, porque lo que han visto hasta ahora es de lo más impactante que han predenciado hasta el momento.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Y eso que no han visto nada, aún)._**

Unos momentos después Goku comenzó a descender para poner sus pies de vuelta en el piso - "Y eso es todo lo básico que deben saber del Ki, ¿hah algo que no han entendido?" - les pregunto a sus atónitas amigas quienes apenas se recuperaban del trance.

"¿Goku-kun, cómo es posible que tengas dominadas ese tipo de técnicas?" - preguntó la heredera de los Gremory con más interés al igual que su reina y su torre.

"Es que a lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchos maestros que me han enseñado como usar mi Ki, y cada maestro que he tenido es más fuerte que el anterior ya que me han enseñado distintas cosas para enfrentarme a todo lo que he intentado acabar conmigo o con las personas que más aprecio. Es por eso que soy así de fuerte" - Goku explico mientras recordaba con mucha nostalgia a todos sus maestros que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida: El primero que tuvo fue su abuelo adoptivo Son Gohan quien le enseño lo básico de las artes marciales, el segundo fue Muten Roshi quien le enseñó el buen camino de la vida y su famosa técnica 'el Kamehameha', el siguiente fue el Kaio de la norte quien le enseñó dos de sus mejores técnicas, el Kaioken y la Genkidama, dos técnicas realmente útiles y que ha usado en reiteradas ocasiones, por último y el más fuerte de su universo el mismísimo Ángel Guardián Wiss quien le entreno para que recuperara el ki de los dioses.

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por las palabras del Saiyajin, por su manera de hablar tenían la impresión de que el guerrero tenía más experiencia de lo que aparentaba y eso no lo veían muy a menudo entre todas los hombres que han conocido.

"Solo tengo una pregunta más Goku, habias mencionado que el Ki se encuentra oculto entre todos los seres vivos, ¿cierto?. ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que cualquier persona lo puede utilizar?" - Rias preguntó por última vez para ya tener todo claro de una vez.

Goku asintió nuevamente de aprobación - "Así es Rias-chan, cualquier persona puede utilizar su Ki pero obviamente se necesita de un entrenamiento adecuado para controlarlo bien, así como ustedes"

"¿Nosotras?" - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Hmhh, así es. He notado que cada uno de ustedes tienen un potencial oculto que podría mejorar si llegaran a controlar su Ki. Si me permiten proponerles algo, les sugiero que me dejen entrenar para que desbloqueen su Ki, ¿les parece bien?" - Goku les pregunto esperando sus respuestas.

"Nos encantaría Goku-kun, queremos que nos enseñes a que controlemos nuestros Ki's" - respondió Rias con una sonrisa aceptando su propuesta. Si algo que ella siempre se preocupaba es tratar de mejorar la reputación de su clan y de uso queridos sierves, y tal parece que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Además, puede que cuando vuelva a ver a su familia se lleven una muy grande sorpresa por toda la nueva información que ha recibido.

"Ara ara, será interesante aprender cosas de Goku-kun" - comentó Akeno con una linda sonrisa en su rostro ya que usaría el tiempo de entrenamiento para pasar con su interés amoroso y así hacerlo su novio.

Koneko se limitó a sonreir ya que dentro de pronto recibiría un entrenamiento de parte de su sempai y no podría estar mas emocionada (claro, aunque ella no lo exprese abiertamente). Sin embargo, cuando había escuchado toda la explicación del ki, algo se le hizo familiar pero no sabía que era exactamente, tal vez con el tiempo lo recuerde.

Goku sonrió ya que sus amigas aceptaron su entrenamiento, más tarde hablaría con Kiba porque obviamente el también era parte de este clan y les dijo que el entrenamiento iniciaría la siguiente semana a lo que las chicas aceptaron sin ninguna cuestión.

Pero deja eso a un, Rias decidió retomar al tema principal de la reunion, así que ella se acercó a un cajón de su escritorio para tomar una hoja de papel para despues acercarse a Goku.

"Ten esto Goku" - la pelirroja decía mientras le entregaba la hoja en sus manos. El Saiyajin observo la hoja con curiosidad ya que esta misma tenía algo muy peculiar, tenía escrito un sello que se asemejaba al sello del clan Gremory y en la parte superior e inferior de la hoja tenía escritos en japonés y por último había flores en las esquinas.

"¿Que es esto, Rias?" - inquirió el pelinegro algo confundido.

"Esto es un amuleto de la buena suerte que en realidad es un portal que usamos para teletransportarnos a un determinado destino. Quiero que le entregues esto a Issei en el horario de receso, y entonces solo nos quedará esperar hasta que ocurra una emergencia" - Rias le explicó con una linda sonrisa.

Goku se quedó intrigado tras oír todo eso, ¿asi que también podían realizar la teletransportación?. Bueno, en un mundo asi puede que las cosas sean semejantes a su universo. Pero si esta hoja era lo necesario para ayudar al pelicastaño entonces no dudará en usarlo.

"De acuerdo Rias-chan, se lo entregaré cuando lo vea" - el comentó mientras guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"Gracias, Goku-kun" - la princesa carmesí le agradeció con una grata sonrisa por su amabilidad, pero luego la campana del inicio de clases ya había sonado.

"Ara ara, las clases ya comenzaron. Vamos Goku-kun" - decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano del Saiyajin mientras esté sonreia sin inmutarse y luego ambos salieron por la puerta.

Rias vio este y se puso celosa - "¡Hey, espera Akeno. No te lo lleves!" - exclamó molesta mientras seguía a ambos jóvenes ya fuera del club, ellas los alcanzó y tomó a Goku de su mano para también guiarlo a su salón.

Koneko nuevamente se limitó a ver como su sempai era llevado a la fuerza por la presidenta y la vice-presidenta y no pudo evitar sentir ese malestar en su pecho, ¿pero por que le pasaba eso?. Sea cual sea la respuesta no podía dejar que esas senos de vaca acaparen siempre la atención del pelinegro, por lo tanto también se involucraría en ese triángulo amoroso.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya entrando a a la hora del receso, Goku se dispuso a buscar a Issei para entregarle el amuleto de la suerte, aunque no tenía idea de cómo eso iba funcionar pero debía confiar en la palabra de Rias. Estuvo recorriendo el patio trasero de la escuela pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ¿pues donde estará?.

 _"Ah es cierto, puedo usar mi ki para buscarlo rápidamente"_ \- fue lo que pensó y estuvo a punto de concentrarse pero algo le interrumpió.

"¡Miren, es Goku-kun!" - fue la voz de una chica la que resonó en el aire, el mencionado Saiyajin dejo de concentrarse y entonces volteo para ver a un grupo de chicas acercarse a él con caras de ensueño.

"Eh, hola chicas" - Goku les saludo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más a usted fans.

"¡Kyaaa, incluso es educado!" - exclamaron las chicas en coro y con corazones en sus ojos ya que ahora sabían que los rumores de que era un matón eran mentiras.

El Saiyajin se quedó intrigado por sus actitudes, por lo que les dijo algo más - "Emm, disculpen ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?" - al momento de decir eso sus fanáticas se acercaron más a él invadiendo su espacio personal.

"¿Goku-kun, tienes novia?. Porque estoy disponible" - preguntó una chica de pelo castaño muy ansiosa.

"¡No, sal conmigo Goku-kun. Quiero ir al karaoke contigo después de la escuela" - dijo otra estudiante de cabellera aguamarina.

"¡No, quiero que seas mi novio Goku-kun. ¿,Que tal si me llevas a mi casa para... bueno... tú sabes... conocernos bien?" - propuso otra chica de cabello purpura con algo de pena y un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que no quería decir lo que realmente te quería hacer.

Y así las chicas comenzaron a dialogar entre sí porque todas querían algo con Goku, pero lo que no sabían es que el mencionado guerrero de había escabullido sigilosamente para retomar la búsqueda del pelicastaño. Unos momentos después, una de las chicas que estaban en la discusión notó la ausencia de ustedes galán.

"¡Oigan, Goku-kun ya se fue!" - exclamó la chica y entonces las demás dejaron de discutir y notaron lo mismo.

"¡Muuu, se nos escapó!" - las estudiantes hicieron un puchero sintiéndose tristes por un momento.

"¡Vamos chicas, hay que buscar a nuestro nuevo príncipe de Kuoh!" - propuso una de las féminas levantando el puño y su séquito hicieron lo mismo y entonces se dispersaron para buscar al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, nuestro Saiyajin estaba oculto entre los arbustos y asomo la vista.

 _"¿Por qué las chicas e este mundo son más extrañas?"_ \- Fue la pregunta que se hizo mientras veía como su club de fans andaban recorriendo el campus como si fueran lobos tratando de cazar una liebre, en este caso el sería la liebre. Pero dejando eso a un lado tenía que seguir buscando al chico pelicastaño por lo que volvió a concentrar su Ki.

"¡Son enormes!" - pero antes de que volviera a concentrarse, otra voz lo distrajo y entonces Goku volteo a ver a su lado para notar a varias personas que estaban a unos metros delante suyo, en total eran tres chicos que también eran estudiantes de la academia: El primero era un chico de pelo negro corto y usaba unos lentes transparentes, el segundo tenía la cabeza rapada quedando casi pelón y el último tenía el cabello castaño, esperen... ¿castaño?, ¡loteria!. Goku se alegró ya que había encontrado a Issei y se acercó para hablar con él pero poco antes de que se acercara, escuchó los comentarios que decían lo chicos.

"Los pechos de Muruyama... ¡Son en verdad enormes!" - decía el chico pelón cuyo nombre es Matsuda.

"80-70-81" - decía su compañero que usaba lentes cuyo nombre es Motohama mientras calculaba las tallas de las chicas que estaban espiando.

"¡Hatase, sus piernas son impresionantes!" - decía Matsuda mientras espiaba a otra de sus compañeras de clase.

"78.5-65-79" - Motohama nuevamente analizaba las medidas de su compañera.

"¡Esto es tan glorioso, sin duda el cielo de los pechos ha aterrizado en la tierra!" - decía Issei mientras el y su séquito de pervertidos reían de una forma algo perturbadora. Y así es como presentamos al trío de pervertidos, conocidos por ser los Némesis de las chicas en la academia Kuoh.

Goku se había quedado confundido mientras veía como los tres chicos estaban tan juntos para tratar de observar lo que había al otro lado del vestidor de las chicas. Pero lo más curioso fueron sus risas, esa menera de reír le recordaba mucho al Maestro Roshi o a Oolong cuando veían revistas 'especiales' o sus programas favoritos en la televisión. ¿Pero por que hacían eso?, sea cual sea la respuesta mejor se acercó para hablar con Issei.

"Oigan, disculpen..." - el pelinegro tocó el hombro del pelicastaño y entonces los tres se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa.

"¡Ahhhh, espera. No estamos haciendo lo que crees que estás pensando!" - exclamaba Matsuda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡E-es cierto nosotros estábamos... Inspeccionando las flores, si eso. Pertenecemos al club de jardinería!" - exclamaba Motohama dando una buena excusa.

"¡Por favor, no le cuente esto a las chicas o a los profesores por lo que más quiera!" - Issei fue el último en suplicar mientras el trío pervertido juntaban sus manos y se incaban frente a Goku. No hace falta decir que el pelinegro se quedó más confundido por las reacciones de los chicos, parecía como si piedieran clemencia ¿pero para que?.

"¿Y que debería contarles a las chicas o los profesores?" - Goku preguntó inocentemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza. El trío pervertido se quedó en blanco tras escuchar eso, ¿entonces ese muchacho no los pillo in fraganti en sus clásicos espionajes?.

"N-no, no es nada. Aquí no paso nada ¿cierto chicos?" - Issei le pregunto a sus amigos quienes asintieron con una sonrisa y se levantaron del suelo.

"Ok..." - Goku se quedó inconforme por las respuestas pero no decidió indagar porque no le iba a interesar lo que iban a decir de todos modos.

Sin embargo, Issei cuando vio cierta cabellera puntiaguda, algo le vino a su mente.

"¡Espera, tu eres Son Goku, ¿cierto?" - exclamó el pelicastaño emocionado al ver al sujeto que se topó el fin de semana pasado.

Goku asintió de aprobación - "Así es, y me alegra que me recuerdes Issei-san" - comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¡No sabía que te habías matriculado en la academia!, ¿Cuando te inscribiste?" - preguntó curioso Issei.

"Pues hace una semana, y la verdad es que ya me estoy acostumbrando" - contesto sin vacilar.

"¡Espera Issei!" - esta vez intervino Motohama quien se dirigió a su amigo - "¡Desde cuando conoces a Son Goku?"

"Pues desde la semana pasada, me tope con el en un pequeño accidente después de haber ido por un encargo de mi madre. ¿Por qué preguntas?" - inquirió el castaño con la ceja levantada y entonces Matsuda lo sujetó del cuello.

"¡Eres un traidor, Issei!" - exclamó el pelón indignado.

"¿Y ahora que te pasa, Matsuda? ¿Por que me llamas traidor?" - inquirió el castaño algo molesto.

"¿Que no lo sabes?, el Son Goku, el nuevo príncipe de Kuoh. Del quien todas las chicas hablan de el" - decía Matsuda mientras apuntaba al mencionado Saiyajin quien se quedó confundido.

"Es cierto, la mayoría de chicas hablan de lo apuesto que es y lo talentoso que es en la clase de educación física. Hasta también han corrido los rumores de que por él arrestaron al grupo de matones del tercer grado. La verdad es que se ha vuelto más popular de lo que fue Kiba Yuuto" - añadió Motohama mientras se ajustaba sus lentes tratando de parecer inteligente.

"Si, estoy consciente de haber escuchado lo mismo. Pero vamos chicos, Goku-san no parece alguien engreído o que juzgue antes de conocer a la gente. De hecho, hay que darle el merito por no juzgarnos por lo que acabamos de hacer. Además, es muy popular con todas las chicas, ¿no creen que podríamos sacar provecho de esto?" - eso último lo dijo Issei en un susurro con una sonrisa risa astuta. Entonces sus dos amigos comprendieron su punto y tenía razón, hasta ahora el ha sido el primer estudiante en no acusarlos o reclamarlos por sus perversiones, por lo que tuvieron una idea en mente.

"¿Entonces dices que si nos juntamos con Son Goku, las chicas empezarán a juntarse con nosotros?" - preguntó el pelón muy interesado.

"Es lo más lógico, digo, así es la sociedad de hoy en día; cuando estás con una persona popular, todos se te juntan como una bola de borregos. O en nuestro caso, tendremos un buen rebaño" - comentó Motohama mientras sonreía y un brillo apareció en su lentes.

"Je je je, tendremos nuestros propios Harems" - comentaba Issei con una sonrisa pervertida y sus amigos reían con el pensando en todos los beneficios que tendrían en un futuro no tan lejano.

 _"¿De que tanto estarán hablando?"_ \- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya que esos chicos se compartaban nuevamente de forma extraña. Y antes de que dijera algo, el trío pervertido desformo su triángulo y se acercaron al pelinegro.

"Bien Son Goku, hemos decidido que te incluiremos en nuestro círculo de amistad. Mi nombre es Motohama" - se presentó el chico de los lentes mientras extendía su mano.

"Y yo soy Matsuda, mucho gusto en conocerte Son" - se presentó el pelón con una sonrisa mientras también le extendía su mano.

"Bueno, a mi ya me conoces, je je je" - comentó el pelicastaño con una ligera risa mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma jovial.

"Emm... mucho gusto en conocelos a todos tambien y gracias por dejarme formar parte e su amistad. Por cierto llámenme solo Goku, ¿si?" - Goku les pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que el trío pervertido asintió con la cabeza.

"Oigan, ¿alguien más escuchó esas voces?" - Sin embargo, su conversación se vería interrumpida cuando hablo una de las chicas dentro de los vestidores. Los tres chicos se estremecieron al escuchar eso.

"Yo si escuchévoces aquí afuera, ¡probablemente sean el trío pervertido!" - dijo otra chica sumamente molesta porque ya reconocía esas voces.

"¿Otra vez andan espiando?, estos no tienen remedio. ¡Pero esta vez nos las pagarán!" - exclamó otra chica y entonces las demás asintieron y decidieron salir de los vestidores.

"¡Nooooo, las chicas del club de Kendo!" - exclamaron los tres pervertidos en coro y con cara de horror. Ya los descubrieron

"¡Mierda, nos van a apalear, como en la semana pasada!" - exclamaba Matsuda sumamente nervioso.

"¡Y nos dejarán en la enfermería, como en la semana pasada!" - añadió Motohama igualmente nervioso recordando la pelota que recibieron la otra vez de parte de las chicas del Kendo.

"¡¿Patas, para que las quiero?!" - exclamaba Issei mientras el y sus compinches comenzaban a huir del lugar, pero antes de que se fueran Issei volteo a ver a Goku - "¡Goku, por lo que más quieras, no les digas a donde fuimos!" - el pelicastaño le pidió el primer favor como amigos, a lo que Goku, aún sin entender que pasaba pero el acepto ayudar a sus amigos encubriendolos. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin casi olvida algo importante.

"¡Espera Issei, tengo que darte algo!" - el le llamo y el pervertido volteo a verlo. Entonces Goku se acercó a él para entregarle el amuleto que le encargó Rias.

"¿Y que es esto, Goku-san?" - preguntó curioso Issei mientras veía la hoja.

"Una amiga mía me pidió que te entregara esto. Me dijo que esto es un amuleto de la suerte que probablemente lo vas a necesitar" - El Saiyajin le explicó acerca de la hoja que le acaba de entregar, obviamente omitiendo todos los detalles que le dijo Rias, pero era por su propio bien.

Issei miró el supuesto amuleto de la suerte con curiosidad, ¿y cómo esto le iba a dar suerte?. Bueno, decidió confiar esta vez en Goku ya que él no sería capáz de mentirle. Sin más que decir el castaño volvió a correr para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos.

El pelinegro se sintió satisfecho ya que había cumplido con su deber, ahora solo quedaba reunirse con Rias en el club para contarle todo. Sin embargo, sintió varias presencias detrás de él y entonces volteo a ver a un grupo de chicas que usaban el mismo traje que era un traje de Kendo de blanco con azul.

"¡Rayos, esos desgraciados se volvieron a escapar. Como siempre!" - gruñó una chica de cabello castaño quien sostenía una espada de madera pero luego la misma observo a Goku - "¡No puede ser, es Goku-sempai!" - ella exclamó y entonces el resto e las féminas también se percataron de lo mismo y se quedaron impactadas por su presencia.

"Hola chicas" - fue lo único que pudo decir el Saiyajin mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo. Inmediatamente las chicas del club de Kendo chillaron como niñas ya que estaban viendo a su ídolo en carne propia, entonces se acercaron para saludarlo y también bombardearlo con cientos de preguntas, la mayoría se trataban de lo mismo de lo mismo pero luego una de las chicas hizo una pregunta realmente importante.

"Disculpa Goku-sempai, ¿pero de casualidad no ha visto al trío de pervertidos por aquí?" - preguntó una chica que tenía el pelo salmón, cuyo nombre es Murayama.

"¿Trio de pervertidos?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga a lo que su amiga que estaba a su lado asintió.

"Si, esos tipos siempre nos andan molestando ya que tienen la costumbre de espiarnos en los vestidores. ¡Pero esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no lo vuelvan a hacer!" - propuso la chica de cabello castaño cuyo era nombre Katase, mientras que su club asentía de afirmación.

Goku sintió la tensión en el ambiente, por lo que decidió calmar a todas - "Chicas escuchen, la violencia no siempre es la mejor forma de solucionar lo problemas. Miren, yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con esos tipos en caso de que los encuentre y así para que no las molesten otra vez, ¿les parece?" - el Saiyajin les preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que todas dijeron.

"¡Si, Goku-sempai!" - respondieron las chicas del club de Kendo con corazones en sus ojos, como estaban tan enamoradas confiaron ciegamente en él.

El pelinegro asintió por su comprensión - "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego" - se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección.

"¡Adios sempai!" - fue lo último que dijeron las chicas mientras se despedían del nuevo príncipe de Kuoh. Solo esperaban que ese trío de pervertidos tengan una buena lección de patadas, como lo había hecho con los bravucones la semana pasada.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Goku ya había retornado al club del ocultismo ya que Rias le había dicho que una vez que completara su deber, que regresara al club para... un asunto importante (según como que ella dijo).

"Rias, ya regresé" - Goku aviso mientras ingresaba al habitación principal y efectivamente encontró a la pelirroja en su escritorio.

"Que bueno que regresaste Goku-kun, ¿y como te fue?" - preguntó Rias mientras ella venía una taza de té.

"Me fue bien, ya le entregué el amuleto a Issei sin problemas" - respondió el pelinegro sin vacilar y la pelirroja sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Bien hecho Goku, tu siempre eres tan cumplidor, ¿verdad?" - inquirió la voluptuosa chica elogiando sus cualidades y el Saiyajin se limitó a asentir de afirmación ya que el siempre procura ayudar a sus amigos, al menos en todo lo que esté su alcance.

"Dime Rias, ¿para que necesitabas verme a esta hora?" - preguntó Goku tan inocente como curioso.

"Ah, sobre eso... Es por algo importante" - Entonces Rias se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hacia el pelinegro hasta pararse junto a él - "Goku-kun, dime una cosa, ¿realmente tienes problemas para estudiar?"

"Pues creo que si, como les dije antes no tuve mucho tiempo para esas cosas; de hecho, apenas se leer y escribir" - respondió Goku sintiendo algo de pena en si mismo ya que no era tan astuto en eso de aprender, a excepción de que algo sea relacionado con las artes marciales, ahí si es bueno.

Rias miró con empatía al guerrero de todas formas sonrió por su respuesta, al menos no tenía miedo de ser sincero consigo mismo y eso se valora mucho, pero sabía la verdadera solución para su dilema - "No te preocupes Goku-kun, se como solucionar tu problema" - ella le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En serio, cómo?" - preguntó curioso Goku.

"Ya lo verás. Tú solo siéntate en el sillón, saca tus libros y espera a que regrese, ¿si?" - Rias le pregunto con ternura en su voz, Goku sin rechistar asintió y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones mientras sacaba sus libros de su mochila, la pelirroja entró a otro cuarto para 'prepararse'.

Y así el pelinegro estuvo sentado sin hacer nada en especial esperando a lo que sea que Rias quería hacer, y estaba a punto de levantarse pero la pelirroja ya había regresado a la habitación.

"Ya estoy lista..." - aviso Rias quién ahora llevaba ropa diferente que consistía en un traje estilo de una profesora con un saco de color negro con una falda corta del mismo color y usaba unos lentes transparebtes. Un pequeño detalle es que no llevaba ninguna blusa debajo del saco por lo que dejaba ver una parte su escote.

Goku vio el nuevo aspecto de la demonio y estaba más confundido que impresionado - "¿Rias, por qué te cambiaste de ropas?"

"Es que como seré tutora, pensé que debería verme como tal. ¿Acaso me veo mal?" - preguntó Rias con una mirada tierna mientras se inclinaba para dejar ver un poco sus pechos.

"No, para nada. Te ves bien así" - contesto el pelinegro con su sonrisa sin inmutarse ante su belleza.

"De acuerdo, entonces comencemos con la clase" - decía la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa mientrasabria el primer libro.

Durante la siguiente hora la princesa carmesí estuvo estudiando con el pelinegro enseñándole todo lo básico de las materias como las matemáticas, ciencias, historia, geografía, y también mejorando la lectura y su ortografía. Goku por alguna razón le estaba gustando aprender todo esto ya que Rias estaba enseñando mejor que los mismos profesores, ahora ya entendía como se sentía su hijo Gohan cuando el estudiaba en casa.

Rias por otro lado estaba disfrutando el tiempo de calidad con su nuevo guerrero estudiando con el y al mismo tiempo tratando de seducirlo con su aspecto, sin embargo por más que la demonio se le acercaba no parecía provocar alguna emoción en Goku en lo más mínimo y estaba tan concentrado en el estudio, eso se le llama disciplina. Tal parece que hacerlo suyo será más complicado de lo que pensó pero no se daría por vencida.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambos jóvenes dejaron de estudiar y dejaron escapar un suspiro.

"¿Y bien, que te ha parecido la hora de estudio, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Rias con interés de saber su opinión.

"Debo admitir que ha sido entretenido, ya estoy comenzando a entender algunos temas que al principio no entendía bien, pero todo esto fue gracias a ti, Rias-chan" - contesto el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa y la pelirroja se sonrojó por el cumplido.

"N-no hay de que agradecer Goku, yo solo hice esto para ayudar a uno de mis queridos siervos" - Rias intento de modesta pero obviamente no podía dejar de agradecerle - "Si lo deseas, a partir de ahora podemos reunirnos a esta hora para estudiar siempre juntos"

"Claro, Rias-chan" - respondió Goku sin vacilar ya que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Bueno, después de todo el también le devolverá el favor cuando comienze a entrenarlos con su Ki.

 _"Vamos Rias, creo que es momento para decirle" -_ pensóRias mientras se proponía a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer - "Emm... Goku-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro Rias, ¿de que se trata?" - inquirió el ojinegro interesado. La princesa carmesí se puso nerviosa y sonrojada porque tenía algo de miedo en que rechazara su propuesta, pero no había marcha atrás.

"¿Go-Goku, tu gustaría salir con...?" - y justo cuando Rias iba a terminar su pregunta, alguien había tocado la puerta y en eso los miembros del clan Gremory entraron al club.

"Ya regresamos, Buchou" - anuncio su reina con una linda sonrisa mientras Kiba y Koneko le seguían y entre los tres llevaban cosas en sus manos. Pero luego la pelinegra notó la presencia de Goku - "Ara ara, Goku-kun ya regresaste, que bueno" - ella decía mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y poner sus enormes pechos en sus brazos.

"También me da gusto verte otra vez, Akeno-chan" - comentó Goku contenido mientras aceptaba el abrazo de la pechugona.

 _"Rayos, ¿justo en este momento tenían que regresar?"_ \- pensó Rias celosa por las acciones de Akeno hacia Goku, pensó que sus siervos iban a tardar más de lo que predicó, pero no fue así.

"Y dime Goku-kun, ¿que estabas haciendo en el club?" - inquirió Akeno con una linda sonrisa.

"Ah, pues estaba estudiando con Rias-chan con respecto a los temas que no entendía" - contestó Goku sin rodeos y con total sinceridad.

"Ara ara, ¿con que estudiando, eh?" - la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y entonces observo a su rey con su nuevo vestuario - "¿No será que querías aprovecharte de Goku-kun. Por eso nos mandaste a comprar muchas cosas fuera de la escuela, verdad Buchou?" - la pelinegra preguntó con una divertida a su mejor amiga.

"Buchou, pervertida" - fue lo único que comentó la pequeña Koneko con una mirada neutral a su rey.

"¡Se equivocan, no es lo que ustedes creen!" - Rias intento defenderse pero las dos chicas solo dijeron un 'Ay, aja' demostrando su incredulidad. Goku se rasco la cabeza de la confusión mientras que Kiba solo se limitó a reír, si tan solo su compañero supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, Akeno se dispuso a mostrar lo que habían comprado; los tres demonios empezaron sacar varios paquetes que contenían distintos alimentos de comida rapida - "Mira Goku-kun, te trajimos un rico almuerzo porque se debes tener hambre luego dentro día de clases, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la pechugona con otra sonrisa en sus labios y el pelinegro asintió.

"¡Claro que si, tengo mucha hambre. Muchas gracias amigos!" - respondió Goku con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a degustar de toda la comida que le habían traído. Los miembros del clan Gremory aún seguían sorprendidos por la manera de comer del Saiyajin, para con el poco tiempo que lo han conocido ya se han acostumbrado a sus 'modales'.

Y mientras Goku consumía su comida, las chicas voluntariamente se ofrecieron a alimentarlo, como una muestra más de su afecto, entre las tres se tiraban para ofrecerles distintos platillos y el pelinegro gustosamente los consumía todos. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro las demonios comenzaron a ser más competitivas y así formando una escena cómica, típico de una pelea de chicas.

El Saiyajin iba a decirles algo pero viendo las circunstancias dejo que sus amigas resolvieran sus problemas. Y tal parece que optó por no contarles de la cita que tenía planeado el fin de semana.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Creo que esa fue la decisión más acertada que se le pudo ocurrir. Si de por si el Saiyajin sucumbió ante la furia de Ian mujer humana, imaginense lo que podría ocurrir con tres chicas con poderes sobrenaturales)._**

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

* * *

 ** _(Nota Adicional: Aquí se supone que Reynare le pidió la cita Issei tal como la historia original pero con unas ligeras diferencias; ella no le pediría la cita el día domingo sino el sábado, para no juntarlo con la cita que tendría con Goku. A parte, es en este escena cuando las dudas de muchos ya se resolverá sobre la supervivencia de Issei)._**

Ya había llegado el fin de semana y Goku lo único que se dispuso a hacer durante su día libre era entrenar para seguir desarrollando su nueva transformación del SSJ Dios, por fortuna su maestro Wiss le dió varios consejos antes de su partida:

Para empezar le aconsejo que no debía usarlo en repetidas ocasiones ya que la transformación gasta demasiada energía y por ende la duración puede ser limitada, incluso ni siquiera sería incapaz de ejercer el 10% de su poder.

Por lo tanto el pelinegro deberá aprender a canalizar dicho poder en el Super Saiyajin y así mejorar su nueva transformación sin recibir, lo único malo es que es en esta Tierra no existía un lugar en donde podría entrenar a gusto ya que probablemente su poder sería demasiado como para poder desarrollar su transformación, pero ya buscaría una solución a su problema. Y tampoco hay que olvidar el entrenamiento que tenía pensado para los demonios del club del ocultismo.

Pero regresando a la rutina, Goku se encontraba meditando sentado en posición de loto mientras estaba suspendido en el aire. Sin embargo, en medio de su concentración su Ki captó una pequeña perturbación.

 _"No puede ser, este es el Ki de Issei... ¡Y se está debilitando!"_ \- pensó Goku con los ojos abiertos ya que la presencia del pelicastaño estaba disminuyendo a cada segundo y es probable que iba a morir dentro de poco, ¡tenia que ayudarlo!. El se puso de pie y salió de su nave espacial para después poner dos de sus dedos en su frente, entonces busco el Ki de Issei del cual no le tomó nada de tiempo, sin embargo noto algo más en su búsqueda.

 _"Que raro, el no se encuentra solo. Esta presencia pertenece a..."_ \- El Saiyajin inmediatamente descubrió que le pertenecía a ¿Yuuma?, ¿pero que rayos hacia allí junto a Issei?. Bueno, no tenía tiempo de pensar porque era hora de actuar y sin más rodeos hizo su teletransportación desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en el Parque**

Podemos ver a un Issei tirado en el suelo, con una gran agujero en el estómago, como si algo lo hubiera perforado totalmente, y había un enorme charco de sangre que se derramaba de su cuerpo. Sentía como su vida se le escapan a cada segundo y frente estaba quien se suponía que era su novia Yuuma, o deberíamos decir Reynare, y está estaba diciéndole un pequeño discurso de despedida antes de que su víctima fuese al otro mundo. Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido en medio de su discurso.

 _"¿Pero que_ _rayos...?"_ pensó Raynare al ver a la nueva persona que acaba de llegar junto a Issei, se trataba de Goku, el chico a quien invito el otro día y al quien le iba tocar su cita al día siguiente - _"¿Pero que está haciendo el aquí, y como llego así de la nada?"_ \- se preguntó a sí misma con mucho desconcierto y la realidad es que tenía más preguntas en mente.

El Saiyajin por otro lado veía al ángel caído con mucha seriedad mientras la analizaba detenidamente; no cabía la menor duda, se trataba de Yuuma, la misma chica que le hablo en aquel puente. Su aspecto era casi el mismo que en su formato humana, además de las emplumadas alas negras que tenía sobre su espalda pero su aura era el mismo y no había forma de confundirlo.

Había una gran tensión en el ambiente, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí, muchacho tonto?" - cuestionó Reynare tratando de fingir ser otra persona.

"¿Asi que tú eres Yuuma, cierto?" - preguntó Goku sin quitar su seriedad. La pelinegra abrió los ojos en shock ya que la habían descubierto así de fácil, ¿pero como?. Ella no respondió en nada por los nervios pero el pelinegro al notar su mirada se dió cuenta de que había acertado en #

su deducción - "Tomaré tu silencio como un si"

"¿P-pero cómo supiste que era yo?" - preguntó Reynare consternada.

"Eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué atacante a este chico?" - preguntó Goku con el mencionado pelicastaño un poco cerca de sus pies.

"¡Eso no no es de tu incumbencia, idiota. Tú jamás entenderías porque hice eso!" - exclamó Reynare molesta.

"¡Responde mi pregunta!" - exigió Goku con una voz más autoritaria provocando así que la ángel caído se espantara.

 _"¿Q-que me está pasando, por qué estoy temblando ante este humano?"_ \- Reynare se preguntó a sí misma mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer en todo su cuerpo al ver la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, es la misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo conoció por primera vez para la sensación era peor, ¿pero por qué está pasando esto?.

"¿No vas a responder, Yuuma?" - exigió el Saiyajin por segunda vez y esta vez la pelinegra reaccionó.

"¡Callate, no tengo que responder nada a un simple mortal. La gran Reynare te asesinara como a ese imbécil de allí!" - entonces en un acto de impulso la ángel caído levantó su mano para crear una lanza de luz de color rosa para después arrojarlo contra Goku hacia su pecho.

El Saiyajin no reaccionó ante su ataque y solo negó con la cabeza de la decepción. Justo cuando la lanza estaba a punto de acercarse, el levantó su mano y con una diminuta porción de su Ki desintegró la lanza de luz en un parpadeo.

"¡¿Q-que mierda... Como se deshizo mi ataque?!. Si supuse toda mi energía en esa lanza!" - Reynare preguntó en total horror ya que su objetivo, con una sola mano desintegró su lanza de luz.

"No eres la oponente indicada mi, tu poder es insignificante ante el mío. Te recomiendo que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie en este mundo, ¿me oíste?" - Goku le amenazó porque no quería desperdiciar su energía en alguien que no vale la pena y no quería matarla en lo absoluto, un extraño hábito suyo pero era lo recomendable.

Fue en ese momento cuando Reynare sintió el verdadero miedo en carne propia ya que nunca se había sentido tan superada por un sujeto de origen desconocido, ¿Quien era realmente Son Goku y porque era tan poderoso?. Ya sin más opciones decidió huir del lugar, ella creo un círculo mágico para escapar de parque para retornar a su guarida.

Goku se quedó viendo como ángel caído escapo con un extraño portal pero no se impresionó para nada, de todas formas podía sentir su poder que se había trasladado a otro sitio y si el quisiera, la seguiría sin problemas. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso ya que había un asunto realmente importante.

"¡Issei!" - el se cerco al moribundo castaño quien respiraba con dificultad - "¡Issei, por favor resiste!" - el exclamó preocupado por su amigo pero este murmuraba algo.

"¿S-Son... Goku...? ¿El Dios mono del viaje al oeste? Je je je... este sueño ya se está volviendo extraño" - fue lo único que el castaño pudo delirar antes de de escupir un poco más de sangre, cosa que preocupó más a Goku.

"¡No hables más, ahora mismo te ayudaré!" - dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el lugar donde tuvo su herida y entonces comenzó a concentrar su Ki.

* * *

 **En la mente Issei...**

 ** _"¡Esta es mi oportunidad... AHORA!"_** \- pensó Ddraig con emoción; lo que necesitaba era que el humano estuviera al borde de la muerte y aparte sentir el inmenso poder de Goku en contacto físico. Entonces el dragón rojo comenzó a transferir su sacred gear del cuerpo de Issei para transferirse al Dios Saiyajin, sin que esté se diera cuenta por ahora.

* * *

 ** _De Vuelta a la Realidad_**

"Ya esta..." - Goku suspiro de alivio ya quehabía puesto suficiente ki para detener la hemorragia del cuerpo de su amigo, al menos había retenido su muerte temporalmente ya que lo único que necesitaba era una semilla del ermitaño para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar su bolsa, la hoja que tenía Issei en sus bolsillos se había caído y se iluminó de un color rojo carmesí. El Saiyajin había notado el mismo amuleto que le había regalado a su amigo y sintió el poder que salía de allí, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un portal con un símbolo muy familiar había aparecido y de allí salió una figura bastante conocida - "¡Eres tu, Rias-chan!" - el comentó reconociendo a cierta pelirroja con dos grandes atributos quien estaba justo frente de el.

"Goku, sentí una extraña perturbación en este parque. ¿Que ha ocurrido?" - preguntó Rias intrigada.

"Es Issei-san, esta gravemente herido. Una chica de nombre Yuuma lo intento matar" - respondió Goku aún con el chico entre sus manos.

"Hmpf, esto debió ser obra de los ángeles caídos. La verdad es que no me imaginé que atacarían pronto" - comentó Rias porque había escuchado que un grupo de ángeles caídos merodeaban por la ciudad.

"Todo esto es mi culpa" - musitó el pelinegro ganándose la atención de la demonio - "Yo sabía que Yuuma tenía un poder extraño pero no dije nada, y por culpa de mi descuido dejé que casi matara a un amigo. ¡Maldicion!" - eso último lo dijo apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia. Si tan solo dejara de ser tan descuidado, como siempre le habían dicho sus amigos en su mundo, estás desgracias no ocurrirían.

Rias vio con algo de lastima a su guerrero pero podía entender su dolor, ella tampoco había previsto esto, por lo tanto ella tenía un poco de culpa. Pero al menos la pérdida no fue total ya que podia notar las respiraciones del humano, aunque claro eran débiles.

"Rias, ayúdame a curar a Issei para que siga viviendo" - Goku le pidió a la pelirroja mientras reocgia el cuerpo inconsciente del pelicastaño y Rias asintió.

"Claro Goku-kun, me encargaré de curarlo. Pero lo mejor sería llevarlo a su casa" - ella sugirió con una linda sonrisa y entonces Goku asintió de comprensión mientras ambos emprendían vuelo hasta llegar a la casa de Issei para después entrar sigilosamente a su habitación y entonces el Saiyajin recostó a su amigo en la cama - "Bien Goku, a partir de aquí yo haré cargo yo sola; me encargaré de revivirlo y reencarnarlo en un demonio para que así sobreviva al ataque. Puedes irte a casa a descansar y recuerda ir al club el lunes" - la princesa carmesí volvió a sugerir y el guerrero asintió de afirmación.

"Gracias Rias-chan, eres la mejor" - pero antes de que Goku se fuera, se le había olvidado algo - "Oh espera Rias, ten esto..." - el pelinegro saco su bolsa marrón una pequeña semilla verde a quien luego le entregó en la mano de Rias.

"¿Y que es esto, Goku-kun?" - inquirió curiosa la pelirroja quien ladeó la cabeza de la confusión al ver la semilla que acaba de recibir.

"Esta es una semilla del ermitaño; con esto caulquiera puede recuperar sus energía aún si están al borde y también tiene la capacidad de llenar tu estómago por 10 días" - explicó Goku con una sonrisa recordando uno de los presentes del maestro Karin.

Rias se quedó impresionada al escuchar eso, ¿de verdad esa pequeña semilla podía hacer todo eso? En cierto modo eso le recordó a las lágrimas de fénix que también curaban a cualquiera que estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero claro, la diferencia es que la lágrimas no llenaba el estómago como la semillas, por lo tanto estás tenían un punto más a favor.

"Claro Goku-kun, también me encargaré de darle de comer de tu semilla. Tú confía en mí" - dijo Rias con una linda sonrisa. El pelinegro asintió y entonces salió del cuarto de Issei para volar de regreso a su casa.

Unos minutos después Goku regreso a su casa para cambiarse de ropas y luego se recostó en su cama. Fue en ese entonces cuando reflexionar sobre lo que pasó hoy y todo lo que pasó con la ángel caído.

 _"Si tan solo hubiera vigilado más a Issei, no pasaría por eso" -_ a pesar de que todo se había solucionado, la culpa aún lo perseguía - _"Sinceramente espero que olvide lo que ocurrió hoy"_ \- pensó con algo de esperanza y ya sin más que hacer Goku cerro los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, al poco después de cerrar sus ojos, una extraña luz verde apareció en su mano y esta misma parpadeaba constantemente. Y luego una voz empezó a resonar.

 ** _"Lo he conseguido, el poder que transmite este hombre... abrumador, algo que jamás creí ver en mi larga vida y eso no es todo, ¡tambien puedo ver sus recuerdos y no son para nada ordinarios!"_** \- comentaba Ddraig mientras comenzaba a ver los recuerdos de la mente de Goku, ¡y vaya sorpresa la que tuvo, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar ya que un recuerdo era más impresionante que la anterior, y la lista seguía y seguía - **_"Creo que es un buen momento para presentarme con mi nuevo compañero"_** \- el dragón emperador rojo se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al subconsciente del pelinegro.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavos, así terminamos el capítulo de la semana. ¿Que tal le ha parecido?, por fin sucedió lo que muchos de ustedes esperaban:_**

 ** _¿Como reaccionará el Saiyajin al a conocer a Ddraig?._**

 ** _¿Que será de Issei a partir de ahora de que no tiene al dragón en su interior?._**

 ** _Y sobre todo, ¿que es los que hará Reynare, acaso Goku la perdonará?._**

 ** _Esas preguntas resueltas en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia, así que no se lo pierdan._**

 **Power Levels (Después de todos esto lo iba a incluir nada más que tarde algo de tiempo en pensar las cifras, no oficiales para esta historia):**

 **\- Son Goku (1%, Suprimido, sin ki divino): 8,000** **\- Rias Gremory: 200**

 **\- Akeno Himejima: 180**

 **\- Kiba Yuuto: 125**

 **\- Koneko Tojo: 120**

 **\- Issei Hyodou (Con Sacred Gear): 400 (Sin Sacred Gear): 4**

 **\- Ddraig (Poder sellado): 400**

 **\- Sirzech Lucifer: 600**

 **\- Demonios (de clase baja a suprema): 70-400**

 **\- Azazel: 580**

 **\- Ángeles Caídos: 80-350**

 **\- Michael: 650**

 **\- Ángeles** : **150-500**

 **\- Reynare:** **90**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejaron en los reviews o un MP._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	4. El Alma de un Dragón

**_¡QUE ONDAAAAAAAAA, Shavos!, por fin he regresado de mis merecidas vacaciones para traerles la nueva actualización que tanto han estado esperando._**

 ** _Debo decir que estoy muy contento ya que después de que publique mi noticia, recibí muchos de sus comentarios deseándome felices vacaciones. Me dio gusto saber que ustedes se tomaron bien la noticia, así me sentí más tranquilo ya que no pude evitar pensar en ustedes (bueno, algunas veces xD)._**

 ** _Saben, en realidad había regresado hace unos días, pero cuando regresé a mi hogar, mis vacaciones habían terminado y pues tuve que retomar todas mi labores, cosa que me tomó días en resolver y apenas me dio tiempo de actualizar._**

 ** _Y me hubiera encantado responder sus reviews pero lamentablemente ya había declarado que iba a eliminar esa noticia cuando actualizara mis historias y por ende también se borrarán los reviews que se recibieron, pero no se sientan mal ya que para compensarlo respondí los reviews del capítulo anterior, así que vayamos a revisar sus dudas:_**

 _ **\- nightmare nightmare:**_ _Descuida amigo, eso no sucederá. Un saludo._

 _ **-** **Blake2020:**_ _I'm glad you liked the chapter friend. And you're right, Goku will have new adversities but he can be engineered to overcome them as he has always done. A greeting for you._

 ** _\- Gohansayajin9:_** _No te preocupes amigo, un review olvidado no hace daño pero al menos deberías estar atento a las actualizaciones, pero yo no soy nadie para jusgar, en serio, me perdí como 10 y 15 capítulos durante mi ausencia (y eso incluye algunas de tus historias). Un saludo y una abrazo de mi parte shavo._

 ** _\- Blamasu:_** _Je je je. tienes muchas razón, Ddraig tendrá la mayor sorpresa de su vida cuando sepa de la vida de Goku. Solo espera ver el final de este pequeño arco para ver lo que depara a Reynare, pero ten por seguro que seguirá en el harem como lo planee. Algunas sagas de la serie DBS estarán incluidas en la trama de esta historia, y si, tendrá que ver con dioses de la destrucción y viejos enemigos de nuestro Saiyajin. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- alexzero:_** _Goku será siempre Goku, ya sabes a que me refiero y tienes razón, la vida tanto de Ddraig y Goku no volverán a ser las mismas. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- jhanter1999:_** _Creo que no, lo siento pero el no estará en mi historia a partir de este capitulo, una que otra mención o un simple cameo pero no aportará nada importante. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _maxigiampieri2012:_** _Tienes toda la razón, si comparamos a los dragones malignos, un ejemplo como Una Estrella; los dragones de la serie DxD quedarían como dragones bebes. No lo digo por puro fanatismo, soy realista y yo trato de ver la realidad de las cosas. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _danilo8joaquinortiz:_** _Bueno, muchas de tus dudas se resolverán a medida que avance la historia, lo que pasa es que no quiero arruinarte la experiencia por culpa de los spoilers, pero debo admitir que tienes buenas dudad con respecto a la trama de la historia. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _-_** ** _Osvaldoelbarce:_** _Lo mismo pienso yo, pero primero tendríamos que esperar a que el torneo del poder termine y se ve que ya está poniendo cada vez más interesante, sobre todo cuando ya eliminaron a dos universos **(Si no han visto eso en el anime, lamento mucho si les dije el spoiler).** Pero las cosas se pondrán tensas sabiendo que hasta la vida de los personas del universo DxD está en juego. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _Zasetsu04:_** _Pues básicamente adivinaste lo que verás en este capitulo pero mejor léelo por tu cuenta para que veas como quedó ese asunto. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _-_** ** _Blackgokurose:_** _Todas las respuestas que quieres averiguar lo verás en aproximadamente dos capítulos más, así es, ya tengo más o menos contemplado el numero de capítulos en cada arco de la historia. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _-_** ** _Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:_** _Je je je tienes razón, si estuviera Vegeta seguro que el se quedaría con la sacred gear de Vali porque basicamente entre él e Issei son el Goku y Vegeta del HSDxD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Reader912:_** _Pues así es la vida, no todo lo diferente tiene que ser malo pero si hay que preservar la originalidad de las series que juntas para formar este tipo de fics. Un saludo y me da gusto saber que aunque no te interesan este tipo de historias, me des un apoyo._

 ** _-_** ** _ZacksZilver:_** _Bueno, tal vez ni siquiera Issei esté presente para hacer eso, Goku en cambio, el tendrá la decisión de perdonarla o no, pero lo que no debió hacer era burlarse de los sentimientos de un Saiyajin. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _darkcrizer:_** _Típico de Goku; cuando se trata de peleas, es más listo que Einstein, pero cuando se trata de cosas cotidianas de la vida, es más tonto que una piedra xD, ok no. En fin, ahora verás como se conocerán el dragón celestial con nuestro Saiyajin._

 ** _-_** ** _Goku SSJ 3 Blue:_** _Mmmm, puede que considere tu idea con el crossover con la serie Konosuba, pero como he dicho antes, necesito ver lo suficiente de ese anime para saber si hay alguna manera de unirlos, pero te agradezco tu sugerencia amigo. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _Vergil sparda yamato:_** _Je je je, hasta Yamcha les daría algo de pelea a los personajes de DxD. Tal vez no pueda vencer a todos, pero al menos él tendría su dosis protagonismo. Incluso hasta hicieron un manga donde el es el protagonista, ¿que loco, no?. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- DmcNero:_** _Je je je tienes razón, las únicas 'pechugas' que comería el Saiyajin, serían los de los pollos y no el de las chicas. Y sabes a que me refiero xD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _Shiro Emiya:_** _Tus sugerencias me parecen interesantes, puede que las aplique cuando avance con la historia ya que todo en esta vida puede suceder. Lo mismo digo por lo del 'Dios Dragón Emperador Celestial', puede que ese sea el último titulo para esta historia. Un saludo sahvo y gracias por sugerir._

 ** _-_** ** _richard78zamo:_** _Tienes razón en todo, puede que las sacred gear lleguen a un nuevo nivel aun superior al de los longinus como en la serie original, pero Goku casi siempre logra lo imposible, por lo que eso no sería raro de ver. Un saludo y gracias por pensar eso de mi, me alagas._

 ** _-_** ** _Nomura Fudou:_** _Totalmente en los ciertos, el primer factor que diferencia a los dragones de DB con los DxD es la capacidad de cumplir deseos, tanto Shen long como Porunga, y el Super Shen Long (el de DBS) serían más poderosos por esa habilidad ya que hasta pueden revivir la vida de millones en un santiamén, algo que los dragones de DxD se imaginarían que eso sería posible. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- luis2017:_** _Tienes razón, Goku ya es un imán para las chicas y es algo que tengo acostumbrado a hacer en este tipo de fanfics. Algunas de tus dudas se resolverán en este capitulo y en los siguientes que vienen amigo, tu solo espera. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_** ** _Neopercival:_** _Hasta yo me sorprendo de mi suerte shavo, la cantidad promedio de reviews en cada capitulo que haga rebasa más de los 30, y ya casi llegamos a los 200. Es una lastima que mucha gente no reconozca tu talento ya que tu también eres buen escritor, solo sigue mejorando. Yo por mi parte, llevo más de 3 años en esto, asi que ya te imaginarás la experiencia que ya debo tener. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _EvilGokuSsjDiosDemnio:_** _Tienes mucha razón, y como diría en DB con respecto a otros animes: 'La diferencia de los poderes es indescriptible'. Y este caso no es la excepción. Gracias por las sugerencias, y de hecho ya tomé en cuenta a Asia ya que como tu dices, en muchos fics lo emparejan con Issei o hasta con Gohan y casi nunca he visto que lo tuviera con el Saiyajin de raza pura lo cual me parece extraño pero comprensible a la vez. En fin, gracias por comentar y un saludo amigo._

 ** _-_** ** _soulalbarn18000:_** _Todo eso lo sabrás a medida que avance la historia amigo, di no a los spoilers. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- kishinoshi:_** _Bueno, cuando sea el momento de entrenar para los personajes DxD, ahí es cuando Goku sabrá que rutina ponerles a cada uno porque no todos podrían soportar lo mismo, ¿o si lo harían?. Un saludo._

 ** _-_** ** _FanFic World010:_** _Bueno, esperaba ver si quiera un nuevo capitulo de la historia de FT pero no fue así, ¿que pasó amiguito?. En fin, no te estoy presionando ni nada por el estilo pero es mejor que te pongas las pilas, ¿no lo crees?. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _-_ _reyoscar455:_ _*_ _Que buena pregunta_ _Dorothy_**

 ** _-_ _chavatronico123:_** _Amigo, lamento decir que estás en un error ya que las cosas no serán así, mejor leelo por tu cuenta. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Guest (2):_** _Suenan interesantes esas ideas, a ver las puedo incluir en mi fic. Un saludo y gracias por sugerir._

 ** _\- kiryu2026:_** _Muchas gracias amigos, y se nota que esperas muchas cosas de mi y te aseguro que no te decepcionaré cuando sucedan la mayoría de esas cosas. Un saludo de mi parte y gracias por tu calificación._

 ** _\- FadBax:_** _Pues gracias, la paciencia es una virtud que se necesita para hacer este tipo de historias. Un saludo._

 ** _Warewamwshianari:_** _No importa shavo, eres libre de comentar cuando quieras pero eso si, al menos estate atento ya que algunas piensan que no llego a actualiar por tanto tiempo de ausencia como lo que me sucedió hace poco. Un saludo._

 ** _Nevikjlm:_** _Bueno, debo admitir que no es mejor capitulo que había hecho, pero recuerda que todo lo bueno viene a su tiempo y apenas si he comenzado con la historia. Así que espera ya que al menos la mejor parte de este arco ya se aproxima. Un saludo._

 ** _Anonymus:_** _Tienes razón varios puntos: Estoy de acuerdo que Akeno y Koneko podrían superar sus traumas gracias a la comprensión y compasión del Goku ya que es lo que ha hecho durante toda su serie. Luego en el enamoramiento, digo, si unas chicas tan hermosas como las que son de la serie DxD se enamoraron de un pervertido como lo es Issei, y de no ser por su sacred gear, sería un completo perdedor. En cambio Goku, es totalmente lo opuesto a Issei; el es fuerte, valiente, honrado, generoso, gentil, compasivo, apuesto (claro, esto ultimo no lo saben pero es lo que ellas quieren), etc. y eso es lo que las chicas siempre andan describiendo en un verdadero hombre perfecto, que las haga sentir protegidas en muchas sentidos. Así que no veo nada extraño que cuando hacen este tipo de crossovers, los personajes de otras series se enamoren al primer momento de los personajes DB que solo algunos cumplen los factores ya mencionados._

 ** _Y bueno shavos esos fueron todas sus dudas respondidas y vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por su comprensión, eso me da entender que ustedes si me tienen paciencia cuando se trata de tiempo para actualizar. De hecho, de una vez les aviso que puede que esto se vuelva a repetir en Diciembre ya que en esos tiempos también recibiré vacaciones, pero por ahora tenemos cuatro meses antes de que eso suceda._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _PD: Estoy consciente de que ya se estrenó DBS en latinoamerica y eso me alegra la vida al igual que la mayoría de ustedes. Y si quieren saber que pienso al respecto con el doblaje, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo._**

 ** _Y sin más que decir... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 4: El Alma de un Dragón**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

 _Anteriormente en 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku había comenzado a adaptarse a su nueva vida en la ciudad de Kuoh donde casi todos los alumnos de la escuela lo veían con respeto al ser 'el nuevo príncipe de la academia Kuoh', pero su mayor relación era con los del club del ocultismo donde las chicas y Kiba le tenían total confianza._

 _Después, un día el Saiyajin se había topado con una chica de nombre Yuuma que se había acercado al pelinegro para pedirle una cita del cual Goku aceptó sin ninguna molestia. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba es que la tal 'Yuuma' resultó ser una persona distinta que ocultaba su verdadera identidad, una ángel caído, y el peor de los casos es que ella casi asesinó a un joven de nombre Issei Hyodou, un chico pervertido que en realidad poseía un extraño poder en su interior, una sacred gear donde residía el alma de un dragón celestial. Goku ahuyentó a la angel caído y logró salvar la vida del castaño, con ayuda de Rias Gremory quien se encargaría de reencarnarlo en demonio._

 _Pero lo que nadie se ha percatado, ni siquiera nuestro héroe, es que la sacred gear que tenía el chico Issei se transfirió al cuerpo del Saiyajin, justo cuando el castaño estaba agonizando. Ahora Ddraig tuvo acceso a los recuerdos y experiencias de nuestro guerrero._

 _¿La vida de Goku cambiará con este suceso?. Ahora lo vamos a averiguar._

* * *

 **En la Mente de Goku**

Podemos ver a nuestro Saiyajin parado donde no había nada más que un extenso valle lleno de un verdoso pasto y árboles donde el viento movía las hojas de forma constante, un detalle más es que el cielo estaba oscuro, indicando que era de noche.

Goku no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué estaba en ese lugar, probablemente era otro de sus sueños raros donde soñaba con montañas de comida de las más deliciosa, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera había un rastro de algún platillo. Y antes de que hiciera algo, algo había sucedido.

 ***Roooaaaaaaaar!*** \- Ese fue el rugido de un dragón que había resonado en el valle. Goku supo que se trataba de un dragón porque con tantos que ha conocida, era casi imposible no reconocerlo, el pelinegro intento buscar el origen del sonido pero no encontraba nada, ni un rastro de vida cerca de su posición.

 ***Roooaaaaaaaar!*** \- El rugido volvió a resonar en el lugar y el Saiyajin seguía sin hayar el origen, pero fue en ese entonces cuando la respuesta llegó cuando el cielo se iluminó justo por encima del guerrero. Goku alzó la vista sólo para ver una luz brillante de color dorado, el ojinegro se limitó a inclinar la cabeza para intentar ver lo que sea que acaba de aparecer, en ese momento, de la luz brillante salió una figura oscura que tenía forma de serpiente, pero a medida que se acercaba esa figura, un par de ojos rojos se iluminaron.

 _"¿Shen Long?"_ \- Goku pensó al ver esa silueta y ese par de orbes rojos familiares ya que nadie más que ese dragón tenía esos ojos. Sin embargo su mente le jugó una pequeña broma, el tal 'Shen Long' empezó a cambiar de forma; y ahora empezaba a tener un cuerpo más ancho junto con un par de alas que aparecieron sobre su espalda y por último, sus ojos rojos cambiaron a un color verde esmeralda.

Goku notó todos esos cambios y solo pudo pensar en una cosa - _"Este no es Shen Long"_ \- fue lo último que pensó antes de que la misteriosa criatura aterrizara a unos metros delante de su posición.

 **"Hasta que por fin nos conocemos... compañero"** \- habló el visitante con una sonrisa ante el Dios Saiyajin quién estaba más confundido que serio.

"¿Y quien eres tu?" - el pelinegro porque no conocía a ese sujeto y lo curioso es que el lo acaba de llamar 'compañero'.

 **"Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ddraig, uno de los dragones celestiales, ¡y soy el dragón emperador rojo!"** \- el auto-proclamado Ddraig se presentó en voz imponente mientras desplegaba sus alas mientras el color de su cuerpo se tornó visible; el color de sus escamas eran de color rojo como el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo y sus ojos verdes nuevamente se iluminaron.

Goku se quedó un poco impresionado por la presencia de este dragón ya que no podía negar que se veía imponente. Sin embargo su poder le decía otra cosa sobre él, su ki era algo fuerte para los estándares de este mundo, pero para el Saiyajin no era la gran cosa y eso se debe a que había conocido a dragones más poderosos que simplemente dejarían en ridículo a este. Pero aún con todo estos detalles, Goku decidió presentarse con el dragón celestial.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Ddraig, yo soy..." - Goku iba a decir su nombre pero el dragón le interrumpió.

 **"No es necesario que me digas tu nombre compañero, ya se que tu nombre es Son Goku"** \- comentó Ddraig con una mirada astuta dejando sorprendido al puntiagudo guerrero.

"¡¿C-Como supiste mi nombre?, no recuerdo haberte conocido nunca en mi vida!" - preguntó Goku perplejo porque el dragón hasta su nombre terrícola.

Ddraig comenzó a reír un poco por la reacción de su nuevo portador pero debió haberlo esperado - **"Je je, tranquilo compañero y déjame explicarte el por que sé tu nombre. Lo que pasa es que me adentré en tu mente y tus recuerdos luego de haberme transferido del cuerpo de ese chico Issei y..."** \- Ddraig iba a seguir explicando pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió por un segundo.

"Espera, ¿entonces tú eras esa presencia que se ocultaba dentro de Issei-san?" - preguntó curioso el Saiyajin a lo que el dragón rojo asintió de afirmación - "¿Entonces como entraste a mi cuerpo?"

 **"Te explicaré, sentí tu enorme presencia cuando hiciste contacto con ese chico el primer día que te vi y necesitaba transferir mi alma a un mejor portador, pero para ello necesitaba sentir nuevamente tu poder muy cerca. Y esa oportunidad apareció justo cuando esa angel caído estuvo a punto de matar a Issei, tu apareciste y usaste tu poder para salvarlo. Ahí fue cuando aproveché para transferirme a tu cuerpo"** \- El dragón celestial le explico como sucedió todo dejando a su portador con la duda clara.

"Ya entiendo" - Goku puso un dedo sobre la barbilla de forma pensativa pero luego le vino otra duda - "¿Entonces, has sabido todo mi?" - el inquirió nuevamente al dragón celestial quien asintió una vez más.

 **"Si, me tomé el tiempo suficiente para saber lo más importante de tu vida; primero supe que vienes de un universo diferente y de que eres un extraterrestre que pertenecía a una raza de guerreros conocidos como los Saiyajin, que se dedicaban a matar civilizaciones y conquistar planetas enteros para venderlos a otros extraterrestes a precios muy altos, y tu nombre original era Kakarotto. Pero tú raza estaba bajo el control de un malvado emperador que era terriblemente poderoso, y después este mismo exterminó a la mayoría de tu especie junto con su planeta destruyéndolo por completo, pero antes de que pasara eso tú habías sido enviado a la Tierra para que también la conquistaras siendo un bebé, pero habías sido encontrado en las montañas por un viejo humano quien te adoptó como su nieto y un día de esos cuando fueron de paseo te habías caído de un abismo recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza así provocando que tú personalidad agresiva cambie a una gentil"** \- Ddraig le explico lo primero que observo de sus recuerdos.

"Wow, eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Vaya, hasta ya me ahorre la molestia de explicarte acerca de mi vida" - comentó Goku impresionado por la inteligencia del dragón quien se sintió elogiado por su impresión - "Entonces tampoco será necesario contarte acerca de mis batallas, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto y esta vez Ddraig negó con la cabeza.

 **"No, no será necesario porque también me tomé el tiempo para ver las peleas más importantes de tu vida. Y a decir verdad, es que en todos mis años de vida nunca antes había visto batallas tan emocionantes como las que has pasado"** \- decía el dragón rojo con suma impresión.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

 **"Lo digo en serio, te has enfrentado a todo tipo de amenazas inimaginables como ejércitos de humanos armados hasta en los dientes, alienigenas capaces de destruir planetas enteros con el más mínimo esfuerzo, como el tirano que destruyó a los de tu especie, bioandroides creados por científicos locos, un demonio creado hace milenios que tenía la capacidad de absorber los poderes de sus contrincantes, dioes dragones que hasta serían más poderosos que yo e inclusive dioses de la destrucción que fácilmente podrían desaparecer el universo. Y no solo eso, has recibido el entrenamiento de parte de muchos maestros desde simples humanos hasta el mismísimo guardian del universo. Simplemente me quedé sin palabras al ver todo eso ya que jamás imaginé ver algo así en mi larga vida, he conocido a muchos guerreros valientes pero ninguno se compara a tus aptitudes"** \- Ddraig le comentó todo eso como si fuese un fanático del guerrero Saiyajin y el mencionado se sentía apenado por recibir tantos elogios.

"Je je je, muchas gracias Ddraig. Pero no es para tanto ya que solo peleo por traer la paz al mundo, de hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí" - comentaba el guerrero mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su clásica sonrisa.

 **"Y agradezco que hayas aparecido en el momento indicado, eres lo que he estado buscando en toda mi vida para compartir mi sacred gear; ni siquiera todos mis antiguos portadores juntos alcanzaron ni una fracción de todo el poder que tienes Son Goku y eso que no lo estás expulsando completamente, es por eso que yo te elegí como mi nuevo portador. Naturalmente mis antiguos compañeros tenían que esforzarse a lo grande para adaptarse a mis poderes pero esta vez las cosas son distintas, ahora he sido yo quien tuvo que usar el 100% de mis poderes para adaptarme a tu cuerpo. Y siendo sincero, no me hubiera gustado ser el compañero de un chico obsesionado con los pechos, eso habría arruinado mi reputación"** \- El dragon rojo comentó eso último mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de desagrado ya que por azares del destino, terminó residiendo en el alma de un chico cualquiera y sin tanta carisma.

"Vamos, no te expreses así de Issei-san. El ni siquiera sabía que tú estabas dentro de su cuerpo" - Goku le reprocho un poco por hablar de alguien a sus espaldas.

 **"En eso tienes razón, lo siento"** \- Ddraig estuvo de acuerdo y se disculpó por su comentario.

"Bueno ahora que ya sabes algo de mi vida, me puedes explicar un poco acerca de la tuya y de tus poderes, por favor" - El Saiyajin le pidió ese favor con amabilidad a lo que su compañero asintió mientras comenzaba a contarle acerca de su vida (al menos lo más importante) y a la vez le explicaba acerca de su sacred gear y su función. De hecho se dispuso a explicarle acerca de los tipos sacred gear que existían, sobre todo le explicó acerca del tipo 'Longinus', que son los sacred gear más poderosos que fueron creados por el Dios de la biblia y existen 13 variantes de esta y el que el Saiyajin posee en estos momentos es el Boosted Gear, (o también conocido como el antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo), y una de sus habilidades consitía en duplicar el poder de su portador casi de forma ilimitada hasta sobrepasar el poder de los reyes demonios y de Dios.

"Vaya, ese Boosted Gear que tanto mencionas suena similar al Kaioken" - esa fue la opinión que dió Goku tras escuchar toda la explicación y no pudo evitar pensar en una de las técnica que le enseñó uno de sus maestros ya que también tenía la misma función de aumentar sus poderes tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

 **"En eso tienes razón compañero, en cierto modo ya posees una técnica que se asemeja al Boosted Gear pero hay ciertas diferencias. Por ejemplo, cuando se activa la sacred gear adquieres un gran guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el centro y cuando mi portador logra dominar el Balance Breaker, puede adquirir una poderosa armadura conocida como la Scale Mail"** \- Ddraig le seguía explicando acerca de sus habilidades que tenía escondida pero aún con eso Goku se quedó con una mueca de disgusto.

"Pero yo no necesito una armadura para pelear, yo estoy conforme con lo que llevo puesto" - comentó Goku de brazos cruzados con un perchero ya que no le gustaba usar vestimentas que no le gustaran. La única vez que usó una armadura fue cuando entrenó en la habitación del tiempo y con el traje de los Saiyajin, pero nada más para eso.

 **"Lo sé Goku, conozco tu manera de pelear y la respeto, se que a ti te gusta pelear sin usar algún tipo de equipamiento a excepción de las pesas que llevas en tu dogi. Pero te explico todo esto para que comiences a acostumbrarte a los nuevos poderes que acabas de adquirir, a parte, tu estabas pensando en cómo planeaban desarrollar tu nueva transformación del como se dice... ¿Super Saiyajin, verdad?"** \- preguntó nuevamente el dragón rojo con una mirada de intriga.

"Eso tiene sentido. Ahora que tengo este nuevo poder, tal vez lo pueda usar a mi favor para desarrollar el Super Saiyajin Dios que libere cuando el señor Wiss me entrenó" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la palma de su mano y de ahí salió una pequeña llama azul que posteriormente cambio a verde como los ojos de Ddraig - "Entonces... ¿como puedo liberar mi nuevo poder, Ddraig?"

 **"Muy fácil compañero, tienes que reunirte nuevamente con la princesa carmesí, o mejor conocida como Rías Gremory para que te explique el proceso"** \- contesto Ddraig con tranquilidad pero dejando un poco confuso a nuestro héroe.

"¿Con Rias-chan?, ¿que acaso no puedes explicarmelo ahora?" - pregunto de forma inocente pero el dragón negó con la cabeza.

 **"No, quiero decir... si podría hacerlo en estos momentos pero estamos en un sueño, por lo tanto no sucedería en la vida real. Mejor reunirte con tus amigos en la academia y ellos te ayudarán porque saben mucho de las sacred gear" - añadió Ddraig con un sonrisa y su portador comprendió todo sin problemas. Sin embargo, su presencia en los del Saiyajin estaba a punto de agotarse - "Bueno compañero ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto haber tenido esta primera conversación como tú nuevo compañero, nos volveremos a ver dentro de pronto. Y no te preocupes por el procedimiento, te aseguro que liberarás mi Balance Breaker más pronto de lo que imaginas, ¿ok?"** \- Ddraig le pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo Ddraig, me alegró haberte conocido y esperemos ser grandes amigos a partir de ahora" - Goku se despidió temporalmente del dragón emperador rojo con una grata sonrisa, Ddraig asintió y en menos de un segundo su cuerpo se iluminó en una luz verde antes de desaparecer del subconsciente del Saiyajin. Ahora que nuestro guerrero estaba nuevamente solo, no se le ocurrió hacer y solo pudo dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta que decidió despertarse de su sueño.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en el Mundo Real**

Goku abrió los ojos acompañado con un gran bostezo debido al extraño sueño que acaba de tener y luego de frotarse los ojos se puso a reflexionar acerca de su conversación con el dragón celestial y sobre los cambios que probablemente cambiarán su vida. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que observó su despertador solo para ver algo terrible. ¡Ya eran las 7:50! Eso quería decir que las clases comenzaban en 10 minutos.

"¡Ahhhh, ya es tarde. Rias se molestará conmigo!" - se dijo a si mismo en señal de preocupación ya que el se comprometió llegar temprano al club para hablar con los del club del ocultismo. Así que sin perder más tiempo se levantó de su cama y se fue a cambiar de ropas a la velocidad de un diablo, y por supuesto tampoco se podía olvidar de desayunar antes de partir.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

El Saiyajin había llegado al viejo edificio del club, claro a pocos segundos del inicio de clases, abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a todos sus amigos que al parecer lo estaban esperando.

"Casi llegas tarde, Goku-kun" - la primera en hablar fue la voluptuosa pelirroja mientras estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, y sonaba un poco seria - "¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?"

"Lo siento Rias-chan, es que me quedé dormido por un sueño raro que tuve" - Goku dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza acompañado de su típica sonrisa. Rias suspiró pero no se molestó con el pelinegro para nada por su casi retraso, además ella siempre se quedaba tranquila cada vez que lo veía sonreír de forma tan infantil.

"Ara ara, ¿y que sueño raro tuviste, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno con una mirada llena de interés ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de que su príncipe azul estaba soñando con ella, eso tal vez podría explicar su retraso. Pero antes de Goku respondiera su duda, su amiga pelirroja interfirio.

"Ya basta Akeno eso no es lo importante, recuerda que estábamos esperando a Goku para hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en el parque" - y al mencionar esas palabras, Goku recordó algo importante.

"¡Rias-chan, ¿que pasó con Issei-san, el está vivo?!" - le preguntó con mucho interés ya que no supo que más había sucedido en la noche anterior con el chico pelicastaño.

"Tranquilo Goku-kun, Issei está bien, de hecho hoy asistió a la escuela como de costumbre. A noche lo reviví como un demonio y recuperó sus fuerzas con la semilla que me diste. Pero para evitar que sufriera por lo que pasó con esa angel caído, le borré la memoria de lo que pasó ayer como si nada hubiera pasado" - Rias respondió con tranquilidad con el fin de calmar su angustia, del cual pudo lograr.

"Que bueno, al menos se que está bien ya que no me gusta ver a la gente morir y creo que fue buena idea que le borraras la memoria, así no estaría involucrado en esta clase de peligros" - comentó el guerrero con un suspiro de alivio.

"Sin embargo, noté cuando curaba el cuerpo de Issei" - comentó nuevamente la princesa carmesí así llamando la atención de su clan y del Saiyajin.

"¿Y de que se trata, Buchou?" - inquirió Kiba curioso.

"Verán, hace poco estaba vigilando a Issei porque tenía la sospecha de que portaba una sacred gear y entonces uno de nuestros enemigos los ángeles caídos intentó asesinarlo, pero por fortuna Goku y yo pudimos impedirlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, ayer cuando estaba usando mis poderes para reencarnarlo en un demonio, ya no pude sentir su sacred gear para nada" - al momento de decir eso sus siervo se sorprendieron a excepción de Goku y estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto pero la voluptuosa pelinegra habló.

"Pero Buchou, ¿que no se supone que cuando un portador le roban su sacred gear este muere al instante? ¿Como es posible que Issei siga vivo?" - preguntó su reina algo intrigada a lo que su rey y amiga contestó.

"No estoy segura de cómo pasó eso Akeno, pero de que está vivo es un hecho, digo, por algo sigue rondando en esta escuela sin realidad de que ahora dejo de ser humano, pero no entiendo como pudo desaparecer su sacred gear. Y no estoy tan convencida de que esa angel caído se le haya arrebatado porque nos hubieramos dado cuenta" - decía Rias mientras ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla tratando de resolver este enigma mientras sus siervos se limitaban a quedarse callados porque no sabían que decir al respecto, bueno solo una persona sabía que decir al respecto.

"Oye Rias-chan, yo sé exactamente qué pasó con la sacred gear de Issei" - comentó Goku y esas palabras fueron suficientes para recibir todas las miradas desconcertantes de sus amigos.

"Ara, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a esa sacred gear, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno curiosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza, los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo.

Ahí Goku sonrió antes de responder - "Claro que se lo que pasó. Esa sacred gear la tengo yo" - decía mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo. Tras decir eso, el clan Gremory se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso porque lo que acaba de decir el pelinegro ha sido la mayor locura que ha dicho hasta ahora, ¿acaso estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto?. Fue en ese entonces cuando la presidenta del club decidió tomar la palabra.

"A ver Goku-kun, ¿escuche bien?, ¿Acabas de decir que tu tienes la sacred gear de Issei?" - preguntó Rias tratando de entender lo que había escuchado y su guerrero asintió de afirmación sin vacilar pero nuevamente el clan Gremory no estaba del todo convencido por sus palabras pero tampoco podían juzgar a Goku de mentiroso porque el no sería tan descarado para decir eso como si nada ¿pero como podían confiar en él?. Solo había una manera de comprobarlo - "Goku... ven, acércate" - Rias le ordenó y el ojinegro solo parpadeó de confusión.

"¿Para que, Rias-chan?" - preguntó de forma inocente.

"Tú solo hazlo, solo quiero comprobar una cosa" - ella le volvió a insistir mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dar unos pasos al frente. Goku sin tener una idea de las intenciones de la pelirroja accedió a su petición y se acercó a Rias hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia - "¿Y ahora qué?" - volvió a preguntar y antes de que pudiera comprender la situación, la princesa carmesí extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Goku para abrazarlo y posteriormente atraer su rostro hacia sus enormes pechos.

Al momento de que ocurrió eso, hubo varias reacciones de parte de la nobleza de Rias; Akeno y Koneko abrieron los ojos en sorpresa mientras miraban de forma fulminante a la pelirroja por esa acción tan atrevida mientras unas auras demoníacas rodeaban sus cuerpos, Kiba por otro lado, permanecía indiferente pero de igual forma levantó una ceja de intriga por las acciones su presidenta y rey.

Goku era el más sorprendido y confundió de toda la habitación ya que no tenía idea de lo estaba pasando, no sabía el por qué su amiga tomo su cara para ponerlo entre los enormes bultos que tenía en su busto. Pero por más extraña que era el momento, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para detener las acciones de Rias y eso se debe a la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en su interior, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho y el pelienegro solo podía pensar en una cosa:

 _"Pero que suavidad..."_

Por otro lado, la heredera de los Gremory estaba disfrutando el placer de tener a su guerrero entre sus tetas, eso es algo que ya deseaba hacer desde hace poco porque estaba enamorada del Saiyajin. Pero su mente le hizo recordar su verdadero propósito del abrazo, entonces ella se concentró para buscar en el interior de Goku y comprobar si era cierta su afirmación, tras unos momentos de búsqueda, la sexy demonio finalmente pudo sentir lo que estaba buscando.

"No puedo creerlo..." - ella musitó mientras todo su séquito la miraba de manera confusa - "¡Es cierto lo que nos dijiste, tu posees la sacred gear de Issei!" - ella dijo con estupefacción con ojos brillosos que expresaban alegría.

"¿Ves?, yo te lo dije..." - comentó Goku mientras alzaba su vista pero aún con el rostro aún enterrado en los pechos - "¿Rias, me podrías soltar?, me estás asfixiando" - el se lo pidió de favor e inmediatamente la pelirroja se sobresalto y se separó del pelinegro con un rubor que se asemejaba al tono de color de su cabello.

"¡L-lo siento Goku, es que solo era la manera de comprobar si era cierta tu afirmación, pero sin querer me dejé llevar por el momento. Discúlpame si te hice sentir incomodo!" - La princesa carmesí decía mientras mantenía la mirada baja, pero aún diciendo eso Goku esbozo una sonrisa.

"No es necesario que te disculpes Rias-chan, no me sentí incómodo en ningún momento. De hecho, tengo una sensación agradable cuando estoy contigo" - comentó el Saiyajin con tranquilidad y esas palabras dejaron a Rias sin palabras, ¿entonces le gustó tener de cerca sus pechos?.

"Ara ara, Rias es una tramposa. Yo quería hacer primero eso con el lindo Goku-kun" - comentó Akeno en tono coqueta con una sonrisa algo perturbadora ocultando sus celos y para evitar eso ella se acercó al pelinegro para tomar su brazo derecho para ponerlo también entre sus enormes tetas - "Uf fu fu, si te gusta la sensación de tocar pechos, entonces juega con los míos Goku-kun" - la pelienegra le dijo con una mirada sensual mientras se le insinuaba sin ningúna vergüenza. Pero antes de que Goku pudiera decir algo, alguien le había sujetado de su chaqueta por el otro lado, cuando volteo pudo notar a la pequeña nekomata albina.

"Akeno-sempai pervertida. Deja en paz a Goku-sempai" - Koneko le reprocho con una mirada que expresaban seriedad acompañado de ternura como toda una loli protegiendo a su sempai.

"Ara ara, parece que la pequeña gatita con cuerpo de tabla no sabe respetar la propiedad de otros" - decía la sacerdotisa del rayo en tono de burla, Koneko se quedó en shock sabiendo que su insulto tenía algo de verdad, pero de igual forma no se iba a dejar.

"¡Senos de vaca pervertida!" - ella exclamó y ese comentario dejo sorprendida a Akeno y entonces ambas chicas se inultaban entre sí dejando confundidos al resto del club del ocultismo.

"Oigan ustedes, ya detenganse de una vez. ¿No ven que estamos en una...?" - Rias iba a detenerlas pero tanto su reina como su torre la miraron al mismo tiempo para decirle lo siguiente.

"¡Tu cállate, tu empezaste todo!" - exclamaron al unisono dejando a Rias en total desconcierto y se sintió ofendida por la manera de hablar de sus siervos, así que sin previo aviso se incluyó en la discusión y así armar otro de sus típicas discusiones por el Saiyajin.

Los chicos por otro lado veían la escena con gotas de sudor ya que otra vez las demonios estaban discutiendo como de coscostumbre. En ese momento, Kiba se acercó a Goku para hablarle.

"Oye Goku-san, ¿no crees que deberías detenerlas esta vez?" - sugirió el caballero rubio con algo de pavor.

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Kiba-san?" - preguntó confuso el Saiyajin y entonces la respuesta vino cuando las chicas se habían posicionado triángulo.

Al parecer las tres estaban listas para atacar ya que Rias estaba rodeada por una aura roja acompañado de unas llamas negras que salían de sus manos, Akeno tenía una aura similar pero de color morada acompañada de unas chispas amarillas que salía de sus dedos, y Koneko tenía una aura amarilla mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

"Ah, por eso..." - Kiba le señaló mientras veía a sus amigas listas para combatir, si hacían eso probablemente destruirían el edificio. Goku vio todo eso y se dió cuenta de que Kiba tenía razón, las cosas no iban a salir nada bien si esa peleaba continuaba, así que decidió intervenir.

"¡Chicas detenganse por favor y no peleen. No me gusta verlas así cuando están enojadas!" - el las reprochó mientras extendía sus manos para impedir que se acercarán una a la otra. Él podía soportar que sus amigas discutieran incluso con temas que no entiende para nada, pero cuando se trata de peleas innecesarias, ahí es cuando si debía intervenir.

Las chicas escucharon atentamente al pelinegro y decidieron obedecer, decidieron calmarse y bajaron la guardia.

"Lo sentimos mucho Goku-kun. No volveremos a hacer eso si te molesta" - se disculparon en coro y Goku sonrió al escuchar eso, así estaba mucho mejor. Y ahora que todo estaba resuelto, el clan Gremory decidió continuar con la conversación que tenían hace un momento.

"¿Y entonces como fue posible que hayas obtenido la sacred de Issei, Goku?" - preguntó Rias muy curiosa.

"Creo que fue cuando usé mi ki para salvar su vida ya que si estaba agonizando. Eso fue lo que me dijo Ddraig cuando se transfirió a mi alma" - y justo Goku cuando mencionó ese nombre, sus amigos se sorprendieron muchísimo.

"¿Ddraig, te refieres a uno de los dragones celestiales? ¿Tu hablaste con él?" - preguntaba Rias nuevamente sorprendida y el guerrero asintió de afirmación.

"Así es, de hecho tuvimos una buena charla en mi noche anterior y de hecho, me había contado que tú podrías ayudarme para liberar el balance braker o algo asi" - contestó Goku sin vacilar mientras que la hermosa pelirroja se quedó pensativa por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _"Si Goku tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el dragón emperador rojo, entonces eso quiere decir que la sacred que posee es uno del tipo Longinus, lo más poderosos que existen"_ \- pensaba Rias mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y entonces se detuvo un momento para ver al pelinegro quién seguía esperando a que le dijera algo al respecto - _"¿Y ahora que pasará con Goku-kun?. Es probable que ahora nuestros enemigos tengan un ojo sobre el" -_ pensó algo preocupada por la seguridad de su nuevo adquisición, pero luego ella recordó la lección que Goku les dió acerca del ki, una habilidad que prácticamente no conocía hasta ahora, y ahora que tiene un valioso sacred gear en su poder, es posible que su supervivencia sea muy alta.

"¿Emm... Rias-chan, sucede algo?" - preguntó Goku confuso ya que su amiga se quedó en silencio como por un minuto y eso ya le estaba preocupando. Rias reaccionó cuando le había hablado pero tenía razón, había estado callada por un buen rato. Entonces tras reflexionar todo esto, Rias decidió ayudarle al Saiyajin.

"Está bien Goku-kun, te ayudaré a liberar el poder de tu sacred gear" - declaró la presidenta del club y eso fue suficiente para alegrar al Saiyajin y a sus siervos.

"¡Que maravilla!, ¿y entonces que debo hacer?" - preguntó emocionado Goku mientras apretaba los puños en señal de impaciencia (un clásico de el).

"Tranquilo ya voy pero no te emociones tanto Goku" - Rias le sugirió y el pelinegro le hizo caso y se calmó - "Primero, levanta tu mano izquierda" - ella le ordenó mientras el Saiyajin asentía mientras alzaba dicha mano.

"¿Así?" - preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro y la pelirroja asintió mientras seguía explicando.

"Exacto, y ahora que visualices a la persona más poderosa que te imagines" - al decir esto, el Saiyajin se quedó confundido.

"¿A la persona... más poderosa que me imagine?" - el inquirió a lo que Rias asintió.

"Así es Goku-kun, ese es el método para que actives la sacred gear. Solo debes concentrarte y dejar que salga su poder, así de fácil" - La voluptuosa pelirroja le explicó con una linda sonrisa ya que confiaba en que lo lograría, o al menos con el paso del tiempo ya que a veces no todo en la vida se si consiguen las cosas a la primera.

Goku comprendió toda la explicación y entonces se dispuso a hacer lo que Rias le indicó, cerró los ojos para empezar a concentrarse en la persona más poderosa que se pudiera imaginar. Pero en este pequeño paso tuvo un pequeño dilema, ¿a que persona debeía pensar como la más poderosa?, obviamente en toda su vida ha conocido a seres que cumplen esa cualidad (tanto aliados como enemigos) y era difícil escoger a uno solo. Fue en ese entonces cuando pensó en su último maestro, el angel del universo 7 Wiss ya que técnicamente era el más poderoso de su universo, de hecho, hasta el había entrado al mismo Dios de la Destrucción, Bills y era el siguiente en encabezar la lista. Así que Goku ya había tomado una decisión, con su mente proyecto una imagen de su maestro y tambien con ayuda de su ki, comenzó a concentrarse para tratar de liberar su sacred gear. Y entonces sucedió el cambio:

*Boosted Gear!* - La mano izquierda del Saiyajin se iluminó de una luz verde y en medio de esta apareció una gema del mismo color, posteriormente un enorme guantelete de color rojo con picos amarillos rodeo completamente su brazo.

"¡Wow!" - comentó Goku mientras observaba el guantelete que apareció de la nada en su brazo y se tomó el tiempo para analizar su poder y era el mismo que el de Ddraig - "¡Mira Rias, funcionó!" - dijo muy contento el pelinegro mientras la mencionada y sus amigos lo veían con total asombro.

"¡L-lo lograste, Goku. Liberaste tu sacred gear al primer intento!" - tartamudeaba la pechugona de ojos azules con total asombro ya que no esperaba esto, al menos no tan pronto. Ahora solo tenía una pequeña duda - "Emm... Goku-kun, ¿como le hiciste para liberar la sacred gear?"

"Pues solo hice lo que dijiste, pensé en la persona más poderosa que conocía y ya, bueno, eso y tambien concentré algo de mi ki" - explicó Goku con tranquilidad como siempre, luego la gema del guantelete se iluminó.

 _"Lo lograste compañero, liberaste mi poder y no solo eso, alcanzaste la máxima evolución del Boosted Gear en un santiamén, una hazaña que nadie ha logrado hasta ahora"_ \- comentaba el dragón celestial orgulloso de su nuevo portador ya que a partir de ahora los dos estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Goku se sintió apagado por el comentario de Ddraig, podía sentir el cambio, su ki aumentaba de golpe de manera constante, como si se estuviera transformando en alguna fase del Super Saiyajin pero sin ser un SSJ realmente, pero le tomo poco tiempo para adaptarse a su sacred gear y controlarlo a voluntad, y una manera de demostrarlo fue cuando desapareció su guantelete así como si nada.

Los del club del ocultismo estaban impresionados por lo que acaba de hacer el Saiyajin ya que pudo controlar su sacred gear como si fuera un juego de niños, ¿es que acaso no puede dejar de impresionarlos con algo nuevo cada día?. Los demonios fueron felicitando al pelinegro.

"Buen trabajo, Goku-san" - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el hombro, le decía ya que sale igual que el, también tenía una sacred gear.

"Muchas felicidades, Goku-sempai" - dijo la pequeña Koneko con una ligera sonrisa acompañada de sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

Y luego llegó el turno de Akeno, pero ella si se atrevió a abrazar al guerrero por la espalda - "Ara ara, eres impresionante Goku-kun. Eso me gusta de ti" - decía con una voz pícara y una mirada seductora, ahora la sacerdotisa del rayo se sentía más atraída por Goku, ¿que más sorpresas les tenía guardadas?.

Rias no decía nada pero no era necesario que dijera algo, ya estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida con todo lo que ha visto hoy y con justificada razón. Hasta ahora Goku ha demostrado ser una persona con habilidades extraordinarias; primero con lo del ki y ahora con una de las sacred más poderosas que existen. Y no solo eso, ha demostrado ser alguien amable, valiente, rudo y sobre todo atractivo a la vez, una combinación que no se ve en la mayoría de los hombres. Sin embargo algo en su mente le decía que tal vez no ha visto todo su potencial porque en ningún momento ha demostrado su máximo esfuerzo en algún enfrentamiento, ¿pero hasta que nivel puede llegar?, puede que la respuesta le llegue dentro de pronto. Pero por ahora, debía centrarse nuevamente en el tema y decirle algo al respecto al Saiyajin.

"Goku, tu control sobre tus poderes es extraordinario. Hacerte parte de mi nobleza sin duda alguna ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora" - decía la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa y el pelinegro le correspondió con otra - "Sin embargo... creo que esto te ha metido problemas" - esa última frase lo dijo cmbaindo su actitud a 180 dejando confundido a nuestro guerrero.

"¿De que hablas, Rias-chan?" - inquirió Goku inclinando la cabeza.

"Verás, ahora que posees una sacred gear, es posible que nuestros enemigos, intenten de buscarte para tratar de eliminarte o peor aún, quitarte tu sacred gear, justo como paso con Issei" - Rias le comenzaba a advertir seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Rias, no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Si algún enemigo intenta asesinarme, simplemente los derrotaré y ya" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa y completamente tranquilo.

"Lo sé Goku, se que puedes defenderte por tu cuenta. Pero entre las tres facciones hay un pequeño pacto con una estricta orden de Paz y si algo perjudica esa orden, entonces puede causar otra gran guerra y es algo que no queremos que suceda. Así que te pido que no pelees, a menos que sea un asunto de suma importancia y si necesitas nuestra ayuda, al menos asegúrate de que yo sea la primera en enterarme. Prométeme eso Goku-kun" - la princesa carmesí le pidió eso con una mirada suplicante mientras lo veía directamente. Goku vio a la hermosa chica y entonces comprendió lo que quería decirle, así que asintió con la cabeza para así comprometerse en que no hará algo tonto. Pero luego sonó la campana de la escuela - "Las clases ya comenzaron. Goku, adelantaré al salón, Akeno y yo te alcanzaremos en unos minutos, ¿si?" - nuevamente Rias le pido con otra linda mirada y su guerrero asintió mientras se retiraba del club.

Ahora que solo estaban los demonios, Akeno se acercó a su amiga y jefa - "¿No crees que fuiste un poco estricta con Goku-kun, Buchou?" - preguntó la voluptuosa pelinegra con una mirada intrigante pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No soy estricta Akeno, solo soy precavida. Además, no quiero que los ángeles caídos me arrebaten a mi valioso guerrero" - respondió Rias mientras mordía un dedo con su labio en señal de preocupación. Puede que Goku sea fuerte, pero nunca se sabe que puede suceder para que algo o alguien se lleve de su lado.

Su reina miro con algo de molestia cuando mencionó las palabras 'mi' y 'valioso' juntos, ¿desde cuando Goku era suyo?. Pero por otra parte entendía su sentimientos, ella tampoco quería que el hombre que cautivó su corazón se fuera de su lado, y es obvio que quería algo más que simple amistad con el Saiyajin, pero aún tratándose de su mejor amiga, no iba a darse por vencida.

Hasta cierta chica albina sentía lo mismo que sus sempais, ya que también haría todo lo posible para auxiliar a su guardian, (así es como Koneko se refiere a Goku a partir de ahora).

Así que sin más que decir, los del club del ocultismo se retiraron para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Kuoh y nuestro Saiyajin de cabellera salvaje estaba caminando en las calles luego de haber pasado la tarde en el club del ocultismo y a su vez había hecho unos pequeños trabajos en, y ahora estaba rumbo a su casa para descansar porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ahora

 _"Ahora que he liberado el poder de Ddraig, tendré que desarrollar otro tipo de entrenamiento para acostumbrarme a este cambio"_ \- pensó Goku mientras veía la palma de su mano y luego esta se volvió a iluminar de color verde.

 _"No te preocupes por eso compañero, sea cual sea tu método de entrenamiento, haré todo lo posible para tratar de adaptarme a tu ki aún sabiendo si es inmenso"_ \- le dijo el dragón celestial con optimismo a lo que su portador sonrió de aprobación por sus palabras ya que tenía mucha razón.

Sin embargo, lo que aparentemente no sabían ambos es que entre en la cima de un edificio se encontraba una persona que los están observando a lo lejos, no se sabía si era un espía o no pero estaba fijando su vista especificamente en el pelinegro.

 _"¿Asi que él es dueño de esa presencia que he sentido desde hace una semana?_ " - pensó la misteriosa persona mientras seguía espiando al guerrero. Se trataba de una persona con el cuerpo de una pequeña niña (aún más baja que Koneko), pero ella tenía una larga cabellera negra, ojos casi perdidos de color gris y sus vestimentas consistía en una gabardina negra y unas pantis blancas en la parte inferior acompañado de una diadema sobre su cabeza y un lazo atado en su cintura de color morado, en conclusión, parecía una gótica - _"Y no solo_ _eso, al parecer puedo sentir la sacred gear del Sekiryuutei en su interior. Pero que curioso..."_ \- se dijo a sí misma la misteriosa persona mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de curiosidad - _"Sin embargo, no puedo negar que este hombre se ve muy guapo" -_ pensó la niña pelinegra con mucho interés mientras una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Regresando con el Saiyajin, este por alguna razón se detuvo por un momento porque había sentido un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. El volteo para ver los tejados de un edificio y lo único que se encontró fue la luna que iluminaba la ciudad durante la noche, eso quería decir que no había nada ni nadie que lo ponía inquieto, o eso es lo que creía.

 _"¿Te pasa algo, Goku?"_ \- preguntó Ddraig al notar el comportamiento de su su portador a lo que él respondió.

"Creí ver... Bueno no importa, tal vez sea mi imaginación. Mejor sigamos" - contesto nuevamente despreocupado mientras retomaba su camino de regreso a casa.

Y lo que el pelinegro no se percató es que la misma niña que lo espiaba escondió su presencia totalmente, eso y que también se había ocultado en uno de los tejados del edificio.

 _"Por un momento pensé que tal vez me había descubierto, puede que la percepción de ese hombre sea muy desarrollada como para sentir mi presencia pero su expresión facial demuestra todo lo contrario a comparación de su poder, parace muy bondadoso y pacífico" -_ pensó la chica gótica con mucha intriga - _"Mejor lo sigo observando y a ver lo que es capaz de hacer, ya que no soy la única que lo anda espiando"_ \- pensó la niña mientras bajaba la vista sólo para ver a un sujeto que también estaba parada en otra azotea y al parecer también estaba siguiendo al Saiyajin. No podía identificar la apariencia de ese sujeto por la gabardina que cubría todo, pero no necesitaba saber su aspecto porque ella ya identifico como era su poder, no era un humano.

En ese momento, el sujeto de la gabardina desplegó unas alas negras para saltar del edificio y dirigirse hacia donde caminaba Goku, la niña pelinegra no se quedó atrás y ella también lo siguió, pero en lugar de desplazarse, ella simplemente desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Unos momentos después, Goku ya se encontraba cada vez más cerca de su casa pero tuvo que recorrer el parque porque así iba a llegar pronto. Sin embargo, él se detuvo por un segundo cuando paso cerca de la fuente

 _"Aquí es donde casi mataron a Issei..."_ \- pensó mientras observaba el suelo donde su amigo estaba agonizando a causa del ataque de la ángel caído Yuuma, ¿o acaso era Reynare?. Y hablando de ella, el Saiyajin aún no podía evitar pensar en esa chica y su extraño comportamiento diferente a cuando la conoció en el puente - _"¿Yuuma-chan, por qué... por qué actuaste de esa manera?"_ \- pensó nuevamente mientras veía la fuente justo donde la pelinegra estaba sentada. Si bien Goku podía estar molesto por intentar matar a un inocente, la mayor incertidumbre fue su actitud cuando intento hacer lo mismo con el - _"Ojalá cuando la vuelva a ver, me pueda resolver mis dudas"_ \- volvió a pensar con una sonrisa esperanzada ya que todos en algún momento merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso por más malos que sean.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando las hojas de los árboles se comenzaban a mover a espaldas del guerrero.

"Será mejor que salgas. Sé que estás allí escondido" - comentó Goku sin voltear hacia la persona que lo estaba espiando, así que sin más rodeos el sujeto salió de su escondió para aterrizar a unos metros de Goku.

"¿Así que sabías que estaba aquí?. Eres muy astuto muchacho" - dijo el misteriosos con la voz de un hombre adulto. El Saiyajin volteo solo para ver a un hombre de cabello negro que vestía una gabardina gris junto con unos pantalones que combinaban de color, y por último tenía un sombrero negro sobre su cabeza.

"Supe que me estabas siguiendo desde hace un rato, sabía que tenía una razón en tener esa extraña sensación" - comentó mientras fruncía el ceño - "Ahora dime, ¿quién eres y qué quieres de mi?" - preguntó yendo directo al grano pero el hombre comenzó a reír.

"Bien, como probablemente sea tu último día en esta vida te lo diré, mi nombre es Dohnaseek y soy un ángel caído. Estoy aquí para eleminarte y arrebatarte tu sacred gear... Son Goku" - se presentó mientras hacía una ligera reverencia como señal de cortesía.

 _"¿Un ángel caído, y como sabe mi nombre?"_ \- pensó Goku tras escuchar lo que había dicho Dohnaseek acerca de su verdadero ser y entonces tras sentir su ki efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, su poder era similar al de Yuuma, ¿entonces es amigo de ella?. Sacando esos pensamientos se centró en el otro caído - "¡Oye, no se que problemas traes conmigo pero yo te he hecho nada. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que mejor te largues!" - el le advirtió con la intensión de no provocar un combate en vano pero a pesar de su advertencia, Dohnaseek no le hizo caso.

"Ja ja ja, no se por quien me tomas muchacho pero no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Solo vengo a cumplir mi misión ya que tu eres un, a diferencia de esa descuidada de Reynare" - el ángel caído se mufó mientras desplegaba sus alas negras para tomar vuelo. Goku frunció el ceño ya que había hablado mal de Yuuma como si de una basura se tratara, ahora si se había pasado de la raya. En ese momento, Dohnaseek alzó su mano para crear una lanza de luz de color azul - "¡Toma esto!" - exclamó mientras lanzaba su ataque a una gran velocidad, el Saiyajin no hizo nada para esquivar la lanza que se venía aproximando y dejó que siguera su curso hasta que esta se estrelló para después provocar una explosión - "¡Ja ja ja ja, acabé con él!" - Dohnaseek se rió como un maniático creyendo que ya había ganado. Sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó pudo ver al Saiyajin intacto y sin ningúna clase de rasguño - "¡¿Q-Qué?" - el ángel caído se quedó en shock al ver a su objetivo ileso, pero si estaba seguro de haber dado en el blanco.

"¿Ese es tu mejor ataque?, me decepcionas" - comentó Goku sin ninguna pisca de temor ya que esa lanza no le hizo nada de nada.

"¡Maldito, muere!" - El hombre de mediana edad creó otra lanza y se lo lanzó directamente provocando una explosión por segunda ocasión - "¿Ahora si le dí?" - se preguntó a si mismo viendo detenidamente la nube de humo y cuando este se disipó, nuevamente el Saiyajin estaba ahí parado sin ningún daño en su cuerpo.

"¿No te sabes algún truco nuevo?, ya me aburriste" - El pelinegro le preguntó en señal de burla ante las habilidades de su oponente.

"¿Pero como sobreviste a mis lanzas de luz?" - Dohnaseek preguntó mientras comenzaba a frustrarse.

"Un técnica utilizada nuevamente en mi no vuelve a funcionar. Mi cuerpo tiene la capacidad de memorizar los ataques enemigos y es por eso que me cubrí con un campo de energía" - respondió Goku aun conservando la calma. De hecho, la lanza de este ángel caído era igual al de Yuuma, por lo tanto, fue fácil evitar los efectos de ese ataque - "¿Por qué no mejor te acercas y a ver si eres bueno golpeando?" - preguntó el guerrero mientras le incitaba a pelear más en serio

"¡Cómo te... atreves!" - El hombre de la gabardina gruñó ya que el Saiyajin se burlaba de sus poderes, así que creó otra lanza pero esta la sostuvo con su mano - "¡Prepárate a morir!" - Dohnaseek exclamó mientras emprendía vuelo hasta el guerrero para embestirlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de clavar su lanza, Goku desapareció en un instante dejando al ángel caído mientras se frenaba en seco y entonces volteó a ver a varias direcciones con el fin de ubicar su posición pero no hayaba nada de él.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó una voz que vino de su espalda. Dohnaseek se estremeció ya que reconoció esa voz y supo donde estaba, pero se preguntaba ¿como diablos llegó tan cerca?. Entonces el ángel caído se volteó para comprobar lo peor y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un par de orbes de color onix mirándolo fijamente sus ojos como si lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada - _"¿Pero que mier...?"_ \- antes de que el hombre pudiera comprender, un puño se había conectado en su rostro y entonces Dohnaseek salió volando hasta estrellarse en varios arboles hasta finalmente quedarse tendido en el suelo completamente inconsciente por el golpe de Goku.

"Discúlpame pero tu me obligaste a hacer esto. Espero que con esto recapacites y aprendas a escoger a tus oponente antes de cometer alguna tontería" - Goku decía mientras hacía el signo de la paz como señal de que dejaría con vida a ese ángel caído ya que el no mataba a gente, a menos que fuese completamente necesario. A ver si ese sujeto lograba despertarse de su desmayo, o si alguno de sus compañeros va por el, lo que sucediera primero.

 _"Impresionante compañero, lograste derrotar a otro ángel caído sin la necesidad de mi boosted gear. No cabe duda que eres un excelente guerrero"_ \- felicitó Ddraig hablando directamente de su brazo.

"Gracias Ddraig" - Goku se sintió modesto por su elogio ya que no fue para tanto, pero en ese momento luego su estomago rugió - "Ya tengo hambre. Mejor nos regresamos a casa, ji ji ji" - fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender vuelo a su casa.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña niña que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol había observado toda la pelea y no pudo evitar quedar algo impresionada ya que derrotó a uno de los ángeles caídos con tan solo un golpe. Fue en ese momento cuando la misteriosa niña pudo comprobar que los poderes que tenía el Saiyajin y solo podía sonreír de la felicidad.

 _"Por fin, por fín he encontrado a la persona que podría derrotar al Gran Rojo y la misma que me regresará lo que es mío" -_ pensó la loli gotica con una sonrisa esperanzada ya que es probable que recupere su casa en la brecha dimensional, y tal vez también encontró al hombre que podría procrear su especie, ella se quedó en shock al pensar en eso, ¿pro qué había pensado en eso?, jamás había pensado en algo así en toda su vida porque jamás había entendido los sentimientos que sienten los humanos, pero por más extraño que fuese, le estaba comenzando a gustar. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que el poder que presenció solo fue la punta del iceberg, o incluso menos que eso. Sea como sea, la niña se tomaría el tiempo necesario para seguir observando al Saiyajin - _"Solo espera dentro de poco... mi Son Goku"_ \- pensó la misteriosa loli antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico así yendo a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Goku se encontraba caminando en las calles de la ciudad para ir nuevamente a la escuela, pero su mente estaba algo inquieto y eso se debía a la pelea que tuvo el día de ayer y entonces tuvo una reflexión.

 _"Cielos, Bulma tenía razón, yo siempre atraigo a los enemigos con malas intenciones. Supongo que en este mundo tampoco será la excepción"_ \- pensó Goku mientras recordaba un poco a todos los más grandes enemigos que había enfrentado en el pasado y no podía evitar sentirse como un imán de los problemas, ¿ ahora que sorpresas le depará el destino? - _"Pero no importa que tan difícil sea la situación, jamás me rendiré y protegeré a mis nuevos amigos de cualquier amenaza"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin con una mirada llena de determinación.

"¡Kyaaaaaaa!" - Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron escuchó el chillido de una chica. Goku volteó su cabeza a la dirección de donde vino el sonido y entonces pudo ver a una chica que mostraba un tremendo cabus acompañado lindas bragas blancas, pero el Saiyajin no tuvo ningún reacción claro.

"¿Por qué me caí?" - se preguntó a si misma la chica un poco atontada ya que no sabía por qué se había tropezado en la calle. Esta chica vestía un traje de monja de color agua marina acompañado de un velo que cubría su cabeza, pero se podía notar unos mechones de una cabellera rubia

"¿Oye estás bien?" - Goku preguntó un poco preocupado por esa chica mientras se se acercaba a la chica y esta asintió de afirmación mientras se volteaba para ver al chico quien había preguntado por ella y solo pudo quedarse hipnotizada por alguna extraña razón - "Déjame ayudarte, ¿si?" - El pelinegro le extendió la mano para levantar a esa chica, entonces la monja sin dudarlo tomó de su mano para que se levantara del suelo. Sin embargo cuando la jovencita se levantó, su velo se le fue de la cabeza revelando una hermosa cabellera dorada acompañado de unos ojos color verde esmeralda que reflejaban total inocencia, por alguna razón la rubia no reaccionó ya que se quedó asombrada por la expresión facial del guerrero que era igual a la suya.

Goku por otro lado no decía ni hacía nada ya que la chica quien le ayudó tampoco le decía nada y eso era extraño, pero antes de que dijera algo notó su velo que se había caído por el viento y entonces fue por el para cacharlo y entonces volver con la monja - "Ten, se te cayó esto" - le dijo entregando su velo y entonces la chica reaccionó ante esto.

"G-gracias" - agradeció la monja rubia en tartamudeo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras tomaba el velo de la mano de Goku. El Saiyajin sonrió ante su buena acción del día pero aun no terminaba la conversación, el se acercó un poco al rostro de la chica y esta se puso nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

"Oye, no te había visto antes en la ciudad, ¿eres nueva?" - preguntó Goku curioso mientras la monja asintió de aprobación - "Ya veo, ¿entonces como te llamas?"

"A-Asia, Asia Argento. Ese es mi nombre" - la chica ahora conocida como Asia con algo de pena.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavos, así terminamos el capítulo de la semana. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que los mantuve con el jesus en la boca por la espera de este capitulo._**

 ** _En fin ¿que vimos hoy?; ahora Ddraig es el compañero del Saiyajin, otro ángel caído intentó matar al Saiyajin y por último se va a incluir otra integrante en el harem de Saiyajin. Y ahora seguimos con el clima, ok no XD. Ahora estamos a mitad de la saga de los ángeles caídos y lo chido ya se viene dentro de pronto, así que les pido que no se pierdan de las actualizaciones,_**

 ** _Y bueno shavos, recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejaron en los reviews o un MP._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	5. Una Monja muy Inocente

**_Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o en la hora en que estén viendo esto. Después de tantos retrasos finalmente he publicado este capitulo para proseguir con lo que dejé anteriormente, porque se que quieren más._**

 ** _Como sea, voy a contarles unos cuantos secretos y después les diré mi opinión con respecto al doblaje de DBS:_**

 ** _En primer lugar, me siento de muy mal humor, ¿saben por qué?. Pues resulta que en los últimos días he recibido unas cuantas criticas que digamos... no me agradaron en nada, si quieren saber que me han dicho, vayan a la sección de reviews de la historia de Rosario & Saiyan y el de El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo (porque es ahí donde dejaron las críticas) y lean el comentario de los usuarios de Bellzador y Jackfiiz y verán que me dejaron una patada en los huevos que dura más de dos minutos en leerlo, no quiero redactar ambos reviews porque me da coraje con tan solo recordar lo que me dijeron. _****_Así que voy a decirles un mensaje breve para esos dos usuarios:_**

 ** _-Miren personas incultas, yo me mato día y noche durante toda la semana para tratar de conservar todos los servicios que necesito para vivir (agua, gas, luz y sobre todo internet), y a veces hasta me desvelo por escribir mis nuevos capitulo. Así que no me vengan a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer porque ustedes no son nada para decirme que hacer,_** _ **yo hago las historias a mi modo y como yo quiera, ysi no les gusta pues hagan sus propias historias para ver quien es mejor autor. Oh esperen, ya me di cuenta de que uno de ustedes tiene poco éxito en sus historias mientras que el otro es fan de puro fanfic de SAO (Sword Art Online, un anime muy sobrevalorado por cierto). Obviamente me estoy ahorrando la molestia de mencionar quien tiene lo que acabo de decir porque no me gusta andar tirando arena, como ustedes.**_

 ** _Para concluir este mensaje quiero decirles que si me van a andar molestando mejor no lo hagan, porque hay hasta cientos de personas que a diferencia de ustedes, si aprecian lo que hago, aun con los cambios de imprevisto que llego a a hacer. Se despide de ustedes su servidor, SPSX9000 y que tengan un buen día señores-_**

 ** _Y listo, esa es la razón del por qué ando molesto, ¿ya ven señores?. Esos son los tipos de usuarios que nada más andan trolleando solo porque no pueden hacer sus propias creaciones, y no solo en esta pagina, sino en todo en lo que tenga que ver con entretenimiento. Y como dije en un principio, me limité a no responderles como debería porque no quiero terminar en una discusión sin sentido, así no les daré la satisfacción. Y puedo que yo no responda, pero ustedes si, así que les pido de la manera más atenta (si es que lo quieren hacer), que les manden un mensaje a los usuarios que mencioné porque se que ustedes pueden defenderme de todos esos haters que nada más son un plaga en el mundo. No les insinuo que los insulten, solo háganles entrar en razón para que así pueda seguir concentrándome en lo mío._**

 ** _Bueno, ya que terminé con mi anécdota, ahora va mi opinión con respecto al doblaje de DBS:_**

 ** _\- Debo decir que el doblaje me ha encantado hasta ahora, me sentí como un niño tras volver a escuchar al buen Goku (Mario Castañeda), al aguerrido Vegeta (René García) junto con los demás que formaron parte de mi infancia regresando a las aventuras clásicas de la serie._**

 ** _Las voces de los personajes son tal como los recuerdo, bueno en realidad no todo es como recuerdo ya que por distintas circunstancias algunos volvieron, como por ejemplo; Goten (Laura Torres), El Supremo Kaioshin (Genaro Vásquez) y Kaiosama del Norte (Ricardo Hill), mientras que otros no, como por ejemplo; El Maestro Roshi (Jesús Colin **,** Q.E.P.D. ese señor que falleció en el 2011 *:(*), El anciano Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones (Enrique Mederes, igualmente Q.E.P.D. y ahora sustituido por Ernesto Lezema, mismo actor que le dio la voz a Oolong en la primera serie), Buu y Ox Satán (Mario Sauret, quien al parecer se retiró del doblaje después de la Batalla de los Dioses), Mr. Satán (Ricardo Brust, y este también dio la voz de Cell y al a parecer este tampoco prestó su voz para DBS sin razón aparente), la Androide 18 (Cristina Camargo, quien fue sustituida por Mónica Villaseñor igualmente por razones que desconozco)._**

 ** _Con todo esto, puedo decir que el doblaje que han hecho es decente, puede que no sea la misma emoción que tuvimos en los 90 por todas las voces ausentadas pero al menos los personajes más relevantes se conservan como Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccoro, Goten, Trunks, Milk, Bulma, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaos, etc y eso para mi es suficiente para disfrutar la serie. Ojalá otras series siguieran este ejemplo y volvieran a traducir a nuestro idioma._**

 ** _Por cierto, con respecto al opening oficial de CN... ¡Santo dios, no saben el terremoto que provocó todo el fandom el día del estreno. Pues no se compara en nada al terremoto de 8.4 grados que sufrimos aquí en latinoamerica hace varios días (espero que mis seguidores de este lado del mundo se encuentren bien después de eso porque realmente fue horrible los desastres que provocó, aunque no tanto como en el que pasó México en el 85)._**

 ** _En fin, me estoy saliendo del tema, no voy a decir nada con respecto al opening de DBS porque realmente no me gusto, pero tampoco me disgustó tanto. Yo aprecio el trabajo que hizo ese actor (osea Josefat Espinoza) por tratar de doblar la canción del inicio y es una pena todo el maltrato que sufrió por parte de nosotros los fans de DB (si, he dicho 'nosotros'), y quiero aclarar que yo no soy de aquellos que andan comentando esa basura de que "Adrian Barba hubiera cantado el opening' o cosas así, aunque debo admitir que hubieran escogido a un cantante con más experiencia. ¿Pero saben quien es el verdadero culpable de todo esto?, de Toei Animation, así es, ni el CN ni el director de doblaje (Eduardo Garza) tienen la culpa de haber puesto eso opening, sino la misma Toei ya que escogió a ese actor y sinceramente se me hace muy mala onda que la mayoría de fans no se vayan a quejar con esa empresa en lugar de bullear al cantante que solo hacía su trabajo. Osea, no sean hipocritas y conformence con lo que nos han dado porque tardaron más de dos decadas para que DB volviera al aire._**

 ** _Pero les tengo que recordar que no todo en la vida es perfecto, ¿recuerdan la infame serie de "Zero y el Dragón Mágico"?. Osea, la primera vez que transmitieron DB a latinoamerica que en realidad solo fueron las primeras dos peliculas de la franquicia y que las voces de todos fueron del asco. Solo los veteranos recuerdan a ver visto o escuchado eso, pero eso nos hace recordar que hasta nosotros cometemos errores de vez en cuando. Asi que no piensen que lo que pasó en DBS es algo de otro mundo._**

 ** _Y bueno, eso es todo la opinión que tengo con respecto al doblaje de la serie. No se ustedes compartan lo mismo que yo, asi que los invito que dejen su opinión en los reviews o en mensaje privado, para que sepa que es lo que piensan al respecto. Ahora proseguimos con los comentarios (nuevamente les recuerdo que no respondí a todos por las reglas que ya impuse hace varios capítulos:_**

 ** _\- maxigiampieri2012:_** _Tienes razón amigo, Ddraig fue muy afortunado por escoger al Saiyajin y a partir de ahora ya vida ya no será la misma. Y ahora que aparecerá Asia pues a ver cómo le harán los ángeles caídos para quitarse y a ver si Rias tendrá en valor para detener a Goku de rescatarla, y recordemos que ni el Kaioshin no pudo evitar la pelea contra Majin Vegeta. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- darkcrizer:** Eso ya lo veremos en las posteriores sagas de esta historia porque obviamente vamos a ver cosas más emocionantes. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Blamasu:** Bueno, no exactamente ese angel murió pero a ver si tiene los pantalones para si quiera ver a Goku otra vez. Era claro que no podía dejar de lado la memorización de los ataques que recibe Goku, un fiel fan debe recordar al menos lo más relevante de la franquicia. Y sobre Rias, bueno, ya dije como le haría cuando llegue ese momento. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- chavatronico123:** Muchas gracias amigo y tienes razón, muchas cosas interesantes se vienen a continuación que de antemano te sugiero que no te los pierdas. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Blackgokurose:** Y como dije antes, ese dragón tuvo suerte de conseguir un mejor compañero que Issei. Y ya habrá un momento donde Rias dejará de subestimar a Goku porque todos los que tenemos sentido común, sabemos que ningún enemigo de HSDxD sería un digno oponente para el Saiyajin, al menos para el nivel que está ahora. Un saludo._

 _ **\- DmcNero:** Muchas gracias shavo, aprecio tu comentario como fiel seguidor. Y ahora que la monja hizo su debut pues las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Vergil sparda yamato:** Pues es una característica de los Saiyajin, aprenden toda clase de técnicas con tan solo verlas, un claro ejemplo sería el Kamehameha. Y como he dicho antes, a ver qué hace Rias para detener a un guerrero que ni siquiera es su sirviente._

 _ **\- Shiro Emiya:** Y como dijo Vegeta al principio de la serie, "Si mezclamos nuestra sangre con los humanos, podríamos crear una raza de guerreros poderosos". Y si de por si; Gohan, Goten, Trunks, etc. resultaron ser guerreros muy fuertes siendo híbridos de humanos. Solo imagínate que tan poderoso podría resultar un bebé que contenga los genes de un Saiyajin a nivel Dios junto con el de una Diosa Dragona. Se que me estoy adelantando demasiado pero se vale soñar, ¿no?. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- richard78zamo:** Bueno, cuando llegue el momento de que se presenten ambos personajes, ahí veremos como se relacionan con el Saiyajin. Un saludo._

 _ **\- ReZero1:** Bueno, supongo que cuando los personajes de HSDxD sepan de la existencia de los dioses destructores, los ángeles guardianes y hasta del mismísimo Zeno-sama, ahí es cuando se sentirán insignificantes porque hasta esas entidades los podrían eliminar sin siquiera darles una mísera oportunidad. Pero bueno, al menos les dará alivio (para algunos) que hay un guerrero que estará dispuesto a defenderlos de todos esos problemas. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- nightmare nightmare:** No te preocupes amigo, ya tengo planeada mi cuartada cuando la ONU o el FBI intenten atraparme. No te diré que es porque es confidencial xD. Un saludo. Y a ver qué cara pondrá ese supuesto Dios de la Destrucción cuando se entere del verdadero Dios destructor, osea Champa (recuerda que me estoy basando la historia en ese universo) y ahí le lanze un hakai para que se le quite lo menso, pero creo que Goku le ahorrará el trabajo. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- EvilGokuSsjDiosDemnio:** Pues así es la vida, ni yo tengo esa suerte que tanto acompaña a Goku, y eso que soy el autor de estas historias. #PutaVida y un saludo._

 _ **\- alexzero:** Tienes razón, Goku todo un galán pero ya quiero escribir las escenas cuando humilde a todos esos enemigos, además de Loki y Astaroth, sino mal recuerdo así se llamaba el demonio que curo Asia. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:** Tienes mucha razón, se supone que la tradición de los dragones celestiales es que los respectivos portadores deberán enfrentarse a muerte, pero ahora que uno de ellos tiene a Goku pues ya no será necesario seguir esa tradicional ya que el Saiyajin solo le interesa buscar enemigos fuertes, y no cualquiera sino oponentes que lo obliguen a pelear con todo su poder. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- BART BLACK:** Ya quisiera hacer eso, pero sería igual de tedioso y aburrido que escribirlo en el mismo capítulo. Así que me decido hacerlo de este modo, ademas, lo hago también para que todos sepan la opinión de los demás ya que la mayoría de los comentarios son distintos unos a los otros. Un saludo._

 _ **\- danilo8joaquinortiz:** Pues obviamente las cosas serán distintas ya que como dijiste Goku es distinto a Issei en muchas cualidades, y se necesitara algo más que una sola demonio para detener las buenas acciones del Saiyajin. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Nomura Fudou:** Eso ya lo veremos dentro de pronto, pero te aseguro que te emocionarás cuando el momento suceda. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Osvaldoelbarce:** Las trama del torneo del poder ya se está poniendo más interesante, la eliminación de más participantes y más de nuestros heroes, el poder de Jiren y sobre todo, la nueva transformación de Goku que ya se viene. A ver qué nos deparará el futuro. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Zasetsu04:** Pues para responder a tu duda, Issei está vivo y reencarnado en demonio ya que no cuenta con una pieza del mal. Espero que eso resuelva tu duda y si, la tierna Asia ya hizo su aparición. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Para responder a tu duda, es exactamente lo mismo en el comentario anterior, está vivo pero lo saque de mi historia. Espero que haya resuelto tu duda y te mandó saludos amigo._

 _ **\- Guest (3):** Si fuera el caso, entonces el que no debería enterarse es Champa, no Bills. Recuerda que de ahí me estoy basando la historia, pero después de todo Goku será el que se lo enfrente. Un saludo._

 _ **\- vegeto 45:** Te prometo que estaré trabajando cuando tenga el tiempo, y con respecto al anime que mencionas, pues lamento informarte que no estoy seguro de que podré hacer un crossover ya que no conozco esa serie. Un saludo pero gracias por recomendar._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** Amigo, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir que Issei no estará en mi historia?. Si ya declaré una cosa entonces no deben preguntarme lo contrario, claro, solo podría perdonársela a aquellos que recién estén leyendo esto, pero ya me cansé de responder lo mismo una y otra vez._

 _Pero no pienses que estoy molesto amigo, tanque tu eres un buen seguidor y siempre estás al tanto de mis historias._

 _Y ahora si, con respecto al resto del comentario; Goku definitivamente les dará una lección a los angeles caídos, sobre todo a Reynare._

 _No te preocupes, ya habrá ese capitulo cuando finalmente Rias y los demás sepan del verdadero poder de Goku y dejarán de preocuparse demasiado si está en peligro._

 _La dragona del infinito tuvo su primer flechazo, y fue la mejor elección que tendrá en su vida. Un saludo de mi parte amigo._

 _ **\- Fedbax:** Muchas gracias por apoyarme y descuida, dentro de pronto ya habrá mas capitulos como estos, tú solo espera. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Gohansayajin9:** Es bueno escuchar tu opinión mi compadre, ya que siempre puedo contigo. Y si, el harem ya está en su fase inicial y se ve que muchos de ustedes estan de acuerdo._

 _Por cierto, lamento mucho sino he comentado en tu historia pero es que no he tenido tanto tiempo para leer mis favoritos y pues no he podido comentar al respecto. Espero que me comprendas y ojalá actualices pronto amigo. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- kiryu2026:** Me alegra mucho de que te gustará el último capítulo, puede que esté algo retrasado en cuestión de actualizaciones pero al menos yo me tomo el tiempo necesario para dar nuevos capítulos y para entretenerlos. En fin, espero realmente no tardarme para que ustedes me digan dando su apoyo, y lo que piensas al respecto lo comparto totalmente. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- Fanfic World10:** Entiendo tus problemas amigo, espero que los resuelvas para que algún día puedas seguir adaptando la historia que tengo de Fairy Tail, tu tomate tu tiempo así como yo siempre lo hago. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- renexel852:_** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo y si, la pareja está confirmada por su servilleta. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Zafir09:_** _Shavo, desde un principio ya declaré que Issei no estará en la historia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?. En fin, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espera a la siguiente actualización. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- kenallo25:_** _Te agradezco por tu comentario amigo, ya me di una vuelta por tu cuenta y me di cuenta de las historias que tienes en desarrollo. Muchas felicidades shavo, se nota que tienes potencial y te deseo lo mejor para que sean un éxito. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Guest (4):_** _Permitime corregirte un pequeño dato amigo, Goku no es el esclavo de Rias, lo dije desde un principio. Y bueno con respecto a tus dudas, pues puede que alguno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo 6 se hagan presentes, porque sería un descaro si quisiera omitir a todos esos personajes, no te diré en que momento sucederá pero al menos ya date la idea de que algo de DBS estará en el crossover. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Guest (5):_** _Me siento alagado por tu elogio, tal vez no sea el escritor perfecto pero hago lo que puedo para hacer cada capitulo. Y con respecto a la relación de Rias, bueno es cierto que en la historia original se cree muy superior casi todo el tiempo, en parte se debe a que consiente demasiado a Issei, hasta tal punto de ofrecer sus pechos por un buen trabajo. En cambio Goku, le demostró ser el macho alfa que necesitaba en su vida, alguien que la ame, que la quiera, que la respete y que la proteja de cualquier amenaza presente, ahí es cuando Rias libera su lado frágil. Y si llega a decir que es de su propiedad es porque obviamente está enamorada del Saiyajin y por ende, deberá hacer lo posible para que gane su corazón, al igual que Akeno, Koneko y el resto de las chicas que están por venir. Pero eso si, Rias deberá entender que no siempre podrá controlar las acciones de Goku, y eso se debe a que cuando los Saiyajin se encuentra con un rival fuerte, no dudarán en pelear, sin importar las reglas de hasta los mismos dioses. En fin, aun después de todo estas adversidades, la pareja es 100% funcionable y tanto yo como muchos fans de los crossover les gustan este tipo de relaciones. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Je je je si es cierto, Ddraig chismoso, pero al menos se limitó a ver los sucesos más importantes de su portador, y tienes razón, dentro de pronto los personajes ya sabrán el verdadero poder de un Super Saiyajin. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Nevikjlm:** Se lo que sientes amigo, mi vida también es como un escalada en una montaña, pero al menos no me rindo. Y espera a que llegue el pequeño arco de Riser porque no sabes lo que tengo preparada (muajajajaja). Oh perdón, me dejé llevar XD. Un saludo._

 ** _En fin, espero que haya resuelto sus dudas. Ahora si sin más rodeos... ¡Continuamos!_**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 5: Una Monja muy Inocente y el Demonio** **Renegado**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

En el capítulo anterior de 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku finalmente había hecho contacto con el dragón celestial Ddraig y posteriormente pudo controlar su balance breaker. Luego en ese mismo día, un ángel caído intentó asesinarlo pero para su desgracia no tuvo éxito y casi murió por el contraataque del Saiyajin. Por último, al día siguiente Goku conoció a una chica que resultó ser una monja, ¿como reaccionaran sus amigos demonios al enterarse de que el Saiyajin hizo contacto con alguien que forma parte de una de las facciones enemigas?.

"A-Asia, Asia Argento. Ese es mi nombre" - la chica ahora conocida como Asia con algo de pena y Goku solo inclino la cabeza de confusión.

"¿Asia?, es un bonito nombre. Mucho gusto en conocerte Asia, mi nombre es Goku" - el pelinegro se presentó con su clásica sonrisa del cual provocó un sonrojo en la monja.

"T-También es un placer conocerte, Goku" - decía Asia con una sonrisa acompañado de unos balbuceos ya que es la primera vez que estaba en frente de un chico tan atractivo como lo es Goku - ¡Por Kami, que sonrisa tan linda tiene... y qué guapo es!" - pensaba Asia ya que se había quedado cautivada por la caballerosidad del Saiyajin, su sonrisa reflejaba inocencia casi o incluso mayor que la suya.

Goku se quedó confundido ya que la rubia se quedó como estatua luego de haberse presentado, así que decidió hablar con ella nuevamente - "Emm... Asia, ¿estas bien?. Te noto algo roja, ¿estas enferma?" - le preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercó un poco a la monja para poner una de sus manos sobre su frente y comprobar si no sentía algo de fiebre.

La chica ojiverde reaccionó y nuevamente se sonrojo al tener de cerca a Goku, así que se apartó un poco de el - "¡N-no te preocupes G-Goku, estoy b-bien!" - exclamaba Asia mientras se cubría el rostro con la intención de ocultar su rubor, cosa que era casi imposible porque estaba más roja que una cereza.

"Ok..." - Goku comento mientras se encogió de hombros por la respuesta de Asia pues no estaba conforme con su comentario, pero de todas formas no le importaba porque jamás ha entendido bien a las mujeres y sus extraños hábitos. Luego alzó su reloj y se dió cuenta de la hora, ¡ya casi era tarde! - "Bueno Asia, tengo que irme. Nos veremos algún día, o más tarde, o lo que pase primero" - Goku se despidió y antes de que pudiera retirarse, alguien. le sujeto de la manga, y esa alguien resultó ser Asia.

"¡Espera Goku, no te vayas. Es que estoy perdida y necesito ir a un lugar pero no conozco a nadie que me pueda ayudar!. ¿Podrias ser mi guía en esta ciudad?" - La monja se lo pidió de la forma más gentil que podía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

Goku se rascó la cabeza ya que estaba en un dilema; Rias lo regañaria su llegaba tarde otra vez pero por otro lado no podía dejar a ese inocente chica que apenas acaba de conocer a su suerte ya que como dijo, no conocía los alrededores ni a gente de esta ciudad que se haya tomado la molestia de ayudarla. Tras pensar esto, tomó una decisión.

"Está bien Asia, te ayudaré para que encuentres tu destino" - el pelinegro le dijo con su clásica sonrisa y eso puso contenta a Asia.

"¡Gracias, gracias Goku!" - exclamó la rubia feliz mientras ella hacia una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. El Saiyajin solo se rascó la cabeza mientras fue a recoger la maleta de Asia y posteriormente caminar juntos en las calles de la ciudad.

Así la pareja se la paso recorriendo los alrededores de Kuoh y mientras hacían eso, charlaban entre sí.

"¿Entonces Asia, a dónde te diriges?" - Goku le preguntó algo curioso a lo que su nueva amiga le respondió.

"A la iglesia, me asignaron un puesto allí" - respondió Asia aún con la mirada baja y con su rubor aún presente.

"Ah ya veo, ya decía yo que eras una monja por tus vestimentas, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el Saiyajin a lo que la rubia se limitó a asentir.

"Me alegra haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú. Debe ser ayuda divina" - decía Asia con una linda sonrisa y nuestro guerrero le comentó.

"Je je, si debe ser eso. Conocer gente siempre tiene sus beneficios, y conmigo no es la excepción" - Goku le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la monja quien se quedó nuevamente cautivada.

"¿Q-que me está pasando, por qué mi corazón se aceleró cada vez que lo veo sonreír?" - pensó Asia con asombro mientras seguía observando el rostro del pelinegro y a su vez que ponía sus manos sobre su pecho, ¿será acaso que está...?.

"¡Buaaaaaa!" - Antes de que pudiera terminará sus pensamientos, la pareja escucho el llanto que provenía de un pequeño niño que estaba tirado en el suelo y con un raspón sobre su rodilla. Asia se preocupó por el niño e inmediatamente se acercó a él.

"No llores, es solo un raspón. Recuerda que eres un chico" - la rubia le dijo con la intensión de calmar al niño, cosa que lo consiguió y después ocurrió algo inesperado. Asia puso sus manos encima de la rodilla del infante y luego una luz de color verde lo cubrió para así comenzar a curarlo literalmente.

Goku notó eso y se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo Asia, ella estaba sanando la herida del niño con un poder que a decir verdad no lo había pasado de largo porque esa chica tenía un poder en su interior como el que tiene ahora mismo - _"Su método de curación es igual al de Dende"_ \- es lo único que pudo pensar el Saiyajin ya que al ver esa escena justamente recordó a la técnica su amigo Namek quien aún actualmente es el Kami-sama de su mundo y que era muy similar.

Unos segundos después la herida que tenía el niño se cicatrizó por completo - "Listo, ya estás curado" - comentó Asia con una linda sonrisa y el infante se sorprendió porque si rodilla ahora estaba bien y podía caminar sin problemas.

"¡Muchas gracias, hermana!" - dijo el pequeño con una grata sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la monja quien aceptó su abrazo sin problema alguno, luego el niño se despidió para retomar su camino. Con el problema solucionado, Asia regresó con Goku quien seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido.

"Veo que te sorprendí un poco, Goku" - dijo la rubia de ojos verdes con una pequeña risa tras ver la expresión de su nuevo amigo.

"Emm... si, la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco je je je" - comentó Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de torpeza - "Pero Asia, ¿cómo le hiciste para curar la rodilla de ese niño?" - preguntó curioso el azabache con mucho interés a lo que ella respondió.

"Eso fue mi poder de curación, es un magnífico poder que Dios me entregó"

"¿Un poder que Dios te entregó?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga por esa respuesta a lo que la Asia asintió y por ende se dispuso a explicarle todo acerca de su vida; que ella había sido abandonada de bebé pero fue encontrada en una iglesia donde ella fue recogida y educada para que siguiera la fe de Dios, pero un día ella había encontrado a un perro que estaba gravemente herido, y lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar y por alguna extraña razón ese perro se curó, como si fuese un milagro, desde entonces los de la iglesia la consideraron una santa. Sin embargo, cierto día todo cambio para ella cuando un demonio apareció en la iglesia en un estado deplorable, entonces Asia sin pensarlo dos veces ella usó sus poderes para curar a dicho demonio sin problema, pero ella había sido observada en ese momento y los de la iglesia la llamaron bruja por haber curado al enemigo, y después ella había sido exiliada de la iglesia que estaba en Europa y luego trasladada a otra iglesia justamente en la ciudad de Kuoh, Japón, donde un sacerdote la estaba esperando.

"Y así es como llegué en este lugar" - Asia terminó de explicar su historia pero con una mirada llena de pesar,

"Ahora lo entiendo todo... Pasaste por muchas dificultades en tu vida, ¿verdad?" - fue lo primero que preguntó Goku con una mirada seria mientras que la rubia asintió y con la mirada baja y luego comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas.

"¡Soy una tonta, mi bondad me llevó al exilio y ahora no tengo a nadie que me apoye porque piensan que me pasé al mando contrario!" - exclamó Asia entre sollozos y estaba a punto de llorar a mares, sin embargo eso no sucedió ya que sintió una mano sobre su hombre, cuando ella volteó notó que Goku la estaba viendo fijamente.

"Asia no pienses eso, tu no eres ninguna tonta ni mucho menos una bruja. Tu hiciste lo que debías hacer porque sabías que era lo correcto, la bondad es algo que merece todo el mundo sin importar de quien se trate. Los únicos equivocados son los de tu antigua iglesia, por no apreciar tus poderes" - decía el pelinegro con una mirada llena de determinación dejando a una Asia perpleja.

"¿D-de veras p-piensas eso, G-Goku?" - preguntó la monja con una mirada llena de sorpresa a lo que el ojinegro asintió.

"Mhmm exacto. Y sobre tu poder, pues deberías estar agradecida de ese don que Dios te concedió ya que tu eres una chica muy especial por ser pura de corazón quien desea ayudar a los demás. Al igual que yo" - Goku le decía mientras sonreía limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos.

La rubia se quedó completamente cautivada por las palabras del Saiyajin, nunca nadie en su vida le habían hablado con esas palabras tan calidas y llena de sinceridad. ¿Será posible que finalmente encontró a su media naranja, un hombre lo suficientemente maduro y a su vez cariñoso que la protega y cuide de las injusticias que le ha dado la vida?. Tal parece que Dios si existe y ha escuchado sus palabras. Entonces se abalanzó y abrazó el pecho del guerrero.

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias Goku-kun. Eres una gran persona y un gran amigo!" - dijo Asia con nuevas lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

"No hay de que, Asia-chan" - dijo el pelinegro mientras correspondía el abrazo de su nueva amiga. Entonces ambos retomaron su camino y en cuestión de minutos encontraron la iglesia que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Es aquí, Asia" - comentó Goku mientras le entregaba su maleta y la monja lo tomó entre sus manos.

"Muchas gracias Goku-kun, me has sido de gran ayuda el día de hoy. Eres una gran persona" - Asia nuevamente le agradeció nuevamente con otra reverencia y el guerrero se rascó la cabeza con su sonrisa - "Oye, como muestra de agradecimiento ¿no quisieras pasar a tomar algo de té?" - ella se lo pidió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Bueno..." - Goku estaba a punto de aceptar su oferta pero no pudo responder ya que algo en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, entonces el sacó su telefono movil (que Rias le había entregado hace días) y entonces notó que estaba recibiendo una llamada de parte de la pelirroja y en pantalla había una imagen de la susodicha demonio haciendo un guiño frente a la caramba - "¡Ay caramba, es Rias-chan. Lo siento Asia pero tengo que irme ahora mismo a la escuela, me están esperando!. Lamento mucho no poder hablar más contigo pero te prometo que algún día tomaré ese té contigo, ¿si?" - Goku le decía con algo de angustia.

"Oh bueno, si es tan importante tu compromiso entonces no soy nadie para impedir que cumplas tus deberes. Pero si, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Goku-kun" - la monja le dijo con una linda sonrisa pero detrás de ella enmascaraba su decepción ya que no iba a poder conocerlo más de cerca.

"¡Ya veo, entonces nos vemos. Adios!" - el Saiyajin se despidió de su nueva amiga para dirigirse nuevamente a la academia en una velocidad moderada dejando a una monja que estaba moviendo su mano en señal de despedida temporal acompañado de una linda sonrisa ya que solo ella podía pensar en lo maravilloso que ha sido Goku durante el poco tiempo que lo conoció.

 _"Mi primer gran amigo..."_

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Ya en el club del ocultismo, podemos notar a una sexy pelirroja de brazos cruzados mientras pisaba el suelo en señal de impaciencia ya que su guerrero se había demorado bastante y por ende lo tuvo que llamar desde su celular para saber donde estaba. Ahí fue cuando el Saiyajin había llegado al club con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver lo sería que estaba su amiga, entonces Rias le exigió una explicación al Saiyajin del por que llego nuevamente tarde a lo que el azabache sin vacilar le explicó todo lo que sucedió, y justo cuando terminó de explicar, la heredera del clan Gremory se molestó aun más.

"Goku, nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a esa monja ni a la iglesia" - ese fue el decreto de Rias dejando a Goku confundido.

"¿Pero que dices Rias, por qué no puedo acercarme a Asia?" - pregunto el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Las iglesias son territorios hostiles para nosotros los demonios. Tan solo con entrar allí incitirás peleas entre ambas facciones, y si llegas a tener contacto con algún miembro de la iglesia, como a esa monja, puede que lo tomen como una amenaza y te atacaran Por eso no quiero que te acerques más a esa iglesia" - Rias le advirtió con el fin de que entendiera como funcionan las cosas en este mundo, sin embargo nuestro guerrero no pensaria de esa forma.

"Rias-chan, no puede hacer eso..." - esas palabras tomaro. por sorpresa a la pelirroja ya que no espero ese tipo de respuesta, entonces ella vio fijamente al Saiyajin quien tenía una mirada llena de seriedad.

"¿Pero que estás diciendo, Goku-kun?" - preguntó perpleja Rias a lo que el respondió.

"Me refiero a que no puedo alejarme de Asia-chan porque ella es mi amiga y yo jamás discrimino a mis amigos sin importar de que grupo pertenezcan o de que especie sean. Recuerda que yo no los juzgué a ti y a los demás por ser demonios ya que ustedes son buenas personas" - Goku le sermonio con toda la sinceridad ya que él no obedecía órdenes sino a su corazón que siempre lo quiere guiar por el buen camino.

Rias se sorprendió por las palabras de Goku ya que nadie había tenido el valor para decirle eso cara a cara. Sin embargo, lo que no su guerrero no sabía es que sus acciones lo pueden meter en serios problemas.

"P-pero Goku-kun, te digo esto por tu bien ya que no quiero que nada te pase. No quiero nadie te haga daño" - replicó Rias para después caminar hacia el pelinegro y darle un abrazo entre su pecho - "No quiero que me aparten de tu lado" - ella dijo eso en señal de preocupación pero luego ella sintió una palmada en la cabeza de parte de Goku.

"Rias-chan, se que te preocupas por mí seguridad pero no debes hacer eso. Recuerda que yo soy alguien muy fuerte y nada ni nadie me podrá separar de ustedes" - El Saiyajin le dijo con su clásica sonrisa que mostraba confianza en sí mismo.

"Lo sé Goku-kun, y me alegra escuchar eso de ti" - La pechugona pelirroja comentó con una linda sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando al guerrero sientiendo nuevamente la calidez que fluía en su cuerpo y ella quería disfrutar el momento.

Sin embargo, ese momento se arruinó cuando la puerta del club se abrió y de ahí entraron el resto de la nobleza de Rias. Akeno y Koneko fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a su presidenta apegada a su hombre.

"Ara ara Rias, ¿que estás haciendo con mi Goku-kun, acaso ya quieres pasar al siguiente nivel?" - preguntó Akeno con una sonrisa más linda de lo normal mientras un aura amarilla rodeo ya cuerpo.

"Buchou, tramposa" - fue lo único que dijo Koneko con las mejillas inflada por acaparar la atención de su sempai. Kiba por otro lado solo se limitó a reír de la situación que siempre hacen sus amigas.

"¡N-no es lo que ustedes piensan!" - exclamó una Rias muy avergonzada mientras se apartaba del Saiyajin con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas. Sin embargo la pechugona pelinegra no se creía nada de lo que decía su rey y amiga.

"Ufufufu, ¿con que no, eh? Entonces no te importará que haga esto..." - y en ese momento Akeno se acercó a lado del Saiyajin para abrazarlo - "Yo también merezco al menos un abrazo de parte tuya, ¿no lo crees Goku-kun?" - la sacerdotisa del rayo le preguntó con una linda sonrisa mientras enterraba más su brazo en sus pechos.

"Claro Akeno-chan, de hecho, si quieren un abrazo pues solo pidanmelo y ya" - Goku les sugirió con su clásica sonrisa a lo que las tres chicas se sonrojaron y se alegraron internamente ya que el Saiyajin era un hombre con el corazón abierto y les permitió estar cerca de él siempre y cuando se lo pidieran.

Pero dejando ese tema a un lado, Goku se concentró en lo importante - "Por cierto Rias-chan, ¿que era ese asunto importante del que me hablaste para que viniera?" - inquirió curioso a lo que la pelirroja le contestó.

"Ah si, la razón del que te llame es que hace poco nos informaron que un demonio vagabundo ha estado causando disturbios en la ciudad y nos solicitaron para que nos encarguemos de el" - Rias le explicaba y en ese momento Goku comenzó a sonreír ya que ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

"Ya veo, entonces quieren que peleemos contra un enemigo. ¡Eso es genial!" - dijo entusiasmado el Saiyajin ya que moría de ganas de calentar los músculos contra alguien de este mundo. A parte, el Saiyajin ya sabía que era eso de los demonios renegados; que son aquellos que abusan de su poder y abandonan a sus amos (o en algunos casos hasta los asesinan).

Los del club del ocultismo se rieron un poco por los ánimos de Goku, parecía un niño a decir verdad. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, el clan Gremory tenían planes hacia el pelinegro.

"Con respecto a eso Goku-kun, tengo que informarte esto..." - Rias hizo una breve pausa y el dios Saiyajin detuvo su celebración para prestarle atención - "No quiero que pelees en esta misión" - ella declaró dejando a nuestro héroe perplejo.

"¿Qué, y por qué no puedo pelear, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada similar a un cachorro, cosa que puso nerviosa a la sexy demonio porque se vía adorable con esa mirada pero de todas se explicó.

"Bueno Goku-kun, lo que pasa es que quiero que nos observes nuestra manera de pelear ya que no ha habido ningún momento en que te demostramos nuestras habilidades. De hecho, ni siquiera cuando peleaste contra mis siervos no viste sus verdaderos poderes" - La princesa carmesí le respondió con una sonrisa dejando en claro las dudas de Goku y ahora ya comprendía mejor las cosas.

"Ah ya entiendo, quieren que los evalúe su manera de pelear para que luego piense en la rutina de su futuro entrenamiento que les voy a hacer, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el azabache y Rias asintió de aprobación porque exactamente eso era lo que tenía en mente junto con su séquito - "Bien, entonces espero que den lo mejor de ustedes. Pero si algo sale de control entonces ahi interve ndre, ¿entendido?" - Goku les pregunto con un guiño a lo que Rias y sus amigos asintieron de aprobación otra vez y le prometieron que lo dejarán participar si algo sale mal - "¿Y entonces cuando iremos por ese demonio?" - preguntó una vez más nuestro guerrero.

"Será esta noche" - contesto otra vez Rias dejando confundido al Saiyajin.

"¿En la noche, y por qué no podemos buscarlo en estos momentos?"

"Ara, lo que pasa es que es difícil encontrar esos demonios durante el día. Por eso atacamos siempre durante las noches" - esta vez le respondió Akeno con una linda sonrisa y Goku entendió eso.

Por ahora lo único que podían hacer nuestros amigos para matar el tiempo era seguir con la rutina diaria en la academia hasta la hora de la reunión.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya en la noche, el club del ocultismo y Goku estaban reunidos para irse a buscar al demonio renegado. Ahí Rias tomó la primera palabra.

"Muy bien chicos, es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para retenerlo" - la pelirroja les decía a todos mientras sus siervos asentían de afirmación, hasta Goku sabía lo que tenía hacer; solo quedarse ahí y observar - "Akeno, prepara el círculo de teletransportación" - Rias se lo pidió a su reina y ella asintió mientras la pelinegra asentía para después ponerse al centro de la habitación, la voluptuosa chica alzo sus manos mientras concentraba su energía demoníaca para crear un círculo mágico de color rojo, y mientras hacía eso, su cuerpo se rodeo por un aura roja y sus ropas parecían levitar dejando ver un poco sus bragas para la vista del Saiyajin, quien por cierto se había quedado en silencio al sentir la presencia de Akeno manifestarse y nada más por eso.

Luego de unos segundos, la sacerdotisa del rayo terminó de crear el círculo de teletransporte y luego ella se percató que Goku seguía observándola y con la boca un poco abierta.

"Ara ara, ¿acaso viste algo que te fascinó, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno con una mirada pícara ya que probablemente le vio sus bragas. Y si fue así, entonces debía provocar sus emociones aún más, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el mientras movía sus caderas de una manera inusual, cosa que no funcionó en nada para Goku pues no sabia que estaba haciendo sus amiga.

Sin embargo Rias si sabía que es lo que tramaba la pelinegra con cola de caballo, y por nada del mundo se lo iba a permitir - "¡Akeno, hay que irnos. Ahora mismo!" - ella le exclamó la princesa carmesí de forma autoritaria a lo que Akeno de mala gana obedeció y se alejó de su amado.

Ahora ya que todo estaba en orden, los demonios y Goku se acercaron al círculo mágico para realizar el teletransporte, un aura roja rodeo a todos menos al guerrero por alguna extraña razón. Fue en ese momento cuando Rias se dió cuenta algo que dejó pasar por alto algo muy importante.

"¡Ay no esperen, Goku...!" - Sin embargo ella no terminó su frase ya que todos habían desaparecido en un luz roja dejando a un solitario Saiyajin quien parpadeo de la confusión.

"¿Mmm?, pero que extraño. ¿Por qué no me fui junto con Rias-chan y los demás?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo en señal de confusión ya que a pesar de todas esas luces no le pasó nada de nada - "En fin, de todos modos puedo ir a donde fueron" - y luego el pelinegro puso dos dedos sobre frente para buscar las presencias de sus amigos y así desaparecer con su teletransportación.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto...**

Rias y sus siervos habían llegado a su destino que era un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, pero la pelirroja se sentía frustrada.

"¡Rayos, Goku-kun no puede trasladarse por círculos mágicos porque no es un demonio. ¿Como pude ser tan tonta para olvidar eso?!" - se preguntó a si misma mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. Y estaba a punto de crear de otro hechizo de teletransporte pero cuando menos esperaba, Goku apareció de la nada justo en frente de todos.

"¡Goku!" - exclamaron sus amigos al unisono muy sorprendidos a los que el mencionado Saiyajin solo sonrió con un 'Hola' de manera despreocupada para después fijarse en Rias.

"Oye Rias-chan, se que me pediste que no interviniera en su misión, pero eso no era pretexto para hacerme a un lado" - Goku le reprochó no sonando tan serio sino al contrario.

"L-lo siento Goku-kun. Es que de verdad se me había olvidado ese detalle" - la heredera del clan Gremory se sonrojó de la vergüenza mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Aún con sus disculpas, de todas formas Goku no estaba molesto ni nada parecido. Ahora había una nueva interrogante para los del club del ocultismo.

"Disculpa Goku-san, ¿como le hiciste para aparecer así de repente?" - el que le pregunto fue Kiba con mucha curiosidad, las demás chicas asintieron porque también querían saber que fue lo que hizo hace unos segundos.

"Ah eso, pues yo utilice una de mis mejores técnicas; la teletransportación" - respondió Goku con su sonrisa dejando todos intrigados.

"¿Teletransportacion?" - preguntaron los cuatro al unisono a lo que el guerrero asintió - "¿Quieres decir que tú también puedes crear hechizos de teletransporte?" - esta vez preguntó Rias interesada pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

"No exactamente, mi teletransportación es distinta a la que ustedes hacen ya que la mía se basa en el ki, con eso me refiero a que puedo moverme a cualquier lugar del universo en un segundo con tan sólo sentir las presencia de algún ser vivo. Fue una técnica que me enseñaron unos extraterrestres conocidos como los Yadorat hace muchos años" - explicaba detalladamente Goku dejando a sus amigos más y más impresionados.

"¿Dijiste que puedes ir a cualquier lugar del universo?" - preguntó el caballero de pelo rubio con asombro y Goku volvió a asentir.

"Exacto, aunque al principio esta técnica me permitía moverme siempre y cuando sintiera una presencia al lugar donde de quisiera ir pero luego de mis último s entrenamientos pude perfeccionarla y ahora puedo ir a cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de sentir un ki. De hecho, hasta puedo ir directamente al otro mundo aún estando vivo" - Goku les decía eso mientras levantaba un dedo índice como si fuera un instructor. De más decir que los demonios estaban estupefactos por la explicación que acaba de decir, ¿incluso puede ir al mas allá aún estando con vida?. Eso no se ve todos los días, y eso que ellos son los demonios.

"¡Eso es impresionante, Goku-sempai!" - exclamó la pequeña Koneko con ojos brillosos en sus ojos.

"Es verdad, eres alguien admirable Goku-san" - añadió Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ara ara Goku-kun, no dejas de impresionarme cada día. Eso me gusta de ti" - comento Akeno con una linda sonrisa y con sus mejillas rosadas.

Rias nuevamente se quedó en silencio pero se quedó cautivada tras saber otras de las técnicas de su nuevo guerrero, ¿Es que acaso tendrá más trucos bajo la manga?, probablemente así sea.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza de la modestia por los altos de sus amigos pero ya se está acostumbrando de todos modos. Pero dejando ya las charlas, el grupo se centró en la misión que tenía por delante, todos caminaron en el bosque hasta llegar a las afueras de una casa abandonada. Los chicos abrieron la puerta sin hacer tanto ruido para no llamar tanto la atención.

"Tengan cuidado mis siervos, el enemigo puede aparecer en cualquier momento, así que atentos" - Rias les indico a sus amigos y asintieron mientras caminaban lentamente por la casa aparentemente abandonada. Goku por otro lado se mantenía cerca de Rias (por petición de ella) y al parecer no veía nada a su alrededor o al menos eso es lo que creía, para buscar más pronto al demonio decidió concentrar su ki para localizarlo, y como era de esperarse no tardó ni 3 segundos en su búsqueda.

"El demonio está allí amigos" - Goku les avisó a todos mientras apuntaba sus dedos hacía un rincón de la habitación, el clan Gremory volteo a verlo muy confundidos, ¿como podría saber la ubicación del demonio antes que ellos?. La respuesta llegó cuando escucharon unos extraños ruidos.

 _"¿Hmm, que es olor?. Huele algo horrible, pero al mismo tiempo algo delicioso"_ \- dijo una extraña y tetrica voz que provenía de los rincones de la casa, ¿pero de donde venía?. Nuevamente la respuesta les vino cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien salió de los pilares de la estructura. Lo primero que Goku y sus amigos pudieron ver fueron un par de pechos rebotando junto con un cuerpo al descubierto seguido de una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules, pero lo más bizarro y curioso de esa mujer era la parte inferior de la cintura que se componía de otro torso gigante y espantoso con cuatro patas con pelo que la rodeaba, y al final de su cola había la cabeza de serpiente.

"Ufufufu, parece que mi cena ha llegado" - comento la criatura con una voz depravada mientras se relamia los labios al observar a los chicos del ocultismo, sobre todo se fijó más en Goku.

 _"¿Asi que es el demonio que debemos eliminar?"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin algo intrigado al ver ese monstruo. Obviamente no estaba asustado ni nada puesto que ya había visto cosas más feas en su vida que esa mujer.

En ese momento Rias dió un par de pasos al frente - "Demonio renegado; Visor. Seres nefastos que huyen de sus amos para cumplir con sus propios deseos, merecen morir por sus pecados. En el nombre del archiduque Gremory, ¡acabaré contigo!" - la princesa carmesí declaro mientras le apuntaba con el dedo pero aún así Visor ni se inmutó ante sus amenazas.

"Que chica tan insolente. ¡Te cubriré de sangre tan roja como tu cabello!" - ella exclamó mientras comenzaba a realizar su ataque; con sus manos comenzó a frotar sus enormes pechos y de ahí salieron un par círculo mágicos para después disparar de sus pezones un líquido bastante sospechoso (no es lo que ustedes creen).

Rias y los demás se movieron para esquivar el ataque de Visor pero Goku se mantenía justo donde estaba.

"¡Goku, muévete!" - Las chicas le gritaron a su hombre para que no recibiera el ataque pero aún así el pelinegro las ignoro y dejo que el extraño líquido se acercara. Sin embargo Goku no era tan torpe para dejarse y solo movió su cabeza a un lado dejando pasar el ataque del demonio y este chocó en una pared y en menos de un segundo se comenzó a derretir.

 _"¿Eso era ácido? Menos mal que lo evite" -_ pensó el Saiyajin al ver la pared derretirse, lo que pudo haber si él, al parecer esa Visor tenía técnicas algo peculiares. Solo esperaba que las habilidades de sus amigos fueran más que suficientes para lidiar con ese enemigo, pero en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

Las chicas y Kiba suspiraron ya que Goku no recibió el ataque anterior, pero no debería asustarlos de esa manera como lo hizo hace un segundo. Ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, los demonios del clan Gremory se centraron en su oponente.

"¡Yuuto!" - Rias le hablo a su caballero y el asintió mientras sostenía su espada para después desaparecer a una buena velocidad - "Ahora quiero que presentes atención Goku-kun..." - la pelirroja le decía al guerrero y este asintió mientras observaba lo que estaba a punto e suceder - "La posición de Yuuto Kiba es la de un caballero, así que su característica es la velocidad y la espada es su fuerte" - mientras la chica explicaba, el mencionado caballero de cabello rubio atacaba a Visor a una gran velocidad y partió dos de sus piernas con su pierna así provocando un gran daño en el renegado.

 _"Su velocidad es buena, pero podría mejorar"_ \- pensó Goku al examinar el estilo de combate de su amigo. Tal vez para los seres de este mundo el chico sea rápido, pero para sus estándares el siguía siendo muy lento y lo sabía porque ya había peleado con él antes.

"¡Aghh, desgraciado!" - Visor gruñó de la furia e intento atacar a Kiba pero este ya se había movido incluso antes que pudiera reaccionar y en su lugar una pequeña figura de cabello blanco se puso enfrente de ella.

"Koneko..." - Rias le habló a la loli y esta asintió de aprobación aprobación porque sabía que hacer.

"Mireme, sempai" - comentó Koneko mientras volteaba a ver Goku porque tenía la intención de impresionarlo con sus habilidades. El Saiyajin sonrió y le dió un pulgar arriba en señal de apoyo, eso sonrojó un poco a la nekomata.

Por otro lado, Visor se encontraba furiosa ya que unos seres inferiores se estaban burlando de ella, tanto así que hasta una boca en la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse y su cara cambio un poco mostrándose más intimidante.

"¡MUERE!" - el demonio exclamó mientras se lanzaba contra Koneko pero la nekomata ni se inmutó ante su presencia y dejo que el enemigo se la tragara. Goku al ver eso se estremeció ya que su pequeña amiga no hizo nada y pensó que iba a morir devorada, pero luego recordó que el había hecho hace un momento y ahí pensó que todo ya estaba calculado. Y efectivamente su teoría fue acertada cuando noto que la boca inferior de Visor comenzó a abrirse de manera involuntaria, de ahí se pudo observar a Koneko quién sostenía ambas mandíbulas sin muchos problemas. El Saiyajin suspiro de alivio ya que su pequeña amiga no salió lastimada, no se podría decir lo mismo de su uniforme.

"Cómo recordarás, Koneko es una torre, sus características son simples: fuerza tremenda y habilidad defensiva. Esa clase de ataques no le hará ningún rasguño" - comentaba Rias de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía de orgullo.

Y tal como dijo la pelirroja, la loli albina se zafó de las mandíbulas de Visor y le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo que destrozo sus dientes así mandando a volar al demonio hasta estrellarse contra otro pilar.

 _"La fuerza de Koneko-chan es admirable, ¿por qué no usas sus poderes?"_ \- pensó Goku tras examinar a la loli albina ya que se ha limitado a solo usar fuerza bruta. Estaba consciente de que en una pelea no se debe usar todo de una sentada, pero al menos Koneko debería mostrar algunas de sus técnicas, ¿será que no las ha desarrollado bien o tal vez... tiene miedo?. El Saiyajin tendría que hablar con su amiga sobre ese tema algún día.

Koneko volvió al suelo y se junto nuevamente con los demás y se dirigió específicamente a Goku - "¿Que tal lo hice, sempai?" - preguntó tímidamente la nekomata esperando el comentario de su guardian.

"Lo hiciste bien, Koneko-chan. Eres una chica muy fuerte, no cabe duda de que podras mejorar cuando entrenes conmigo" - Goku le contesto con una sonrisa mientras hacía le acariciaba su cabeza. Koneko se sonrojó por su alago y sonrió tímidamente mientras agachaba la mirada mientras sentía la mano de su sempai acariciando su cabeza. Sin embargo el pelinegro aún no había terminado de comentar - "Por cierto Koneko-chan... tu ropa..." - Goku le señalo su uniforme casi desintegrado y la albina entonces supo a que se estaba refiriendo, entonces ella misma se observó y chilló del susto.

"¡No me vea, sempai!" - exclamó Koneko alterada mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos, cosa que era inútil porque de todos modos se le podía ver la piel expuesta (al menos no se le veían sus partes nobles).

"Ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes Koneko-chan. Mejor usa esto, para que no te enfries - El pelinegro se rió de su comportamiento y luego el se quito su chaqueta negra para que la nekomata se cubriera de su desnudez. La loli le agradeció por el grandísimo favor que le hizo mientras se ponía la chaqueta,

 _"Puedo sentir la escencia de mi sempai"_ \- pensó Koneko mientras olfateba la chaqueta del Saiyajin y se sonrojó muchísimo al sentir su olor, simplemente era... delicioso (lo se, suena algo atrevido). Por dentro le dió gracias a Dios que su sempai no fuese un pervertido como la mayoría de hombres en el mundo y en su lugar trajo al mas gentil que ha conocido.

Rias y Akeno vieron esa escena con algo de celos ya que la niña con cuerpo de tabla de estaba ganando la atención de su futuro novio y hasta le obsequio su chaqueta, definitivamente eso no se iba a quedar así. Pero antes de eso, tenían que terminar con algo pendiente.

"Akeno..." - la pechugona pelirroja le habló a su reina y ella asintió porque sabía que era su turno. Pero antes de que ella comenzará, se acercó al Saiyajin.

"Ahora vas a ver algo impresionante, Goku-kun" - la pelinegra le susurró al oído de nuestro guerrero con una voz pícara mientras se alejaba y a su vez rosaba su sedoso cabello sobre su, Goku parpadeo de la confusión por el comportamiento de Akeno, ¿que quiera decir con eso?.

En ese momento Akeno comenzó a caminar para acercarse a Visor quien seguía atorada entre los escombros debido al puñetazo que recibió, al momento de acercarse la chica sonrió de una forma muy peculiar.

"Ara ara, ¿qué debería hacer contigo?" - se preguntó a si misma de forma retórica mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla mientras pensaba en como castigar al demonio. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía es que detrás del grupo una de las extremidades de Visor se levantó a voluntad y se lanzó para atacar directamente a Rias, pero resulta que Goku si se percató de eso y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"¡Rias-chan!" - el Saiyajin exclamó mientras tomaba a la mencionada pelirroja para ponerla justo sobre su pecho dejando que el brazo de Visor fallara en su ataque y luego Goku contraatacó disparando una esfera de ki con su mano desintegrando la extremidad en un segundo.

Los demás habían visto eso y se quedaron atónitos al ver un cráter justo donde Goku había atacado, pero de todos los sorprendidos Rias era la más estupefacta ya que no sabía que había pasado: Hace un momento estaba concentrada en el enemigo, luego en otro alguien menciono su nombre, después sintió que alguien la jaló de la cintura y por último estaba cerca del pecho del Saiyajin, y luego de ver esa explosión que el mismo había provocado, se quedó sin habla.

"¿Estás bien, Rias?" - Goku le preguntó un poco preocupado por su amiga, la pelirroja se quedó en trance tras oir esa preguntó ya que su voz parecía ser emitida por un príncipe azul y no solo eso, sus profundos ojos color onix reflejaban una belleza como nunca antes había visto en su corta vida - "¿Rias, estás bien?" - preguntó nuevamente Goku ya que no había recibido respuesta alguna y ahora si se había preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Rias parpadeo un par de veces de la confusión mientras salía de su nube de fantasía y volvía al mundo real - "¡Ehh... s-si estoy bien G-Goku!" - respondió un poco apenada la voluptuosa chica. Tras decir eso, el Saiyajin volvió a sonreír.

"Que bueno, me alegra que no te pasara nada ya que no quiero ver lastimados a ninguno de mis amigos" - comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rias y esta solo se quedó cautivada y sonrojada.

 _"¿De verdad Goku se preocupa mucho por mi?" -_ pensó la princesa carmesí mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho como si su corazón estuviese a punto de salir del cuerpo, ¿que le estaba pasando?.

Mientras tanto, Akeno vio la escena y no pudo evitar sentir celos ya que justamente vio lo que ella no quería que pasara, y lo peor es que su mejor amiga había sido afortunada de ser la damisela en apuros ya que fue rescatada por el valiente Saiyajin, algo que ella había soñado desde hace días. Estaba tan molesta y ya quería desquitarse con alguien, y casualmente sabía con quién.

"Ara ara, una chica que intenta lastimar a nuestra presidenta debe ser castigada" - Akeno comentaba mientras unas chispas amarillas salían de sus manos y con una sonrisa algo perturbadora a decir verdad.

"La reina; la toda poderosa vice comandante que combina los poderes de todas las otras piezas" - Rias seguía explicando las funciones de sus piezas de ajedrez dejando un poco claro a Goku, quien se había quedado mirando a la sacerdotisa del rayo con algo de confusión.

"Ara, parece que todavía te queda algo de energía. ¿Entonces que tal esto?" - en ese momento Akeno levantó ambos brazos mientras más chispas comenzaban a generarse más hasta crear un rayo y luego ella arrojó ese mismo rayo hacía Visor quien gruñó del dolor ya que estaba sufriendo como no tenía idea - "Ara, todavía tienes tanta energía" - decía mientras relamia sus labios porque estaba disfrutando ese momento.

"Ella se especializa en ataques usando poderes demoníacos. Además de eso, es... una completa sádica" - la presidenta del club terminaba de explicar las cualidades de sus siervos y Goku solo pudo quedarse sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

"El ki de Akeno ha cambiado, antes era amigable pero ahora se siente más fría. ¿Por qué será?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras seguía viendo a su amiga quien ya estaba lista para atacar de nuevo. La verdad es que el pelinegro estaba preocupado por la chica ya que ese tipo de energía que sintió era sádica, algo similar al que ha sentido en la mayoría de los villanos que ha enfrentado en su vida, pero Akeno es diferente ya que ella es su amiga y como deber del mejor amigo tendra que ayudarla para que no se comporte así en un futuro. Y todo tenía que ver con el segundo poder que siente dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto Akeno seguía 'divirtiéndose' con el enemigo - "Me pregunto cuánto más podrás soportar" - decía mientras reía de una forma algo perturbadora mientras seguía torturando a Visor con y más rayos. Se podría decir que Goku le recocrría un escalofrío en su espalda ya que es la primera vez que conoce ese lado suyo.

"Akeno, es suficiente" - Rias le ordenó a su reina que se detuviera ya que todavía necesitab demonio renegada viva. Su amiga inmediatamente hizo caso y detuvo sus rayos.

"¿Ara, ya terminamos?. Me decepciona un poco" - Akeno dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre sus mejillas un poco rojas, y ya con su deber cumplido ella se volvió a juntar con Goku - "¿Te ha gustado lo que viste, Goku-kun?" - ella le preguntó mientras seguía sonriendo ya que quería saber la opinión de su futuro novio y esposo.

"Emm... si, peleaste muy bien Akeno-chan" - contestó Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa pero era sincero de todos modos. La pelinegra se sintió complacido por el comentario del saiyajin ya que logro impresionado con sus poderes, pero lo que su amado aún no sabía es que esa actitud la usaría cuando tengan un momento de intimidad en un futuro no tan lejano.

Ahora que los siervos habían hechos de su parte, finalmente era el turno de Rias ya que al ser el rey de su clan, era la más fuerte y tenía como obligación dar el veredicto. Ella se acercó al cuerpo agonizante de Visor.

"Muy bien Visor, ¿estás lista para redimir de tus acciones y asumir tu castigo, o prefieres que te elimine de este mundo?" - preguntó la princesa con una mirada seria.

"¡Pudrete... perra!" - eso fue lo único que pudo decir la demonio renegada en señal de ira.

"Sabía que dirías eso. Así que yo misma te daré tu castigo" - y tal como declaro, Rias concentró su energía demoníaca para crear unas llantas negras en su mano para después lanzarla en contra de Visor así eliminando al demonio de este mundo.

La misión había terminado, y todos estaban satisfechos ya que habían cumplido con otro de sus deberes. El clan Gremory y Goku salieron de la casa para ya dirigirse a sus hogares. Ah pero antes de eso, los amigos del Saiyajin tenían que hablar con él.

"Disculpa Goku-kun, tengo que preguntarte algo..." - Rias le llamo y el pelinegro volteo a verla para escucharla - "¿Que te pareció nuestra pelea?" - le preguntó con algo de interés ya que quería saber su opinión personal al igual que su séquito.

Goku se rascó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a pensar en una respuesta inteligente - "Pues a decir verdad pelearon muy bien, ningúno de ustedes salió lastimado en la batalla y eso es lo importante. Al menos pude observar un poco de sus habilidades y fueron algo impresionantes, pero sé que no ví todo su potenciales y es mejor que en algún momento me demuestren sus verdaderos poderes para que así pueda pensar en que método pueda desarrollar sus aptitudes cuando los entrene. Pero resumir mi opinión, pelearon muy bien amigos" - contestó Goku con una sonrisa sintiendo orgulloso de sus amigos. Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron y se sintieron complacidos por las palabras tan sabías que acaban de escuchar.

"Muchas gracias por tu opinión Goku-kun y no te preocupes, cuando nos entrenes ya verás que daremos lo mejor de nosotros para no decepcionarte" - dijo Rias en señal de determinación al igual que sus siervos.

"Espero que así sea porque su entrenamiento comenzará dentro de dos días" - dijo Goku mientras les mostraba un pulgar arriba en señal de confianza. Ahora que todo estaba acordado, era momento de regresar a casa una dormir - "Bueno amigos, nos veremos mañana. Espero que duerman bien" - el Saiyajin se despidió pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, alguien le había sujetado su brazo.

"¡Espera Goku-kun!" - y la persona quién lo sujeto fue nada y nada menos que la pelirroja de ojos azules - "¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?, al menos por esta noche" - ella se lo pidió de la manera más paciente ya que quería agradecerle por el favor de hace unos momentos.

"Oh claro Rias-chan, si quieres ir conmigo entonces no hay problema" - El pelinegro acepto sin problema alguno y eso puso contenta a Rias. Sin embargo su felicidad no duraría mucha ya que otra persona sujeto el otro brazo de nuestro héroe.

"Ara ara, buchou eres una atrevida. Yo también quiero acompañar a mi lindo Goku a su casa para prepararle una rica cena por el trabajo de hoy, ¿no es así, querido?" - Akeno le preguntó mientras le sonreía de manera dulce y como era de esperarse Goku aceptó y más cuando mencionó de la cena. La princesa carmesí frunció el ceño ya que su reina intentaba robarse a su hombre apoderándose de su estómago, ella no se iba a quedarse atrás y también iba a preparar una deliciosa cena para su hombre.

Sin embargo, ambas pechugonas no contaban que una última y pequeña persona también se abalanzara con el Saiyajin.

"Yo también quiero acompañar a mi sempai a su casa" - declaro Koneko mientras se aferraba en el cuello de Goku, ella todavía estaba agradecida por haberle prestado su chaqueta. Ahí comenzó una guerra de miradas entre las tres demonios por los celos.

"Vamos vamos chicas, si las hace sentir mejor, caminemos juntos hasta mi casa. Es una linda noche de todos modos, ¿no?" - preguntó el dios Saiyajin con una sonrisa a lo que las tres asintieron mientras se aferraban a él en distintas partes de su cuerpo - "Oye Kiba, ¿no quieres acompañarnos a cenar?" - Goku le preguntó a su amigo quien por desgracia estaba algo solitario (Kiba Forever Alone xD).

"No gracias Goku-san, yo regresaré a mi casa por mi cuenta. Además, tengo asuntos que hacer esta noche" - respondió el caballero mientras pensaba en alguien que la estaba esperando.

"Ara ara, ¿acaso se trata de Tsubaki, Kiba-kun?" - preguntó Akeno en tono de broma ya que ella sabía su secreto amoroso.

Y por primera vez (al menos en esta historia) Kiba se puso nervioso y hasta se sonrojó - "¡Emm... n-no no se trata de eso, no digas tonterías Akeno!" - Kiba tartamudeo en un intento de ocultar su rubor. Pero Akeno era bastante astuta como para ser engañada.

"¿Ah si, entonces que es lo que podrías hacer en esta hermosa noche de luna llena?" - preguntó nuevamente Akeno con una mirada divertida con el fin de alterar al caballero del clan.

"Y-yo, yo..." - Kiba se quedó trabado ya que no sabía que decir, bueno si lo sabía pero le daba pena decir sobre sus sentimientos (cosas de hombres) - "¡Yo me tengo que ir!" - exclamó antes de retirarse del lugar con su gran velocidad dejando una nube de humo en su camino. Las chicas comenzaron a reír por la actitud de Kiba; puede que sea un muchacho noble y justo, pero cuando se trataba de la reina de Sona Sitri, su mundo se vuelve de cabeza.

Goku por otro lado solo miro todo con algo de confusión, ¿por qué su amigo Kiba actuó tan diferente esta vez?. Para aclarar su duda, fue a consultar a sus amigas - "¿Oigan chicas, quien es Tsubaki y por qué Kiba se asusta cuando mencionan su nombre?" - preguntó algo curioso a lo que Akeno respondió.

"Tsubaki es una estudiante de la misma academia a la que estamos. Ella es miembro del consejo estudiantil y pertenece al clan Sitri, otro clan de demonios que también permanece oculto como el nuestro. Y se podria decir que es la chica que cautivó el corazón de Kiba" - respondió mientras seguía sonriendo dejando en claro las dudas de Goku aunque en el fondo deseaba saber quiénes eran los del clan Sitri, así para hacer mas amigos, pero tenía otra duda; ¿Que significaba eso de cautivar su corazón?. Bueno, eso no era importante y mejor decidieron caminar juntos para cenar algo en la casa del Saiyajin.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Era otro día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Kuoh, Goku se encontraba en el parque mientras hacía su rutina diaria de ejercicios mientras reflexionaba. Ahora que ya había visto las habilidades de sus nuevos amigos (o algo así), ya había pensado en la manera en como fortalecerlos para que un futuro sean los guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra, puede que no alcancen si quiera el nivel que el de su universo pero es mejor que sepan defenderse en caso de que el no se encuentre presente ante una amenaza, porque ese era su propósito tras haberse mudado de casa.

"9998... 9999... y ¡10000!" - Goku contaba sus últimas flexiones que las realizaba en uno de los juegos del parque, luego de terminar dio un salto para aterrizar en el suelo - "Listo, ya terminé de calentar. Ahora daré mil vueltas a la ciudad" - se decía a si mismo con determinación, pero en ese instante alguien había llegado al parque.

"¿G-Goku-kun?" - preguntó una dulce voz que fácilmente fue reconocible para los oídos del Saiyajin. El se dio la vuelta solo para a Asia quien estaba detrás suyo.

"¡Oh, tu eres Asia-chan, ¿cierto?. Me da gusto volver a verte" - decía Goku feliz al ver a su amiga monja

"Lo mismo digo yo, Goku" - Asia también sonrió al ver a su primer amigo otra vez, ya que después de todo ambos cumplieron su promesa de verse de nuevo.

Entonces el pelinegro se acercó a la chica rubia para conversar con ella - "Oye, ¿dime como te ha ido en tu primer día en la iglesia?" - le preguntó curioso a lo que ella respondió.

"Me fue bien, el sacerdote me recibió de brazos abiertos como esperaba" - respondió de una forma apresurada y con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que en el fondo ocultaba sus verdadera experiencia en su primera noche en la iglesia. Goku inclinó la cabeza ya que Asia actuó algo extraña pero eso no le dio tanta importancia y decidió seguir con la conversación.

"Ya veo, ¿entonces a que viniste al parque?" - preguntó nuevamente el ojinegro.

"Bueno, es que el día era hermoso y decidí dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Y casualmente me topé contigo..." - la monja contestaba mientras bajaba la mirada y también ocultando otra verdad ya que en realidad tuvo que ingeniárselas para escapar de la iglesia sin que se dieran cuenta - "¿Disculpa Goku-kun, de casualidad estabas haciendo ejercicio o algo así?" - preguntó Asia ya que ella pudo observar las últimas repeticiones de los abdominales.

Goku asintió de aprobación mientras sonreía - "Ajá, así es Asia-chan. Estaba haciendo un calentamiento antes de mi almuerzo ya que es lo que hago todos los días para así perder fuerzas" - comentaba mientras giraba hacia atrás su brazo. La monja se quedó en silencio mientras veía el brazo bien formado del Saiyajin y nunca lo había visto de esa manera el otro día, puede que eso se deba a que usaba un traje completamente distinto a su uniforme escolar ya que esta vez el chico usaba su dogi de combate, Asia se quedó ruborizada al ver los músculos del cuerpo de Goku y ella pensaba que eran los más perfectos que ha visto hasta el momento, era como tener una estatua viviente esculpida a mano por el mismo dios. Se quedó tan fascinada que hasta la pequeña lujuria que tenía por dentro comenzó afectar sus pensamientos.

 _"¡No no no no, Asia mala. No debes pensar en esas cosas, debo rezar para que dios me perdone por este pecado!"_ \- pensaba Asia mientras juntaba las menas en señal de un rezó con el fin de que dios purifique su alma.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Se nota que esta chica es muy inocente y fiel a su fe pero no hay que culparla, digo, cualquier chica se volvería loca al ver el cuerpo de Goku o de alguno de los guerreros Z)._**

Goku seguía estirando su brazo sin percatarse del comportamiento de la monja, así que decidió hablar de un tema que dejaron pendiente ayer - "Oye Asia, ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?" - le preguntó amablemente causando la reacción de Asia.

"¿I-ir contigo en la ciudad?" - preguntó nerviosa la monja por esa proposición.

"Pues claro, dijiste que querías conocerme mejor para establecer nuestra nueva amistad y también querías saber como eran los alrededores de Kuoh. ¿Que me dices, aceptas?" - Goku le incitó mientras extendía su mano. No obstante, como no tenía nada más que hacer pues solo se dedicó a entrenar y tampoco Rias lo ha llamado para algún asunto del club.

Asia se quedó pasmada ya que es la primera vez que un chico le invitara a salir en su vida, ¿acaso se trataba de una cita?, nunca antes había experimentado una por haber vivido tanto tiempo en las iglesias. Pero luego recordó la promesa que le hizo ayer, de que si iban a volverse a ver se iban a conocer más uno del otro, y justamente hoy vino esa oportunidad. Ahora que la monja rubia había reflexionado, solo pudo decir una cosa.

"Sí, si acepto Goku-kun. Saldré a pasear contigo" - decía mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. Goku se puso contento y sin perder tanto el tiempo, ambos se fueron a caminar juntos en la ciudad.

* * *

Unos momentos después, podemos ver a la linda pareja caminando por las calles de Kuoh mientras veían todo a su paso. El Saiyajin llevó a la monja a los puntos donde iba normalmente con sus amigos; el parque donde Asia tuvo la oportunidad de alimentar a los pájaros con migajas de pan y de acariciar a los perros y gatos que pasaban por ahí, luego pasaron por la ciudad donde Goku lo primero que le enseñó fue un establecimiento de comida rápida donde vendían hamburguesas, ahí la monja tuvo un ligero problema ya que no sabía como pedir esa hamburguesa ya que nunca antes había probado una, por lo tanto el pelinegro tuvo que pedir su orden por ella, y ya que estaban en la mesa, el Saiyajin comía como siempre, a una velocidad inhumana mientras devoraba todos sus pedidos de un solo bocado mientras que Asia, bueno ni siquiera le había dado un mordisco a su comida, ya que no sabía como comersela, pero nuevamente Goku tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarle a su amiga como comer y fue algo sencillo a decir verdad, solo tenía que agarrarla y comerla como si fuese cualquier sándwich. Asia se quedó impresionada al momento de darle la mordida a su comida y eso se debe a que jamás había experimentado una sensación culinaria tan fascinante.

Ahora que había terminado de almorzar la pareja regresó al parque donde se toparon con un puesto de helados, ahí Goku le dijo a su amiga que esperara ya que le iba a traer un delicioso postro congelado (no es necesario decir que es verdad). Goku había comprado un par de cucuruchos de helados, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, el cruzó la calle cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba a una Asia quien la esperaba en una banca con una linda sonrisa.

"Ya regresé, toma Asia-chan" - decía Goku mientras le entregaba uno de los helados pero la monja se quedó confundida ante el objeto que sostenía su amiga.

"Disculpa Goku-kun, ¿pero que es esto?" - preguntó de forma inocente y el pelinegro solo arqueó una ceja de intriga.

"Asia, esto es un helado de vainilla. ¿Que nunca antes los habías probado?" - inquirió también de forma inocente a lo que la rubia de ojos esmeralda negó con la cabeza.

"No. Pero si tu me lo ofreces es porque debe ser delicioso, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Asia con una sonrisa esperanza mientras el ojinegro asintió de afirmación para después entregar su cono de helado - "Emm... disculpa Goku-kun, ¿pero no tienes una cuchara para comer esto?" - Asia nuevamente inquirió con su inocencia dejando otra vez confundido al guerrero.

"Asia-chan, este alimento no se necesita de cucharas, se come de esta manera. Mira..." - explicaba Goku mientras le daba una lamida a su helado dejando impresionada a la monja.

"¡Ohhhh, debe ser una nueva manera de disfrutar la comidad. Como lo hacen los perros y gatos cuando beben, ¿verdad?. Bueno, lo intentaré" - Asia decía mientras acerca sus delicados labios hacia el helado mientras que Goku la veía con simpatía mientras esperaba su reacción. En ese momento, Asia le dio la lamida a su helado y comenzó a degustarlo en su boca, luego abrió los ojos de la impresión.

"¡Sugoi, esto sabe delicioso. Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida!" - exclamó Asia con mucha emoción ya que el dulce y frío sabor del helado le encantó. Goku sonrió porque esa era la reacción que esperaba de ella.

 _"Su inocencia me agrada, es igual que yo" -_ pensó el Saiyajin por el comportamiento de la monja, se notaba a simple vista que no le han enseñado mucho en la vida. Eso explicaba sus reacciones con respecto a las comidas modernas ya que según las palabras de Asia, la iglesia la ha abstenido a consumir solo agua, té y pan simple, todo esa aburrido para cualquiera. El dios Saiyajin se iba a asegurar de que Asia recibiría el mejor día de su vida.

Luego de comer sus helados, la pareja siguió con su tour en la ciudad; pasaron por el centro comercial donde primero fueron a un cine para ver una película de comedia donde ambos disfrutaron del filme, luego pasaron por un centro de arcades donde ambos jugaron algunos juegos para después toparse con una maquina donde había una garra de metal y muchos peluches al fondo. Goku hizo todo lo posible para ganar uno de los peluches de la maquina para dárselo a su amiga Asia, y afortunadamente lo pudo conseguir. La monja se sintió feliz por el regalo ya que hasta ahora nadie le había regalado nada en su vida, era triste pero cierto. Ahora con todo lo que ha pasado, la monja se sentía más y más atraída ya que este ha sido su mejor día de su vida, hasta ahora.

Unas horas después, la pareja finalmente decidió regresar al parque donde se sentaron cerca de una fuente.

"Goku-kun, te debo dar las gracias. Este ha sido un día maravilloso, no se cómo pagarte por todo lo que ha hecho por mi" - decía Asia mientras abrazaba su peluche con cariño.

"No tienes que pagarme Asia-chan, yo solo te quise mostrar las maravillas del mundo y con tu felicidad es más que suficiente pago" - decía Goku mientras le sonreía jovialmente haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara más mientras veía los dientes de Goku que eran tan blancos como perlas que eran reflejados por el sol.

 _"Goku-kun es una persona única; es amable, es guapo, es fuerte y comprende los sentimientos de las demás personas. ¿Acaso será un angel que dios ha mandado desde el cielo para protegerme?"_ \- pensaba Asia mientras su corazón latía de manera anormal. Sus sentimientos estaban más que claros, ella estaba enamorada del Saiyajin y ya no lo podía negar.

El Saiyajin notó la mirada de Asia pero también se percató de que no dijo nada durante el último minuto - "¿Oye Asia-chan, estás bien?" - le preguntó mientras la veía de cerca.

"Goku... yo... yo..." - Asia estuvo a punto de darle un beso, sin embargo el destino arruinó el momento de imprevisto por la presencia de alguien que vino en escena.

"Ku ku ku ku, ¿con que aquí estabas, Asia-chan?" - preguntó una voz masculina, y algo siniestra a decir verdad. Ambos jovenes voltearon solo para ver a un sujeto de cabello gris, vestía una gabardina negra que cubría un traje blanco y un detalle curioso es que la mirada y la sonrisa de ese sujeto demostraban demencia total.

Goku notó la presencia de ese sujeto y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño - _"¿Quién será este hombre, y por qué emite un ki negativo?"_ \- pensó mientras veía al hombre parado a varios metros con esa mala vibra que tenía encima. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

"¡Padre Freed!, ¿pero que hace aquí?" - preguntó Asia algo nerviosa mientras veía al sacerdote y Goku arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso.

"¿Lo conoces, Asia?" - el pelinegro preguntó casi volteando a lo que su amiga asintió y le dijo que era el padre Freed Sellzon, uno de los encargados de la iglesia de esta ciudad.

El mencionado padre Freed comenzó a reir sin motivo alguno - "Ku ku ku ku, eres una pequeña traviesa Asia-chan. Mis superiores te ordenaron claramente que no salieras de la iglesia sin permiso ya que los demonios podrían asesinarte. Ahora mismo tendré que regresarte y castigarte yo mismo. ¡La la la la la!" - decía Freed mientras comenzaba a cantar como si estuviera loco pensando en como castigar a la monja.

Asia se asustó ante la amenaza del padre ya que desde que lo conoció, no ha dejado de decir locuras diciendo que todas sus acciones eran para favorecer a dios pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Ella se ocultó detrás de Goku tratando de no llorar, el Saiyajin notó su preocupación y decidió hablar cara a cara.

"¡Oye tú, no sé quien te crees que eres pero no permitiré que lastimes a Asia-chan. No en mi guardia!" - Goku le exclamó mientras Freed lo miró con algo de intriga.

"¿Eh, y tú quién eres, demonio con cara de idiota?" - preguntó Fredd burlándose de los rasgos faciales del Saiyajin y pensando que es un demonio. (Este fue el primer error de parte de Freed).

"¡Yo soy Goku, soy el mejor amigo de Asia. Y yo soy un demonio!" - respondió Goku con una mirada seria. Asia había escuchado la conversación y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿Goku era un demonio?.

Sin embargo Freed no se creyó la última parte de la oración - "¿Con que no eres demonio, eh?, ¿Entonces que esa marca que tienes en tu pecho?" - preguntó el loco sacerdote mientras señalaba la marca roja del clan Gremory en el pecho del Saiyajin - "¿Acaso no es la marca de los demonios del clan Gremory?" - preguntó poreque el reconocía esa marca a donde quiera que estuviera. Asia parpadeó de la confusión y entonces vio el cuerpo de su amigo y efectivamente pudo ver esa misma marca, pero que raro si antes no lo había notado cuando estuvieron divirtiéndose.

"Si lo es, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?. Yo no soy un demonio de todos modos" - Goku protestó con la intención de que entendiera las cosas pero por desgracia no fue así.

"¡Ah, mentiras mentiras mentiras, tu eres un demonio y esa marca te incrimina!" - exclamaba Freed mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si tuviese un migraña - "¡Los demonios como tú no deberían ensuciar el mundo con sus sucias pisadas. Es por eso que nosotros los sacerdotes tenemos el deber de purificar este como dios quiere!" - decía el loco sacerdote mientras comenzaba a hacer poses algo extrañas, tal vez más extrañas que el de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

 _"¿Que le pasa a este tipo, por qué no quiere entender que no soy un demonio?"_ \- pensó Goku mientras veía con intriga al hombre que cree que hace la justicia. Nunca antes había conocido a un sujeto con semejante actitud, bueno, tal vez ese Freed se comportaba casi igual que Majin Buu, el pequeño.

En ese momento el Saiyajin sintió un pequeño jalón en su traje, el volteó solo para ver a una Asia que tenía una mirada preocupada.

"¿Goku-kun, es cierto que eres un demonio?" - preguntó la monja con algo de inseguridad ya que temía a que las acusaciones de Freed fueran ciertas. Goku estaba a punto de responder su pregunta pero algo lo interrumpió.

 ***Bang!*** \- Ese fue el sonido de un arma disparando. El Saiyajin apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para ve que se aproximaba una bala y con su velocidad tomó a Asia para moverla a un lado así esquivando así la bala.

"¿Asia-chan, estás bien?" - preguntó el pelinegro preocupado por su amiga y por fortuna ella asintió afirmando que estaba bien, pero se sonrojó al sentir los brazos de su amigo sobre su espalda y cintura. Goku entonces volvió a ver donde se origino ese disparo y pudo notar que Freed tenía una pistola en su mano.

"¡Uhhh que mal, fallé en mi disparo. Pero no te sientas suertudo por esquivar una de mis balas porque hay más de donde vino eso!" - alardeaba el lunatico sacerdote mientras mostraba su lengua en señal de regocijo.

"¡Oye, atacar a alguien mientras está desprevenido es de cobardes!" - exclamó Goku regañando a Freed por tratar de lastimarlo a quemarropa.

"¿Ahora resulta que un pobre demonio quiere sermonear a un sacerdote como yo?. ¡No me hagas reír!" - exclamó Freed mientras se reía de la situación.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy un demonio, entiéndelo de una vez!" - Goku ya estaba comenzando a molestarse por la necedad de ese loco.

Pero nuevamente Freed comenzó a incriminarlo injustamente - "¡Da igual lo que digas, jamás me convencerás de que no eres demonio. Te asesinaré ahora mismo!" - declaró el peli gris mientras apuntaba al Saiyajin con su arma y esta vez Goku se puso en guardia para evitar sus ataques.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" - chilló una voz femenina en seña de desesperación. Ambos se confundieron por eso y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Asia estaba en medio de ambos hombres.

"¿Asia-chan, pero qué haces?" - preguntó Goku confundido por lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

"¡Por favor no peleen, no me gusta ver eso!" - la monja gritó mientras extendía sus manos - "¡Padre Freed se lo imploro, Goku-kun es mi amigo y no hay foma de que sea un demonio porque yo lo vi en sus ojos, están llenos de amor y compasión como cualquier ser humano de sentimientos puros!" - Asia exclamó mientras defendía al Saiyajin y este se sorprendió por las palabras de ella, tal parece que tenía fe en él y no estaba para nada equivocada.

Sin embargo Freed no se creyó en nada de lo que dijo la monja - "¡No te metas en esto Asia-chan. Recuerda que tu no debes juntarte con el enemigo que son esos sucios demonios!" - exclamó Freed porque estaba fastidiado por la manera en que la chica cuestionaba su liderazgo.

"¡Por favor padre Freed, no debe hacer esto. No haga lo mismo que hizo ayer!" - y sin darse cuenta, Asia dijo algo que no debía dejando a Freed estremecido y Goku algo confundido.

"¿Qué cosa hizo ayer ese tipo, Asia?" - preguntó Goku porque tal vez pensó que era algo malo. Asia iba a decir pero el sacerdote le apuntó con su arma.

"¡Si dices una sola palabra, te asesinaré junto con este demonio!" - Freed exclamó con su arma levantado y si, era tan descarado como para asesinar a una chica. Asia se quedó callada para evitar la amenaza del sacerdote, pero luego sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Tranquila Asia, no necesitas decírmelo. Yo mismo lo veré con tu mente" - decía Goku con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" - antes de que la rubia de ojos esmeralda pudiera comprender, el pelinegro ya había comenzado a leer los pensamientos de Asia viendo exactamente lo que pasó el día de ayer. Y entonces cuando supo la verdad, se quedó en shock, en su mente pudo ver el cuerpo de un hombre clavado en la pared como si estuviera crucificado, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cortado completamente y por último pudo notar que las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre, como si alguien hubiera utilizado la sangre del cuerpo de la personas para escribir eso. Y por último, pudo ver a una Asia que había sido abofeteada por el mismo padre Freed

Goku terminó de ver todos esos recuerdos y no pudo evitar horror y rencor al mismo tiempo, ese sujeto había cometido un homicidio a una persona y hasta había golpeado a su amiga. Decir que estaba molesto es decir poco, ¡estaba enojado!. El se dirigió a ver a Freed mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

"¡Oye, ¿como rayos se te ocurrió matar a una persona inocente y por qué golpeaste a Asia-chan?!" - Goku le preguntó muy seriamente dejando estupefactos a los dos.

"¡¿Pero como diablos supusites eso?. No había nadie más que Asia y yo!" - exigió Freed un poco alterado por la manera en que adivinó sus acciones del día de ayer.

"¡Eso no importa y responde a mi pregunta primero!" - Goku le volvió a exigir con autoridad. El loco sacerdote gruñó por lo astuto que era el Saiyajin, pero ya que sabía la verdad pues ya no tenía caso andar de rodeos.

"Bien te lo explicaré, ya que de todos modos no vivirás para contarlo. Yo tuve la oportunidad de juzgar a ese pecador por su afiliación a los demonios. Por eso lo ejecuté... liberando su sangre para que se purifique" - respondió Freed con cinismo en su voz, cosa que dejó todavía perplejo al pelinegro.

"Pero no tenías ningún motivo para matar a esa persona, el tenía derecho a vivir como todo el mundo. Además, se supone que eres un sacerdote, ¿entonces por qué matas a gente sabiendo que eso es malo?" - preguntó Goku nuevamente serio.

"Derecho o no, ya está muerto. Así es como deben pagar aquellos que siguen a los sucios demonios... Como tú." - Freed dijo esa última frase mientras puntaba a Goku con su pistola - "¿Me pregunto como será el interior de un demonio?" - el psicópata se preguntó a si mismo mientras se relamía los labios para después disparar, el Saiyajin se limitó a no moverse esperando a esas balas.

"¡Goku-kun!" - Asia gritó porque su amigo no hacía nada para defenderse y estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Sin embargo, cuando la bala estuvo a punto de alcanzar el pelinegro alzó una mano para detener la bala de una forma sencilla y sin recibir daño alguno.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" - Freed se quedó perplejo ya que su bala fue detenida, ¿pero cómo?, su pistola contenía balas especiales que podrían eliminar a cualquier demonio pero no pasó nada cuando Goku los detuvo - "¡Muere, muere, muere!" - gritaba Freed mientras disparaba varias veces su pistola de forma frenética. Goku aun seguía sin inmutarse ante los ataques del sacerdote y fácilmente detuvo todas balas con una sola mano. Unos momentos después, Freed se había quedado sin munición de su cargador mientras jadeaba del cansancio pero luego se quedó impactado al ver que ciertos pedazos de metal caían de la mano de Goku hasta el suelo, obviamente se trataban de las balas de pistola que fueron un total de 15.

"Tendrás que hacer algo que eso si quieres vencerme tonto" - decía Goku sin dejar de ver a su patético rival que no tenía mucho poder que digamos.

"¡¿C-como es esto posible?!" - preguntó Freed algo asustado ya que su arma no sirvió de nada contra el pelinegro, no cabía duda que era un demonio o peor aun, un monstruo - "¡Te mataré, te mataré asqueroso demonio!" - decía mientras desenfundaba una espada de luz que servía para erradicar a los demonios. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al combate para tratar de mutilar a Goku con su espada pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer contacto con él, Goku solo abrió un par de sus dedos para atrapar la espada de Freed con suma facilidad y sin recibir los efectos de la espada de luz - "¡¿Pero que mierda...?!" - nuevamente Freed se quedó en shock ya que ni su segunda arma fue suficiente para dañar al Saiyajin.

"Te dije que no me podrás vencer con eso ataques tan simples. ¡Entiéndelo!" - El Saiyajin le reclamó al sacerdote quien estaba asustado al recibir su fría mirada penetrar su alma y antes de que pudiera defenderse, Goku alzó su puño para encestar un puñetazo en el abdomen de Freed y este escupió una pequeña cantidad de sangre antes de salir volando hasta estrellarse en una roca a varios metros de su posición.

 _"Vaya, resultó ser un debilucho" -_ Goku pensó con algo de decepción por el poco rendimiento de Freed. Por otro lado Asia estaba completamente asustada por la fuerza monstruosa de su amigo, ¿pero cómo hizo eso?, ningún humano podría alcanzar tal fuerza, ¿acaso será posible que sea un...?. No pudo terminar su pensamientos ya que el azabache se acercó a ella.

"¿Asia-chan, te encuentras bien?" - preguntó ahora volviendo a su carácter normal.

"¿G-Goku, acaso tú...?" - La monja tartamudeaba porque temía a lo que le pasó al padre Freed. Pero por fortuna el Saiyajin le sonrió.

"No te preocupes por ese sujeto Asia-chan ese sujeto no está muerto, solo lo dejé inconsciente y es probable que despierte en horas" - Goku le decía mientras sonreía y luego frotó la cabeza de la monja, cosa que la hizo sonrojar pero esa no era su verdadera pregunta.

"N-no Goku-kun, lo que quería saber es si..." - Asia nuevamente no pudo formular su pregunta ya que en ese instante algo había sucedido, un circulo mágico rojo muy familiar había aparecido cerca de su posición y de ahí salieron Rias y su clan.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamó Rias preocupada mientras ella, Akeno y Koneko se acercaron a su amado.

"Oh chicas, que bueno que son ustedes" - habló Goku sonriente y luego volteó a ver a Asia quien se escondió detrás de su espalda - "Ah, por cierto Rias-chan. Ella es Asia Argento, la amiga de la que te conté el otro día" - dijo de manera despreocupada pero sus amigos demonios estaban algo perplejos.

"¡Goku, pero que haces con esa monja!. Te advertí que no debías juntarte o pelear contra alguien que pertenecía a la iglesia!" - Rias le reprochó porque su guerrero lo había desobedecido. Lo que pasó fue que la princesa carmesí y su séquito sintieron la actividad de los miembros de la iglesia cerca de los de Goku y sin pensarlo fueron a investigar que pasaba, y ahora pudieron ver el cuerpo de un sacerdote tirado en el suelo, solo podía deducir una cosa.

"Pero Rias, Asia-chan había sido maltratada por ese sujeto llamado Freed quien por cierto había matado a una persona inocente. Simplemente no la podía dejar a su suerte" - Goku le explicó la situación mientras la monja asentía tímidamente ya que ahora si estaba en presencia de verdaderos demonios.

"Pero Goku, no sabes lo que acabas de provocar" - la pelirroja le decía algo preocupada.

"¿Y que es lo que acabo de provocar?" - preguntó Goku algo confuso. Y la respuesta llegó cuando cientos de círculos mágicos aparecieron por doquier y fueron percatados por el grupo de Goku.

"Buchou, se aproximan cientos de ángeles caídos" - Kiba le dijo a su jefa y esta asintió aunque ya sabía ese dato.

"¡Goku-kun, debemos irnos ahora mismo. Debemos evitar que los ángeles caídos vean esto!" - Rias le ordenó al Saiyajin, pero este antes de que se pudiera mover. volteó a ver a Asia.

"¿Pero... qué hay de Asia-chan?" - preguntó eso porque no quería dejar a su maniga monja.

"Ella no puede ir con nosotros ya que ella no es demonio. Así que déjala y ven con nosotros" - la pechugona pelirroja le dijo mientras veía a la chica que pertenecía la iglesia. Y justo cuando creyó que Goku le iba a obedecer, el dijo lo siguiente.

"No Rias-chan... no iré con ustedes" - esas palabras dejaron perplejos a los amigos del pelinegro.

"¿P-pero que dices, Goku?" - tartamudeaba la princesa carmesí tras escuchar eso.

"Como escuchaste Rias, no piense ir con ustedes ya que me quedaré a proteger a Asia-chan" - declaró Goku con suma determinación dejando aún más confundidos a sus amigos, ¿acaso el pelinegro se había vuelto loco?.

"¡Goku no digas tonterías, no podrás derrotar a todos esos angeles caídos tu solo. Debemos irnos ahora antes de que sea tarde!" - Rias intento convencerlo de que hubiera pero de poco sirvio ya que Goku la miro fijamente.

"Rias, no te preocupes por mí. Yo puedo derrotar a todos los enemigos, tu debes confiar en mí ya que soy demasiado fuerte. Me creas o no, esos sujetos no podrán derrotarme. Ustedes regresen al club del ocultismo hasta que yo regrese, ¿pueden hacer eso por mí?" - Goku les pregunto con una sonrisa.

"P-pero..." - Rias quería decirle algo pero luego ella noto la mirada que tenía su guerrero y pudo comprobar que reflejaba total confianza en sí mismo, como si estuviera decidió a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro sin importar de que se trataba. ¿Pero realmente debería confiar en él?, bueno, después pensarlo recordó todos los favores que les ha hecho, Goku se había ganado su confianza por ser tan gentil y honrado. Solo por esta vez iba a dejar que le hiciera ese favor a esa monja - "Está bien Goku, te doy permiso para que confrontes a esos angeles caídos. Pero prométeme que no provocarás una guerra entre las facciones o sino, al menos regresa vivo ¿si?" - preguntó Rias con una tierna voz.

Goku asintió de aprobación - "De acuerdo Rias, te prometo que todo estará bien cuando vuelva. Se los prometo a todos" - les comento mientras alzaba un pulgar arriba.

"Espero que ganes, Goku-san" - Kiba le apoyo con otro pulgar arriba.

"Ara ara, acaba con todos Goku-kun" - dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pícara y ella hubiera deseado quedarse a ver como pelea su futuro novio, pero las órdenes de su rey eran claras.

"Vuelve con nosotros, Goku-sempai" - Koneko fue la última en apoyar a su guardián para que saliera victorioso en la pelea que estaba a punto de suceder. Asi que sin más rodeos el clan de Rias se teletransportó en otro círculo mágico mientras dejaban solamente a Goku y a una confundida Asia.

"¿Goku-kun, que está pasando, por qué de repente aparecieron esos circulos mágicos?" - preguntó la monja con incertidumbre ya que su interior le decía que algo malo iba a suceder. El guerrero se dirigió a su amiga para decirle una cosa.

"Asia-chan, ve a esconderte y espera a cuando termine con todo esto" - el le ordenó mientras veía como más y más círculos mágicos aparecían a su alrededor. Asia comprendió la actitud seria de su amigo y decidió obedecerlo, se fue a esconderse dentro de unos arbustos para después solo alzar su mirada para ver todo lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, dentro de los círculos de teletransportación salieron decenas de ángeles caídos, pero de entre todo el ejercito sobresalían 3: Uno de ellos se trataba de una mujer de larga cabellera azul oscuro que cubría parte de su rostro con un voluptuoso cuerpo, vestía un traje tipo secretaria de una pieza de color magenta con los botones abiertos que dejaba ver su escote, usaba un par de tacones y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su cabello, el nombre de esa mujer era Kalarwarner. La segunda también era una chica pero más joven, parecía de unos 13 años; vestía una traje tipo loli gótica de color negro con blanco, su cabello era rubio atado con una par de coletas en cada lado, sus ojos eran de azul celeste y llevaba un par de pantimedias blancas con zapatos que hacían juego con el traje, el nombre de esta niña era Mittlet. El último no necesitaba presentación puesto que lo vimos en el capitulo anterior y el que intentó matar a Goku, Dohnaseek.

"Hmph, miren a ese inútil de Freed, tirado en el suelo. Pero que vergüenza" - comentó Dohnaseek al ver al sacerdote de la iglesia tendido en el suelo como si hubiera sido apaleado por una horda de caballos salvajes, justo como él se sintió ayer. Obviamente sentía repudio ante ese lunático y por desgracia tenían que ayudarlo a recuperarse.

"¿Pero quién le habrá hecho eso?" - preguntó Kalarwarner confundida ya que quien podría ser tan valiente o tan tonto, como para desafiar a un miembro de la iglesia.

"¡Oh, amigos. Miren eso, allá hay un hombre!" - decía Mittlet mientras llamaba a sus camaradas adultos, los ángeles caídos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba y cuando lo hicieron se toparon con una increíble sorpresa.

"Es el..." - murmuró Dohnaseek con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer esa cabellera tan familiar y esos penetrantes ojos onix. No cabía la menor duda de quien se trataba - "Es el... ¡Son Goku!" - ahora el hombre de mediana edad habló mientras retrocedía unos pasos y sus compañeros lo vieron confundidas.

"¿Son Goku, no es el nombre de aquel sujeto que Kokabiel-sama nos pidió que elimináramos, y el mismo que derrotó a Reynare?" - preguntó Kalawarner recordando las instrucciones de otro de los lideres de los ángeles caídos (como todos sabemos, Azazel no es el único que lidera a los de su especie). Dohnaseek asintió de aprobación mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cuerpo al recordar la golpiza que le dio hace unos días. Entonces Kalawarner comprendió todo y se tomó el tiempo para analizar el cuerpo bien formado de Goku - "Hmm, debo admitir que es más guapo de lo que pensé" - comentó la peli azul mientras se lamía los labios en señal de lujuria.

Mittlet vio esto y no pudo evitar reír - "Je je je, parece que Kalawarner-sama quiere divertirse con ese hombre. Aunque debo admitir que es muy guapo" - comentó la niña rubia mientras veía al Saiyajin con corazones saliendo de su cuerpo, indiciando que dos chicas más se habían enamorado del guerrero.

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos, no estamos aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo!" - exclamó Dohnaseek ante las reacciones de sus colegas. A diferencia de ellas, el hombre estaba realmente furioso y con deseos de vengarse del Saiyajin, y en esta ocasión, las cosas no se iban a volver a repetir. Por otro lado, Goku decidió interrogar a los presentes caídos.

"Oigan ustedes, ¿quienes son y que es lo que quieren aquí?. Si están aquí por llevarse a su amigo, está bien, llevenselo. Pero no quiero que regresen a este lugar, ¿oyeron?" - El Saiyajin les preguntó muy seriamente y entonces el ángel caído respondió.

"¡Silencio imbecil, no vamos a a hacer nada de lo que dijiste porque no eres nada. Ahora mismo entre todos te vamos a eliminar de este mundo y esta vez la báscula está en tu contra!" - exclamó Dohnaseek muy enojado mientras creaba una lanza de luz mientras que el resto de su ejercito hiz lo mismo y se lanzaron al combate.

"Es una pena, era demasiado guapo para este mundo" - suspiró Kalawarner con algo de decepción ya que tenían que eliminar al Saiyajin, ella igualmente creó una lanza de luz - _"Si lo tenemos que matar, al menos debo dejarlo con suficiente vida para que pueda disfrutar de esos musculos más adelante"_ \- pensó la peli azul mientras sonreía de manera pervertida.

Mittel se limitó a reir de manera infantil mientras imitaba la acción de sus camaradas y ahora que todos los ángeles caídos estaban preparados, todos se lanzaron contra el dios Saiyajin quien a decir verdad no estaba para nada asustado.

 _"Tontos, se ve que no entienden la diferencia de nuestros poderes, en especial ese hombre. En fin supongo que tengo que darles una lección, pero trataré de contenerme"_ \- pensaba Goku mientras se ponía en pose de batalla listo para afrontar a todos sus enemigos.

 **(Insertar esta canción en esta parte:** **/watch?v=p1he4Euu5tw).**

Los ángeles caídos lanzarían todas sus lanzas con el fin de empalar a Goku pero este rápidamente desaparece de la vista de todos mientras el contraatacaba usando únicamente puños y patadas derribando a los primeros 10 caídos en menos de tres segundos. Eso dejó sorprendido a los tres principales ángeles caídos ya que no pudieron percatarse de su velocidad, pero aun así no desistieron y siguieron con la ofensiva volviendo a usar más lanzas de luz, el Saiyajin nuevamente desapareció de la vista de todos para reaparecer y noquear a otros diez del ejercito, nuevamente los tres principales se quedaron en shock.

 _"¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan veloz y fuerte ese hombre?" -_ pensaron Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt sorprendidos ya que en menos de cinco segundos el Saiyajin ya había derrotado a una quinta parte de su ejercito, algo que ni siquiera los demonios de clase podían hacer eso, la menos no con esa facilidad. Dejando los pensamientos a un lado, todos los alados restantes decidieron tomar más enserio la pelea y decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, estrategia que de poco sirvió ya que el Saiyajin evadía todos sus ataques sin problema alguno.

Mientras tanto, Asia quien estaba oculta veía toda la pelea y no podía evitar sentir estupefacción y horror ya que su amigo estaba peleando de una manera tan heroica contra una horda de ángeles caídos por su cuenta.

"Por favor Goku-kun, no vayas a salir lastimado" - Asia le estaba rezando a dios para que le de fuerzas a Goku para que saliera vivo de este conflicto (cosa que no era totalmente necesario de todos modos).

"Mejor deberías preocuparte por ti misma, ¿no crees?" - habló una misteriosa voz femenina. La monja abrió los ojos en shock y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien había tapado su boca con la intención de que no hiciera ruido. Asia sin la fuerza necesaria para resistir, el o la persona que la tenía presa había desaparecido del parque dejando solamente el peluche que antes era de la rubia, y no solo eso, unas cuantas plumas negras también habían caido al suelo.

Regresando a la pelea, el pelinegro seguía en su lucha contra todos los caídos y a pesar de que las cifras estaban en su contra, Goku resultaba vencedor ya que ya había derrotado más del 95% de todos los enemigos que habían; los ángeles caídos estaban realmente asustados por el monstruoso poder de su objetivo; algunos alados intentaban atacar directamente pero terminaban inconscientes o sucumbidos antes esferas de ki, mientras que otros intentaban huir cobardemente pero eso tampoco sirvió ya que Goku los alcanzaba, independientemente a donde intentaban huir. Los últimos ángeles caídos que quedaban eran Dohnaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt, que no hace falta decir que estaban jadeando y con moretones en sus cuerpos.

"Gah... ma-maldición... No otra vez" - gruñó el hombre de mediana edad quien estaba cansado, con la ropa rasgada y nuevamente había perdido su sombrero.

"¿Como es esto posible?" - se preguntó a si misma la caída de pelo azul mientras estaba de rodillas y con tan solo algunos moretones sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

"Es... es... un monstruo" - añadió la loli gotica con mucho horror y en las mismas condiciones que su amiga adulta. Sus camaradas no podían estar más de acuerdo por el comentario de Mittelt. Ese hombre prácticamente los había derrotado pero había algo que no comprendían, ¿como fue posible todo esto?, ¿como es que ese hombre pudo contra todos por su cuenta?. Se supone que la batalla debía ser a favor de ellos pero no fue así y terminaron sufriendo una humillante derrota.

Goku aterrizó justo en frente de los tres mientras caminaba lentamente - "Espero que hayan comprendido que no son los oponentes indicados para mi. Así que les vuelve a pedir que no vuelvan a causar alboroto en este ni en ningún otro lugar" - les dijo en voz suave porque tenía la intención de perdonar a sus enemigos. Kalawarner y Mittlet asintieron con temor porque estaban dispuestos a obedecer la advertencia del pelinegro. Sin embargo, hubo uno que no quiso obedecer.

"¡CALLATE. UNA ESCORIA COMO TU NO ME DA A DAR ORDENES. TE MATARÉ AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!" - Dohnaseek fue el que grito y en un acto de impulso (y de estupiez), se lanzó al combate utilizando lo poco que quedaba por sus fuerzas, pero como era de esperarse el Saiyajin simplemente detuvo su lanza mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

"¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido. Te di una última oportunidad y no la aprovechaste!" - Goku le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y eso bastó para que el ángel caído se cagara en los pantalones del miedo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Saiyajin apretó su muñeca para después lanzarlo muy lejos, y como toque final disparó una rafaga de ki que desintegró a Dohnaseek de manera definitiva.

Las últimas ángeles caídos estaban completamente aterradas ya que su colega alado había sido eliminado con una técnica bastante destructiva. Fue en ese momento cuando Goku volteó a verlas y volvió a caminar lentamente.

"¡No, espera. No nos mates por favor, no quisimos hacer esto, nosotras solo obedecíamos ordenes!" - Kalawarner imploró por su vida ya que con la falta de fuerzas, no podía hacer nada, ni si quiera defenderse. Mittelt empezó a llorar como una niña ya que no quería morir, ni siquiera había experimentado el amor.

Pero como era de esperarse, el Saiyajin en un extremo acto de bondad, solo desató una pequeña bolsa de su cintura y de ahí sacó un par de semillas - "Sostengan esto..." - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de entregar dos de sus semillas del ermitaño dejando confundidas a las caídas.

"¿Q-Que es esto?" - preguntó una confundida Kalawarner a lo que el guerrero contestó.

"Coman eso, si lo hacen recuperarán todas sus energías" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa jovial. Las dos chicas se miraron de manera confusa, puesto que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué ahora ese hombre estaba siendo amable, que paso con esa seriedad que tenía antes?. Bueno, la respuesta lo averiguarían más tarde, por ahora ambas se comieron la semilla y en cuestión de segundos las aladas sufrieron el cambio, sus heridas se sanaron completamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Mire, Kalawarner-sama. Estoy completamente curada!" - exclamó Mittlet con mucho asombro y con alegría.

"Yo también lo veo, Mittlet" - comentó la peli azul aun aturdida porque no entendía nada, ¿como rayos pudieron recuperarse con una simple semilla verde? - "Oye, ¿qué es lo que nos diste de comer?" - Kalawarner le preguntó al pelinegro y este sonrió.

"Les de una semilla del ermitaño, con una sola semilla te recuperas totalmente. Son realmente útiles" - Goku les explicó con naturalidad dejando sorprendidas a las chicas pero seguían confundidas.

"Pero... ¿por qué nos ayudaste?. Intentamos matarte pero aun así nos perdonaste" - preguntó la pechugona caída y la loli asintió de afirmación mientras preguntaba lo mismo.

"Es porque ustedes me pidieron perdón. Se veía que ustedes estaban arrepentidas de sus acciones, a diferencia de su compañero quien no quiso hacerme caso y miren como termino. Es por eso que les di otra oportunidad de vivir" - contestó Goku con su clásica sonrisa de los son, las ángeles caídos se sonrojaron por escuchar esas palabras y es que no podían creer que un hombre con tal fuerza y poder fuese tan amable como para perdonar a aquellos que quisieron matarlo. Tal parece que dios si existe - "Ahora les pido que se retiren por favor, no quiero causar más daño de lo que ya he hecho, ¿si?" - el Saiyajin les pidió nuevamente con otra sonrisa, Kalawarner y Mittlet asintieron de afirmación mientras ambas se retiraban del lugar, pero antes de eso se fueron a recoger los cuerpos de sus camaradas que habían sido derrotados y todos desaparecieron en círculos mágicos.

Goku veía todo eso mientras se sentía satisfecho, así es como deben ser las cosas y ahora que todo estaba resuelto, tenía que ir por su amiga a quien dejó un lado.

"¿Asia-chan, estás aquí?. Ya todo está resuelto, ahora puedes salir" - decía mientras buscaba a la monja detrás de los arbustos pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada - "¿Asia? ¡¿Asia, donde estás?!" - preguntó mientras mostraba preocupación ya que su amiga no estaba - "¡ASIAAAAAAAAA!" - el gritó a todo pulmón pero no hubo respuesta alguna - "¿En donde estará, habrá huido?" - se preguntó a si mismo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa, miró hacia el piso y se dio cuenta de un peluche bastante familiar - "Este es el muñeco que le dí a Asia, ¿por qué lo habrá dejado?" - se pregunto mientras se agachaba a recoger el peluche había ganado para su amiga, seguía preguntándose que había pasado aquí. Entonces notó algo más que estaba encima del juguete, había una pluma negra, similar a de los ángeles caídos, ¿será posible que ellos...?. Solo para cerciorarse de su teoría, el olfateó la pluma para identificar el aroma del dueño de esa pluma y cuando lo hizo, se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

 _"Yuuma..."_ \- ese fue el nombre que Goku había murmurado. El aroma era inconfundible, ese olor le pertenecía Yuuma (o Reynare), ¿entonces ella estuvo aquí y se llevó a su amiga, mientras el peleaba contra el resto de los ángeles caídos?. Sin embargo, había una pregunta más importante, ¿por qué se llevo a Asia y que iba a hacer con ella?. El apretó sus puños con más fuerza mientras ponía sus dedos sobre sus dedos para desaparecer del parque y para volver con Rias y los demás.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 ** _¿Ahora que le pasará a Reynare, acaso Goku la perdonará a pesar de que llevó a Asia?_**

 ** _¿Que será del destino de la monja a partir de ahora?_**

 ** _¿Rias que pensará de esto, impedirá su rescate?_**

 ** _Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo de "El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo"._**

 ** _Y bueno shavos, así termino con el capitulo de hoy. Espero que realmente les haya gustado porque este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho hasta ahora, fueron como dos capítulos los que adapté formando la increíble cantidad de casi 20 mil palabras, a parte quise adelantar ciertas cosas como el pasado de Asia y su cita junto con el enfrentamiento de Freed y los ángeles caídos, pero obviamente guardando el final._**

 ** _Como vieron shavos, la conclusión de este arco está a punto de concluir, el siguiente capitulo será el último que haré por ahora, ya que como es un hecho prefiero terminar un arco antes de volver con el resto de mis historias._**

 ** _Las referencias no iban a quedarse aun lado:_**

 ** _\- La cita de Goku y Asia fue inspirado en la cita de Goten y Palace en el capitulo 25 de DBGT._**

 ** _\- La frase final que Goku le dice a_** _ **Dohnaseek antes de desintegrarlo es el mismo que le dice a Freezer luego de que este intentó atacarlo de espaldas.**_

 ** _Espero verlos en la siguiente actualización; recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejaron en los reviews o un MP._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	6. La Última Oportunidad de Reynare

_**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches shavos, después de todo contratiempo al fin pude actualizar esta historia que tanto me estaba pisando los talones. Les pido una gran disculpa ya que nuevamente me atrasé por mucho tiempo y eso les disgustó mucho, hasta en Youtube no me dejaban de comentar lo mismo. Pues ya les traje lo que tanto querían y ojalá que se entretengan por un buen rato.**_

 _ **Y nuevamente les voy a deber los reviews ya que para eso no me quedó tiempo, pero de igual manera para la siguiente les respondo n_n**_

 _ **Por cierto quiero aclarar una cosa, he decidido cambiar un poc el final del capitulo anterior ya que me dí cuenta de una cosa, que Goku simplemente puede salvar a Asia justo en el mismo momento donde fue raptada y sin consultar al clan de Rias. Por lo tanto, si quieren ver el final modificado, regresen al capitulo anterior hasta los últimos párrafos, pero supongo que no notarían tanto la diferencia ya que el resto del capitulo se mantiene intacto.**_

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _PD: Estoy consciente de que ya se estrenó DBS en latinoamerica y eso me alegra la vida al igual que la mayoría de ustedes. Y si quieren saber que pienso al respecto con el doblaje, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo._**

 ** _Y sin más que decir... ¡Continuamos!._**

 _ **Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 6: El Rescate de Asia y la Última Oportunidad de Reynare**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

 _En el capítulo anterior de 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku había conocido a una nueva amiga, se trataba de una monja de larga cabellera rubia de nombre es Asia Argento, cuya personalidad era gentil e inocente, tanto así que rápidamente se hizo amiga de nuestro Saiyajin. Luego de conocerse un poco mejor, Goku tuvo que despedirse ya que Rias Gremory le había llamado para que viniera inmediatamente al club; tras una breve explicación la princesa carmesí le había ordenado que no volviera a meterse en el terreno de las iglesias ya que podría causar un conflicto entre las facciones, pero obviamente el pelinegro no accedió ya que no pensaba olvidar a la nueva amiga que había hecho. Más tarde ese mismo día, Goku junto con la nobleza de Rias tuvieron que salir para realizar una misión que consistía en derrotar a un demonio renegado; durante esa misión los siervos de la pelirroja demostraron sus habilidades en combate para que Goku los pudiera evaluar antes de realizar el entrenamiento que tenía pensado para sus amigos._

 _Al día siguiente Goku nuevamente se había encontrado con Asia y esta vez si pudieron conocerse mejor, y a medida que pasó el tiempo la monja se fue encariñándose con el Saiyajin ya que finalmente había encontrado al amigo que siempre había querido tener. Sin embargo, su cita se había interrumpido debido a la llegada de una visitante inesperado, se trataba de un sacerdote de nombre Freed cuyo carácter era completamente anormal, tanto así que acusaba descaradamente a Goku de ser un demonio, tras saber más de las acciones de ese hombre (que por cierto no fueron para nada bonitas), Goku no tuvo más remedio que pelear con Freed, noqueandolo de un solo golpe. Para su mala suerte eso trajo una consecuencia, cientos de ángeles caídos aparecieron justo en la posición del Saiyajin y el mencionado solamente se le ocurrió pelear contra todos ellos, al final Goku resultó ganando la batalla pero no contaba con un final inesperado, su amiga Asia había desaparecido y en su lugar habían plumas de una chica que ya conocía._

 _¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Goku?._

* * *

Luego del combate de Goku contra los ángeles caídos, el Saiyajin buscó la presencia de su amiga para saber donde estaba.

"¿Maldición, en donde estará?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras estaba parado en el edificio más alto de la ciudad - "¿Me pregunto que es lo que Yuuma-chan quiere hacerle a Asia-chan?" - se preguntó nuevamente el Saiyajin.

 _ **"Creo que yo puedo contestarte eso, compañero"**_ \- habló Ddraig mientras iluminaba la mano de su portador.

"¿Tu sabes lo que pueden hacer, Ddraig?" - Goku le preguntó a su dragón y este asintió mientras explicaba.

 _ **"Así es, probablemente quieran robarle la Sacred Gear de esa monja"**_ \- el dragón rojo contestó dejando intrigado al pelinegro.

"¿Robar su Sacred Gear?"

 _ **"Ajá, al igual que tu ella posee una y es la Twilight Healing, esta permite a su usuario curar las heridas a humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Es una de las Sacred Gear más últiles que existen"** \- _Ddraig le explicaba a detalle el poder de otra de las Sacred Gear.

"Ya entiendo. Por eso Asia tenía ese extraño poder curativo" - decía el pelinegro recordando como curó la rodilla del niño del otro día. Pero tenía más dudas en su cabeza - "Oye Ddraig, ¿que es lo que puede pasar a Asia-chan si le roban su Sacred Gear?"

 _ **"Bueno Goku, si eso llegase a suceder. La chica morirá al instante"**_ \- respondió el dragón emperador rojo sin vacilar.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!" - y como se lo esperarse, Goku gritó a los nueve vientos de la sorpresa por la respuesta del dragón - "¡¿Asi-chan... morirá?!" - inquirió nuevamente y eso causó que los tímpanos de Ddraig casi se revientan por el grito de su portador.

 _ **"¡Ay, así es Goku. Pero no era para que gritaras tanto!. Se que no te gustó la respuesta que te di pero es la verdad"**_ \- se quejó un poco Ddraig. Aunque fuese solo un espíritu, lo cierto es que no estaba exento de los ruidos del mundo exterior.

"¡Esto esta mal, tengo que salvar a Asia a como de lugar!" - decía el Saiyajin con determinación porque no iba a dejar a otro inocente morir, no mientras el viviera.

 _ **"Te entiendo compañero, así que yo fuera tu me daría prisa porque nunca se sabe cuando le quitarán su Sacred Gear"**_ \- comentaba el dragón rojo apoyando a su portador. Goku asintió mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente para volver a buscar a su amiga monja pero antes de eso, Ddraig volvió a a hablar - _**"Espera Goku, ¿no irás a consultar a Rias Gremory?"**_

"No, no lo haré Ddraig. Tu mismo dijiste que nunca se sabe cuando matarán a Asia, así que no puedo perder el tiempo. Además, yo puedo lidiar con esto solo, ¿o acaso olvidaste la pelea que tuve hace unos momentos?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa divertida y el dragón asintió.

 _ **"Ah si, buen punto, ni siquiera te ayudé contra ese ejercito de ángeles caídos pero los trataste como simples pajaritos, je je. Entonces apresúrate amigo"**_ \- y sin más que decir Ddraig desapareció de la mano de nuestro héroe y volvió a concentrarse.

Al principio no la ubicaba porque la presencia de la monja no estaba activa, y como su ki era debil pues era más difícil, por lo tanto optó por usar un plan B, buscar el ki de Yuuma, a diferencia de la rubia, la pelinegra si tenía una presencia más fuerte.

 _"¡Ya la encontré!"_ \- se dijo para así mismo para después teletransportarse del lugar.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Kuoh, nos ubicamos específicamente en una iglesia y adentro de esta, en lo más profundo de una sótano se encontraba la chica rubia colgada inconsciente y semidesnuda, como si estuviese crucificada y en frente de ella estaba la ángel caído Reynare.

"Muy bien, solo debo quitarle la Sacred Gear y ya estaré libre de todos mis problemas" - se decía a si misma con una sonrisa y estaba a punto de comenzar el ritual de la extracción de la sacred gear.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú..." - Sin embargo, una voz bastante conocida se escuchó a lo lejos y Reynare se congeló al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

 _"Esto debe ser una broma"_ \- pensó la pelinegra con un escalofrío ya que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Solo esperaba que eso haya sido un producto de su imaginación, así que para comprobarlo la voluptuosa ángel caído volteaba lentamente y unos momentos después su temor se acaba de confirmar. Allí estaba el Saiyajin Goku con una mirada que haría temblar a casi cualquiera - "¿G-Goku, cómo me encontraste?. Es más, ¿cómo sobreviviste ante los demás ángeles caídos?" - preguntaba la pelinegra sorprendida y asustada de que ese chico haya podido contra todos sus compañeros por su cuenta y sin salir herido en ningún sentido.

"Tus compañeros no fueron lo suficiente para mis habilidades, pero si lo que preguntas si están muertos, pues... solo maté a uno" - contestó Goku mientras mantenía su mirada seria - "Yuuma, ahora quiero que me respondas una duda, ¿por qué te llevaste a Asia y por qué planeas robarte su Sacred Gear?"

"¡N-no es de tu incumbencia!" - exclamó Reynare con la intención de persuadir al guerrero pero era inutil.

"¡Claro que si lo es, Asia-chan es mi amiga y no puedo dejar que la mates. Así que déjala ir por las buenas!" - le exigió Goku con voz imperativa.

"¡No lo haré, no lo entiendes. Debo hacer esto!" - replicó Reynare con voz quebrada.

"¿Y quien te mandó a hacer esto?, ¡dimelo Yuuma!" - le preguntó nuevamente pero la ángel caído negó con la cabeza.

"¡N-no puedo. No tengo opción!" - dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con la manos en señal de desesperación.

"¡Yo te puedo ayudar. Yo se que en tu interior sientes presión en tu vida, no eres una mala persona. Pero necesito que confíes en mi y dejes en libertad a Asia-chan!" - Goku insistió en convencerla pero Reynare seguía con las manos en la cabeza porque no sabía que hacer, si seguir con las ordenes que le dieron sus superiores o confiar en el Saiyajin - "¡Por favor Yuuma-chan, escucha la razón!"

"Yo... yo..." - hubo un silencio que duró por unos momentos hasta que finalmente Reynare dijo - "Lo siento Goku, no puedo dejar a un lado mi misión. Debo hacer esto por mi propio bien. Espero que me perdones algún día" - y entonces se acercó a la monja para intentar hacer la extracción. Sin embargo...

"¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!" - Goku gritó mientras liberaba su ki haciendo estremecer el lugar.

"¡¿Pero que es esto?!" - preguntó la ángel caída sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo. El chico en cuestión estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser un aura de fuego color blanco o algo así y su mirada era tan fulminante que si fuese un arma, ya estaría por la mitad y estuviese enterrado bajo 100 metros bajo tierra - "¡Debo... continuar!" - dijo con temor y estaba a punto de poner su mano en el cuerpo de Asia. Sin embargo, no contó conque una mano sujetase su muñeca. Ella volteó y para ver los ojos onix del aguerrido Saiyajin mientras decía lo siguiente.

"Te dije... que no matarás a Asia en mi guardia" - declaró Goku con voz fría y entonces el puso una mano cerca del abdomen de Reynare para después expulsar una rafaga de ki en forma de viento para arrojar a la caído hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Reynare escupió algo de sangre ante el impacto y se quedó inconsciente a los pocos segundos. Goku suspiro ya que la chica había sido derrotada fácilmente, por fortuna no estaba muerta. Pero dejando eso a un lado, el Saiyajin se fijó ahora en su nueva amiga - "¡Asia-chan!" - el pelinegro rompió las cadenas que sujetaban a la monja y la cargó al estilo nupcial (de novia) y se puso en el suelo con ella - "¡Asia-chan, despierta. ¿Estás bien?" - preguntaba mientras la movía un poco para ver si reaccionaba. Para su fortuna, la rubia inocente comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente ya que estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

"¿Go-Goku-kun?" - decía Asia con voz débil ya que a penas reconocía el bello rostro de su primer amigo. Goku sonrió mientras asentía de la felicidad, entonces en ese momento Asia abrió los ojos de golpe mientras reaccionaba para darle un fuerte abrazo al Saiyajin - "¡Goku-kun, que bueno que eres tú. Me habían raptado sin que me diera cuenta, estaba tan asustada!" - la monja decía entre sollozos ya que estaba conmocionada de lo que pasó hoy.

"Ya ya, Asía-chan, ya todo está bien porque yo te acabo de salvar" - El Saiyajin mantenía su sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda de la monja y esta seguía llorando pero poco a poco dejaba de llorar porque la presencia del Dios Saiyajin calmaba su tristeza - "¿Ves, ya estás mejor?" - le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

"S-si, Goku-kun" - - la monja asintió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus rosadas mejillas - "¿Por cierto, que pasó aquí?" - ella preguntó mientras veía el lugar prácticamente destrozado.

"Oh, ese fui yo. Es que me dejé llevar por mi enojo y expulsé mi poder dejando todo esto en un desastre" - respondió el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa dejando a una Asia sorprendida.

"¿T-tu hiciste esto?" - volvió a preguntar con los ojos abiertos y el mencionado guerrero asintió.

"Exacto, no podía dejar que te hicieran algo malo. Yo hasta recorrería el planeta entero con el fin de salvar tu vida" - Goku comentó otra de sus ocurrencias dejando estupefacta a su amiga.

"¿Serías capaz de hacer eso... por salvarme?" - preguntaba entre tartamudeos ya que lo que dijo era una acción imposible para un ser humano, ¿ o si era posible?.

"Claro que si, tu eres mi amiga y es mi deber cuidarte Asia-chan" - concluyó Goku con su sonrisa de la familia Son para después sacar algo de su dogi, se trataba de su muñeco que había ganado en su cita. Entonces Asia se quedó totalmente cautivada y sonrojada por lo que dijo.

 _"No puedo creer esto, ¿realmente le importo a Goku?. ¿Arriesgaría su vida con el fin de salvar la mía?. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan caballeroso"_ \- pensaba la monja con sorpresa mientras seguía viendo al Saiyajin - _"Creo que ya me enamoré de Goku, quiero estar toda mi vida con él"_ \- pensaba la rubia mientras corazones salían de su cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa.

Goku notó eso y se preocupó nuevamente por su amiga - "Oye Asia, ¿estás bien?. Estás toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?" - preguntaba mientras tocaba su frente para comprobar si estaba enferma o algo así.

Asia reaccionó y se apartó rápidamente del pelinegro - "E-E-Estoy bien Goku-kun, no te preocupes por mi!" - decía la monja extendiendo sus manos enfrente de él con una risa nerviosa - _"Debo darle gracias a dios por haber enviado a este maravilloso ángel en mi vida"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras comenzaba a rezar.

Goku se quedó confundido por el comportamiento de Asia, ¿por qué todas las chicas de este mundo se comportaban así?. Primero Rias, luego Akeno, después Koneko, sin olvidar a la mayoría de las chicas de la academia, ¿y ahora Asia?. ¿Pues como se comportan las mujeres?.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Hay Goku, tu inocencia no te la quitaría ni el mismo Zeno-sama. Oh es cierto, el mencionado es casi igual de inocente que tu XD).**_

Y hablando de mujeres, había una última cosa que lidiar. Goku se fijó en el lugar donde se había estrellado Reynare y entonces decidió acercarse para hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una vez por todas, Asia notó que su amigo estaba caminando y se limitó a ver de manera curiosa. En ese momento el Saiyajin se acercó a la ángel caído para después arrodillarse en frente de ella.

"¿Yuuma-chan, me escuchas?. Háblame por favor" - el dijo con voz suave pero lo único que escuchó fueron los gemidos de dolor de la chica indicando que no reaccionaba del todo bien - "Está debil, mi golpe debió afectarle más de la cuenta. La ayudaré..." - y tal como se propuso, Goku puso una mano sobre el abdomen de la chica para después depositar un poco de ki para que reaccionara. En ese momento, Reynare despertó de golpe como si la hubiesen resucitado.

"¿Q-Qué pasó, donde estoy?" - se preguntaba a si misma una confundida ángel caído.

"Aún estás aquí, cerca de mi para ser exacto" - respondió Goku con su sonrisa y entonces la pelinegra reaccionó en shock ya que aún seguía asustada de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

"¡G-Goku, por favor perdóname, te lo suplico, no me mates. Prometo que desapareceré de tu vida y no haré nada malo pero perdóname la vida!" - Reynare pedía clemencia con la intención de huir pero notó que Goku extendió su mano, como si quisiera hacerle un ataque más. Entonces Reynare ya renunciando a la vida y con lagrimas sobre sus ojos, cerró los ojos para no ver su propia muerte y espero a lo peor. Sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue una mano recorriendo sus mejillas mientras estas se secaban, Reynare abrió los ojos y entonces notó a un Goku sonriente mientras decía.

"¿Ahora estás bien, Yuuma-chan? Me alegro por ti"

Ante esto, la ángel caído solo pudo parpadear de confusión ya que no entendía nada de nada - "¿Q-Qué pero yo... Goku... que no ibas... a matarme?" - preguntó Reynare con los ojos abiertos a lo que Goku solo inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué haría eso?. Ya tuviste suficiente lección con el ataque que te di Yo no mato a mis enemigos, si es que no es necesario" - respondió el Saiyajin con voz tranquila dejando todavía confusa a la ángel caído.

"P-pero... N-noté tu mirada llena de rencor y... por un momento pensé que... me matarías" - decía Reynare entre cortados debido a la conmoción.

"En parte eso es cierto Yuuma, si me lo hubiera propuesto te hubiese mandado al otro mundo, incluso en nuestro primer encuentro en el parque, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué?" - le preguntó y la chica negó con la cabeza - "Te lo explicaré entonces. Desde el momento que te conocí noté que en tu interior tienes una mirada llena de presión, como si algo o alguien estuviese al mando de todas tus acciones y tu no puedes librarte de tus problemas. Por esa razón hiciste todas cosas malas con Issei y con Asia-chan, ¿es cierto todo lo que acabo de decir, Yuuma-chan?" - preguntó nuevamente Goku con voz tranquilo y entonces las lagrimas de Reynare volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

"E-Es cierto Goku, tienes toda la razón. No tengo el control de mi vida y vivo a la sombra de mis superiores. Te explicaré el por qué hice todo esto" - decía la oji purpura entre sollozos a lo que Goku asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía atención a lo que iba a escuchar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Reynare le explicaba al Saiyajin por todo lo que había pasado: Para empezar había sido encomendada por uno de sus lideres llamado Azazel para que vigilara a Issei pero había desobedecido sus ordenes ya que otro de los lideres de su raza, un tal Kokabiel, le había ordenado que lo matara ya que iba a representar un peligro para los ángeles caídos ya que ni solo hacía a ella se le iba castigar por in-subordinación. Ahí fue cuando su destino con el del Saiyajin se cruzó y ahora el Saiyajin quien porta la sacred gear convirtiendo asi una misión imposible. Eso fue solo una parte, la siguiente parte ahora involucraba a Asia, resulta que en algún momento de su vida un reconocido demonio llamado como Diodora Astaroth se había topado con ella y resulta que el demonio tenía un extraño fetiche de buscar monjas, y entonces el mencionado le ordenó que le llevara a Asia para convertirla en demonio una vez que le quitara su Twilight Healing. Y así fue como el cruel destino llevó a una pobre ángel caído a cometer cosas horribles, todo por el miedo.

"Y esa es toda mi historia" - terminó de decir Reynare con la cabeza baja. Goku no dijo nada al respecto porque se mantenía serio pero por dentro sentía un gran enojo en su interior.

 _"No me importa quien sea ese tal Kokabiel o ese Astaroth. Yo los haré pagar una vez que los vea"_ \- fue lo que pensó Goku mientras apretaba los puños.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No se ustedes, pero para mi esos dos ya valieron kk y eso que no lo saben. Por cierto, creo que les di un poco de Spoiler, lo siento si les arruiné algo XD).**_

En ese momento, Reynare no soportó más y se abalanzó hacia Goku para abrazarlo con fuerza - "¡Goku, te pido que me perdones. Yo no quise hacer esto pero no tenía opciones, mi vida estaba en juego si no cumplía esta misión!" - decía entre sollozos la ángel caído pero luego recibió unas palmadas de parte del hombre a quien abrazaba.

"Tranquila Yuuma-chan, no ha sido toda tu culpa. Se que no tenías malas intenciones, solo has tenido una vida difícil. Lo sé, le he visto antes" - decía Goku recordando a ciertas personas que antes eran malas. No sabía con exactitud cuantos fueron, pero lo que si aseguraba es que fueron muchas vidas en desgracia.

Entonces la chica oji violeta se separó un poco para ver a los ojos de Goku y sonrió ya que al parecer si había comprendido sus sentimientos - "Gracias por comprenderme Goku, eres un hombre gentil, como todos deberían serlo ya que la mayoría todos son pervertidos" - ese último comentario hizo reir al Saiyajin pero no podía negar que era cierto - "Por cierto Goku, con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, eso no eran mentiras, yo en verdad te quiero con todo mi amor, pero ahora eso no importar ya que ahora mi vida peligrará" - concluyó nuevamente decaída.

"Eso no pasará Yuuma-chan. Si tu vida corre peligro entonces yo estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo que se me ponga en enfrente" - - declaró Goku dejando a Reynare totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír. ¿De verdad se enfrentaría hasta a las dos personas que la obligaron a realizar sus misiones?. Su corazón comenzó a latir más de lo normal debido al enamoramiento que ahora estaba sintiendo por su héroe.

"Gracias Goku-kun" - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a abrazarlo. Entonces vio atrás y notó a la monja Asia quien se había quedado viendo la escena con lagrimas de felicidad por el conmovedor momento - "Asia, también quiero disculparme contigo por intentar robar tu sacred gear. No lo volveré a a hacer" - se disculpó sonando muy arrepentida por como la raptó.

"Está bien, Reynare-sama. Como dijo Goku-kun, no tenías mala intenciones para lastimar a la gente. Dios siempre ha dicho que hay que perdonar a nuestros semejantes por todos nuestros errores" - Asia decía con una linda sonrisa y eso calmó a Reynare ya que ahora tenía la consciencia limpia. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo pendiente.

"¿Goku-kun, ahora que hacemos?" - preguntó la pelinegra ya que no sabía que hacer. Para empezar la ángel caído no podía regresar a la base Gregory, por lo de Kokabiel y Asia pues no podía quedarse en esta iglesia por todo lo que ha pasado. Así que el Saiyajin pensó en una buena solución.

"Pues vamos a regresar con Rias y mis amigos" - esa respuesta dejó sorprendida a Reynare.

"¿Regresar con la heredera del clan Gremory?" - preguntó en shock a lo que Goku asintió de afirmación ya que les había prometido regresar pero ya se había tardado - "¡G-Goku, no puedes hacer eso!"

"¿Y por qué no, Yuuma-chan?" - el levantó una ceja de intriga por su reacción.

"¡Porque Rias es una demonio, de clase alta. Ella y su clan simplemente querrán matarme cuando me vean, lo mismo digo por Asia ya que ella es una monja!" - Reynare le explicó el motivo del porque no debía llevarlos con los demonios. Así fue como dictaba el tratado de paz.

"Tranquila, si le explicamos todo a Rias-chan seguro que no querá matarte al instante" - decía Goku muy despreocupado.

"¿Pero que tal si no las convencemos?" - inquirió nuevamente Reynare aún nerviosa-

"Entonces yo las protegeré a toda costa, yo no soy un demonio de todos modos por lo que no me afecta en nada que vivan conmigo en mi casa. Y no me importa si todas esas facciones se interponen porque ninguna persona en este planeta podrá conmigo, eso es un hecho" - Goku declaró con suma confianza y totalmente decidido. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron por la declaración tan varonil de Goku - "Ahora sujetense de mi chicas porque nos vamos ahora mismo" - comentó el pelinegro les ordenó mientras ambas feminas se aferraron de los musculosos brazos del Saiyajin y entonces Goku puso sus dedos indice para hacer la teletransportación.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después**

Regresando al Club del Ocultismo, Rias y su nobleza estaban en la sala aún esperando a la llegada del Saiyajin.

"¿En dónde estará Goku?" - se preguntó a si misma la pelirroja mientras caminaba en círculos en la habitación muy angustiada - "Ya debería haber llegado" - habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían ido del parque donde lo dejaron a su suerte.

"Rias-Buchou, por favor calmese. Ha estado caminando por más de media hora, a ese paso desgatará el piso" - sugirió su caballero Kiba ya que no le gustaba ver a su presidenta angustiada.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Kiba?. ¡Goku se quedó para confrontar a todo un ejercito de ángeles caídos por su cuenta, debimos estar ahí para apoyarlo!" - exclamó Rias algo alterada pero sus nervios eran claramente justificados ya que tanto Akeno como Koneko sentían lo mismo. Solo esperaban que el pelinegro fuese lo suficientemente astuto como para dejar el combate si es que no puede contra todos sus enemigos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pobres e inocentes chicas. Si supieran lo que Goku es capaz de hacer).**_

 _ ***Fusshhhh!* -**_ Justo en ese momento, alguien había aparecido en medio de la habitación. Los demonios se percataron de este y entonces vieron a la persona que estaban esperando que viniera.

"Hola, ya regresé amigos" - fue lo primero que dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Goku-kun!" - las tres chicas sonrieron al ver a su amado y estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo detenerlas, se trataban de Asia y Reynare.

El pelinegro notó la cara de incertidumbre de sus amigas por lo que decidió preguntar - "¿Chicas, ocurre algo?"

"¿G-Goku, q-quienes son ellas?" - Rias fue la primera en preguntar al notar a la ángel caído y a la monja en cada lado.

"Oh, ella chica de cabello negro son Reynare, pero yo le digo Yuuma-chan. Y la chica rubia de aquí se llama Asia Argento" - Goku les presentó a las dos nuevas chicas hacia sus amigos.

"H-Hola, e-es un placer conocerlos, demonios" - Asia fue la primera en hablar aunque le hiz de forma tímida al estar en presencia de demonios, pero no estaba del todo asustado. Reynare por otro lado no dijo nada pues ella si sentía incomodidad al tener a varios demonios juntos.

"¿G-Goku, por qué ellas están aquí?" - Rias le preguntó a nuestro guerrero aun con su cara de incertidumbre.

"Pues yo las traje aquí, ¿hay algún problema?" - Goku preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza de forma inocente a lo que la pelirroja contestó con otra pregunta.

"¿Pero que has hecho Goku-kun? ¿Por qué has traído a dos miembros de la iglesia a nuestro clan?" - Rias preguntó algo molesta pues si querido Saiyajin hizo lo que quería que hiciera. Los demás siervos de Rias se pusieron en guardia por si algo salía mal. Reynare y Asia se pusieron tensas y se escondieron detrás de Goku ya que pasó lo que ellas temían.

Sin embargo, Goku intervino y alzó su mano enfrente de sus amigos - "¡Rias-chan, deténganse por favor. Ellas no vinieron para atacarlas ni nada por el estilo!"

"¿Tú como sabes eso? ¿Que te hace pensar que no te engañaron para acercarnos?" - preguntó nuevamente la sexy pelirroja y antes de que el pelinegro respondiera, Reynare habló.

"¡Rias Gremory, lo que dice Goku-kun es verdad, el nos salvó la vida a mi y a esa monja. Venimos en son de paz!" - replicó la oji violeta en protesta.

"¿Cómo que Goku les ha salvado la vida? ¡Explíquense!" - la heredera del clan Gremory les exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando esa justificación. Y así las dos chicas comenzaron a contarle a los del Club del Ocultismo sobre los problemas que tuvieron y sobre cómo Goku apareció y les salvó la vida hasta el punto donde llegaron al club. Ya después de todo el relato, Rias se quedó pensativa mientras analizaba todo lo dicho.

"Ya entiendo, así que uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel, intentaba crear otra guerra entre las tres facciones, ¿cierto?" - Rias le preguntó a Reynare y esta asintió - "¿Y acaso tus demás lideres tenían esas mismas intenciones?" - le preguntó nuevamente ya que Rias sabía que existían más lideres con los ángeles caídos.

"Claro que no, Kokabiel-sama es el único que tenía esas intenciones, yo solamente obedecía ordenes porque no tenía opción. Pero Azazel-sama, Baraquiel-sama y los demás lideres siguen respetando el tratada de paz como se estableció" - la ángel caído respondió de forma sincera.

 _"Baraquiel... ¿por qué tuvo que mencionarlo?"_ \- pensó Akeno mientras fruncía el ceño tras escuchar ese nombre ya que era el hombre del que nunca quería saber por el resto de su vida.

"¿Estás segura de que dices la verdad?. Porque tu vida está en juego si no es así" - Rias miró a la pelinegra de forma severa ya que no iba tolerar una broma de malgusto.

"Rias-chan, Yuuma-chan no tiene motivos para mentirte. En estos momentos ella necesita el apoyo de otras personas" - Goku comentó mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Reynare, esa acción la hizo sonrojar y a la vez puso celosas a las chicas.

"Goku, ¿ahora que vas a hacer con ellas?" - Akeno le preguntó a su amado y este simplemente respondió.

"Pues pensaba llevarlas a mi casa ya que no tienen un lugar donde vivir, pero antes de eso vine por ustedes esperando a que aceptaran en su clan o algo parecido" - Goku le respondió de forma tranquila.

"Pero Goku-senpai, ellas son miembros de la iglesia. ¿No ves que eso nos traerá problemas a todas las facciones?" - preguntó Koneko algo preocupada.

"Ya lo sé Koneko-chan pero eso a mi no importa ya que no pienso dejar a un amigo solo. Y si para conseguir la paz en este mundo tengo que enfrentarme a las tres facciones, entonces le haría" - declaró Goku dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

"G-Goku..." - Rias murmuró en voz baja mientras veía al pelinegro sin ningún otra expresión que no fuese de asombro y preocupación - "¿De verdad tu serías capaz de hacer algo así por el bien de este mundo" - ella inquirió para cerciorarse y entonces el Dios Saiyajin asintió confirmando al 100% su promesa. Rias se quedó muda puesto que jamás había visto tal determinación que ni el dios de este mundo se lo podría arrebatar, ¿pero que debía hacer ella con las dos nuevas chicas presentes?, después de todo Goku regresó a su club porque le prometió también que si ocurría algo malo y esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que podría serle de utilidad. Tras pensar en los pros y contras de la situación, la heredera del clan Gremory finalmente tuvo una idea - "Está bien Goku, aceptaré a esas dos chicas dentro de mi clan..." - lo siguiente que había dicho alegró un poco al Saiyajin, a la monja y a la . Sin embargo, Rias aún no acaba de hablar - "Pero con una condición..."

"¿Y cuales son?" - preguntó Goku curioso y ansioso de saber que quería realmente.

"La única condición que pido es que ellas dos..." - decía mientras apuntaba a Reynare y Asia - "Se conviertan en demonios y formen parte de mi clan" - esa declaración dejó en shock a las mencionadas.

"¿Es lo único que pides?" - Goku le preguntó para asegurarse si esos eran todas las condiciones a lo que la pelirroja asintió - "Bien pero como yo no puedo tomar las decisiones aquí, entonces dejaré que Asia-chan y Reynare-chan lo decidan" - comentó el Saiyajin ya que no quería precipitarse en tomar decisiones ajenas, todo estaba en manos de sus nuevas amigas. Los demás vieron a las susodichas esperando su respuesta final.

Asia se puso nerviosa ya que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella mientras se preguntaba, ¿que debía hacer?. Ella era una monja y seguía con su fe a dios, pero tenía un problema, sino escogía estar de lado de los demonios, es probable que su vida esté en juego y probablemente tampoco vería a Goku nunca jamás. Pero entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo Goku hace unos momentos, que había dicho que sin importar como sean las personas el los aceptará ya que cuando se trataba de amigos, el era muy abierto a todo tipo de relación. Tras pensarlo ya por unos minutos, finalmente la monja tomó la decisión, ella dio un par de pasos para estar al frente de Rias.

"Yo aceptó..." - ese par de palabras dejaron sorprendidos a casi todos.

"¿Tú aceptas, Asia Argento? ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? porque no habrá marcha atrás" - la heredera del clan Gremory inquirió para cerciorarse de la palabra de la rubia.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras decía lo siguiente - "Si acepto, ya que quiero estar a lado de Goku-kun quien ha demostrado tener una valentía como nunca antes había visto y además, siento una enorme calidez cada vez que estoy con él. Estoy seguro de que si estoy con él, nada malo me pasará" - Asia terminó de decir eso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La explicación anterior dejó a la pelirroja un poco celosa ya que a simple vista notó que la monja estaba enamorada del Saiyajin. Si bien, podría decirle que se fuera al demonio por simples celos, lo cierto es que tenía toda la razón, ella también sentía lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Goku y de seguro sus demás amigas sentía lo mismo por él. Así que después de pensarlo, Rias finalmente tomó la decisión de aceptar a Asia en su clan, eso alegró mucho a la rubia. Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, se tenía que llevar a cabo el ritual, la oji azul llamó a su reina Akeno para que le trajera el tablero de ajedrez donde tenía todas sus piezas malignas.

"¿Que es eso?" - Goku fue el primero en preguntar ya que no había visto ese tablero antes.

"Esto Goku son las piezas del mal, como te había dicho antes nuestro clan funciona como el ajedrez: Yo soy el rey, Akeno mi reina, Kiba mi caballo y Koneko mi torre. Tu no llevas ninguna pieza por no ser demonio, por lo tanto me faltan algunos miembros para los alfiles y peones ya que son necesarios para formar una nobleza. Y ahora Asia tendrá el honor de tener su pieza" - explicaba Rias mientras sacaba la pieza de un alfil.

"¿Y esa que pieza es?" - preguntó Goku al notar la mencionada figura con extraño color rojo junto con el aura maligna que la acompañaba.

"Esto es el alfil; los alfiles tienen habilidades magicas para conjurar una multitud de hechizos, uno de ellos es la habilidad de curar a los demás miembros de la nobleza. Este es para Asia ya que noté que posee una sacred gear que le permite curar mediante hechizo de curación, ¿cierto Asia?" - la pelirroja le preguntó a la rubia y esta asintió porque estaba en lo cierto - "Bien, entonces comenzaré con el ritual. Pero te advierto que esto te incomodará un poco" - Eso fue lo último que dijo Rias antes de poner la pieza de alfil en el pecho de Asia, esta dio un leve gemido pero se aguantó para no gritar, por fortuna el ritual no duró ni un minuto antes de que el brillo enm el cuerpo de la monja desapareciera - "Muy bien, ahora ya formas parte de mi clan" - dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas felicidades, Asia-chan" - Kiba fue el primero en felicitar a la nueva miembro del clan.

"Esperemos llevarnos bien, Asia-senpai" - Koneka fue la siguiente en felicitar con una ligera sonrisa. Y la nombró senpai ya que Asia era al menos un año mayor que ella.

"Ara ara, bienvenida a nuestra familia Asia" - Akeno le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"G-gracias a todos. Espero que seamos buenos amigos" - Asia decía con un rubor de la pena ya que no acostumbraba a llamar tanto la atención.

"Eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad Asia-chan?" - Goku le preguntó a la ahora ex-monja quien asintió con una sonrisa ya que ya no sentía dolor. Ahora que ya estaba Asia, era el turno de Reynare.

"¿Y que has decidido, ángel caído?" - le preguntó Rias un poco seria ya que aun le desagradaba un poco su presencia.

"En primera soy Reynare, y en segundo ¿puedes dejarme tiempo para decidir, Gremory?" - preguntó Reynare de brazos cruzados.

"¿Y por qué debería dejarte hacer eso?" - Rias le preguntó con la ceja levantada por su respuesta.

"Solo... quiero pensarlo" - fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra ya que a diferencia de Asia, ella no era tan fácil de convencer y tampoco quería dejar de ser quien era para obedecer los caprichos de un demonio. Pero si, compartía los mismos sentimientos de la rubia y no quería alejarse del hombre que cautivó su corazón.

Rias suspiró debido a su necedad pero aceptó de todos modos - "Bien, te daré tiempo para que decidas. Pero tienes una semana y nada de hacer tonterias, ¿entendido?" - le preguntó seriamente a lo que la ángel caído asintió a regañadientes. Justo después de esa conversación, el estomago de Goku rugió como de costumbre.

"Ja ja ja, ahora que ha pasado toda esta tensión mi estomago me está pidiendo de comer ¿Oye Rias-chan, me puedes preparar algo de comer por favor?" - Goku le pidió a la pelirroja mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras Reynare y Asia veían con ojos de plato al Saiyajin debido al sonido de su estomago.

 _"Creí haber escuchado a un león"_ \- fue lo que pensaron ambas con asombro.

"Emm... claro Goku-kun, tu solo esperame aquí. Akeno, acompañame por favor" - la pelirroja le pidió a su reina para que le ayudara a preparar el banquete para su hombre, como ya era una costumbre.

* * *

Una hora después, luego de un suculento manjar de parte de la nobleza de Rias. Goku tuvo que despedirse ya que se hizo de noche por lo que tendría que descansar ya que mañana era un día importante, al menos para el pelinegro. Y tal como había dicho antes, Goku se llevó a Asia y Reynare para que conocieran su futuro hogar, esto último puso celosas a las tres demonios ya que esas nuevas chicas tendrían el privilegio de vivir con el Saiyajin. Al llegar a la residencia Son, las chicas se sorprendieron.

"¡Sugoi!. ¿Esta es tu casa, Goku-kun?" - preguntó la ex-monja con brillo en sus ojos al ver la casa del Saiyajin.

"Así es Asia-chan, aquí es donde vivirán a partir de ahora" - respondió Goku con su clásica sonrisa de los Son.

 _"Para ser una casa, se ve muy diferente"_ \- fue lo que pensó Reynare notando la estructura semi esferica de la casa del guerrero Saiyajin que se diferencia del resto de los edificios de Kuoh. Los tres entraron a la residencia y entonces las chicas nuevamente se quedaron estupefactas tras ver el interior de la casa.

"¡Sugoi!" - nuevamente Asia expresó su asombro mientras veía todo el mobiliario de la sala, cocina, baños, etc. Reynare se limitó a solo observar ya no veía nada raro en la casa, todo lo que veía lo podía encontrar en cualquier casa.

"¿Les gusto esto chicas?" - Goku les preguntó a ambas y ellas asintieron de afirmación - "Entonces siganme para que vean sus habitaciones" - les sugirió mientras el pelinegro subía las escaleras seguido de la ex-monja y la ángel caído. Tras caminar unos momentos, Goku llegó a una de las puertas de la casa para después abrirla. Lo siguiente que vieron las chicas fue impresionante; había una recamara un poco grande, con una cama lo suficientemente grande para que durmieran al menos 4 personas o mas, un par de mesas de noche con lamparas, un ropero grande, una gran ventana que dejaba ver el exterior de la ciudad y por último un televisor de pantalla de plasma.

"¡Sugoi!" - y por tercera vez Asia se quedó maravillada al ver su nuevo cuarto.

"¿E-esto es para nosotras, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Reynare impresionada con lo que estaba viendo, Goku asintió de afirmación mientras decía.

"Así es, como quiero asegurarme de que vivan bien a partir de ahora. Decidí darles una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa para que se sientan a gusto. ¿No les parece genial?" - preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa y entonces como respuesta recibió un par de abrazos.

"¡Gracias. gracias Goku-kun. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te le agradezco muchísimo!" - decía Asia mientras abrazaba el brazo de Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello. Reynare decía lo mismo pero al final le dio un beso en mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

Goku se sintió apenado por las acciones de sus amigas pero eso era lo que esperaba por ser tan amable con la gente - "Muy bien chicas, ya me iré a dormir. Espero que tengan dulces sueños" - el se despidió pero antes de irse, Reynare sujetó su mano - "¿Que pasa, Yuuma-chan?"

"Emm... Goku... no se cómo decirte esto pero... si llego a tener un mal sueño, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" - ella se lo pidió con un leve rubor en su rostro ya que es probable que tenga noches duras después de lo que pasó este día. Asia se sorprendió por su petición e hizo un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

"Claro Yuuma-chan, si tienen problemas pueden dormir conmigo cuando gusten" - respondió Goku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la ángel caído, la mencionada sonrió por su respuesta.

"¿Yo también puedo dormir contigo, Goku-kun?" - Asia se lo preguntó casi al instante ya que no quería quedarse atrás.

"Claro Asia-chan, cuando tu quieras" - respondió el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la ex-monja. Ambas féminas sintieron calidez al estar en contacto con el hombre que les cambió la vida y a partir de ahora todo sería diferente para ambas. Ahora que todo estaba bien, todos se despidieron para que se durmieran en sus respectivos cuartos.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos hasta aquí termina el capitulo y por ende el primer arco de la historia. ¿Que les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento?.**_

 _ **Como han visto, Asia ya forma parte del clan de Rias pero Reynare aun no, ¿cual será su decisión?. Pronto lo sabrán. Ahora seguiremos con el siguiente arco y es el del pollo frito de Riser XD (no es mentíra).**_

 _ **Ahora que ya he terminado al menos con esta primera parte, seguiré con el Goku en Fairy Tail ya que todos me están rogando que lo actualice y eso es lo que haré. Después terminaré con la temporada de Goku en Rosario+Vampire, luego con el de Zero no Tsukaima, y con la historia de Goku en Inuyasha, pues pienso hacer varios cambios con respecto al progreso que he hecho, pero lo continuaré de todos modos. Y así será la rutina, cada vez que termine un arco de alguna historia, proseguiré con la otra. ¿Les parece bien?**_

 _ **En fin, nuevamente les agradezco por la paciencia y espero verlos dentro de pronto. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden ponerlo en los reviews o en un MP.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	7. El Comienzo del Entrenamiento

_**¡Hey, que onda mis shavos!, por fín he regresado luego de realizar mis deberes y hoy les traigo una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Y ya me doy una idea de la reacción que están teniendo en estos momentos: Algunos están emocionados porque están a punto de ver un nuevo capitulo de una historia que no veían desde hace tiempo, y hay otros desconcertados porque no están viendo un nuevo capitulo que también habían estado pidiendo desde hace un buen tiempo.**_

 _ **Y de seguro se están preguntando, o me van a preguntar: "¡Oye SPSX900, ¿por qué no trajiste el nuevo capitulo de Rosario & Saiyan, si lo habías prometido en el anterior capitulo?. Pues permitanme explicarles el motivo; resulta que después del capitulo de Fairy Tail, me había salido una urgencia en mi trabajo y estuve muy ocupado en esos días, por lo tanto no tuve tiempo para revisar mi cuenta y sus reviews. Y cuando terminé esos asuntos, obviamente accedí a mi cuenta para ya continuar con el mencionado fanfic, y resulta que cuando revisé los documentos, el archivo que tenía el contenido del capitulo se había borrado, ¿cómo fue posible?, pues resulta que había pasado la fecha para actualizar, y todos los escritores sabemos que la pagina nos da 90 días como plazo para actualizar los documentos que guardamos en la pagina. En ese momento me sentí furioso y triste ya que todo lo que había hecho en semanas de trabajo se había perdido y yo bien menso me confié ya que pensé que lo había guardado, y ya llevaba más de la mitad del capitulo que tenía. Fue ahí cuando me entré en un dilema, justamente después del regreso del anime de High School DxD Hero, ahí me quedé pensando si debería hacer el nuevo capitulo del Saiyajin Emperador Rojo o tratar de retomar lo que hice de Rosario & Saiyan. Tras un momento de reflexión finalmente me opté por la primera opción.**_

 _ **Y esa es mi anécdota mis shavos, de verdad quiero mandarles una gran disculpa a todos los que esperaban la de Rosario & Saiyan, yo de verdad me siento mal por darles falsas esperanzas ya que ustedes me pedían a gritos que lo actualizara. Pero los juro por mi vida que cuando tenga el tiempo necesario, trataré de reponer todo lo que perdí de ese capitulo y hasta hacerlo mejor de lo que tuve planeado, porque de verdad iban a ver cosas muy interesantes en la trama. Espero que me comprendan y ojalá sigan leyendo mis fanfics, eso me daría más motivos para continuar mis historias.**_

 _ **Bien, ya con todas las dudas aclaradas, ahora prosigamos con este fanfic: Ahora seguiremos con el arco de Riser Phoenix, una pequeña pero entretenida que complementa bien en lo que queda de esta primera temporada. Aparecerán nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos, y sobre todo, nuevas waifus que aparecerán en la vida nuestro Saiyajin favorito.**_

 ** _Ahora que les he mencionado brevemente de como será la trama de este fanfic, vayamos a leer las respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron en el último capitulo:_**

 ** _-_** ** _Yae Sakura:_** _Gracias, supongo je je je. Pero yo no consideraría el capitulo 'corto'. Para mi 8,000 palabras es la cantidad promedio que tengo en los capitulos desde hace un par de años._

 ** _\- Blake2020:_** _Thank you very much for your comment friend, you really appreciate the good art of writing. And about Serafall, do not worry because it is a fact that will be in the harem *;)*_

 ** _\- Gohansayajin9:_** _Que onda mi compa, los últimos capítulos que has hecho me encantaron, lo siento si es que te mando esto después de un tiempo. Y con respecto a Seryu (de Akame ga Kill), no te preocupes, se lo merecía la muy perra y hasta creo que más. Y tienes razón, las feminazis son como un piedra en el zapato._

 _ **\- wweTheBeast2015:** Thank you for your comment and I hope you continue to like this story because the good is about to come. I mean Goku vs Riser._

 ** _\- twisterblake2015:_** _Thank you for your comment and I hope you continue to like this story because the good is about to come. And about Ravel, d_ _o not worry because it is a fact that will be in the harem too._

 ** _\- blake015:_** _Thank you for your comment and I hope you continue to like this story because the good is about to come._

 ** _\- Magnus Mefisto:_** _Wow, que profundo amigo. No te preocupes por ser sentimental, yo también me pongo así cuando no hay actualizaciones en mis fanfics favoritos, y créeme, son un chingo los que espero que actualicen. Y recuerda que si no estoy subiendo capitulos nuevos, es que tengo una vida fuera de esta pagina de internet._

 ** _\- SaiyajinSannin:_** _¿Que onda mi shavo, cómo te ha tratado la vida?. Espero que te vaya bien ya que tu historia de Naruto con DBZ cada vez se pone mejor. Y tienes toda la razón, ojalá esas personas que no tienen paciencia se pongan en nuestros zapatos y que traten de escribir una historia que intente llamar la atención de las masas, como tus fanfics o los míos. Bueno, espero que te vaya bien y que tengas más seguidores en tu historia. Se despide tu amigo el Saiyajin equino con más de 9000 de poder (si quieren a si me pueden decir a partir de ahora XD)._

 ** _\- Gadihan:_** _Pues principalmente me baso en el anime, ya que nos resumen lo que pasa en el manga y las novelas visuales, sin mencionar que el aspecto de los personajes es mucho mejor que en el manga. Pero más adelante, seguiré la historia con base a la historia redactada en las novelas visuales porque es la más completa, ya que el anime apenas está basandose hasta el tomo 10, eso creo._

 ** _\- alexzero:_** _Je je je, tienes razón mi shavo, las chicas del club del ocultismo están verdes de la envidia porque no viven con su Saiyajin. Pero eso cambiará dentro de pronto XD._

 ** _\- kaiser akuma 7:_** _Pues si soy yo, ¿o acaso creías que era una copia de mi?, como Goku Black XD, ok no. Pues es que en ese momento si tenía tiempo para actualizar hasta dos capitulos seguidos, pero creo que esa suerte no se repetirá en mucho tiempo._

 ** _\- Shadic21:_** _Amigo, no te sientas mal por escuchar lo que voy a decir pero Goku jamás tendrá piesas malvadas, principalmente se debe a que Goku ni siquiera es demonio._

 ** _\- xpesasox:_** _Te agradezco por tu paciencia y ojalá sigas con mi historia ya que se viene lo shido. Y con respecto a RWBY, pues dame tiempo para ver esa serie porque al igual que tu, varios usuarios me lo están recomendando para un crossover._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Je je je, facción de Goku, eso estuvo buena mi shavo XD. Aunque no es una mala idea, lo cierto es que cuando Goku se tenga que casar con varias demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, dragones, yokais, etc. Pues si se formará algo así como una alianza para juntar a las tres facciones en son de paz. Uups, creo que ya les mandé un gran spoiler. Ignora eso, como diría Freezer. :P_

 ** _\- iKon278:_** _Gracias por tus comentarios, eso me ayuda mucho en mi motivación. Y tienes razón, la que le espera al pollo frito de Riser. Creo que es mejor preparo la parrilla cuando le llegue el momento. XD_

 ** _\- Guest:_** _Es un honor que me digas que me has seguido por un tiempo, y sobre las historias de MLP y Rosario & Vampiro, no te angusties ya que en cuando pueda los actualizaré. Aunque siento informarte que la historia con Naruto eso ya no será posible de hacer, principalmente porque tengo nuevos proyectos que tengo pensado para este año. Si quieres ve a echarle un ojo en el fanfics de Fairy Tail._

 ** _-_** ** _maxigiampieri2012:_** _Cuando llegue el momento de la aparición de Kokabiel, se arrepentirá de haber nacido._

 ** _\- ReZero1:_** _Tienes razón, Goku hace hasta la imposible cuando se trata de ayudar o proteger a un amigo o amiga, hasta de enfrentarse a las tres facciones si es necesario, pero para el Saiyajin no vería necesario hacer eso ya que con tan solo expulsar ki ya basta expandir temor a todo lo que se enfrenta. Y con respecto a Toppo, pues falta mucho pero muchísimo para llegar hasta ese punto de DBS, pero tienes razón, los de DxD se sintirían impotentes ante la prescencia de seres que pueden alcanzar el poder de un dios destructor de escala universal._

 ** _-_** _ **danilo8joaquinortiz:** Je je je, pedazitos de pollo frito, buena esa mi shavo XD._

 ** _-_** ** _:_** _Tienes razón, Asia fue salvado de una forma distinta a la historia original, no digo que no valore lo que hizo Issei en la historia original, pero es que Goku siempre lo hace de mejores formas por lo poderoso que es. Con respecto a la nueva pelicula de DBS, pues al igual que tu estoy emocionado por verla ya que siempre las películas de DB me encantan, bueno, excepto los que han sido hechos en live action. Y sobre Kalawarner y Mittlet, pues claro que están vivas y de hecho, van a parecer en capítulos más adelante._

 ** _\- Lord Freezer:_** _Me sorprende que mi fanfic le haya interesado a uno de los mejores villanos de la franquicia, eso no me lo esperaba XD. Pero bueno, lo de Reynare ya será cuestión de tiempo cuando tome su decisión, y tienes razón con respecto a lo de Toppo y Jiren, sobre todo este último ya que a Goku le costó un ultra instinto completo para derrotarlo, a ver como serán las cosas con el poder del dragón emperador rojo en su interior._

 ** _-_** ** _Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken:_** _Bueno, con lo que vimos de los poderes de los personajes de DxD, si se lo propusieran podrían causar la destrucción de la tierra, pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron. Peor bueno, Goku llegó allí (por recomendación de Vados) para poner el equilibrio en su balanza._

 ** _\- DmcNero:_** _Tienes razón con respecto al Goku x Asia, ambos son muy inocentes y tratan de ver el lado positivo en todo, aun si las cosas están en su contra. Con respecto a Grayfia, no creo que le llegue a decir eso, principalmente por la diferencia de poderes de pelea, así que no creo que ella le llegue a decir esclavo ni por accidente._

 ** _-_** ** _Blackgokurose:_** _Así se deben hacer las cosas, ya lo que pasó en sus historias originales ya es su problema, pero con Goku presente esos problemas ya no serán posibles, la menos no como sucedieron en la historia original._

 ** _-_** ** _darkcrizer:_** _Tienes toda la razón, como he dicho muchas veces a lo largo de mi escritura, las cosas no deben terminar como fueron en sus historias originales debido a la intervención del Saiyajin, los problemas se solucionarán más pronto de lo que hicieron. Y bueno, cuando llegue la aparición de Vali y Albion, pues a ver si tienen las agallas de enfrentarse al dúo dinamico de Goku y Ddraig, puede que al final el peli plata deje a un lado su orgullo y como Vegete, este termine aceptando que hay seres más fuertes que el y sea un aliado para el Saiyajin._

 ** _\- Blamasu:_** _Eso amigo, será un secreto que se revelará a su tiempo. Tu solo espera._

 ** _-_** ** _Osvaldoelbarce:_** _Tienes razón en varios puntos, lo del cambio en los sucesos de la historia original, la pobre regeneración de Riser que no es comparado con Cell o Buu y su futura humillación, el poder de la destrucción de los demonios que no le llega a los talones a los de los dioses destructores._

 ** _\- Wildboy:_** _Gracias por tu comentario y no te agusties por el tiempo de la siguiente actualización, ya dije que trataré de no tardar semanas o meses._

 ** _Y bueno shavos, esos han sido todos los comentarios que pude contestar, si tu comentario no llegó a salir en esta sección, pues hace tiempo ya había dicho las nuevas reglas para que les responda los reviews. De todos modos, les mando_**

 ** _Ahora que ya terminé con los reviews, les mencionaré como van las votaciones del nuevo fanfic. Debo decir que me han dejado impresionado, luego de ese anuncio los votos fueron llegando de a montón, muchos están interesados en mis nuevos proyectos. Les tengo que recordar que aquellos que aun no han votado, pues pueden hacerlo aquí o en mensajes privados. Si se preguntan, ¿que historia está teniendo más votos?, pues para no arruinarles del todo la sorpresa, les aviso que Akame ga Kill, ¡así que sigan votando mis shavos!._**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment y FUNimation Entertainment (en la versión anime)._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _PD: Estoy consciente de que ya se estrenó DBS en latinoamerica y eso me alegra la vida al igual que la mayoría de ustedes. Y si quieren saber que pienso al respecto con el doblaje, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo._**

 _ **Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 7: El Comienzo del Entrenamiento.**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

 _En el capítulo anterior de 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku fue al rescate de su amiga Asia y fácilmente la encontró en la iglesia de la ciudad, y como había sospechado la encontró crucificado junto a Reynare quien intentó quitarle la sacred gear. Sin embargo, la mencionada ángel caído no pudo completar su misión ya que el Saiyajin la derrotó y por ende salvó la vida de la monja. Luego de eso, Goku habló con Reynare preguntándole el por qué había hecho todo eso, a lo que la pelinegra le explicó que todo se debió a que fue obligada a la fuerza por sus superiores, o al menos solo uno de ellos. Goku entendió el motivo y como muestra de su compasión, le perdonó la vida y hasta le ofreció que viviera con ella, Reynare estuvo muy sorprendida ya que jamás pensó que alguien la perdonarían a pesar de que casi quiso matar a más de un inocente, también estaba nerviosa ya que al estar con el Saiyajin, ella estaría expuesta ante el territorio enemigo (los demonios), pero Goku siendo tan optimista, le aseguró que sus amigos demonios no le harían daño, no mientras estuviera a su lado. Y tal como había dicho, Rias y el clan Gremory, tras una larga charla llena de propuestas, aceptaron a Asia y Reynare en su grupo; la chica rubia, que pasó de ser monja a una ex-monja, fue reencarnada en demonio como Alfil del clan de la pelirroja, Reynare por otro lado, ella estaba dudando si debía cambiarse de bando, ya que ella simplemente no quería dejar de ser ángel caído. Sin embargo, sin importar que decisión que tomara, lo que si era un hecho es que estaría a lado del hombre que cautivó su corazón._

 _Ahora tanto Asia como Reynare vivían en la residencia Son como nuevas acompañantes para Goku._

 _¿Cómo serán sus vidas a partir de ahora. Lo veremos a continuación..._

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido en la iglesia, al día siguiente, a las 7:00 am. nos encontramos en la residencia Son donde el mencionado pelinegro recién se había levantado para comenzar el día. Hizo lo de siempre; realizó un breve calentamiento, se fue a duchar y se puso su dogi de combate.

"Bien, ya llegó el día. Hoy comienza el entrenamiento para Rias y su clan" - Goku se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa, y era un hecho lo que dijo, hoy comenzaría a entrenar a sus amigos demonios ya que eso les había prometido desde el día que vencieron al demonio renegado. Obviamente era para que mejoraran sus habilidades en combate y también para que pudieran usar el ki - "Oh, pero antes. Tengo que levantar a Asia-chan y a Yuuma-chan" - fue lo que dijo antes de subir las escaleras de la casa y caminar por los corredores hasta llegar a la habitación que le dejó a las chicas. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer tanto ruido, cosa que consiguió, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a la cama donde yacían dormidas la rubia y la pelinegra; Asia tenía puesto una pijama de conejitos mientras que Reynare por alguna extraña razón, no se veía a simple vista ya que la manta cubría todo su cuerpo - _"Vaya, las chicas se ven adorables cuando duermen"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa al ver como sus amigas dormían tan plácidamente y les tocó el mechón para dejar ver sus adorables rostros. Pero eso no era todo, ambas chicas murmuraban entre sueños, a Goku le pareció curioso eso y decidió acercar su oreja para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

"Goku-kun...Goku-kun... Te quiero mucho..." - esas fueron las palabras de la inocente Asia quien estaba sonriendo y estaba abrazando con fuerza el mismo peluche que le regaló en su cita. Y ahora con Reynare...

"Goku-kun... Goku-kun... No me dejes sola, tu eres todo para mi..." - esas fueron las palabras de la ángel caído mientras abrazaba su almohada como si tuviera al Saiyajin entre sus brazos y enormes pechos.

 _"¿Están hablando de mi?. ¿Pero que estarán soñando?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo Goku ya que le pareció curioso el comportamiento de ambas chicas, pero dejando la curiosidad a un lado, mejor decidió levantarlas a las dos - "Psst, Asia-chan, Yuuma-chan, levántense" - dijo mientras movía levemente a sus amigas con su mano.

"Mmm... 5 minutos más" - murmuró la ángel caído ya que quería seguir con su fantasía, lo mismo pasaba con Asia.

"Oigan chicas, despierten por favor" - Goku intentó por segunda ocasión pero recibió el mismo resultado. El pelinegro frunció los labios ya que ninguna de sus amigas le hacía caso, si bien podría levantarlas a la fuerza como un macho que se respeta, lo cierto es que al ver a las chicas durmiendo como ángeles, no quería interferir en su descanso, así que decidió despertarlas de otro modo. Se acercó a una de las ventanas del cuarto para abrir las persianas dejando entrar los rayos del sol, al hacer eso el rostro de Asia y Yuuma fueron iluminados por la luz causando la reacción en sus rostros.

"Hmmm..." - ese fueron los gemidos de parte de ambas ya que estaban a punto de abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

"Chicas, tienen que levantarse, es un bonito día" - dijo Goku con su misma paciencia y con su sonrisa. Y ahora si había conseguido con su cometido, la primera en abrir los ojos fue la pequeña Asia quien dejó ver sus bellos ojos de esmeralda y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos onix del Saiyajin.

"Buenos días, Goku-kun" - dijo la ex-monja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ya que ver a Goku reflejado con los rayos del sol, le pareció como si un ángel lo estuviera despertando.

"Buenos días, Asia-chan, ¿dormiste bien?" - el pelinegro le preguntó con su característica sonrisa a lo que la rubia asintió con una sonrisa ya que le agradó su primera noche en la casa del Saiyajin, y eso que faltaban muchos días por delante. Ahora Goku, se acercó al otro lado ahora para levantar a la ángel caído - "Psst, Yuuma-chan, ahora es tu turno de despertar" - le dijo mientras movía levemente el hombro de la chica.

"Hmm, está bien" - Reynare finalmente respondió mientras la chica se destapaba la manta para dejar ver algo sorprendente, resulta que Reynare no llevaba nada puesto, estaba como dios la trajo al mundo. Si bien, Goku no sintió nada más que curiosidad al ver el voluptuoso cuerpo de la pelinegra (sobre todo porque ya había visto algo similar con Rias), Asia si estaba sorprendida al ver los tremendos magumbos de su compañera de cuarto y su cara se puso roja de la pena, ella vio sus propios pechos y obviamente la diferencia era muy notable, ahora la ex-monja sabía que tenía una desventaja contra Reynare si es que quería ganarse al Saiyajin.

La ángel caído estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba para después frotarse los ojos, luego vio a su lado a Goku quien no hacía nada más que observarla.

"Oh, buenos días Goku-sama. ¿Dormiste bien?" - preguntó Reynare con una encantadora sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro contestó. Ahora

"Pues si, dormí bien. Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, veo que te gustó dormir en mi casa" - comentó Goku conservando su sonrisa - "Oye Yuuma-chan, ¿por qué te dormiste desnuda y por qué me llamas Goku-sama?" - preguntó de forma curiosa.

"Oh, es que así me duermo más a gusto, es un habito que tengo desde pequeña. Y con respecto al sufijo 'sama' pues eso se debe a que como tu me perdonaste la vida, pues decidí ser tu sirvienta como muestra de mi gratitud" - respondió Reynare con simpleza - "¿Acaso te molesta en algo, Goku-sama?" - preguntó la chica mientras sonreía de forma pícara mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su largo cabello dejando ver mejor sus enormes atributos y así provocarle alguna emoción pervertida a nuestro héroe.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ay si, como si esas cosas pasaran XD).**_

"Pues a mi no me molesta, si así te gusta dormir entonces no tengo motivos para que cambies tus hábitos. Pero eso si, no es necesario que me llames con el termino 'sama', tu puedes seguir llamandome Goku como buen amigo que soy" - respondió Goku con sinceridad ya que no le gustaba recibir tratos diferentes, a todos los trataba por igual y solo a ciertas personas les guardaba todo su respeto, como su maestro Wiss o al dios Bills - "Además, se veían lindas cuando estaban durmiendo"

Reynare y Asia se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras del guerrero Saiyajin, por un momento pensaron que Goku caería en la tentación al ver los pechos de una chica, pero no fue así. Tal parece que Goku sería el único hombre de corazón puro al 100%.

"¿De verdad crees que somos lindas?" - preguntó Reynare con las mejillas rojas mientras bajaba la mirada en señal de pena a lo que Goku asintió de aprobación y contestó.

"Así es, lo mismo va para Rias" - comentó Goku en tono de broma pero eran ciertas palabras.

"¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿Acaso Rias Gremory se durmió contigo?" - preguntó Asia en completa sorpresa al igual que la ángel caído.

"Si, al igual que Yuuma-chan, ella se despertó a mi lado completamente desnuda y casualmente me dijo que ella dormía mejor sin ropa" - añadió Goku sin dejar de lado su inocencia. Las chicas estaban en shock ya que no podían creer que la presidenta del club de ocultismo fuera tan atrevida como para dormir a lado del hombre que les cautivo el corazón.

 _"Grrrrr, esa Rias Gremory. No voy a permitir que esa zorra me quite al hombre que ahora amo"_ \- pensó Reynare con una mirada llena de determinación ya que no quería perder en la guerra del amor. Un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de la pequeña Asia.

Goku las miró de forma curiosa ya que no entendía porque sus amigas se quedaron tan pensativas luego de haber dicho eso. Pero dejando eso a un lado, vio la hora y notó que ya casi se le estaba haciendo tarde.

"¡Cielos, ya casi es la hora. Chicas, tienen que a bañarse y a arreglarse lo más pronto posible!" - Goku dijo de forma apresurada, las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos y escucharon lo último que dijo el Saiyajin.

"¿Y por qué tanta prisa, Goku-sama? Dijiste que era un lindo día" - preguntó Reynare mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Lo que pasa es que quedé de juntarme con Rias y los demás para comenzar con sus entrenamientos" - respondió Goku sin rechistar.

"¿Entrenamiento?" - preguntó Asia muy confundida a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

"Si, les prometí que los entrenaría para que desarrollen sus habilidades en combate y también para que puedan manejar el ki"

"¿Ki? ¿Y que es el ki?" - preguntó la caído con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza al igual que la ex-monja. Entonces Goku les explicó de manera breve lo que era el ki y sus funciones, cosa que dejó impresionadas a ambas féminas.

"¡Sugoi, eso del ki es impresionante, Goku-kun. De verdad eres impresionante!" - exclamó Asia con estrellas en sus ojos esmeralda y ahora estaba más interesada en el Saiyajin.

"¡Tiene razón, usted de verdad es una persona realmente poderosa Goku-sama!" - añadió Reynare con los mismos brillos en sus ojos. Ahora ya entendía por qué ni ella ni sus camaradas pudieron hacerle frente.

Goku se rascó la cabeza por recibir tantos alagos - "Pues si ustedes desean, puedo enseñarles a como usar su ki"

"¿De verdad?" - preguntaron ambas al unisono mientras se acercaban más al pelinegro y este asintió de aprobación - "¡Gracias Goku-kun/sama!"

"Je je je, no hay de que chicas. Ahora vistance ya que nos quedan 20 minutos para reunirnos con Rias-chan" - Goku les pidió amablamente y las dos asintieron, se levataron, se bañaron, se vistieron, almorzaron algo para finalmente ir al lugar donde Goku quedó de reunirse con sus amigos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Por si se lo preguntan, en esta escena Goku lleva puesto un traje deportivo colo blanco con azul como el que usa en DBS, mientras que Asia lleva puesto uno similar pero las lineas son de color verde y Reynare usaba otro de color morado).**_

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

En el club del ocultismo, se encontraban los miembros del clan Gremory incluyendo a su presidente quienes estaban sentados a la espera de nuestro Saiyajin para comenzar con el entrenamiento que les había prometido.

"Espero que Goku-kun llegue pronto" - decía Rias mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera angustiada.

"Rias-buchou, no tiene de que preocuparse. De todos modos aún faltan 5 minutos para la hora que nos citó Goku-kun" - dijo Akeno con la intención de calmar a su jefa y amiga. Rias solo se limitó a suspirar, si bien era cierto lo que dijo su reina y amiga, su mente no podía tranquilizarse y por dos buenos motivos, y esos dos motivos eran Asia y Reynare, en especial la última mencionada. Todavía le desagradaba la idea de que una miembro de la facción enemiga se quedara a vivir con el hombre que le llamó la atención y es que su mente le provocaba imaginaciones, imaginaciones que no eran para nada bonitas, ¿y que tal si ángel caído aprovechaba la oportunidad para acostarse con Goku y hacer cosas indecentes?. ¡No, definitivamente no debía pensar en eso, eso no podría suceder!, ¿o tal vez si?. Diablos, su mente era todo un caos.

La pelinegra con la cola de caballo pudo notar las expresiones de su rey y pudo notar su inquietud, ella lo podía comprender a la perfección, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de que una ángel caído haya tenido la oportunidad de vivir con el hombre que está enamorada, ¡eso es lo que ella quería desde un principio!. ¿Pero que podían hacer al respecto?. El mismo Goku dijo que tomaría la responsabilidad de cuidar a las dos nuevas chicas que se integraron al grupo y sin importar las leyes del tratado de paz, el Saiyajin definitivamente era valiente por decirles eso cara a cara sin importar las consecuencias que tal vez tendría más adelante. Y no es que ella estuviera celosa, pero es que no quería que su lindo Saiyajin se metiera en problemas.

Unos pensamientos similares pasaban por la mente de la pequeña Koneko. La loli albina estaba preocupada por su sempai Goku, principalmente de que una ángel caído le quitara su guardián y el chico que le hizo sentir feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Justo en ese momento, cierto pelinegro había aparecido en medio de la habitación del club.

"Hola a todos" - Goku saludó con su típica sonrisa y todos voltearon a verlo.

"¡Goku-kun!" - las chicas se emocionaron al ver al Saiyajin y estaban a punto de ir a abrazarlo pero notaron a las dos acompañantes que iban en cada uno de sus lados.

"¿Pasa algo malo, amigas?" - preguntó Goku de forma curiosa ya que las demonios se quedaron estáticos después de que lo saludaran.

"¿G-goku, que hacen ellas aquí?" - inquirió Rias mientras señalaba a Asia y a Reynare.

"¿Pues que no es obvio, Gremory? Vinimos con Goku-sama para que nos entrenara al igual que ustedes" - esa fue la respuesta por parte de la chica oji-violeta. Sin embargo, cierta palabra desconcertó a las tres demonios.

"Espera un momento Reynare, ¿cómo fue que llamaste a Goku-kun?" - preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos.

"Dije Goku-sama, ¿acaso tienes cera en los oídos?" - preguntó la caído en tono de burla.

"¡Claro que no!, pero lo que no queda claro es ¿por qué lo llamas así?" - exigió Rias empezando a molestarse.

"Lo llamo así porque a partir a partir de ahora estoy a su servicio de mi nuevo amo. Es mi forma de agradecerle por haberme perdonado la vida y también de sacarme de la miserable vida que tenía. ¿Verdad que estoy en lo cierto, Goku-sama?" - preguntó Reynare con voz coqueta mientras ponía el brazo del Saiyajin entre sus pechos.

"Je je je, claro que si Yuuma-chan. Oh, por cierto, ¿quieres que te siga llamando Yuuma-chan o te llamo por tu nombre real?" - preguntó Goku ya se sentía confuso de escuchar dos nombres distintos.

"Tu puedes llamarme como quieras, mi Goku-sama" - respondió la ángel caída con una voz más tierna.

"Muuuuu, que malos eres Goku-kun" - Asia dio un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas ya que estaba un poco celosa por la manera en que hablaba con la pelinegra, no la parcía justo que ella recibiera más atención. Sin embargo, los celos de la ex-monja no se comparaban con los celos de las tres demonios; Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban rodeadas de un aura similar al que tuvieron la primera vez que pelearon.

"Ara ara, parece que cierta ángel caído quiere que le castiguen" - comentó Akeno con una sonrisa fingida ya que por dentro estaba verde de la envidia. Las tres estaba a punto de ir a separar a las acompañantes del Saiyajin, pero Kiba se puso en frente del grupo para intereferir.

"Disculpa Rias-buchou, ¿no cree que deberíamos centrarnos en lo que Goku nos citó?" - preguntó el caballero rubio en un intento de evitar un conflicto por parte de sus amigas del club.

"Kiba-san tiene razón chicas. Recuerden que nos reunimos aquí para comenzar con sus entrenamientos, entonces no hay tiempo que perder" - dijo Goku mientras sonreía de forma jovial.

"Está bien, Goku-kun/sempai" - dijeron las tres chicas en señal de resignación y decidieron hacerle caso a su hombre - _"Ganaste este round, ángel caído"_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras veían de reojo a Reynare quien solamente sacó la lengua en señal de victoria.

En ese momento, Goku y sus amigos salieron del edificio para dirigirse a un lugar apartado de la academia, estaban justamente en el patio donde realizaban las clases de educación física, hoy era sabado, lo que significa que no había estudiantes en el interior de las instalaciones, por lo que podían entrenar sin problemas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es acerca de los vestuarios que llevan Rias y su clan; ellos llevaban puestos trajes deportivos similares al de la historia original, cuando entrenan en los 10 diaz del rating game contra Riser Phoenix. Espero haber sido claro).**_

Ya en el patio, Goku se puso enfrente de sus amigos quienes estaban formados en un linea frente a él.

"Bien amigos, después de una larga espera finalmente vamos a comenzar con su entrenamiento. Les advierto que aunque sean mis amigos no seré tan flexible como me ven diariamente, ¿he sido claro?" - preguntó con una mirada seria a lo que todos los miembros del clan junto con Reynare y Asia asintieron con la cabeza aceptando las condiciones del Saiyajin - "Bien, comenzaremos con un pequeño calentamiento que consistirá en un enfrentamiento contra mi"

"¿Un enfrentamiento?" - preguntó Rias muy intrigada por eso.

"Así es Rias-chan, como aquel día que nos conocimos y también en el que se enfrentaron a ese demonio vagabundo, me tendrán que mostrar sus habilidades para saber sus límites y así pueda evaluarlos. Es una manera para saber que tan fuertes son ahora mismo a comparación de lo que se harán en un futuro cercano cuando aprendan a manejar su ki, ¿fui muy claro con mi plan?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

"Si Goku-kun, y te prometemos dar todo nuestro esfuerzo, ¿verdad mis siervos?" - la pelirroja le preguntó a los miembros de su clan y todos asintieron.

"Por supuesto, buchou" - su caballero le dijo con una mirada llena de determinación ya que no quería defraudar a su presidenta ni a su futuro mentor.

"Hai, Rias-buchou y también Goku-sempai" - dijo la torre de la heredera del clan Gremory también dispuesta a impresionar a su sempai.

"Ara ara, este entrenamiento será divertido y más si se trata de mi lindo Goku-kun" - añadió Akeno con una mano sobre su mejilla que se puso roja porque al menos pasaría tiempo de calidad con su enamorado.

"Yo también daré todo de mi parte, Goku-sama" - decía una Reynare dispuesta a no fallarle a su amo.

"Y-yo también me esforzaré, G-Goku-kun" - la última en comentar fue la inocente Asia. Si bien a la rubia no le gustaba la violencia, ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impresionar a su mejor amigo (y proximamente novio).

"Esa es la actitud amigos" - Goku sonrió ante el entusiasmo de sus amigos ya que eso esperaba oír, pero luego notó un pequeño detalle - "Esperen un momento. Asia-chan, tu no vas a pelear" - ese comentario dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la mencionada.

"¿Goku-kun cómo es eso de que Asia no peleará?. ¿No había dicho que todos debíamos enfrentarnos a ti?" - preguntó Kiba algo confuso por la decisión del pelinegro.

"Así es Kiba-san, pero de entre todos ustedes, Asia-chan es la más débil en cuestión de fuerza y poder, lo que significa que no podría ayudarles mucho en el combate" - Goku comentó mientras levantaba un dedo sintiendose un poco listo con su argumento.

"¡L-lo siento Goku-kun. No quiero ser un a carga!" - Asia se disculpó y estaba a punto de irse a llorar, pero Goku la detuvo.

"¡Espera Asia-chan, no te vayas!. Que no tengas fuerza no significa que seas la más débil"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, de hecho en tu interior tienes un gran potencial y tiene que ver con esa habilidad que tienes para curar a la gente" - Goku decía mientras recordaba aquella vez que curó la rodilla del niño.

"Goku-kun tiene razón Asia" - la que habló fue Rias quien se puso a lado de la ex-monja - "Tu sacred gear, que es el Twilight Healing, es bastante especial ya que puede curar a humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, lo cual es muy útil para cualquier clan. Por eso te otorgué el rango de alfil, para que puedas curar al resto de mis siervos cuando sea necesario" - la pelirroja le explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando en claro las dudas de Asia y ahora sabía que tan util podría ser.

"Es por eso que no quiero que pelees, porque tengo pensado una rutina de entrenamiento especial para ti Asia-chan. Ya que tu ki podría darte mejor control de tus poderes curativos, ¿ahora ya captaste lo importante que eres para el equipo?" - Goku le preguntó con una sonrisa y la rubia asintió de afirmación.

"¡Si, Goku-kun. Ahora si me quedo!" - respondió la ex-monja con una mirada llena de determinación.

"Ja ja ja, eso me agrada. Ahora apártate un poco ya que podrías lastimarte" - Goku le sugirió mientras que su amiga se apartaba a unos cuantos metros del campo - "Bien amigo, ya estoy listo. Pueden atacar cuando gusten" - decía mientras se ponía en pose combate (el mismo que usó en la primera pelea contra Vegeta).

"¡Hai!" - dijeron todos al unisono mientras se ponían en sus respectivos poses de pelea: Rias, Akeno y Reynare desplegaron sus alas de demonio y ángel caído para emprender vuelo, Kiba desenfundó su espada mientras que Koneko se ponía en su clásica pose de pelea.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción: "**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Son Goku's Theme" (/watch?v=s3xMld3CUu4).**_

El primero en lanzarse al combate fue el espadachín de Rias, quien se movió en una gran velocidad para intentar atacar a su mentor. Sin embargo, como la vez pasada, al momento de casi recibir el tajo de la espada, el Saiyajin se hizo intangible y la espada pasó de largo y no le hizo nada.

"Nuevamente eres muy predicible, Kiba-san" - comentó Goku que estaba detrás de el y ahora de brazos cruzados.

"¡Esta vez si te daré, Goku-san!" - exclamó el chico rubio mientras sujetaba su espada e intentó atacarlo otra vez pero esta vez el pelinegro detuvo la punto de la espada con un solo dedo - "¿Pero cómo...?" - Kiba se preguntó a si mismo con un mirada llena de sorpresa.

"Es obvio que una simple espada no me haría daño. Mi cuerpo es más resistente que el acero" - Goku le explicó el por qué la espada de Kiba no le hacía daño y también de que sus reflejos, pero luego el Saiyajin dio un vistazo a las demás - "¡Chicas, no se queden atrás y ayudenlo!"

"¡E-esta bien!" - la que habló fue Rias y luego se dirigió a su torre - "¡Koneko!" - la pelirroja mencionó a la albina y esta asintió, Koneko se fue corriendo con la intención de propiciar un puñetazo a su sempai, si bien no quería hacerle daño, pero Goku fue explicito, no quería que se contuviera en su fuerza y eso iba a hacer. Ella dio un gran salto y estaba punto de acertar un golpe en el rostro de Goku, pero al último segundo este levantó uno de sus meñiques para detener el ataque de Koneko.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" - preguntó una Koneko bastante sorprendida de que nuevamente su sempai la haya detenido así de fácil. Tanto Kiba como Koneko estaban atrapados entre las manos del Saiyajin quien ni se inmutaba a su poder combinado. Entonces en un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro les arrojó a ambos y Kiba y Koneko cayeron a varios metros en el suelo.

"No no no, están repitiendo el mismo error de la última vez. Deben mostrar de sus habilidades, en especial tu Koneko-chan" - Goku dijo mientras veía a la pequeña loli de cabello blanco. La nekomata se sorprendió por las palabras de su sempai, ¿entonces ya sabía de su secreto?. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía?. Antes de que la chica dijera algo, Kiba tomó la palabra.

"D-de acuerdo Goku-sensei, lo mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer" - en eso Kiba concentró su poder demoníaco y lo estaba transmitiendo a su espada. Cosa que ahora si estaba llamando la atención del Saiyajin - **"** **Sword Birth!"** \- en ese momento, el caballero de Rias invocó varias espadas demoníacas que aparecieron en el suelo y estas se acercaron a la posición de Goku.

El Saiyajin notó las espadas que se aproximaban y notó que todas esas espadas eran distintas, en cuestión de tamaño y forma. Sin embargo, aunque todas esas espadas estaban al frente suyo, ni se inmutó y decidió contrarrestar la técnica de su amigo. Goku alzó su mano y con su ki creó su propia espada pero esta estaba hecha de puro ki, y unos segundos después el Saiyajin comenzó a partir todas las espadas de Kiba como si fuese el cuchillo a la mantequilla dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, Goku-sensei?" - preguntó el chico rubio bastante sorprendido ya que no podía creer que todas las espadas que invocó habían sido partidas en dos tan fácilmente y se preguntaba que tipo de espada usó su mentor.

"Eso Kiba, fue mi propia espada, una espada hecha de mi propio Ki. Eso es lo que te enseñaré a medida que vayas entrenando conmigo, ¿ya captaste la idea?" - preguntó Goku sonriendo y Kiba asintió de aprobación - "Bien, ahora descansa, ya que usaste mucha energia en ese último ataque" - Goku le sugirió mientras su amigo asentía ya que tenía razón, su Sword Birth era una de sus mejores técnicas y usarla requería de mucho poder demoníaco, entonces se puso de rodillas mientras respiraba entre jadeos - "Ahora es tu turno, Koneko-chan. Muéstrame todo tu poder" - dijo Goku mientras veía a la nekomata aún en el suelo.

"Pero... Goku-sempai... No puedo hacerlo..." - decía una muy apenada Koneko mientras agachaba la cabeza, y había dicho eso un intento de evadir la verdadera razón.

"Koneko-chan, he notado que tienes un poder dentro de ti y que por alguna razón no has querido mostrar, ¿o me equivoco?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con una mirada serie a lo que la albina asintió levemente ya que la había descubierto, bueno casi por completo.

"La razón del por qué no quiero hacerlo porque no quiero lastimarlo, Goku-sempai" - ella dijo aún cabizbaja y con la mirada triste. Entonces recordó a su hermana mayor, quien se había descontrolado por usar su poder y terminó por matar a su amo, y ahora era considerada como una demonio vagabundo, y esa historia solo lo sabía Rias quien la había tomado para que formara parte de su clan. Ella tenía miedo de terminar igual que ella y no quería lastimar a la persona del que estaba enamorada.

Goku notó la mirada de la loli y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su amiga, sabía de ante mano en su mente estaba mal, quizá algo malo que le paso en su vida le impedía pelear como quisiera, ¿pero que era?. Entonces Goku se acercó a Koneko para después acariciar su cabeza.

"¿G-Goku-sempai, que intenta hacer?" - preguntó Koneko muy sorprendida porque no se esperaba esto. Lo que no sabía la loli es que Goku le estaba viendo los recuerdos, a través de su habilidad de leer mentes con solo tocar la cabeza.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Detener la canción por un momento).**_

 _"Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso Koneko-chan tiene miedo de usar sus poderes"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin tras ver los recuerdos de Koneko y no pudo evitar sentir lastima por todo lo que pasó la nekomata y ahora sabía que la chica ocultaba un poder similar al ki - "Koneko-chan, no debes sentir miedo. Se que has pasado por mucho y tienes miedo de mostrar tu poder porque no quieres terminar que tu hermano que también es una nekomata"

"¿P-pero, cómo supo todo eso. Goku-sempai?" - preguntó una sorprendida Koneko.

"No lo sé exactamente, solamente vi tus recuerdos con tan solo tocar las cabezas de la gente, es una habilidad que tuve desde hace tiempo" - respondió Goku en tono juguetón - "Pero regresando al tema, te repito que no debes sentir miedo de mostrar tu verdadero poder"

"P-pero, ¿que pasará si me descontrolo, y si lo llego a lastimar?. No te quiero lastimar Goku-sempai, ahora usted es una persona importante para mi" - decía Koneko con algunas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Koneko-chan, no te pasará nada y tampoco voy a salir herido. Estoy entrenado para soportar todo tipo de ataques, más de lo que te imaginas. Para eso servirá mi entrenamiento, para que puedas controlar el poder que tienes oculto. Y se en dado caso te llega a pasar algo, pues yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte Koneko-chan" - Goku dijo todo eso con una voz tranquila y entonces la pequeña Koneko les salieron las lagrimas y abrazó las piernas de nuestro héroe.

"¡Gracias, gracias Goku-sempa. Ahora se que puedo confiar en usted!" - exclamó la nekomata de ojos de avellana mientras sollozaba de la felicidad. Goku correspondió el abrazo con el mismo y le acarició la cabeza. Esta escena fue vista por las chicas que estaban interesadas por Goku y no pudieron evitar sentir melancolía ya que les pareció conmovedor la escena, después de todo Koneko había pasado por muchos traumas y jamás había confiado en alguien como contarle su secreto. Sin embargo, Koneko no era la única chica que había sufrido, cierta chica pelinegra con cola de caballo estaba pasando por un tormento similar y desde que Goku apareció, estaba comenzando a olvidarse de ese trauma.

"No hay que Koneko, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ahora descansa ya que necesitas guardar energías para conservar energías en tu entrenamiento" - Goku le sugirió mientras la loli asentía y se fue para juntarse con Kiba - "¡Muy bien, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Yuuma-chan, es su turno para atacar!. Asia-chan, ve a curar a Kiba-san" - el Saiyajin le ordenó al resto de las chicas para que hicieran lo suyo. Las tres mencionadas se miraron entre si y asintieron para después lanzarse al ataque.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ahora reanuden la canción).**_

"¡Akeno!" - Rias mencionó a su reina y la mencionada asintió porque sabía que hacer.

"¡Hai, Buchou!" - Akeno se puso al frente de las tres para estar ahora enfrente del Saiyajin - "Ara ara, ahora si serás testigo de mi poder, Goku-kun" - la sádica del rayo comentó con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios ya que estaba a punto de disfrutar el momento. Goku levantó una ceja de intriga por la actitud de Akeno, es la misma que tuvo cuando pelearon contra el demonio vagabundo, al igual que Koneko, también que su amiga ocultaba un poder que era similar al de Reynare. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la pelinegra comenzó a concentrar su poder - "¡Ufufufu, toma esto Goku-kun!" - Akeno exclamó mientras levantaba sus manos para crear un rayo de color amarillo para después lanzarlo hacia donde estaba, Goku vio esto y decidió no hacer nada para contrarrestar el ataque, después de todo eso no le haría daño, el rayo de Akeno impactó contra Goku y se creó una gran nube de humo.

 _"Ahora quiero escuchar tus gemidos de dolor, mi querido Goku-kun" -_ pensó la pechugona de pelo negro con una sonrisa pervertida ya que eso era música para sus oídos.

"Akeno, creo que te pasaste un poco con tu ataque" - comentó Rias mientras le reprochaba por su último ataque que fue muy potente, en el sentido visual.

"Ara ara, perdón Rias-buchou. Me emocioné demasiado" - dijo Akeno con la mano en su mejilla con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Más vale que no hayas lastimado mucho a mi Goku-sama, demonio" - Reynare dijo con mucha molestia.

"¿Cómo que TU Goku, ángel caído?. ¿Quien te dijo que Goku es tuyo?" - preguntó Rias molesta por su declaración.

"Pues es claro que es mi Goku, yo vivo con él. Unas sucias demonios no merecen estar a su lado" - protestó Reynare con un complejo de superioridad. Rias y Akeno miraron a la ángel caído con miradas fulminantes por las palabras que dijo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que Goku era suyo?. Y antes de que ellas dijeran algo al respecto, escucharon una voz.

"¡Oigan chicas, no deben perder la concentración. Aún no me han derrotado!" - esa fue la voz de alguien muy familiar para las chicas, cosa que las sorprendió. Entonces las féminas observaron la nube de humo que dejó el ataque de Akeno y unos momentos después la cortina de humo se iba desvaneciendo dejando ver una silueta muy familiar. Ahora que la vista era más clara, pudieron ver a un Saiyajin que estaba completamente ileso.

"Ara ara, ¿pero cómo es que Goku-kun sobrevivió a mi rayo?. Si puse mucho poder en él" - Akeno se preguntó a si misma con una mirada llena de desconcierto ya que el Saiyajin en ningún momento esquivó su ataque.

"Debo admintir que tu ataque fue muy fuerte Akeno-chan, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres golpearme" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa confiada. Esa actitud hizo sentir extraña, pero por más extraña que fuera le estaba encantando.

"Ara ara, ¿así que quieres que sea más ruda, Goku-kun?. Entonces te cumpliré tu deseo" - dijo Akeno mientras sus manos eran rodeados por unas cuantas chispas. Entonces Akeno disparó otro rayo, no tan fuerte como el primero, pero lo suficientemente rápido para que no esquivara esta vez. Sin embargo ocurrió lo contrario, a pocos segundos de que el rayo hiciera impacto, Goku desapareció de la vista dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, ¿ahora donde estaba?.

"¡Yuu juu, aquí estoy!" - habló Goku en tono de burla quien estaba del otro lado del campo. Akeno volteó y se sorprendió ya que nuevamente al ver a Goku sin recibir daño alguno, así que sin dudarlo dos veces la pelinegro decidió volver le lanzó otro rayo y nuevamente Goku lo esquivó con tan solo desaparecer de su vista y reapareció en otro lugar del campus, Akeno se precipitó y volvió a lanzar otro rayo recibiendo el mismo resultado, y el ciclo se repetía durante los siguientes tres minutos.

"Je je je, parece que ya te estés cansando Akeno-chan" - comentó Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su típica sonrisa.

"Muuuuu, eres muy aburrido Goku-kun" - Akeno dio un lindo puchero ya que no le pudo hacer nada a su querido Goku y estaba jadeando del cansancio.

"¿Pero cómo pudo esquivar tan rápido?" - preguntó Reynare con los ojos abiertos ya que es la misma técnica que hizo cuando peleó contra él.

"Bueno, uno de mis maestros Mr. Popo, me dijo que debía ser tan tranquilo como el viento y más rápido que un rayo para poder esquivar todos los ataques que me intenten dar. Es por eso que puedo esquivar muy bien sus ataques, porque puedo detecto sus ki a todo momento" - Goku explicó ya que esa era otra de las funciones del ki que esperaba enseñarles. A los jovenes del club del ocultismo y Reynare les pareció un poco claro la explicación del Saiyajin y ahora entendían por qué era tan ágil.

"Ahora es mi turno de atacar, Goku-kun. Pero te advierto que mi poder es diferente al de mis siervos" - Esas fueron las palabras por parte de Rias y ahora ella comenzó a concentrar su propio poder, ella se rodeó con una aura llameante de color rojo.

 _"El poder de Rias-chan está aumentando a cada momento. Es diferente a todos los demás"_ \- pensó el Dios Saiyajin tras sentir el poder de Rias. Sin embargo, por más fuerte que era el poder de la heredera del clan Gremory, lo cierto es que no estaba ni de cerca en su poder base, y eso es decir mucho.

"¡Toma esto, Goku-kun!" - exclamó Rias mientras ella lanzaba su técnica más poderosa que era el poder de la destrucción, una técnica que parecían llamas de color rojo carmesí. El Saiyajin se quedó ahí parado esperando a que la técnica de su amiga se acercara lo suficiente para contrarrestarla. A los pocos metros de que la técnica se acercara, Goku simplemente levantó uno de sus manos mientras gritaba.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Goku expulsó un poco de su ki y creó una barrera de ki que fácilmente detuvo el poder de la destrucción de Rias y el poder demoníaco se desintegró por completo. Al hacer eso, otra enorme nube de humo se formó en el campus y todos cubrieron sus ojos para que no les metiera la tierra encima, a los pocos segundos el humo se comenzó a desvanecer y se pudo ver claramente a un Goku que estaba ileso.

"Ufff, ese ataque no estuvo nada mal Rias-chan. Pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerme daño" - comentó el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa dejando a todos con la boca abierto.

"¿P-pero cómo sobreviviste a eso, Goku?" - inquirió la pelirroja en shock ya que nadie había sobrevivido a su mejor técnica.

"Pues es simple Rias-chan, soy más fuerte que ustedes" - respondió Goku con simpleza - "Sin embargo Rias-chan, tienes una desventaja, al igual que ustedes Akeno-chan, Yuuma-chan" - eso último lo dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria.

"¿Y esa cual sería, Goku-kun?" - preguntó la sacerdotisa del rayo con algo de confusión.

"Verán sus poderes son algo altos, pero ustedes desperdician mucho de su energía en ataques de distancia y eso es malo ya que si usan todo su poder en una sola técnica, puede que ya no tengan posibilidad de defenderse. Y no solo eso, su resistencia física deja mucho que desear, así tampoco podrán pelear bien" - Goku les dijo las observaciones que había notado en sus amigas.

"Ya veo, entonces es lo que nos falla. Lo lamentamos mucho Goku-kun, supongo que no superamos tus expectativas" - Rias se disculpó en nombre de sus siervas ya que pensó que había decepcionado al Saiyajin.

"Je je je, no tienen de que disculparse Rias-chan. Ustedes lo hicieron bien, como les dij antes, esto tan solo fue un pequeño enfrentamiento para saber que tan fuertes eran para que en un tiempo después noten la diferencia cuando los entrene y liberen su ki" - Goku les dijo con su típica sonrisa felicitando a sus amigos por su esfuerzo. Los del club del ocultismo sonrieron por las palabras de su mentor y estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si mismos para mejorar sus habilidades en combate.

Luego de eso, el Saiyajin les comenzó a dar a sus amigos una rutina de entrenamiento que consistía en calentamiento ligero; como correr en el campus, realizar lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, todo eso mientras los chicos usaban pesas que pesaban unos cinco kilos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Las pesas que usaban Rias y los demás son los mismos que usa Goku en la saga Z).**_

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento, los chicos estaban tendidos en el suelo totalmente cansados.

"Me estoy muriendo" - fue el comentario de la pequeña Asia que estaba acostada pecho tierra en el suelo.

"Ara ara, mi bello cuerpo me está doliendo" - comentó Akeno mientras se sobaba su retaguardia ya que el entrenamiento le pareció agotador.

"Tienes razón Akeno, estamos exhaustas" - añadió Rias mientras se acariciaba el abdomen. Tenía el presentimiento de que el dolor aparecería mañana.

"Jamás había pasado por una tortura tan grande como esta" - ese fue el comentario de Reynare que estaba acostada en el suelo

"Pues yo no estoy tan cansada" - comentó Koneko ya que a diferencia de todos sus demás amigos, la pequeña Nekomata si tenía las fuerzas para soportar el entrenamiento de su sempai.

"Je je je, bien amigos, lo dejaremos así por hoy. Dentro de un par de días, comenzaremos con su verdadero entrenamiento con el ki, ¿está bien?" - Goku les preguntó con una sonrisa y todos asintieron de aprobación ya que necesitaban descansar para asistir a la escuela - "Bueno, entonces nos veremos dentro de dos días. Vamos Asia-chan, Yuuma-chan, que me estoy muriendo de hambre" - dijo Goku ya que su estomago comenzó a rugir porque ni siquiera había desayunado.

"¡Pero primero ayúdanos a levantarnos, Goku-sama!" - Reynare le pidió de favor que la ayudara a a ponerse de pie y así pasó, Goku se acercó a la ángel caído para recogerla del suelo y así sujetarla entre sus brazos, la pelinegra aprovechó para pegarse más a su amo entre sus enormes pechos, el Saiyajin no le tomó importancia a esto y decidió ayudar a Asia, al igual que ella la recogió con una sola mano y la puso sobre su hombro porque la ex-monja estaba muy exhausta yse había quedado dormida. Por último decidió también ayudar a sus amigas Rias y Akeno porque estaban en las mismas condiciones, las chicas estaban sonrojadas de tener el cuerpo de Goku tan cerca de los suyos y estaban teniendo pensamientos pervertidos por eso.

"Por cierto Goku, hay algo que debo decirte. Es acerca de Asia y Reynare, ellas también deberán asistir a la escuela a partir de la siguiente semana, ¿te parece bien?" - Rias le preguntó a Goku con una mirada tierna a lo que el héroe respondió.

"Por mi no hay problema, así estaremos juntos. ¿No crees, Yuuma-chan?" - Goku le preguntó a la ángel caído con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro que no Goku-sama, mientras esté con usted. Yo iré contigo a donde sea" - respondió Reynare con corazones en las cabeza. Las tres demonios sintieron celos por eso y aun estaba molestas de que esa ángel tuviera la ventaja de estar con su Saiyajin. Pero eso iba a cambiar dentro de poco.

"¡Muy bien, que les parece si vamos a comer algo!" - sugirió Goku con su típica sonrisa.

"Ara ara, me parece perfecto Goku-kun. ¿Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer?" - preguntó Akeno con una mirada astuta y eso alegró mucho a Goku ya que le gustaba que le prepararan la comida ya que el solo sabía cocinar un poco.

Y así nuestros amigos se fueron de la academia para tener un momento de convivencia luego de un exitoso primer día de entrenamiento al estilo Goku.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos hasta aquí termina el capitulo y parte del segundo arco de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado ya que me tomó tiempo hacerlo, pero como he dicho antes, todo ese esfuerzo valdrá la pena mientras les guste.**_

 _ **Como vieron, ahora Asia y Reynare (Yuuma), estan comenzando una nueva vida a lado del Saiyajin, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de empezar con un entrenamiento que les agarró por sorpresa XD.**_

 _ **También pudieron notar que el capitulo no tuvo mucho que ver con la trama de la serie y eso no es del todo malo, después de todo hay que hacer capítulos originales de vez en cuando para no caer en la monotonía. En el siguiente capitulo se hará la aparición de Sona Sitri y su clan, para la competencia de quienes tendrán familiar. Ya se acerca otras waifus para Goku XD.**_

 _ **En fin amigos, espero que les haya gustado y ojalá los vea pronto. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un MP.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	8. El Consejo Estudiantil

_**¡Que onda mis shavos!, después de tanto tiempo por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta excitante saga de fanfics. Luego de varios imprevistos con mis aparatos logré terminar esta actualización, y debo decir que es un gusto ya que ansiaba hacer esto otra vez.**_

 _ **Lo lamento mucho, pero esta vez no responderé los reviews ya que no me alcanzó el tiempo. Ya será para el siguiente capitulo.**_

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _PD: Estoy consciente de que ya se estrenó DBS en latinoamerica y eso me alegra la vida al igual que la mayoría de ustedes. Y si quieren saber que pienso al respecto con el doblaje, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo._**

 _ **Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 8: El Consejo Estudiantil y el Partido de Quemados**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

Habían pasado unos días desde el entrenamiento de Goku hacia los demonios del club del ocultismo y Reynare, y las cosas iban saliendo a la perfección ya que la rutina que el Saiyajin les hizo pasar a sus amigos les mejoraría su rendimiento tanto físico como mental y solo era cuestión de días para que pudieran manejar el ki.

Pero ahora nos centraremos en la vida diaria de nuestros amigos, tal como había dicho Rias, tanto Asia como Reynare se incorporaron en la academia Kuoh como nuevas estudiantes pero asignadas en diferentes grupos; la ex-monja fue asignada a un grupo del segundo año mientras que la ángel caído en uno de tercero, pero para la mala suerte de las enamoradas de Goku le tocó el mismo grupo que Goku. Y la presentación de Reynare no se hizo esperar, ella se presentó con su nombre falso, osea Yuuma, y para arruinarles las ilusiones de los chicos pervertidos que probablemente la iban a acosar y también causarles celos a las chicas, Reynare les dijo que ya tenía novio y que vivía con él en la misma casa, y obviamente consiguió su propósito, pero sin duda las más afectadas por la declaración fueron Rias y Akeno ya que no iban a dejar que la enemiga de otra facción les arrebatara a su hombre.

Y hablando de Reynare, la ángel caído finalmente había accedido a formar parte del clan Gremory, Rias la reencarnó como un demonio usando las 8 piezas de peon, tuvo que requerir esa cantidad ya que reencarnar a un ángel caído. Esto fue un gran cambio en la vida de la ángel caído ya que jamás pensó que sería una combinación de dos especies diferentes, pero era un precio que debía pagar si es que quería permanecer a lado del Saiyajin.

Luego de haber terminado las clases, Goku y todos sus amigos se reunieron en el club para hablar de ciertos temas.

"Y bueno Asia-san, ¿que tal te fue en tu primer día de clases?" - Rias le preguntó mientras recargaba sus manos sobre su escritorio esperando la opinión de su alfil.

"¡Me pareció genial, a pesar de que antes nunca había ido a una escuela, la verdad me sentí muy bien, y los chicos del salón se comportaron muy amables conmigo" - respondió Asia con una linda sonrisa. Las chicas la miraron con expresiones de duda hacia la rubia, no hacía falta deducir el por qué los varones se comportaban tan amables con ellas. Goku por otro lado sonrió por la respuesta de su amiga de ojos esmeralda ya que al igual que el, su primer día en clases fue un éxito.

"Ya veo y me alegra escuchar eso" - ese fue el comentario de la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero luego cambió su mirada hacia Reynare - "Supongo que no es necesario preguntarte como te fue en tu día, ¿verdad Reynare?" - inquirió Rias cambiando su expresión a una mirada seria.

"Hmpf, debo admitir que esta escuela no tiene nada de malo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de hombres de esta escuela son unos pervertidos" - comentó la ángel caído con una mirada de desagrado, y era cierto ya que los varones de la academia se la pasaban babeando con solamente ver sus tetas - "Menos mal que tengo a mi Goku-sama para que me aleje de esos depravados" - comentó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del Saiyajin y lo recargó en entre sus enormes pechos - "¿Verdad, Goku-sama?" - ella le preguntó con una expresión cariñosa. El Saiyajin se limitó a sonreír mientras se rascaba la nuca. Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia miraron eso y se sintieron celosas ya que la ángel caído siempre estaba apegada a su interés amoroso.

 _"¿Por qué tengo esta mala sensación?" -_ pensó el rubio Kiba con una mirada algo nervioso ya que tenía el presentimiento de que una guerra civil de amor se iba a presentar. Menos mal para el su relación amorosa no era tan caótica como la de su amigo Saiyajin.

Rias estaba a punto de reclamarle a Reynare para que soltara a Goku, pero su mente le hizo recordar el propósito de la reunión - "Por cierto Asia-san, Reynare-san, como son nuevas en mi clan tendrás que tener un familiar" - esa declaración llamó la atención de las mencionadas, y también de Goku.

"¿Un familiar? ¿y que es eso, Rias-buchou?" - preguntó la ex-monja curiosa y con un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Te lo explicaré brevemente; Los familiares son por así decirlo nuestros ayudantes que se encargan de auxiliar a sus amos en medio de un combate y también de labores cotidianas, como entregar los panfletos a los humanos para realizar las invocaciones" - Rias le explicó con un sonrisa serena dejando en claro a los tres.

"Oh ya veo, eso suena interesante. Me gustaría ver uno ahora mismo" - dijo Goku con entusiasmo a lo que la demonio sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Si así lo quieres Goku-kun, entonces te mostraré mi familiar" - tras decir eso, Rias levantó una de sus manos y de una pequeña nube de humo salió un pequeño murciélago, de mas no decir que Goku se quedó intrigado al ver a la pequeña criatura - "Esta es mi familiar, su nombre es Kozu, ¿no te parece adorable?" - preguntó la princesa carmesí con una linda sonrisa.

"Pues eso creo, ¿pero tiene una habilidad especial o algo así?" - preguntó Goku curiosamente al sentir el pequeño poder del familiar de Rias.

"Pues tiene la habilidad de transformarse. Observa..." - Rias le dio la orden al murciélago y este asintió mientras se envolvía en una nube de humo y en un instante apareció una linda chica de cabello castaño y un buen cuerpo. Ahora si el pelinegro se había impresionado al ver eso, su poder incluso aumentó pero solo un poco pero le llamaba la atención ver seres con esa habilidad.

 _"Me recuerda un poco a Oolong y a Puar"_ \- Goku solo pudo pensar en dos de sus viejos amigos ya que justamente tenían esa habilidad de cambiar su apariencia.

"Al estar en esta forma humana, puede hablar y hacer recados. Ahora preséntate Kozu" - Rias le pidió de favor a su familiar y esta asintió.

"Es un honor conocerlo, Goku-sama" - Kozu se presentó con un reverencia mostrando todo su respeto ya que hasta el familiar podía sentir el inmenso poder del Saiyajin.

"Je je je, mucho gusto Kozu. Pero no necesitas ser tan formal, tu solo llámame Goku el pelinegro solamente le correspondió con una sonrisa. Kozu sonrió ante eso y luego se volvió a transformar en su forma murciélago.

"Ara ara, ahora verás a mi familiar Goku-kun" - Akeno comentó mientras imitaba las acciones de su amiga y también convocó a su propio familiar, pero esta vez del suelo emergió un pequeño ogro de piel verde, de ojos triangulares negros y vestía un taparrabos color marrón - "¿Un poco tierno, no te parece Goku-kun?" - preguntó la reina de Rias con una sonrisa.

"También me parece pequeño" - ese fue lo primero que le ocurrió decir a nuestro héroe con respecto al pequeño oni, al igual que el familiar de Rias, el de Akeno también tenía un ki diminuto, al menos para sus estándares. Pero al igual que en el caso anterior, Goku había conocido a varios ogros en su vida, principalmente al ogro Enma Sama y todos los ogros que trabajaban en el otro mundo.

En ese momento, la pequeña criatura comenzó a gruñir mientras golpeaba el piso.

"¿Ara? ¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa?" - preguntó la pelinegra mientras recogía a su familiar y luego este seguía gruñendo mientras sacaba humo de las orejas para después sacar un pequeño garrote de madera y moverla en todas direcciones. Su ama pensó que tal vez se molestó con el comentario de Goku pero la verdad fue otra - "¿Dices que estás molesto porque no te invocado últimamente?" - la pelinegra de grandes senos inquirió ya que es lo que entendió de su familiar y este asintió de aprobación mientras hacia más pucheros - "Ya ya, mi pequeño ogro, te prometo que te llamaré más a menudo y te daré de comer tus bocadillos favoritos, ¿te parece?" - Akeno le preguntó con una sonrisa con la intención de calmar a su familiar y eso consiguió, el pequeño ogro se calmó y se sentó en la mano de su ama de piernas cruzadas - "Ara ara, lamento por esto pero les presentaré a mi familiar, su nombre es Oni. Es un poco inquieto pero es buen familiar, y aunque parezca pequeño, es más fuerte de lo que parece" - Akeno le presentó a Goku y a las demás con su típica sonrisa. Entonces Goku se acercó hasta la chica para ver de cerca al pequeño ogro.

"Hola pequeño Oni, yo soy Goku y ojalá nos llevemos bien" - El Saiyajin se presentó como de costumbre y extendió uno de sus dedos para estrechar un saludo como si lo hiciera de manos. Y entonces el pequeño ogro se percató de eso y agarró el dedo del guerrero con sus pequeñas garras y eso ocasionó una pequeña risa para Goku ya que le agradó ver al pequeño ahora muy contento, y al suceder eso, Akeno se quedó impresionada.

"Ara, esto si que es extraño. Oni jamás se había tomado la molestia de saludar a un extraño así de fácil" - comentó la sacerdotisa del rayo mientras observaba a su familiar Oni fraternizarse con el Saiyajin que seguía riendo - _"Ara ara, parece que Goku tiene un don para agradarle a la gente, incluyendo a los familiares. Eso me gusta de él"_ \- pensó Akeno con un sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras sentía algo en su corazón.

"¿Hmm? ¿Estás bien Akeno-chan?, ¿Tienes fiebre?" - preguntó Goku ya que notó a su amiga muy callada y con la cara roja.

"¡N-no te preocupes Goku-kun, estoy bien!" - respondió Akeno casi al instante y con una ligera risa nerviosa y después apartó de mirada para que no viera su sonrojada cara. Goku solamente ladeó la cabeza de la confusión pero dejó pasar eso mientras los demás miembros mostraban a sus familiares.

"Ahora es mi turno, sempai. Aparece, Shiro" - la que habló fue Koneko mientras la chica invocaba a un pequeño gato de color blanco y este mismo se recostó sobre los brazos de su ama - "Este es mi familiar, su nombre es Shiro" - la nekomata presentó a los nuevos su familiar mientras acariciaba al felino con sus delicadas manos.

"Es muy adorable, Koneko-chan" - ese fue el comentario del Saiyajin ya que le gustó el gatito de la loli, hasta le hizo recordar al gato negro que siempre iba a junto al padre de Bulma, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Tama. Entonces Goku se acercó un poco a Koneko con la intención de acariciar al familiar de la mencionada, y antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el gato Shiro reaccionó y se subió a la mano de Goku para después caminar sobre sus brazos y llegar hasta su cuello - "¡Hey, me haces cosquillas, je je je!" - decía Goku entre risas al sentir las pequeñas garras del gato recorriendo su cuello y espalda.

"Meoooow!" - el gato Shiro maullaba mientras seguía jugando con el Saiyajin y unos momentos después se detuvo en la cabeza del Saiyajin para después recostarse encima - "Je je je, eres un pequeño travieso, ¿verdad Shiro?" - preguntó el pelinegro contento mientras tomaba al felino entre sus manos para recargarlo sobre sus pectorales.

"Parece ser que le agradaste a Shiro y sin esfuerzo, Goku-sempai" - preguntó Koneko con un ligera sonrisa ya que al igual que en el caso de Akeno, su familiar tuvo una sensación agradable con solo ver la presencia del Saiyajin.

"Así es Koneko-chan, a mi me gustan los animales. Cuando era niño, vivía en las montañas y siempre convivía con todos los animales que habitaban allí y hasta me encargaba de alimentarlos y hacer sus casas, incluyendo hasta los dinosaurios" - explicó Goku mientras acariciaba a Shiro y el gato blanco ronroneaba al sentir las caricias.

"¿De verdad existen los dinosaurios en tu hogar, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Rias estupefacta al escuchar eso, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Se suponía que en su tierra los dinosaurios se habían extinguido hace millones de años, por un meteoro o algo así.

"Así es, en la montaña Paoz existen muchos tipos de dinosaurios, algunos son feroces pero la mayoría son tranquilos y se alimentan de plantas" - dijo Goku recordando las veces que jugaba con esas criaturas. Los del clan Gremory se impresionaron al escuchar eso ya que nadie en su santo juicio podría domar a un dinosaurio así de fácil o si quiera jugar con ellos, parece ser que Goku si tenía ese don de agradar a la gente, incluyendo a los animales.

Regresando al tema principal, Goku entregó a Shiro nuevamente a su dueña y nuevamente el pelinegro le felicitó a la nekomata por tener un lindo familiar, cosa que sonrojó a la loli por recibir otro de los elogios del Saiyajin.

"Bien, finalmente es hora de mostrar a mi familiar" - esas fueron las palabras de Kiba y de una nube de humo salió su familiar y este consistía en un halcón de tamaño mediano con plumas color azul con gris y este se posó sobre el brazo del caballero - "Su nombre es Falcon, al igual que yo es muy rápido a la hora de volar y sabe hacer muy buenas acrobacias" - Kiba les explicó brevemente lo que puede hacer su familiar y para demostrar lo que había dicho, el ave comenzó a volar en la habitación a velocidad que no podría ser percibida para el ojo humano.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: En la serie original no muestran al familiar de Kiba pero en la wikia y en otros fanfics dicen que es un halcón, así que decidí seguirles la idea. El nombre tampoco lo dicen, así que me inventé el nombre de Falcon, ¿les pareció bien?. Ok, ahora si continuamos).**_

"Vaya, esa ave si que es rápida Kiba-san" - decía Goku mientras observaba los movimientos del familiar de Kiba y a diferencia de los demás demonios, el guerrero podía ver claramente a donde iba el halcón e incluso sabía a donde se movería.

 _"Increíble, Goku-san sabe exactamente a donde se dirige Falcon, incluso anticipa sus movimientos. Algo que apenas si yo puedo hacer siendo su amo. Sin duda su velocidad es incomparable_ _"_ \- pensó el chico rubio al ver los ojos de Goku que se movían de un lado a otro de manera rápida y precisa.

Unos momentos después, el ave decidió parar de volar y se posó nuevamente en el brazo de Kiba para después desaparecer en un nube de humo, al igual que los familiares de Rias, Akeno y Koneko. Al terminar su pequeña exhibición, Asia se quedó impresionada ya que ansiaba por tener su propio familiar, lo mismo iba para Reynare.

"Es uno de los fundamentos de ser un buen demonio. Tu familiar puede traerte información o entregar mensajes" - Rias seguía explicando y Asia lo tenía claro, pero aun tenía una duda.

"Pero... ¿pero exactamente cómo se consigue un familiar?" - preguntó Asia de forma inocente.

"Verás..." - Rias estaba a punto de explicar pero alguien había tocado la puerta y todos voltearon a ver.

 _"Puedo sentir varias presencias fuera de la habitación, tienen un poder similar a Rias y a los demás pero tampoco son hostiles"_ \- pensó Goku al ver la entrada del club de ocultismo.

"Adelante..." - Akeno había hablado, entonces la puerta se abrió y de ahí entraron 8 personas; 7 chicas y un chico. Sin embargo, las chicas más importantes de todo el grupo eran dos; una era de estatura media de cabello corto de color negro y unos hermosos ojos color violeta, su cuerpo era casi plano pero igualmente su figura era esbelta y por ultimo usaba unas gafas transparentes. La segunda más importante era una chica más alta que la primera; su cabello era igual de negro pero más largo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de color marrón y usaba gafas igual de transparentes pero de armazón rectangular, por último y no menos importante es que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Goku vio a todos los jóvenes que acaban de entrar y obviamente comprobó el ki de todos ellos, y como era de esperar ninguno ellos era la gran cosa, con la excepción de la que tenía los lentes y que estaba a frente del grupo, ¿pero quien era ella?.

"Con permiso..." - la que habló fue la cabeza del grupo, la chica de cabello negro corto se dirigió a Rias - "Ha pasado un tiempo, Rias Gremory" - dijo con un sonrisa a lo que la heredera del clan Gremory sonrió mientras correspondía el saludo.

"Lo mismo digo... Sona Sitri" - dijo la pelirroja con una actitud tranquila al ver a su amiga y rival de su infancia pero por otro lado se sentía intrigada ya que no esperaba su visita y la de su clan, justo cuando planeaba ir a buscar a los nuevos familiares, ¿acaso era una simple coincidencia?.

Ambos grupos, tanto el del clan Gremory y Sitri se quedaron observando unos a los otros formando así un silencio incomodo. Goku, Asia y Reynare se limitaron a ver y hasta ellos podían ver la tensión que se estaba formando.

 _"Genial, más demonios reunidos. Si no fuera aliada de este clan, estaría en graves aprietos"_ \- pensó Reynare al ver a Sona y al resto de su clan.

"¿Goku-kun, tu sabes quienes son esos chicos?" - Asia le preguntó al pelinegro por curiosidad a lo que el pelinegro respondió.

"Pues, no sé quienes son exactamente pero anteriormente los había visto en la academia. Jamás les pregunté sus nombres" - Goku se rascó la cabeza y se sentía tonto por no resolver la duda de su amiga. Pero entonces el Saiyajin observó al único varón del lado de Sona - _"Un momento, creo que conozco a ese chico"_

"Ella es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri. Ella al igual que Rias es líder de su clan que tiene dominio sobre la academia Kuoh" - esa fue la voz de Akeno quien resolvió la duda de ambos - "Y a lado de ella está su vice-presidenta, Tsubaki Shinra" - le dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer de cabellos largos que estaba a lado de Sona.

Sin embargo, mientras todos se observaban unos a los otro, Kiba y Tsubaki se miraron disimuladamente y sonrieron ya que nuevamente se habían reunido luego de haber tenido una cita hace tiempo. Si bien podrían ir y hablarse, lo cierto es que la situación en la que se encontraban no era el momento más oportuno.

 _"Así que su nombre es Sona. Vaya, se nota que su poder es casi igual al de Rias"_ \- pensó Goku con una mirada que mostraba curiosidad a la heredera del clan Sitri, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sona ya que ella notó que alguien la estaba observando de manera serena.

 _"¿Que le pasa a ese chico? ¿Por qué está mirando específicamente a mi, acaso le llamé la atención con algo?"_ \- pensó Sona un poco inquieta al ver los hermosos ojos negros del Saiyajin que por alguna razón le pareció atractivo, espera ¿atractivo?, ¿por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas?. Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. Los miembros de ambos clanes observaron con intriga el raro comportamiento de Sona, pero sobre todo las chicas del clan Gremory y Reynare ya que tenían la sospecha de que Sona se había fijado en el Saiyajin, tenían el presentimiento de que otra rival de amor se iba a aproximar.

Rias tosió un poco para romper el hielo - "Bueno Sona, ¿a que se debe tu visita a mi club?" - Rias inquirió mientras intentaba conservar la compostura.

La chica de los lentes reaccionó y decidió responder - "Bueno Rias, hace un tiempo conseguí un nuevo miembro para mi clan y pensé que sería bueno presentarlo" - lo dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Ah, así que tu también conseguiste nuevos miembros. Que coincidencia, yo también tengo nuevas adquisiciones" - comentó Rias con una sonrisa orgullosa y entonces se volteó a mirar a donde estaban Goku, Asia y Reynare - "Siervos, preséntense" - Ella se los pidió de favor y los tres asintieron, el primero en presentarse fue Goku.

"Hola a todos, yo soy Son Goku pero solo díganme Goku. Ojalá nos llevemos como buenos amigos" - Goku se presentó con su típica sonrisa de la familia Son, cosa que llamó la atención del consejo estudiantil, en especial de su presidenta.

 _"Un momento, ¿Son Goku?. Había escuchado varios rumores acerca de él, una de ellas fue en que él solo derrotó a los bravucones de la academia Kuoh. ¿Entonces esta es su apariencia?"_ \- pensó Sona al ver al Saiyajin y ahora que lo veía con esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente, ella se sonrojó un poco más que antes - _"Bueno, no puedo negar que es un chico atractivo"_ \- pensó eso último con una ligera sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Las demás chicas que iban detrás de Sona también se quedaron sonrojadas al ver la sonrisa del Saiyajin y entonces finalmente recordaron que un estudiante llamado Goku era el nuevo príncipe de Kuoh por lo apuesto que se veía y que también poseía un buen cuerpo, y vaya que no estaban equivocadas. Sin embargo, la única chica del clan Sitri que no estaba interesada en el Saiyajin era la vicepresidenta Tsubaki, principalmente a que ella ya tenía ojos para otro príncipe.

"¿Goku-san?" - En ese momento, alguien había hablado y se trataba del chico que estaba del lado del consejo estudiantil, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color gris - "¿Goku-san, eres tú realmente?" - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

Tanto Goku como el resto de los demonios se quedaron intrigados al ver eso, al parecer uno de los miembros del clan de Sona ya conocía a Goku. Entonces al pelinegro finalmente se le prendió el foco porque había reconocido al chico que le habló.

"¿Saji-san?, ¿eres tu amigo? ¡Que bueno que te veo otra vez, ha pasado un tiempo!" - dijo Goku de forma animada.

"¡Tienes razón, ha pasado tiempo!. ¿Al parecer eres un demonio, verdad?, ¡Al igual que yo!" - comentó Saji con una sonrisa.

"Pues no, no soy un demonio" - Goku dijo ahora con una mirada neutra, ese comentario dejó confuso al chico.

"¿Espera, no eres un demonio? ¿Entonces como estás aquí con el club del ocultismo?" - inquirió Saiji intrigado y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder, Rias y Sona interrumpieron la conversación.

"Espera un minuto Goku-kun, ¿acaso ustedes ya se conocían?" - preguntó Rias bastante intrigada, al igual que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Así es Rias-chan, a Saji-san lo conocí poco después de comenzar la academia, nos llevamos bien casi al instante, ¿verdad Saji?" - Goku le preguntó al mencionado rubio y asintió de afirmación - "Y entonces había sentido su poder y deduje que era un demonio como ustedes" - añadió con una sonrisa y lo que dijo llamó la atención del consejo estudiantil.

"¿Entonces sabías que era un demonio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Goku-san?" - preguntó el peón de Sona.

"Je je je, es que no pensé que fuera importante" - respondió Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La actitud del Saiyajin influenció un poco al clan de Sona, en especial a la misma presidenta. Entonces la chica de los lentes decidió acercarse al guerrero Saiyajin para hablar con él.

"¿Así que tu eres el famoso Son Goku, verdad?. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, demonio de clase alta y heredera del clan Sitri. Te agradezco mucho por lo que has hecho en la academia Kuoh" - ella se presentó mientras extendía su delicada mano.

Goku notó eso e inmediatamente se presentó ante ella - "Un gusto conocerte Sona-chan, espero que seamos amigos. Y no tienes de que agradecerme, yo solo hacía lo correcto" - le dijo con su típica sonrisa causando que la chica pelinegra se quedara atónita y sonrojada, más por la forma en que la llamó.

 _"¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando con solo ver a Goku? ¡Controlate Sona!" -_ pensó la heredera del clan Sitri mientras su corazón latía mil veces por segundo. Esta escena causó celos en Rias y en las chicas de su clan, no había dudas, dentro de poco iban a tener una rival más por el corazón de Goku.

"Bueno Sona, ya conociste a Goku-kun. Así que es momento de que conozcas a mis otras piezas" - Rias comentó mientras llamaba a Asia y a Reynare para que se acercaran, ambas asintieron y dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse al frente del clan Sitri.

"Buenas tardes a todos, soy Asia Argento y soy la alfil del clan de Rias-buchou" - Asia se presentó con una linda sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Yo soy Reynare y al igual que Asia, soy miembro del clan de Rias Gremory como un peón" - Reynare se presentó de manera indiferente ya que le daba igual fraternizar con otros demonios, pero tenía que hacerlo por obligación. Luego de que ambas chicas se presentaran, Saji se acercó a las dos y extendía su mano con gran entusiasmo.

"¡Yo soy Saji Genshirou, y encantado de conocerlas bellas damas. ¿No les gustaría salir conmigo en una cita un día de estos?" - Saji les preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces ya que se había quedado cautivado por la hermosura de la ex-monja y de la ángel caído.

"Eres muy lindo Saji-san y espero que seamos amigos, pero lamento decirte que no puedo salir contigo" - Asia dijo con una linda sonrisa ya que no quería sonar tan dura con el pobre iluso, además, la ex-monja le gustaba más la compañía de su salvador.

"Lo siento muchachito, pero no salgo con cualquiera que se me acerce. Además, yo ya tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien" - dijo Reynare mientras veía a Goku quien simplemente se rascaba la cabeza como siempre.

 _"¡No puede ser, otra vez me rechazaron!. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?" -_ El pobre Saji quedó estático mientras este iba a un rincón de la habitación para ponerse en posición fetal mientras una nube negra aparecía sobre su cabeza. Desde que Goku había llegado a la academia, la mayoría de las chicas hablan sobre él y todas las cosas positivas que ha hecho en la academia, sus posibilidades de tener una novia se hacían más escasos. Los demás vieron esa escena con gotas de sudor en la cabeza por la actitud tan infantil de Saji, la más afectada era Sona ya que su nuevo peón le estaba dando mal impresión al clan rival.

"Debo decir Rias, que tienes unas piezas bastante interesantes. Sobre todo esa chica Reynare, ya que estoy sintiendo un poder bastante peculiar en su interior" - comentó Sona mientras veía a la mencionada pelinegra con algo de intriga. Los del clan Gremory se pusieron tensos ya que pensaron que Sona se había dado cuenta de la otra mitad de Reynare.

"Eso es porque soy una ángel caído" - Reynare escupió esas palabras sin siquiera vacilar, y lo que dijo dejó perplejos a los del clan Sitri.

"¿Una ángel caído?" - preguntó la pelinegra de pelo corto parpadeando un par de veces - "¿Y se puede saber por qué una ángel caído está en territorios de los demonios?" - preguntó Sona un poco seria ya que era obvio que estaba enfrente de una miembro de una de las facciones enemigas y del caos que podrían provocar si se rompía el tratado de paz.

"Eso no te incumbe, Sitri. Yo tuve mis problemas personales y al final terminé aliandome con este clan de demonios, pero te aclaro que no pretendo romper el tratado de paz de las tres facciones.

"¿Eso es cierto, Rias?" - preguntó la chica de los lentes mientras veía a la pelirroja y esta asintió.

"Así es Sona, esta ángel caído ahora forma parte de mi clan y todo eso sucedió por Goku-kun quien logró convencerme" - respondió Rias mientras veía al Saiyajin quien seguía sonriendo.

"Je je je, yo solo hice lo que era correcto y no podía dejar a Yuuma-chan sola" - comentó Goku con la sonrisa de la familia de los Son.

 _"Mi Goku-sama..."_ \- Reynare vio al azabache con un rubor en sus mejillas y con corazones que salían de su cabeza, sus palabras simplemente la cautivaron ya que sonó como un completo macho alfa.

Sona vio a Goku con algo de interés y a la vez tenía muchas dudas, ¿cómo fue posible que convenciera a alguien como Rias para que una ángel caído se uniera a su mismo bando sin muchos problemas?, ¿Pues que hicieron?, ¿Y que clase de persona era Goku como para lidiar este tipo de problemas?, para empezar el poder que estaba sintiendo dentro de él era simplemente increíble, la superaba por mucho a ella y al resto de su clan, quizás hasta de los mismos maos, que por cierto una de ellos estaba su hermana mayor Serafall.

 _"¿Quien eres en realidad, Son Goku?"_ \- eso fue lo último que pensó la heredera del clan Sitri mientras veía al Saiyajin, y este se percató de esto último.

"¿Oye, que pasa Sona-chan, tengo algo en la cara o por qué me estás viendo?" - preguntó Goku de forma inocente mientras se acerca un poco a la chica de pelo corto.

"¡N-no me pasa nada, en serio!" - contestó Sona con algo de nervios y con un leve sonrojo mientras retrocedía un poco. Ella de verdad estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación al estar cerca de Goku, ¿pero por qué le está pasando esto?. Goku no quedó muy convencido de su respuesta, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. Sin embargo, Rias y las demás vieron de reojo a Sona ya que otra vez se estaba sonrojando con su Goku.

Y dejando de lado las presentaciones, Sona decidió ir al grano del asunto - "Por cierto Rias, ya que Saji es nuevo en mi clan pensaba llevarlo para que consiguiera a su propio familiar"

"Oh, que coincidencia que digas eso Sona ya que pensaba hacer lo mismo con Asia y Reynare, ellas también merecen sus propios familiares" - comentó Rias con una sonrisa fingida.

"Pero tu y yo sabemos que los familiares llegan una vez al mes y por desgracia dos clanes de demonios distintos no pueden asistir al mismo tiempo" - añadió Sona con una mirada tranquila y con confianza.

"Esa regla ya lo sé. En ese caso, ¿que te parece si tenemos un duelo para determinar quien tendrá a su familiar primero?" - preguntó Rias con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Un duelo?" - Sona levantó una ceja por la propuesta que dijo su rival y amiga.

"Quien sea que gane, obtendrá el permiso de reclamar a su familiar" - Rias dio más detalle de su propuesta.

"¿Acaso tienes en mente un Rating Game?" - preguntó Sona ya que eso era lo que tenía en mente con eso del duelo.

 _"¿Rating Game, que es eso?" -_ pensó Goku tras escuchar lo último que dijo la chica de los lentes, el pensó que tal vez se podría tratar de una competencia como los torneos de artes marciales.

Rias dejó escapar una leve risa - "¡Claro que no!. Para empezar, ni siquiera me darían permiso de hacer eso" - comentó la pelirroja un poco despreocupada a lo que Sona le dio razón, a parte, ambos clanes aun no tenían todo lo necesario para realizar un rating game; principalmente la falta de algunas piezas en sus respectivos clanes - "¡Ya sé. Actuemos como estudiantes y determinemos al ganador con una competencia deportiva!" - sugirió la princesa carmesí con una sonrisa.

"¿Con que una competencia, eh?, Eso suena interesante" - comentó Sona mientras ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla para pensar en la propuesta de su rival, unos segundos después la heredera del clan Sitri respondió - "¡Esta bien, participaré. Que gane el mejor clan!" - declaró Sona con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano con Rias aceptando así el desafío.

Los miembros de cada clan estaban emocionados ya que sus respectivas presidentas estaban a punto de realizar una competencia con el fin de ganarse el derecho de reclamar a los familiares. Goku por otro lado no entendió mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero de seguro estaba a punto de ver algo divertido por parte de Rias y Sona.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente y tal como habían acordado, Rias y Sona organizaron una competencia deportiva y este consistió en una partida de tenis de doble pareja, osea 2 contra 2. Los equipos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera: De parte del clan Gremory estaban Rias Gremory y su reina Akeno Himejima, y por parte del clan Sitri estaba Sona Sitri y su reina Tsubaki Shinra.

Sin embargo, el partido no pasaría desapercibido ya los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh se enteraron de dicho evento y no dudaron en asistir, ya que esta era la primera vez que cuatro de las chicas más bellas de la academia iban a jugar un simple juego de tenis y sería un momento que jamás iban a olvidar.

Rias y Akeno estaban en su lado del campo con unos trajes deportivos que dejaban ver sus esbeltos cuerpos de diosas, lo mismo iba para Sona y Tsubaki quienes no dejaban nada que envidiar a sus competidoras.

"¡Ustedes pueden ganar, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai!" - esos fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de los fans (tanto hombres como mujeres) de las sexys demonios del clan Gremory.

"¡Sona-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai. Son las mejores!" - y esos fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de los fans de las demonios del clan Sitri. Muchos de los estudiantes hicieron sus apuestas que iban a ambos equipos y se podría decir que se estaba apostando mucho.

"Akeno, ganaremos esto" - comentó Rias con una sonrisa confiada ya que contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, la mencionada pelinegra no dijo nada - "¿Akeno?" - la pelirroja observó para atrás y se dio cuenta de que su reina no estaba en el campo - "¿En donde estás Akeno?" - ella vio por todos lados y dentro de poco se dio cuenta de que Akeno estaba enfrente de Goku quien le estaba hablando de manera jovial.

"Ara ara, ¿cómo me veo con esto puesto, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno con una linda sonrisa mientras la voluptuosa chica daba una vuelta para que su enamorada le pudiera observar de pies a cabeza, con la intención de seducir sus emociones.

"Te ves linda Akeno-chan. De hecho, te ves linda con cualquier ropa que usas" - respondió Goku con sinceridad y con toda honestidad.

"Ara ara, eres muy tierno Goku-kun. Me sonrojas" - dijo la pelinegra con la cara roja y con las manos sobre las mejillas. Si bien no lo ha seducido por completo, al menos logró que la elogiara por su belleza - "Oye Goku-kun, ¿que te parece si después de este juego, nosotros dos jugamos una partida... en privado?" - preguntó Akeno con una mirada seductora mientras ponía la raqueta de tenis sobre sus tetas. Era obvio que la chica pensaba hacer cosas pervertidas con Goku en ese susodicho juego.

"¡Claro, me encantaría jugar, aunque no sé como se juega ese deporte, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!" - respondió Goku con mucha inocencia. Por otro lado, Koneko, Asia, Reynare y hasta las fans femeninas del Saiyajin veían la escena con celos ya que Akeno se estaba propasando con el azabache.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: La inocencia de Goku nadie la supera, ni siquiera la de un niño de 5 años ¿están de acuerdo amigos?).**_

"¡Akeno!" - Rias exclamó exaltada por la proposición tan atrevida de su reina, y aparte, ¿como se atrevía a decir justo cuando iban a comenzar con el juego?.

"Je je je, parece que tu reina te abandonó Rias" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Sona quien se estaba mofando de su rival - "No es como Tsubaki que ella si está de mi lado, ¿verdad Tsubaki?" - preguntó la chica de ojos violetas a su reina pero al igual que el caso anterior, tampoco recibió respuesta - "¿Tsubaki?" - Sona vio por detrás suyo y se dio cuenta de que su reina tampoco estaba en el campo, ella notó que Tsubaki estaba justo en frente de uno de los miembros del clan de Rias, estamos hablando de Kiba.

 _"Cielos, Tsubaki se ve tan hermosa con eso puesto"_ \- El caballero de la pelirroja estaba muy sonrojado al ver a su chica con un sexy traje deportivo y es algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Si tan solo no estuviera enfrente de todo el publico, la tomaría ahora mismo para rasgarle el traje con sus propias manos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ok, creo que dejé llevar por el momento XD).**_

"Akeno/Tsubaki, vengan ahora mismo!" - Tanto Rias como Sona le gritaron a sus respectivas reinas para que se concentrarse en el juego y dejaran de coquetear con los chicos. Ambas pelinegras de mala gana obedecieron a sus reyes y se reagruparon en sus lados del campo para ya comenzar con el partido de tenis.

Y así el partido se llevó tal como en la serie original y terminó de la misma manera, en un empate, pero a pesar de todo el partido fue divertido para los espectadores, hasta Goku se entretuvo por un rato, y no solamente por la belleza de las chicas, sino por el poder que emplearon durante el juego.

Los miembros del clan Gremory, con excepción de Rias y Akeno, estaban reunidos en el club para hablar al respecto.

"Así que al final, nadie ganó" - comentó Koneko con su típica actitud mientras sostenía las raquetas que usaron las cuatro chicas, estaban prácticamente hechas polvo.

"¿Un encuentro grupal?" - preguntó Goku ya que luego de que terminara el partido, las chicas se habían ido con Sona y sus demás a otro lugar.

"La presidenta y Akeno-san están en una reunión con el consejo estudiantil para decidir eso" - comentó Kiba ya que la competencia aun seguía en pie. En ese momento, la puerta del club se abrió y de ahí entraron Rias y Akeno.

"Decidimos jugar quemados. El duelo será mañana en la noche, en el gimnasio. Tenemos que hacerlo por Asia y Reynare" - declaró Rias con una sonrisa confiada ya que ahora todos podrían participar y luego ella se acercó a Goku - "Por cierto Goku-kun, esta vez quiero que participes en el juego de quemados, de esa manera tendremos la victoria segura, ¿te parece bien?" - preguntó Rias con una linda sonrisa.

"Claro Rias-chan, les ayudaré en lo que sea" - Goku dijo con mucha determinación, eso alegró mucho a los del clan Gremory ya que definitivamente Sona y su clan no tendrán oportunidad contra ellos - "Por cierto, ¿que son los quemados?" - esa fue la última pregunta que hizo Goku y dicha pregunta provocó que todos los presentes se cayeran al estilo anime.

 _"Ay Goku, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan inocente, y tan guapo?"_ \- Rias se preguntó a si misma mientras tenía el rostro en el piso. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba esa actitud que tenía su enamorado.

* * *

Al día siguiente y en la noche, en el gimnasio de la academia estaban reunidos el clan Gremory y el consejo estudiantil estaban reunidos para jugar el partido de quemados. Los jóvenes demonios, la ángel caído y el Saiyajin tenían puestos sus trajes de educación física obviamente para la ocasión.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: El traje deportivo que usa Goku es el mismo que usó el capitulo anterior, el que usa en DBS).**_

"Ellos nos superan solamente por un solo miembro, así que no hay mucho de que preocuparnos" - decía Rias mientras hacía su calentamiento.

"No he jugado quemados desde la primaria" - comentó Asia un poco nerviosa ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de practicar ese deporte.

"Ya que solo queremos determinar un ganador y un perdedor, un juego con reglas simples es ideal" - añadió Rias mientras le pasaba la pelota a las manos de Kiba.

"Incluso Asia y Goku-san aprendieron las reglas rápidamente" - dijo el chico rubio mientras veía a la rubia que hacía estiramientos con Akeno.

"Je je je, jamás pensé que se trataba de un juego tan simple. Solamente tengo que pegarle a los del equipo rival con una simple pelota, ¿cierto?" - preguntaba Goku mientras hacía lagartijas con un solo dedo.

"Exacto Goku-sama, así de fácil. Pero también los puedes eliminar si detienes la pelota con tus manos" - dijo Reynare mientras estaba sentada sobre su formidable espalda y lo estaba disfrutando muy a gusto.

"Por cierto Goku-kun, Sona y su clan aun no saben acerca de lo fuerte que eres. ¿Crees que pueda ser posible que contengas tu fuerza al momento de lanzar las pelotas?" - preguntó Rias recordando las veces que el Saiyajin demostró su fuerza.

"Claro Rias-chan, recuerda que yo puedo manejar mi ki a la perfección" - respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa despreocupada provocando nuevamente que las chicas se sonrojen - "Por cierto amigos, como Rias y Akeno dieron su mejor esfuerzo en el juego anterior, yo recomiendo que también hagan lo mismo para que Asia y Reynare puedan conseguir sus familiares, ¿que les parece la idea?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con una gran sonrisa a lo que todos respondieron con un gran si, así comprometiéndose a ganar el juego de quemados.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Esto vendría sustituyendo a las bandas que Issei regala en la serie original).**_

"Perdón por la tardanza" - esa fue la voz de Sona que resonó a través del gimnasio. Goku y sus amigos observaron al clan Sitri y todos y cada uno de los integrantes vestían trajes deportivos, listos para la ocasión.

Ambos equipos se pusieron en sus respectivos puestos en la cancha y el juego de quemados se llevó a cabo. Todo transcurrió tal como en la serie original, bueno con ciertas excepciones, como la participación de Reynare y Goku. Ambos equipos daban lo mejor de su esfuerzo, casi todos los jugadores lanzaban las pelotas con poder demoníaco y eso provocaba que se reventaran las ventanas del gimnasio. Y en un momento, Saji se acercó a su presidenta para sugerirle algo.

"Caichou, concentrémonos para sacar a Son Goku, ¿no lo cree?. Ahora que lo veo, no ha hecho nada para intentar sacar a alguno de nuestro clan. Yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar su distracción" - Saji le sugirió discretamente a su jefa y la chica de cabellos negros asintió a su idea, bueno, no le gustaba la idea de lastimar directamente a Goku, obviamente no quería arruinar el hermoso e inocente rostro que tenía, pero como esto de los familiares era importante para su clan, tenía que tomar el riesgo.

La heredera del clan Sitri comenzó a concentrar su energía demoníaca en la bola que estaba sosteniendo - **"¡Estilo Sitri: Bola demoníaca de la muerte!"** \- tras una serie de movimientos, Sona finalmente lanzó la pelota que estaba rodeada por una aura morada que se dirigía directamente al Saiyajin.

Goku notó que una presencia que se dirigía específicamente a él, notó una bola cubierta de la energía y esa misma energía le pertenecía a Sona, tal parece que le quería sacar del juego, pero obviamente eso no sucederá. El Saiyajin se quedó quieto esperando a que la bola de energía demoníaca se acercara a el.

 _"¿De verdad no piensa moverse?"_ \- pensó Sona bastante confundida al notar que el azabache estaba tan tranquila.

"¡Goku-kun/san/sama!" - esos fueron los gritos por parte de los amigos del mencionado guerrero ya que este no iba a hacer nada para esquivar el ataque de Sona.

Unos segundos después, la bola que arrojó Sona finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Sin embargo no le pegó directamente al azabache, sino más bien este se detuvo directamente con una de las manos de Goku. Todos y cada uno de los jugadores estaban sorprendidos de que alguien pudiese detener el ataque que arrojó la heredera del clan Sitri.

 _"¿Pero... cómo hizo eso?"_ \- esa fue la pregunta que se hicieron los miembros del consejo estudiantil, en especial Sona, y a pesar de que no había puesto toda su energía demoniaca en esa simple pelota, Goku la detuvo fácilmente. El juego seguía en pie y ahora Sona estaba eliminada ya que le habían detenido la pelota en medio del lanzamiento.

 _"Según las reglas de los quemados, Sona está fuera. Eso es bueno ya que no quiero lastimarla con mi propia fuerza"_ \- Goku seguía sosteniendo la bola que anteriormente le habían lanzado y en unos segundos la pelota perdió el poder que tenía antes. Ahora sabía que era el momento para lanzar la pelota y al menos sacar a alguien más del juego - _"¿Hmm? ¿A quien se lo debería arrojar?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo el pelinegro mientras veía al resto del equipo de Sona, se dio cuenta de que aparte de Sona habían otras 6 chicas, seguramente serían igual de delicadas que ella, ¿entonces a quien debería darle el golpe?. Fue en ese entonces cuando observó a Saji, el único hombre del clan Sitri, ese era el objetivo más ideal - _"Lo lamento Saji, espero que esto no te duela mañana"_

Por otro lado Saji notó que el pelinegro lo estaba observando y se puso nervioso - _"¡No puede ser, Goku-san me está viendo directamente. ¿Acaso piensa eliminarme a mi?"_ \- pensó el chico algo asustado. Y seguro que lo iba a tener merecido ya que el quiso hacer lo mismo con el Saiyajin, y al final no le resultó y lo peor es que su presidenta tuvo que pagar el precio de su error.

 _"Bien, solamente tengo que arrojar la pelota con delicadeza. Así..."_ \- En ese momento Goku, con una fuerza 'mínima', lanzó la bola y sin querer esta se fue volando como si fuese una bala de cañón. Saji se espantó y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agacharse en posición fetal y afortunadamente esquivó la bola que arrojó Goku. Sin embargo, ocurrió otra cosa...

 ***CRASH!* -** En ese momento la pelota destrozó una de las paredes y la misma bola siguió su curso hasta arrasar con una gran parte de los edificios de la ciudad de Kuoh.

"¡Mi casa!"

"¡Mi departamento!"

"¡Mi auto!"

"Mi motocicleta!" - Esos fueron los gritos por parte de las pobres personas al ver que sus hogares y cosas se destrozaron de una manera rápida e inesperado.

Todos los demonios vieron eso y se quedaron con los ojos como platos por la tremenda destrucción que provocó el Saiyajin. Fue simplemente monstruoso lo que acaba de suceder.

Goku se quedó estático por el error que acaba de cometer, pero si el había aplicado una mínima parte de su fuerza en ese último lanzamiento y aún así causó mucha destrucción en la ciudad.

"Je je je, creo que me pasé un poquito..." - empezó a hablar nuestro héroe quien estaba riendo de manera nerviosa mientras recibía las miradas atónitas de sus amigos - "¡Bueno, no importa. Ja ja ja!" - dijo eso mientras comenzaba a reír de forma despreocupada. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se cayeron al estilo anime por el ocurrente comentario del Saiyajin.

Sona quien seguía en shock y de rodillas no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo era posible que el azabache no le tomara importancia al accidente que acaba de cometer y hasta reír del mismo?. A parte, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera una fuerza monstruosa?. Goku simplemente era una persona bastante única y muy misteriosa. Al ver todo esto, Sona no le quedó de otra más que declarar algo.

"Nos rendimos Rias. Al ver esto, me di cuenta de que no podemos vencerte a ti y a tu clan. Tus siervos merecen esos familiares" - Sona dijo aun estando de rodillas y sin muchos ánimos para moverse. En ese momento Goku acercó a la chica conmocionada.

"Disculpa por haberte asustado Sona-chan. No quería asustarte, yo de verdad quería contener mi fuerza pero parece que fallé en mis cálculos, je je je" - Goku se disculpó por su torpeza y en un acto de nobleza le extendió la mano a la chica de los lentes con la intención de levantarla del piso, Sona se sonrojó por eso y de buena manera aceptó la ayuda del Saiyajin para reincorporarse.

"No cabe duda que eres un hombre bastante extraño Goku. ¿Acaso eres humano?" - preguntó Sona bastante curiosa de saber eso.

"Bueno Sona-chan, te debo confesar que no soy un humano" - dijo Goku sin vacilar.

"¿Entonces que eres?. Porque dudo mucho que seas un demonio, o un ángel o ángel caído. El poder que siento dentro de ti es distinto a lo que he visto antes" - Sona estaba más interesada en saber lo que era el guerrero.

"En eso tienes razón, no soy ninguno de esas razas. Yo soy un Saiyajin" - y Goku reveló su secreto a la heredera del clan Sitri y a sus siervos quienes se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso.

"¿Un... Saiyajin? ¿Pero quienes son?" - preguntó la pelinegra con total asombro.

"Es una historia complicada de explicarte, pero lo primero que te puedo decirte es que los Saiyajin son extraterrestres" - respondió Goku con simpleza.

"¿Extraterrestres?" - Sona se quedó en blanco por lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿de verdad Goku era un extraterrestre?, ¿aquellos seres que vienen de otros planetas más allá de la tierra?. Simplemente era increíble.

"Je je je, así es Sona-chan. Como te dije antes es una historia muy larga ya que he pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de toda mi vida" - decía el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Pues me gustaría escuchar tu historia, Goku-kun. Resultaste ser un hombre bastante interesante y me gustaría conocerte más adelante" - comentó Sona con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Je je je, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tu también eres una chica muy agradable" - comentó Goku mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca. Sona se sonrojó más por las palabras del guerrero, nuevamente su corazón latía mil veces por segundo, ¿acaso ya se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su vida?. Hasta el momento ningún chico había logrado siquiera agradarle, Goku en cambio, con solo conocerlo por unos minutos ya le robo el corazón.

"Muy bien mis siervos, nos retiramos" - Ya sin más que decir, Sona le ordenó a su clan para que se retiraran a sus casas. Ya más tarde arreglarían el gimnasio y lo que Goku había destrozado en el camino. Y así el clan Gremory ganó el partido de quemados y por consecuente el derecho a reclamar a los familiares.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending 1 de HSDxD o el Ending 1 de DB Kai)**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, así dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya entretenido ya que lo hice lo más rápido que pude, osea, iba a ser más largo el capitulo pero debido a mis retrasos, me ha reducido el tiempo de escritura. Como vieron, Goku ya se ganó el corazón de otra más de su harem, Rias las chicas la tendrán difícil por este cambio de sucesos.**_

 _ **En fin, lo siguiente que se vendrá ahora es la búsqueda de los familiares y eso significa una cosa, una waifu más en la lista de Goku.**_

 _ **Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden ponerlo en los reviews o en un MP.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	9. La Búsqueda de los Familiares

_**¡Buenos días mis shavos, por fin he regresado de mi ausencia luego de tanta demora!. Si lo sé, estoy consiente de lo mucho que me he retrasado y lo lamento mucho amigos, realmente me sucedieron muchas cosas después de la última actualización. Para empezar me enfermé y no pude pensar en nada del capitulo, después tuve trabajo extra antes de que me dieran mis días de vacaciones y otras situaciones familiares que la verdad no quisiera recordar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Así que dejando mis problemas aun lado, vamos a enfocarnos en lo que importa: Primer punto, las votaciones del nuevo fic, como saben, las votaciones ya cerraron desde el 30 de junio como había declarado y durante ese tiempo conté los votos y como era de esperarse el ganador fue Akame ga Kill. ¡Felicidades para todos aquellos que lo eligieron, les prometo que esa nueva historia les encantará como el resto de mis fics!.**_

 _ **¿Y que pasará con los candidatos que no salieron victoriosos?. Pues les tengo buenas noticias y es que les daré otra oportunidad de que voten, con eso quiero decir que los votos que tuvieron las otras series se reiniciarán desde 0 y así todos tengan chance de ganar. Sin embargo, voy a agregar un candidato más que sustituirá al ganador de la primer votación, y la serie que se llevará ese puesto es: ¡Medaka Box!. ¿Interesante propuesta?.**_

 _ **Si les interesa que haga un crossover con esa serie o con alguno de los otros que tengo en la lista, recuerden que deben mandar su voto a través de sus reviews o mensajes privados a partir de este capitulo hasta el 31 de Agosto. ¡Así que suerte a todos!**_

 _ **¿Y que pasará con el avance de la historia de Akame ga Kill?. Bueno amigos, como estoy atrasado con la promesa del trailer entonces no me queda de otra más que hacer el primer capitulo, para mi es mejor esa alternativa ya que no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas que se vienen para dicho crossover. Pero eso si, tendrán que esperar a que termine la primera temporada de El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo (que solo faltan dos, este capitulo y el que le sigue). Recuerden que ahora así serán mis publicaciones y así no revolverme en cada fanfic que tengo a la espera.**_

 ** _Y por segunda vez les voy a deber los reviews del capitulo pasado, en serio amigos, no es que no quiera responder sus dudas o sugerencias, pero es que a veces la flojera no me deja concentrar en los capitulo y eso me frusta. Pero les mando mis saludos y un gran abrazo de mi parte, les agradezco una vez más por la paciencia que me tienen, de veras._**

 ** _Por cierto, les quiero dar las gracias porque esta historia ya llegó a más de los 500 reviews, 551 para ser preciso. No saben lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo moral shavos. ;)_**

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _PD: Estoy consciente de que ya se estrenó DBS en latinoamerica y eso me alegra la vida al igual que la mayoría de ustedes. Y si quieren saber que pienso al respecto con el doblaje, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo ya que no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo._**

 _ **Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 9: La Busqueda de los Familiares y la Dragona del Caos.**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

 _Anteriormente en 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku y nuestros amigos habían tenido la propuesta de ir a un lugar para buscar los familiares de Asia y Reynare, sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos con esas intenciones ya que otro grupo de demonios que lideraban parte de la academia Kuoh querían ir a ese mismo lugar. El mencionado grupo era el consejo estudiantil, que liderado por una hermosa chica de nombre Son Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y otra demonio que tenía una reputación casi tan grande como la de Rias. Debido a que solía podría ir un clan al bosque de los familiares, ambas lideres de sus noblezas decidieron jugar una partida doble de tenis donde dicho partido terminó en empate y entonces decidieron realizar otro juego pero esta vez de quemados donde todos los miembros de los dos clanes participarían, eso incluía a Goku. Y como era de esperarse, el clan Gremory ganó debido al lanzamiento sobrehumano por parte de nuestro Saiyajin. Sona Sitri aceptó su derrota con honor y no solo eso, la chica de los lentes demostró tener cierto interés en el pelinegro ya que este mismo le dijo que era un Saiyajin que venía de otro universo, así que le hizo prometer que algún día se iban a conocer más a fondo, esa idea de alguna manera les desagradó a Rias y al resto de las chicas de su clan._

 _¿Ahora como serán las cosas con Sona Sitri poniendole un ojo a nuestro protagonista?. Pero más importante, ¿que tipo de familiares tendrán Asia y Reynare?. Averiguenlo ahora mismo..._

* * *

Luego de la partida de quemados, al día siguiente Goku y el clan Gremory se dispusieron a ir al bosque de los familiares. Sin embargo, antes que nada Rias le puso un sello especial a Goku sobre su marca, dicho sello le iba a permitir los circulos mágicos que usaran únicamente los del clan Gremory. Ahora ya todo aclarado, nuestros amigos aparecieron en medio de un bosque luego de haber usado un circulo mágico.

"Ohhhhh, ¿así que este el bosque de los familiares?" - preguntó un Goku bastante sorprendido mientras veía a su alrededor; como era de esperarse era un bosque pero no como los que ha visto en su vida, para empezar el cielo era de color rojo como la sangre y los árboles estaban muertos, con eso quiero decir que no tenían ni una sola hoja sobre las ramas - "Es muy grande..." - ese fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió a nuestro Saiyajin. Si bien este lugar parecía muy tétrico a simple vista, el pelinegro no estaba para nada asustado ni nervioso porque incluso había visitado el infierno unas cuantas veces.

"Tienes razón Goku-san, y es aquí donde todos nosotros tuvimos nuestros familiares" - comentó Kiba con una sonrisa mientras que Koneko asintió de aprobación.

"Tengo algo de miedo, Goku-kun" - comentó Asia un poco asustada ya que para ella el lugar parecía un cementerio. Ella se aferró un poco al brazo de Goku para sentirse segura.

"No te preocupes Asia-chan, conmigo a tu lado estarás a salvo" - dijo Goku con su sonrisa tan resplandeciente que hizo sentir tranquila a la ex-monja por oír esas palabras. Las demás chicas vieron eso con algo de celos ya que Asia les estaba teniendo ventaja, pero no se iban a quedar atrás - "¿Y ahora donde debemos buscar a esos familares?" - Goku les preguntó a sus amigos ya que no sabía por donde comenzar su búsqueda.

En eso Rias tomó la palabra - "Primero debemos buscar al maestro de los familiares"

"¿Y ese quien sería?" - volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

"¡Ese sería yo!" - contestó una voz masculina que vino de quien sabe donde. Goku observó por todos lados pero no veía nada pero su ki detectó una presencia por encima de su posición, entonces alzó la vista solo para ver a una persona encima de los árboles. Se trataba de un hombre adulto de pelo castaño que usaba ropa tipo humano casual que consiste en una camiseta de tirante blanco, pantalones cortos y con una sudadera amarrada como si fuese un cinturón y por último usaba una gorra que la tenía al revés.

"¿Ese es el maestro de los familiares?" - preguntó un Goku algo confuso ya que no pensó que dicho maestro luciera como un humano.

"¡Así es muchacho, yo soy Zautouji, el maestro de los familiares!" - se presentó Zautouji con orgullo mientras se señalaba con el dedo, la actitud de ese sujeto simpatizó un poco al Saiyajin - "Que hermosa está la luna llena, un mejor momento para buscar familiares!" - añadió mientras veía el bosque siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna - "¡Si me comparan, puedo conseguir cualquier tipo de familiar!"

"El es un profesional con respecta a la búsqueda de los familiares" - comentó Akeno cerca del oido del Saiyajin, cosa que entendió que entendió claro y entonces decidió consultar a Zautouji.

"¿Y entonces que tipo de familiares están buscando? ¿Uno rápido, o uno fuerte, o quizá uno venenoso?" - preguntaba Zautouji con mucho entusiasmo mientras les mencionaba al grupo de jovenes algunas de las variantes de familiares que habitaban por el bosque.

"¡Disculpe Zautouji-san, estamos buscando familiares para dos de mis amigas...!" - Goku le hablaba al maestro de los familiares mientras que señalaba a Asia y Reynare - "¿De casualidad tu sabes que tipo de familiares son perfectos para ellas?" - el pelinegro había dicho se pregunta. Zautouji lo pensó por unos segundos, pero luego dio un vistazo a las chicas que Goku le dijo y el maestro se quedó embobado por las bellezas de ambas chicas, a Asia por lo tierna que se veía y Reynare por lo sexy que se veía.

"¡Pero desde luego muchacho, tenemos a los familares perfectos para tus amiguitas. Siganme!" - exclamó Zautouji con una sonrisa mientras saltaba de la rama para ir ahora en tierra. Goku y sus amigos se alegraron ya que el maestro de los familiares les ayudó bastante en la busqueda de los familiares de la rubia y la pelinegra.

Y así el Dios Saiyajin junto al clan Gremory estuvieron recorriendo el bosque de los familiares para buscar a los compañeros de las dos nuevas integrantes. Sin embargo, las opciones que Zautouji les mostraba no les gustaba a Asia y Reynare; en el caso de Asia pues quería un familiar lindo, no le importaba que criatura fuese, con que fuese lindo le bastaba, y en el caso de Reynare pues ella quería un familiar que combinase con su linaje de ángel caído.

Y en el caso de Goku, pues el era otra cosa - _"Hay muchas presencias en este bosque, pero ninguna es poderosa"_ \- pensó Goku tras haber visto una gran variedad de familiares cuando recorría el bosque, algunas criaturas eran raras como un Undine, un espíritu del agua que más parecía un hombre fisicocultirista. Lo bueno es que a el no tocó buscar ese tipo de familiares. Y entonces el grupo siguió con su recorrido - _"Me pregunto si habrá algo en este bosque que valga la pena, se lo preguntaré a Zautouji-san para que me ayude. ¡Si eso es lo que haré!"_ \- pensó nuestro Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hablarle al maestro de los familiares, este los detuvo por un segundo.

"¡Esperen, miren allí!" - Zautouji les dijo mientras les apuntaba con el dedo para que todos vieran algo. Goku y sus amigos alzaron la vista para ver a un pequeño bebé dragón azul de ojos rojos con unas pequeñas sentado sobre una rama de árbol.

"Es un dragón" - Goku dijo lo obvio pero se le hizo interesante que ese dragón tuviese un ki algo grande para su tamaño.

"¡Es muy lindo!" - Asia exclamó de la felicidad ya que ese pequeño dragón le gustó y mucho, era justo lo que ella quería.

"Ese es un Sprite Dragon" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Zautouji - "Es un bebé dragón que utiliza un rayo azul"

 _"Entonces debe ser similar al dragón de 5 estrellas"_ \- pensó Goku ya que recordó a cierto dragón maligno que enfrentó hace años y que usaba rayos como principal técnica. Pero obviamente la diferencia de poderes de ese dragón con el Sprite dragon era demasiada ya que como había escuchado, se trataba de un bebé.

"¿Es de la clase más alta, verdad?" - preguntó Kiba ya que había oído rumores de esas criaturas.

"Es la primera vez que veo uno" - añadió Rias con una sonrisa ya que había leído algunos libros acerca de esos dragones.

"Si quieren obtenerlo, esta es su oportunidad. Una vez que crezca, será imposible tenerlo" - les sugirió Zautouji ya que ese Sprite dragon era muy deseado por muchos demonios, pero por desgracia ninguno había podido domarlo en su etapa de bebé.

"Ya veo, entonces yo iré por él" - Goku fue quien habló y eso llamó la atención de todos, en especial al maestro de los familiares.

"¿Tú, jovencito?. ¡Ja, no me hagas reír. Tu no podrías domar a un Sprite Dragon!" - dijo Zautouji con una sonrisa burlona, ese comentario dejó confundido al Saiyajin.

"¿Hmm, y por qué no?" - inquirió el Saiyajin con una ceja levantada.

"Lo que pasa es que los Sprite Dragon odia a cualquier otro macho. Te atacará antes de que siquiera lo toques, no te recomiendo que lo tomes como tu familiar" - respondió Zautouji mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de parecer muy sabio y de paso intimidar al Saiyajin. Sin embargo, eso no lo pudo conseguir.

"De todos modos iré por el" - Goku dijo de manera simple y ese comentario dejó perplejos a casi todos los presentes.

"¿Pero que dices? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, niño?" - exclamó Zautouji ya que le pareció absurdo el comentario de nuestro héroe.

"Si lo escuché Zautouji-san, pero eso no importa ya que le agrado mucho a los animales, sin importar de quien se trate, seguro que me llevaré bien con ese bebé dragón" - dijo eso con total seguridad ya que sabía lidiar con los dragones, entre ellos están Icarus, el gran dragón que le pertenecía a su hijo Gohan, luego estaban los dioses dragones como Shenlong y Porunga, y el dragón de 4 estrellas, y por último el espíritu de Ddraig, quien hasta comparten cuerpo y alma - "Además, ese dragón es perfecto para Asia-chan, ya que a ella le gustó mucho y pensé que sería perfecto como su familiar" - dijo eso último mientras veía a la chica rubia quien se sonrojó cuando su interés amoroso la mencionó y más porque acertó en sus gustos, sin duda alguna el Saiyajin era muy generoso.

"¿Díganme que este chico está bromeando?" - esa fue la pregunta de Zautouji quiense dirigió a Rias y su nobleza, para su desgracia todos negaron con la cabeza ya que Goku estaba muy determinado a convencer al sprite dragon para que sea familiar de Asia, con lo poderoso que era Goku, era obvio que podría conseguir su objetivo. El maestro de los familiares solo suspiró en derrota pero dejó que el pelinegro hiciera lo que le plazca, pero el no tomaría la responsabilidad si algo malo le llega a pasar.

"¡Goku-kun, yo quiero a ese bebé dragón. Traemelo por favor!" - Asia le pidió de la manera más cordial con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Claro Asia-chan, tu espera un momento" - dijo Goku con el pulgar arriba. Sin embargo, antes de que el Saiyajin emprendiera vuelo para ir por el dragón, algo lo detuvo.

"¡Kyaaaaaaa!" - esos fueron los chillidos por parte de las chicas ya que de una manera inesperada les calló algo encima que el pelinegro no podía identificar bien pero se trataba de un limo verde.

"¿Pero que es esa cosa y de donde vino?" - preguntó Goku más que confundido ya que todas las chicas estaban sufriendo por lo mismo. Y antes de que pudiera comprender algo, el limo verde comenzó a derretir las ropas de las chicas dejando ver partes de sus cuerpos.

"Es limo..." - comentó Kiba mientras enfundaba su espada pero un pedazo de limo le cayó justo en el rostro impidiendole ver.

"¡Oye, oye!" - Rias se estaba quejando al sentir el liquido baboso recorriendo su voluptuoso cuerpo, no hacía falta mencionar lo ruborizada que estaba su rostro por la pena - _"¡No, no puedo dejar que Goku-kun me vea así!"_ \- pensó la pelirroja con mucha vergüenza ya que probablemente provocaría las emociones de su futuro novio.

"¡Ara ara, que sucias!" - comentó Akeno con un rubor acompañado de una ligera sonrisa ya que sentía las prendas derretirse dejando ver así sus enormes pechos y su enorme trasero, por alguna extraña razón estaba disfrutando que el limo le desintegrara la ropa, justo enfrente de Goku - _"Ara ara, yo siempre quise que Goku-kun viera mi hermoso cuerpo desnudo, pero no de esta manera"_ \- pensó la sádica masoquista mientras veía a su interés con una mirada pervertida, pero para su mala suerte el Saiyajin no le prestaba atención.

"Todo húmedo... Koneko intentaba quitarse los limos de su pequeño cuerpo pero eran demasiadas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo su ropa se iba desintegrando - _"Mi sempai no debe verme así, no otra vez"_ \- pensó la nekomata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Mi ropa..." - comentó Asia muy avergonzada ya que el limo dejaba ver parte de su bello cuerpo e intentaba cubrirse - _"Oh no, Goku-kun pensará mal de mi"_ \- pensó la ex-monja con mucha pena.

"¡Alejense de mi, basuras!" - exclamaba Reynare mientras sentía que sus ropas se desintegraban dejando ver sus pechos que rivalizaban con los de Rias y Akeno, pero luego cambió su expresión preocupada a una de felicidad - _"Quizás esta sea una oportunidad de mostrar a Goku-sama los encantos de una ángel caído"_ \- pensó con una mirada pervertida ya que al igual que Akeno, Reynare era una masoquista.

"¿Pero que les está pasando a las chicas?" - preguntó un Goku que todavía seguía confundido por la escena que tenía al frente, pero luego uno de esos limos le cayó en el hombro del Saiyajin, inmediatamente este se lo quitó para verlo de cerca - "¿Que es este liquido verde?"

"Es un lime..." - esa fue la respuesta por parte de Zautouji, quien por cierto a el también le cayó un limo sobre su cara - "Se trata de una criatura que se alimenta de la ropa, en especial el de las mujeres" - respondió el hombre mientras permanecía tranquilo y de brazos cruzados.

 _"Se parece mucho a las cosas verdes que estaban en el cuerpo de Majin Buu" -_ pensó Goku recordando cuando él y Vegeta se habían adentrado en el cuerpo de uno de Super Buu y esas cosas verdes intentaron absorber su energia. Al parecer ese limo verde hacía algo similar pero nada estaba consumiendo la ropa de las chicas.

"¡KYAAAA GOKU-KUN/SEMPAI/SAMA, AYUDANOS!" - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las chicas le llamaron por su nombre, se podría decir que todas estaban prácticamente desnudas.

"¿Eh? ¡Si ya voy chicas!" - Goku exclamó saliendo un poco de la distracción para socorrer a sus amigas. A la primera que se le acerco fue Akeno ya que 'casualmente' estaba más cerca de él.

"Ara ara, Goku-kun, ayudame por favor" - la pelinegra cubierta de limo le suplicó a su amado fingiendo ser débil. Goku asintió y entonces cubrió su mano con algo de ki para después ponerlo sobre el cuerpo de la sexy demonio, al hacer eso el limo que rodeaba a Akeno se desvaneció en un santiamen - "Ara ara, gracias mi Goku-kun" - agradeció la pelinegra muy sonrojada al sentir la cálida mano de su amado cerca de su pecho, al parecer había logrado algo su cometido.

"No hay de que Akeno-chan, ahora voy con las demás" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba con Rias, Koneko y Reynare y aplicó el mismo truco para quitarles el limo verde, las tres chicas le agradecieron por el favor ya que por poco y se quedaban desnudas. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de ir a ayudar a Asia, un rayo azul cubrió su cuerpo y el limo verde que cubría a la monja se desvaneció. Goku se quedó un poco confundido ya que eso no lo hizo él, ¿pero quién lanzó ese rayo?, entonces el Saiyajin volteó para arriba solo para ver al Sprite Dragon volando cerca de la inocente Asia.

"Gracias pequeño" - Asia le agradeció al bebé dragón y el dragón azul se posó sobre su hombre.

"Él solo es violento para defenderse los extraños" - comentó Zautouji tras ver lo sucedido - "Resumiendo, el pensó que el lime estaba atacando a la bella rubia" - dijo eso con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Entonces el dragón la defendió?"_ \- preguntó Goku impresionado por el ataque del sprite dragon y entonces el sonrió de felicidad ya que al parecer le agradó la presencia de Asia y lo más probable es que lo quiera como su familiar.

"Que lindo" - dijo Asia y luego el dragón dejó el hombre de Asia para ir sus brazos, la ex-monja comenzó a acariciarlo por lo tierno que se veía el bebé dragón - "A partir de ahora, te llamaré Rassei-kun" - y así Asia bautizó a su Sprite dragon, se le ocurrió ese nombre por su habilidad de lanzar rayos.

"Al parecer ya conseguiste al familiar que querías, Asia-chan" - comentó Goku quien se estaba acercando y la rubia asintió de afirmación - "Es un gusto conocerte, Rassei-san" - El Saiyajin estaba a punto de acariciar al bebé dragón pero este por instinto casi muerde la mano del pelinegro pero por fortuna eso no pasó por los reflejos sobrehumanos del Saiyajin - "Oye tranquilo pequeño, solo quiero ser tu amigo" - Goku dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras nuevamente acercaba su mano hacia Rassei, el dragón lo vio con algo de duda porque su raza no confiaba en otros machos. Pero en ese momento el bebé dragón pudo notar la presencia cálida y gentil que poseía el alma del guerrero y eso le llamó la atención, y entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, el dragón saltó de las manos de Asia para ir en la de Goku y este lo tomó sin problema - "Ja ja ja, ¿lo ves amiguito?. No había nada de que preocuparse" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el dragón aceptó las caricias del Saiyajin. Unos segundos después Goku tomó al dragón para alzarlo a su vista - "Ahora escúchame Rassei-san, a partir de hoy será el familiar de Asia-chan y quiero que la protejas con tu vida. Asegúrate de crecer grande y fuerte como un verdadero dragón, ¿verdad, que lo harás?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada tranquila pero seria al mismo tiempo. Rassei asintió de afirmación para después lamer la mejilla del Saiyajin y este aceptó su cariño con una risa.

Todos los del clan Gremory vieron con sonrisas la escena tan conmovedora que tenían enfrente, en especial Asia. Sin duda alguna Goku contagiaba la alegría con todo ser que se atravesaba en su vida.

"¡Imposible, logró que un Sprite Dragon le simpatizara. ¿Cómo lo hizo?" - preguntó un incrédulo Zautouji ya que presencio lo que nunca vería en su vida.

"Para Goku-kun no hay imposibles" - esa fue la respuesta por parte de Rias que estaba orgullosa de la amabilidad de su hombre.

"Ara ara, es cierto. Goku-kun nunca deja de sorprendernos" - añadió Akeno con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Al parecer Goku-san tiene un don especial que le permite llevarse bien con cualquier persona, y hasta con animales" - le siguió Kiba con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados y el chico rubio no podía estar más acertado con ese comentario.

"Goku-sempai es amable con todo ser vivo" - continuó Koneko con una ligera sonrisa ya que al igual que ese dragón, ella era muy reservada y callada con todo el mundo pero todo cambió cuando el Saiyajin apareció en su vida.

"Mi Goku-sama es generoso con todos, por eso lo adoro" - y ese fue el comentario por parte de Reynare recordando como el pelinegro logró que olvidara sus ambiciones y comenzar una nueva vida con la persona que estaba enamorada.

Ya luego de que Goku y Rassei se hicieran amigos, el pelinegro devolvió el familiar a su amiga Asia y ella recibió a su dragón entre sus brazos. Luego, para concluir la busqueda, Asia realizó un pequeño ritual donde reclamaba a Rassei para que finalmente se convirtiera en su familiar

Nuestro grupo de demonios y el Saiyajin siguieron recorriendo el bosque de los familiares.

"Ahora solo queda buscar al familiar de Yuuma-chan" - comentó Rias a lo que todos asintieron de aprobación.

 ** _*Graaaah Graaaah!*_ ** \- Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el graznido de lo que podría ser un ave.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No estoy muy seguro si así es como se representa el sonido del graznido de un ave, pero es lo que yo pude entender. Fin de nota).**_

"¿Hmm? ¿Escucharon eso, amigos?" - preguntó un Goku tras haber oído ese sonido, los demás asintieron de aprobación ya que escucharon ese sonido e inmediatamente los demonios pudieron identificar que se trataba de un ave.

 _ ***Graaaah Graaaah!***_ \- el mismo graznido se hizo resonar pero esta vez el sonido se escuchó más cerca de su posición. Goku y los demás estaban intentando identificar de donde provenía ese graznido.

Entonces el maestro de los familiares tomó la palabra - "Ohhh, ese graznido lo puedo reconocer en donde sea que lo escuche. Debe ser un..." - pero Zautouji no pudo terminar su frase ya que unas plumas negras le cayeron cerca de su rostro y dejó un rastro de las mismas cerca de Goku y los demás. Sin embargo el rastro de plumas negras se detuvo cuando un ave negra se posó sobre los hombros de cierta ángel caído, exacto, estamos hablando de Reynare.

"Wow Yuuma-chan, ese pájaro negro se acercó a ti así como si nada" - comentó Goku impresionado al ver al pajaro negro sobre el hombro de su amiga.

"Goku-sama, este es un cuervo" - Reynare le corrigió solo por poco el comentario que dijo su amo. Y a decir verdad, a ese cuervo le agradó mucho su presencia y más por sus ojos que tenían color rojo con amarillo.

"Y no solo es un cuervo cualquiera, resulta que este un King Raven o mejor conocido como el rey de los cuervos. Un ave muy rara de conseguir por sus habilidades en vuelo y en combate. Al parecer la presencia de esa bella jovencita le llamó la atención" - comentó Zautouji fascinado de toparse por primera vez por otro familiar que era muy raro de ver.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: El aspecto del cuervo es similar al que sale en Naruto Shippuden. Fin de Nota).**_

"¿Así que un rey cuervo me ha elegido como su dueña?" - preguntó la ángel caído curiosa para después ver a su lado al ave de plumas negras que brillaban como el onix, el King Raven dio un graznido antes de acercar se pico al rostro de Reynare, ella sonrió y le acarició el pico - "Este cuervo comparte mi linaje de ángel caído, en especial por las plumas. Eso me gusta, me lo quedo" - ella declaró mientras que todos veían la escena con sonrisas ya que tanto Reynare como Asia finalmente consiguieron sus propios familiares sin muchos problemas - "A partir de ahora te llamaré Raven, ¿te gusta?" - le preguntó Reynare al cuervo y este asintió de aprobación porque le gustó. Y al igual que en el caso de Asia, la pelinegra realizó el mismo ritual que para que el rey de los cuervos fuese de su propiedad.

"Muy bien mis queridos siervos, finalmente todos han conseguido sus familiares. Estoy orgullosa de todos" - declaró Rias más que contenta y el resto le agradeció por sus palabras, Reynare no tanto, pero de igual forma le tuvo que agradecer por el cumplido - "Señor Zautouji, le agradecemos por habernos atendido" - Rias le agradeció con un sonrisa, cosa que sonrojó un poco al maestro de los familiares.

"No hay de que señorita Rias, siempre es un honor atender a la noble familia Gremory" - dijo Zautouji con una mano sobre su cabeza. Obviamente el maestro de los familiares sabía la reputación del clan de la familia de Rias en el inframundo, especialmente por su hermano mayor quien es el actual rey del inframundo, obviamente hablamos de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias se sintió alagada por ese último comentario - "Ahora es momento de volver al club" - y justo cuando iba a hacer su circulo de teletransporte, Goku la interrumpió.

"¡Espera un momento Rias-chan, aun no es momento de irnos!" - dijo el azabache de forma apresurada, cosa que confundió un poco a la pelirroja.

"¿Pero por qué dices Goku-kun?. Ya tenemos a los familiares que buscamos" - Rias dijo algo confusa pero entonces le vino una idea en la cabeza - "¿No me digas que tu también quieres un familiar, Goku-kun?. Pero recuerdo que no eres un demonio oficial"

"Ya lo sé, pero no quiero un familiar pero quiero comprobar algo en este lugar" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa y dejó todavía confusos a sus amigos.

"¿Ara, y que quieres comprobar Goku-kun?" - preguntó Akeno ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

En eso Goku sonrió y se dirigió a Zautouji que aún seguía presente - "Disculpe Zautouji-san, ¿cual familiar más poderoso que existe en este bosque?" - preguntó con mucha curiosidad. Al decir eso, recibió muchas miradas confusas por parte de los demonios, ¿por qué Goku habrá preguntado eso?.

"Por supuesto que lo conozco jovencito, el familiar más poderoso que hay en este bosque es la dragona Tiamat" - contestó Zautouji sin problemas. Al decir ese nombre, los demonios y la ángel caído se estremecieron de los nervios excepto Goku obviamente, sin embargo en su mente Ddraig igual se puso nervioso al escuchar ese nombre (obviamente estaba escuchando todo lo que su portador estaba presenciando).

"¿Tiamat? ¿Ella es la familiar más poderosa de este lugar?" - preguntó el azabache ladeando su cabeza a un lado.

"Así es, ella es reconocida por ser una de las cinco reyes dragones del caos karma; se dice que es tan fuerte como un maou y que es la única hembra entre los reyes dragones" - le explicaba Zautouji a nuestro Saiyajin quien asentía con cada palabra que decía.

"Ya veo, ¿y entonces donde está?" - preguntó un sonriente Goku.

"¿Y para que quieres saber eso, muchacho?" - cuestionó el maestro de los familiares con una ceja levantada.

"Porque quiero pelear contra ella" - Y esa fue la declaración de nuestro protagonista.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" - esas fueron las reacciones de casi todos los presentes, la única que no dijo nada fue Asia, y eso es porque ella no sabía nada y tampoco parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Dije algo malo?" - preguntó Goku confundido por las reacciones de sus amigos.

"¡¿Goku-kun, acaso enloqueciste?!" - preguntó una Rias bastante perpleja.

"¿Enloquecer, pero de qué cosa hablas Rias-chan?" - inquirió el Saiyajin inocentemente.

"Jovencito, Tiamat es una dragona muy temible, no solo en este bosque sino en todo el inframundo. Muchos demonios de alto rango han intentado dominarla pero la mayoría han salido muy mal heridos mientras que otros murieron en el intento. ¿De verdad tienes pensado desafiarla en un combate?" - Zautouji le preguntó por segunda vez y pensó que tal vez con esto podría recapacitar su idea, pero por desgracia estamos hablando de Goku.

"Si, estoy muy seguro" - contestó un Goku muy contento. Al decir eso, casi todos cayeron al estilo anime, la única que no cayó fue Asia porque aun seguía sin comprender mucho de lo que pasaba.

"¡Goku-kun, no debes hacer algo tan peligroso como enfrentarte a uno de los reyes dragón!" - Rias exclamó mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para persuadirlo en su decisión de no cometer un locura. Akeno, Koneko y Reynare imitaron esa misma acción y se acercaron a Goku.

Pero el seguía sonriendo de confianza - "Chicas, todo estará bien. Recuerden que soy un Saiyajin y los Saiyajin siempre buscan rivales fuertes para fortalecerse, esa es nuestra evolución. Les prometo que regresé sin ningún rasguño" - eso último lo dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar a todas las chicas por lo seguro que se veía el pelinegro, si bien podrían tratar de convencerlo para que no pelear, algo en sus mentes y corazones les decía que Goku decía la pura verdad. Entonces sin más remedio las chicas lo dieron permiso para que tuviera una pelea con Tiamat.

Ahora ya que se había calmado la angustia de las chicas, Goku se acercó a Zautouji para volverle a preguntar donde se encontraba la mencionada reina dragona. El maestro de los familiares sin más remedio, le dijo que Tiamat se encontraba en el interior de la montaña más alta del bosque, y también le contó que la dragona del caos karma estaba en un letargo. Goku entendió todo eso pero todos modos decidió ir donde estaba ella, así que se dispuso a volar hacia las montañas a gran velocidad llegando a dicha montaña en cuestión de segundos. El azabache aterrizó enfrente de la entrada de una cueva que estaba ubicada en el declive de la montaña y adecir verdad la entrada era grande, por lo tanto supondría que la dragona sería muy grande.

"Bien, este es el lugar" - dijo Goku de manera despreocupada, su sentido de ki captó una gran presencia dentro de la cueva, pero claro no era muy grande que digamos, probablemente eso se debía a que la criatura estaba dormida - "Bueno, es momento de despertarla" - pero antes de que Goku dijera algo para llamar a la reina dragona, alguien le llamó.

 _ **"¡ESPERA GOKU!"**_ \- esa fue una voz masculina que vino de la mano izquierda de Goku y la vez que un brillo verde apareció en el mismo.

Goku reconoció de quien se trata y alzó su mano - "Oh, eres tu Ddraig-san, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a decir algo ya que hace tiempo que no me hablas, je je je. ¿Quieres decirme algo?"

 _ **"Así es Goku y es acerca de Tiamat, hay que debes saber sobre ella"**_ \- hablaba el dragón emperador rojo sonando algo alterado.

"¿Es acerca de lo fuerte que es ella?. Pero si ya me dijeron algo sobre eso, además, tu sabes lo fuerte que yo soy porque viste mis recuerdos, ¿lo olvidas?" - decía Goku despreocupado y muy consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 ** _"¡Si eso lo sé, pero no es eso. Es algo que pasó de mi vida pasada que tuve antes de perder mi cuerpo físico y Tiamat tiene algo que ver en eso!"_** \- decía Ddraig con un poco de nervios ya que apenas su memoria estaba funcionando y casualmente eso pasó cuando mencionaron a la reina dragona.

Goku se quedó intrigado - "¿Y que es eso lo que pasó, Ddraig?" - preguntó Goku bastante curioso. Sin embargo...

 **"¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAR!"** _-_ En ese momento ambos escucharon un ruido que resonó en toda la cueva y afuera de la misma.

 _ **"Ay no, ya despertó. Te lo diré todo más tarde"**_ \- dijo Ddraig antes de desaparecer su luz de la mano de Goku, pero al Saiyajin no le importó mucho eso ya que todo estaba bajo control para él y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la dragona.

 _ **"**_ **¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño?!"** \- preguntó una femenina voz imponente que resonó en la cueva y luego un par de ojos dorados pudo observar en la luz una figura afuera de su cueva. Entonces la criatura se levantó del suelo para ir caminando hacia la salida, y sabe mencionar que con cada pisada que ella daba se producía un terremoto, y en cuestión de segundos la dragona finalmente dio la cara.

 _"Vaya, si que es una gran dragona..."_ \- Goku se impresionó al ver la magnifica apariencia de Tiamat, se trataba de una dragona de escamas azul cielo con blanco sobre su cuerpo grande, su lomo y parte de su cabeza estaban cubiertos por puntas amarillas como si fuesen cristales, tenía cuatro enormes patas con garras muy filosas en cada una de ella, tenía un par de alas del mismo y por último y no menos importante, sus ojos eran de color dorado con pupilas negras - _"Será grande pero aun no será suficiente para un simple calentamiento"_ \- eso fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin tras analizar el ki de la reina dragona.

 **"¡¿Y tú quien eres, demonio?!"** \- preguntó nuevamente la voz con la intención de intimidar a su 'intruso'.

"¡Hola, yo soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku, ¿Tu eres Tiamat, cierto?" - preguntó Goku de manera despreocupada aun cuando veía ese par de ojos dorados a lo lejos.

 **"Así es, yo soy Tiamat. La dragona del caos karma y una de las cinco reyes dragones"** \- se presentó Tiamat con mucho orgullo en su voz - **"¿Acaso has venido a tomarme como tu familar?"** \- preguntó la dragona algo curiosa, como si no supiera lo obvio.

"No, no vine para eso. He venido para desafiarte en una pelea" - respondió Goku con simpleza.

 **"¡¿QUÉ?!"** \- esa fue la reacción por parte de la reina dragona y unos momentos después comenzó a reír - **"¡JA JA JA JA, eres divertido hombrecito. Ningún demonio me había dicho una broma tan buena como la tuya"** \- y la dragona seguía mofandose ya que estaba muy confiada.

"Pero si no es broma, de verdad quiero pelear contigo y no soy un demonio" - dijo Goku un poco extrañado por los comentarios de Tiamat.

Entonces la dragona dejó de reír para mirar fijamente a su próximo desafío con mucha seriedad - **"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres pelear conmigo sin la intención de que sea tu familiar? ¿Y cómo es eso de que no eres un demonio?"** \- preguntaba la reina dragona de manera consecutiva para aclarar sus dudas.

"Haces muchas preguntas, pero te las responderé si peleas conmigo, ¿qué dices, Tiamat?" - Goku inquirió con una sonrisa pero combinada con su seriedad.

Tiamat se quedó mirando al Saiyajin de manera calculadora como si tratara de descifrar algo que tuviera oculto nuestro guerrero, hasta se tomó la molestia de acercar su enorme nariz para respirar el aroma del pelinegro y cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

 _ **"Que extraño, no detecto ninguna aroma de demonio en este chico, ni siquiera de ángel o ángel caído, transpira un olor que jamás había olido en mi larga vida. ¿Pero que será entonces este chico?"**_ \- se preguntaba así misma Tiamat algo confundida ya que ella así identificaba a sus adversario, por medio de su olfato, pero eso no fue todo lo que descubrió la dragona, cuando lo olfateó, su nariz identificó el aroma de otro dragón pero no de cualquier dragón sino de uno que no había olido desde hace muchos años - _**"No puede ser, este aroma lo reconozco, es de él. No, debe ser una simple casualidad, él desapareció hace siglos, ¿acaso finalmente él ha regresado?"** \- _se preguntaba Tiamat con cara de incredulidad.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" - preguntó Goku algo intrigado ya que la dragona no le había dicho nada desde la pregunta anterior, y lo único que recibió fue un olfateo de su parte - "¿Entonces qué, vas a pelear conmigo?"

 **"Dime Son Goku, ¿de casualidad tu posees al S** **ekiryuutei?"** \- inquirió Tiamat recién recuperandose del trance.

"¿Sekiryuutei?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga y entonces recordó que ese era uno de los nombre del dragón emperador rojo - "¡Ah, ¿te refieres a Ddraig-san?. Si, yo lo tengo justo aquí" - respondió el pelinegro sin vacilar mientras levantaba uno de sus puños.

 **"¡DDRAIG, SAL AHORA MISMO!"** \- exclamó una Tiamat bastante molesta, el sonido de su voz incluso tomó por sorpresa a Goku ya que no esperaba esa reacción de parte de la reina dragona.

En ese momento la mano izquierda del Saiyajin se iluminó mostrando a Ddraig - _**"Emm... hola Tiamat, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Que tal te ha ido?"**_ \- decía el dragón rojo con un risa nerviosa pero aun así la dragona lo veía con mucha ira.

 **"¡Nada de que '¿que tal te ha ido?'. Sin vergüenza, ahora si te mataré!"** \- gruñó Tiamat y sin más rodeos la dragona desplegó sus alas para ir corriendo hacia el Saiyajin.

"¡Oye espera. ¿por qué estás molesta?!" - preguntó un Goku bastante confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la dragona, pero aun el Saiyajin dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque de Tiamat, pero la dragona no terminó con el ataque, con su boca comenzó a crear bolas de fuego de color azul que se las lanzó al instante. Goku esquivó las bolas de fuego con mucha falicidad ya que eso no fue la gran cosa, pero luego vio que esas bolas de fuego lograron carbonizar hasta las rocas que estaban por el lugar.

 _"Tiene un poder bastante considerable, pero aun así no podrá hacerme si sigue atacando sin pensar"_ \- pensaba Goku tras analizar el daño ocasionado por el primer ataque de la dragona - "Oye Ddraig, ¿me puedes decir por qué Tiamat se puso tan molesta así sin más?" - Goku le preguntó al dragón celestial mientras alzaba su mano.

 _ **"Aun no lo sé compañero, como te dije quizás fue por algo que hice cuando estaba en este mundo"**_ \- respondió Draig algo exhaltado.

"¿Y que fue lo que le hiciste?" - preguntó Goku curioso y confuso.

 **"¡Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta!"** \- esa fue la voz de Tiamat quien había escuchado la pequeña conversación de esos dos - **"¡Tu Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo me hiciste una promesa hace siglos y nunca lo cumpliste!"** \- respondió la dragona con furia acompañado de tristeza. Al decir eso, tanto Goku como Ddraig se quedaron sorprendidos.

 _ **"¿Yo le hice una promesa, pero cual?"**_ \- se preguntaba Ddraig así mismo pero su mente aun seguía bloqueando sus recuerdos.

"¿Y que clase promesa fue, Tiamat?" - Goku dijo ya que probablemente podría resolver sus problemas.

Entonces Tiamat dio una pausa para después comenzar a hablar - _ **"El me prometió... el me prometió... ¡QUE ME DARÍA MUCHOS HUEVOS!"**_ \- y así la reina dragona finalmente escupió la respuesta que tanto esperaban el Saiyajin y el dragón celestial.

Hubo un silencio que rodeó todo el campo de batalla y eso se debe al último comentario por parte de la dragona del caos karma. Nadie sabie que decir al respecto, eso hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

"Ohhh ya veo, ¿entonces esa fue la promesa que le dijiste a Tiamat, Ddraig-san?. Fuiste muy malo por no cumplirla" - Goku dijo eso último con reproche hacia el dragón celestial ya que el siempre ha pensado que un hombre debe cumplir sus promesas.

 _ **"¡Oye, no es mi culpa. Después de que hice esa promesa, pasaron muchas cosas y uno de ellas causó la perdida de mi cuerpo físico!"**_ \- decía Ddraig en su defensa ya que ahora poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su memoria - _**"A parte, ¿sabes a que se refirió Tiamat con eso de traerlo muchos huevos?"**_ \- preguntó el dragon rojo con mucha preocupación.

"Pues si no mal recuerdo los dragones nacen de huevos, como los dinosaurios. ¿Eso quiere decir que querías ser padre?" - preguntó Goku bastante intrigado.

 **"¡Exacto, eso es lo que quise decir!"** \- esa fue la voz de Tiamat quien dio una enorme pisada **\- "¡Estuve esperando día y noche para que te aparearas conmigo y casualmente un día me enteré de que tu alma fue sellada en una sacred gear y te ibas transportando de un portador a otro"** \- la dragona dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas - **"No sabes mucho lo dolido que estoy en estos mometos Ddraig, por eso... ¡Tengo que matarte!"** \- Tiamat exclamó y luego comenzó a crear más bolas de fuego de su boca.

"¡Espera Tiamat!" - Goku exclamó mientras alzaba su mano hacia la reina dragona y la mencionada detuvo su ataque - "Se que estás molesta porque Ddraig te falló por una promesa que te hizo hace tiempo, pero el tiene sus razones por no haberlo hecho, el no es un mal dragón"

 _ **"¿Y tu que sabes de promesas, portador de Ddraig?"**_ \- preguntó una Tiamat aun molesta.

"Te lo diré, cuando era niño yo le hice una promesa a una persona que antes era especial para mi y a pesar de que en un principio no sabía lo que me pidió lo prometí de todos modos. Pero por ciertas circunstancias no la vi hasta años cuando ella fue una adulta, fue en ese entonces cuando finalmente cumplí mi promesa y permanecimos juntos por mucho años" - Goku le explicaba a la dragona acerca de la promesa que le hizo a Milk, de que sería su esposo.

 _ **"Seguramente habla de su antigua esposa"**_ \- pensó Ddraig ya que recordemos que el vio los recuerdos de su portador.

 **"¿Y que pasó con esa persona que estaba a tu lado?"** \- preguntó Tiamat algo curiosa y confundida.

"Ella... ya no se encuentra en este mundo. Ella enfermó y partió al otro mundo" - dijo Goku con un pesar en su corazón mientras recordaba el momento cuando Milk falleció.

Tiamat se sorprendió un poco al oír eso ya que pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras de ese chico - **"¿Pero.. que ganas con decirme esto?"** \- inquirió la dragona algo perpleja.

"A pesar de que ella murió, se sintió feliz ya que cumplí mi promesa de permanecer a su lado y aunque algunas veces cometía errores por muchas cosas que no comprendía, vivíamos felices como una familia. Lo que trato de decirte es que pienso cumplir la promesa que te hizo Ddraig" - esa fue la declaración que dijo el Saiyajin y eso fue suficiente para dejar sorprendida a Tiamat.

 **"¿T-Tú quieres cumplir la promesa de darme varios huevos?, ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer algo así?, Soy una de los reyes dragones después de todo y nadie ha podido dominarme"** \- decía Tiamat sintiendo algo de vergüenza ya que para cumplir esa promesa tendrían ser uno mismo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que ya todos saben a que me refiero con esa última frase, ¿verdad?. La suculencia está a punto venir en cuestión de capítulos. Fin de nota).**_

"Pues no se como lo haré, pero te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa a toda costa, ¿que dices, aceptas?" - preguntó esbozando su clásica sonrisa y eso provocó que la reina dragona dragona se sonrojara un poco.

 _ **"¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido con tan solo las palabras de este hombre?"**_ \- se preguntaba a si misma Tiamat mientras ponía una garra cerca de su pecho. No sabía como explicarse pero estaba teniendo una sensación calida que no había sentido en muchos años, ¿finalmente habrá encontrado su alma gemela, aun si no se trataba de otro dragón como ella?, entonces recordó que para el amor no hay fronteras y su caso no sería la excepción. Fue en ese entonces cuando el corazón de la reina dragona finalmente cayó ante los encantos del Saiyajin - "Está bien Son Goku, aceptaré tu palabra y más vale que la cumplas, porque sino... sentirás la furia de una reina dragón" - eso último lo dijo con un fuego que rodeaba sus ojos dorados.

"Je je je, no te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa Tiamat-chan" - dijo Goku ahora refiriéndose a la dragona con otro honorifica, cosa que sorprendió una vez más a la dragona - "Ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿podemos pelear con normalidad?" - preguntó Goku con la esperanza de tener un combate decente.

 **"Está bien Son Goku, te daré la oportunidad ver mi grandiosos poderes, algo que no muchos han vivido para contarlo"** \- respondió Tiamat mientras ella se ponía en guardia, que nada más consistía en ponerse en cuatro pero levantó su enorme pero elegante cola.

"Eso me gusta..." - dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada mientras el se ponía en su clásica pose de pelea de la escuela de la tortuga.

* * *

 **Momentos Después/Mientras Tanto...**

Rias y su clan junto con Zautouji se encontraban volando por el bosque de los familiares con la intención de buscar a Goku quien obviamente se había adelantado a una velocidad sobrehumana, todo con el fin de desafiar a la dragona del caos karma Tiamat.

"Ese baka, haciendo las cosas sin pensar. Cuando lo vea, lo voy a regañar como se merece" - dijo Rias con algo de molestia acompañado de un lindo puchero. Si bien era cierto que le dio permiso para pelear, no quitaba el hecho de que su futuro novio le estaba preocupando demasiado por escoger un oponente muy fuerte en este mundo.

Los demás chicas que estaban enamoradas del Saiyajin también sentían lo mismo que la pelirroja, también le iban a dar un reproche muy grande a Goku para que no volviera a hacer locuras.

 ***BOOOOOOOM!*** \- Sin embargo, los demonios se detuvieron en seco ya que de manera inesperada escucharon una explosión acompañado de un estruendo que se sintió en la tierra. En ese momento, los presentes vieron una enorme nube de humo que se produjo justamente en el lugar a donde iban.

"Ara, ¿Que fue eso?" - preguntó Akeno bastante sorprendida mientras veía la nube de humo extenderse.

 ***¡GROOOOOAAAAAAR!*** \- y por si fuera poco, sus oídos captaron lo que pareció ser el rugido de una gran bestia.

"Oh no, creo que ese chico consiguió lo que quería..." - murmuró Zautouji con algo de pavor en su interior.

Unos momentos después el humo comenzó a disiparse debido al aleteo de alas y los jóvenes del club del ocultismo pudieron ver dos siluetas a lo lejos; uno era pequeño y con puntas encima de la cabeza mientras que la otra era grande con alas y picos encima de su cuerpo. Así es, se trataban de Goku y Tiamat.

"¡No puede ser, es... es...!" - el maestro de los familiares se impactó mucho por lo que estaba viendo, algo que jamás vería en su vida.

"La reina dragona del caos karma... Tiamat" - añadió Rias con total estupefacción en su voz. Los demás también estaban viendo lo mismo y no podían creerse lo que veían, el Saiyajin Goku estaba cara a cara contra uno de los reyes dragones.

Y no solo los demonios estaban sorprendidos, resulta que Rassei se acurrucó más en el cuerpo de su ama Asia.

"Rassei... está asustado" - comentó Asia mientras veía a su bebé dragón temblar del miedo.

"Es natural que reaccione así, hasta los dragones adultos sienten miedo de la presencia de Tiamat" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Rias quien veía al familiar de Asia - _"Y eso si no contamos a Ophis o al Gran Rojo. Ellos si dan miedo"_

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Y eso que no conocen a Shenlong o a Porunga o incluso a Super Shenlong (el que sale de las Super Esferas del Dragón), esos si son dioses dragones. Fin de Nota).**_

"Raven también tiene miedo" - ese fue el comentario por parte de Reynare y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, su rey cuervo se puso detrás de su dueña mientras temblaba - "Si, es como Goku me había dicho, cuando los animales sienten el peligro, huyen para evitar el peligro" - ella añadió recordando una de las lecciones que el azabache le dijo en los primeros días que comenzó a vivir en su nuevo hogar.

Entonces los del clan Gremory siguieron observando el cielo para ser testigos de la impresionante batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

 **Regresando con Goku y Tiamat...**

"Vaya, no peleas nada mal" - comentó un sonriente Goku que estaba de brazos cruzados y sin ningún daño físico visible.

 **"Lo mismo digo, pero... ¿por qué no te has molestado en pelear con todas tus fuerzas, eh?"** \- preguntó Tiamat que a diferencia de su oponente, ella si estaba mostrando su frustración ya que durante el poco tiempo que han peleado la dragona no le ha hecho ningún rasguño y eso que había intentado atacarlo con zarpasos y bolas de fuego pero sin ningún resultado ya que el Saiyajin esquivaba todo a una gran velocidad que no podía seguir con la vista, y por si fuera poco el pelinegro estaba volando sin ayuda de alas o magia, ¿cómo es que hacia todo eso?.

"No veo el por qué presipitarme en acabar esta pelea. Después de todo estoy probando que tan fuerte eres" - respondió Goku aun conservando la sonrisa.

Tiamat abrió los ojos tras escuchar esas palabras, ¿entonces la está poniendo a prueba?. Un ser que vino de quien sabe donde estaba poniendo a prueba a uno de los reyes dragones más fuerte que existen. Esto era inaudito para su orgullo, no podía dejar las cosas así, ¡tenía que poner a ese muchacho en su lugar!.

 **"¡Será mejor que te prepares Son Goku porque ahora si voy con todo!"** \- exclamó Tiamat quien se dispuso a comenzar con la siguiente ofensiva y Goku simplemente seguía ahí esperando el ataque. La reina dragón emprendió vuelo con la intención de rasguñar a su oponente con sus filosas garras pero el Saiyajin nuevamente esquivaba todo, pero Tiamat no se dio por vencida y combinó el ataque ahora usando su enorme cola, y justo cuando creía que le iba a acertar, el pelinegro sostuvo la enorme cola sin ningún problema - **"¡¿Q-qué?!"** \- la dragona del caos karma se quedó en shock ya que nadie había agarrado su cola con esa facilidad, ella intentó zafarse pero el agarre de Goku la impedía moverse.

"Je je je, te dije que no me ganarías con ataques tan simples" - y para contraatacar, el Dios Saiyajin tomó la cola de Tiamat con las dos manos para después empezar a girarla sobre si mismo y así arrojarla varios metros en el aire. Tiamat se quedó impactada por ese repentino acontecimiento pero sabía que no debía perder por eso, así con muchos esfuerzos la enorme dragona pudo frenar su trayectoria aunque al final ella se quedó de cabeza mientras estaba suspendida en el aire.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, Rias y los demás no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo con sus ojos, Goku le estaba dando una humillación a la gran Tiamat y ni siquiera se ha molestado en pelear en serio, ¿tan poderoso era Goku?. No tenían ni la más remota idea.

 _ **"¡No puedo creerlo, este hombre... me está venciendo... ¿Pero no lo entiendo, quien es realmente Son Goku?"**_ \- se preguntaba a si misma Tiamat con total asombro.

"¿Y bien Tiamat-chan? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, Por qué no haces que me divierta un poco más" - dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa burlona ya que estaba un poco decepcionado del esfuerzo de la reina dragona, era eso o porque la diferencia de poderes realmente era abismal.

Tiamat gruñó un poco por la insolencia, nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, ni siquiera los otros cuatro reyes dragones le habían dicho algo así y eso se debe a que ella era la más fuerte de los cinco. Sin embargo, Goku la estaba dominando como si nada.

 **"Bien Son Goku, ya que tanto insistes, ¡te mostraré la técnica más poderosa que tengo y así sabrás lo poderosa que soy!"** \- exclamó Tiamat mientras abría su boca y de ahí salió un circulo mágico de color azul celeste.

Goku estaba viendo eso y se quedó intrigado por lo que estaba tratando de hacer Tiamat, al parecer si tenía pensado lanzar su mejor técnica ya que su ki estaba aumentando a cada segundo. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Ddraig le habló.

 _ **"¡Goku, ten mucho cuidado. Tiamat va a realizar su mejor técnica, algo que solamente ha hecho muy pocas veces, pero con esas pocos veces bastaron para eliminar a todos sus enemigos!"**_ \- Ddraig le advirtió lo mortal que era la mejor técnica de la reina dragona.

"Tranquilo Ddraig, eso es justo lo que quería. Quiero ver hasta cuando puede llegar Tiamat-chan" - dijo Goku sin ninguna pizca de preocupación mientras sonreía y esperaba a que la dragona cargara su técnica que solamente tardó unos minutos.

Tiamat ya había cargado la suficiente energía para realizar su mejor técnica y entonces ella exclamó - **"¡CHAOS CANNON! (Cañón del Caos)!"** \- Tiamat liberó una enorme ráfaga de energía de color azul por fuera y morado por dentro que viajaba a una gran velocidad.

A lo lejos, Rias y su clan estaban impactados ya que estaban sintiendo una enorme cantidad de poder que salía las fauces de la reina dragona y estaban temblando porque el poder era monstruoso. Las chicas estaban angustiadas ya que todo ese poder se dirigía a alguien y obviamente se trataba del Saiyajin. Todas hasta estaban a punto de ir auxiliar al Saiyajin. Sin embargo...

Goku aun seguía tranquilo aun con el Chaos Cannon aproximándose, si bien esa técnica era lo suficientemente fuerte como para erradicar gran parte de este bosque o una ciudad del mundo humano, lo cierto es que eso no era nada para nuestro Saiyajin. Y para demostrarlo, decidió contraatacar con su técnica más recurrente. El junto sus manos y las puso sobre su cadera.

 _ **(Notal del Autor: Introducir esta canción; 'Dragon Ball GT Soundtrack 70':**_ _ **/watch?v=CIHDVyidHi8).**_

 **"¡Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaa... Meeeee...!"** \- una esfera de su ki comenzó a formarse dentro de la abertura de sus manos y esa misma esfera se hacía cada más grande - **"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** \- y con un poderoso grito, Goku lanzó su propia ráfaga de energía y en solo unos segundos chocó con el cañon de caos de Tiamat.

 ***Boooooooom!*** \- Se produjo otra gran explosión por el choque de poderes que sacudió todo el bosque. Tanto fue el impacto, que hizo que Rias y los demás presentes tuvieron que crear un sello mágico para cubrirse de las rafagas de viento.

 _ **"¡¿Qué?, no puede ser!"**_ \- Tiamat estaba incrédula ya que su mejor estaba siendo retenida por algo que hizo el Saiyajin, ella no vio que hizo puesto que ella estaba tan concentrada en su propio ataque y ahora estaba en un gran aprieto, pero no podía perder, no cuando ya había llegado tan lejos. Entonces la dragona intentó usar más de su poder para fortalecer su Chaos Cannon y parecía funcionar ya que su energía aumentó de grosor.

Goku por otro lado seguía manteniendo su Kamehameha para comprobar que tanto podía soportar la técnica de la reina dragona, pero en cierto momento el Saiyajin notó que el poder de Tiamat comenzó a aumentar, cosa que también sucedió para su Chaos Cannon, y así el kamehameha de Goku comenzó a perder terreno hasta casi llegar hacia él.

Los demás que estaban de expectantes, vieron con horror la situación ya que la dragona del caos karma estaba a punto de ganarle al Saiyajin. Las chicas con lagrimas exclamaron el nombre de Goku con la intención de que este no se rindiera.

" _Debo admitir que Tiamat tiene un poder admirable y sin duda alguna podría mejorar si llegara a entrenar como se debía"_ \- pensaba Goku con una sonrisa mientras aun mantenía su kamehameha al tope. Estaba contento de al menos encontrar un ser fuerte de quien sabe cuantos que habitaban en este mundo - _"Bueno, llegó el momento de terminar con esto"_ \- pensó eso último mientras se cubría con una aura de ki y así elevar la potencia de su técnica como si de un cohete se tratara. El kamehameha ahora comenzó a ganar el terreno dejando muy atrás el poder del Chaos Cannon del Tiamat.

 **"¡¿Q-QUÉ? NOOO!" -** Tiamat gritó desesperadamente ya que en menos de un segundos notó que se energía comenzaba a perder terreno y en su lugar estaba viendo una luz pura y clara que pertenecía al lado del Saiyajin. La reina dragona intentaba elevar su poder pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el limite y no solo eso, su circulo mágico estaba debilitándose por el excesivo uso de su poder - _**"Si sigo con esto voy a perder, ¡no, peor aún, yo moriré!"**_ \- pensó la dragona con temor y ya con esa posibilidad en mente, la dragona tomó una decisión... rendirse. Tiamat, con lo poco de energía que le quedaba, desapareció el sello mágico y para su fortuna, había tenido la suficiente distancia para pasar de largo el kamehameha y este viajó por los cielos del bosque a una velocidad probablemente superior al de la luz.

Tiamat estaba tan agotada que simplemente dejó de aletear sus alas y dejar caer su cuerpo a una gran altura, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que todo pasara con naturalidad, ella esperaba caer en el suelo complemente derrotada como así debían suceder las cosas. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó ya que de un momento a otro Tiamat sintió que la gravedad dejó de funcionar, ella lentamente abrió los ojos solo para observar a un sonriente Goku que estaba sosteniendo su lomo, y nuevamente estaba sorprendida ya que alguien que era más pequeño que ella la estaba cargando como si de un saco de papas se tratara, la dragona tenía muchas dudas pero debido a su estado decidió dejar que el Saiyajin la bajara tranquilamente a tierra.

Unos momentos después Goku aterrizó cerca de un lago cristalino donde puso a la gran dragona con delicadeza, Tiamat estaba recostaba pecho tierra y extendió su gran cuerpo a las orillas del lago para reposar sus musculos.

 **"Me... me salvaste"** \- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de una débil Tiamat quien solo abrió uno de sus ojos, el pelinegro asintió con otra sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun con ese gesto bondad había algo que ella no entendía - **"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste si hace poco era tu oponente?"**

"Porque eso era lo correcto, siendo una oponente o no, no podía dejar que te lastimes. Tu eres alguien muy fuerte Tiamat-chan, en serio" - Goku la felicitó por todo el esfuerzo que hizo la reina dragona quien se quedó sin habla tras escuchar eso.

 **"G-gracias..."** \- las mejillas de las dragona se pusieron ligeramente rosadas por ese elogio, y ahora aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, Tiamat decidió consultarle algo - **"D-disculpa Son Goku..."**

"Solo dime Goku" - el Saiyajin le interrumpió un poco pero era necesario para que lo llamara como debe ser. Tiamat comprendió eso y prosiguió con su pregunta.

 **"E-esta bien, ¿oye Goku, que es lo que eres realmente? No creo que seas un humano, ni un demonio, ángel o ángel caído, ya que ellos no pueden hacer algo así por más fuertes que sean. Además, tu olor es algo que jamás he olido antes en mi vida"** \- preguntó Tiamat con mucha curiosidad.

"Ya veo, así que ya te diste cuenta desde el principio" - dijo Goku despreocupado pero decidió aclarar las dudas de la dragona - "Bueno Tiamat-chan, lo que pasa es que yo soy un Saiyajin" - esas palabras dejaron confundida a la reina del caos karma.

 **"¿S-Saiyaijin, y quienes son esos?"** \- preguntó Tiamat muy curiosa- Y así Goku le explicó a la dragona acerca de los de su raza y de paso contarle algo de su vida. Al final Tiamat se quedó muy impactada por todo lo que escuchó - **"¡N-no puede ser, realmente eres un extraterrestre que viene de otro universo y que has enfrentado a todo tipo de amenazas que han intentado destruir el universo. Eres alguien muy único Goku!"** \- exclamaba Tiamat de la impresión pero al terminar de decir eso sintió un malestar en su cuerpo, cosa que alertó al Saiyajin.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" - preguntó Goku algo preocupado.

 **"N-no te preocupes, esto fue causado el desgaste de energía y también por los ataques que recibí de tu parte. Me recuperaré, pero me tomará tiempo"** \- dijo Tiamat intentando sonreir pero el dolor la superaba por mucho, había pasado un tiempo desde que sintió una sensación así.

"Espera, te curaré ahora mismo Tiamat" - y antes de que la dragona pudiera decir algo al respecto, ella vio que Goku estaba desabrochando una pequeña bolsa marrón que tenía amarrado en su dogi, de ahí el azabache sacó una semilla de color verde - "Come esto Tiamat-chan"

 **"¿Q-que es eso, Goku?"** \- inquirió la dragona bastante confundida por lo que estaba viendo.

"Es una semilla del ermitaño, con esto te curarás por completo y recuperarás tus energías. Tu confia en mi, ¿si?" - preguntó Goku con su típica sonrisa que una vez más sonrojó a la dragona.

 **"Entonces ponlo aquí..." -** Tiamat abrió su gran boca y dejó salir su enorme lengua rosada. Goku hizo caso e introdujo la semilla en la lengua para que después la dragona introdujera su lengua con la semilla y así comersela y tragarsela. Y antes de que la dragona pudiera decir algo, ella sintió una enorme sensación en su cuerpo y no era dolor, sino todo lo contrario, los musculos de su cuerpo se habían relajado y sus energías estaban por los cielos - **"¡N-no puede ser, estoy curada. Estoy curada!" -** exclamó Tiamat con gran felicidad, tanto así que hasta estaba saltando provocando algo de terremoto en el suelo.

"¡Hey, tranquila Tiamat-chan. Vas a provocar un sismo!" - Goku le dijo con su típica sonrisa pero sin inmutarse tanto por el temblor de la dragona.

 **"¡L-lo siento, me emocioné demasiado!"** \- Tiamat se disculpó por su comportamiento infantil y se sonrojó pero de todos modos eso no le molestó a nuestro héroe. Ahora había una cosa más por resolver - **"Bien Son Goku, ya que me has derrotado de una manera justa, aceptaré que sea tu familiar"** \- declaró Tiamat con una sonrisa.

"Oye espera, no habíamos quedado en..." - y antes de que Goku terminara su frase, una luz cubrió el cuerpo de la dragona, en ese momento la gran figura de Tiamat comenzó a descender y cambiar una forma, hasta llegar a una altura que igualaba casi al de Goku y no solo eso, la silueta ahora tenía la figura de un humanoide. Luego, la luz se desvaneció y en ese lugar donde se supone que estaría la dragona Tiamat, estaba otra cosa o mejor dicho persona: En frente del Saiyajin se encontraba una mujer de unos 20 años de piel blanca con una enorme cabellera azul celeste, tenía un gran cuerpo delgado que podría ser comparado con el de una diosa; un par de pechos copa DD que tal vez eran más grandes que los de Rias y Akeno, unas caderas y unas curvas que podrían despertar los deseos lujuriosos de cualquier hombre (excepto tal vez uno). Y por último, aun conservaba sus ojos dorados.

 _ **(Notal del Autor: Para que se den una idea, supongamos que la forma humana de Tiamat se parece al cuerpo de Esdeath, que buena forma de referenciar a un futuro personaje de mis fics, ¿no creen?. Fin de Nota).**_

Goku se quedó impresionado al ver a la nueva Tiamat - "¿Tiamat-chan, realmente eres tú?" - preguntó el azabache sorprendido de la apariencia de la 'dragona', hasta su inocencia no le permitía negar que la chica lucía realmente hermosa.

"Así es Goku-sama, esta es mi verdadera apariencia" - respondió Tiamat con una dulce sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo sobre sus blancas mejillas.

"Pero pensé que eres una dragona" - comentó Goku de manera ocurrente.

"Por supuesto que lo soy tontito. Mis padres también tomaban la forma de un humano y así fui como nací, y uso mi forma de dragon durante esta noche de luna llena. A parte con esta forma humana para así poder estar a tu lado como tu familiar" - decía Tiamat aun sonriendo.

"Pero no te pedí que fueras mi familiar" - Goku dijo forma sincera ya que solo quería pelear y a parte, como dijo Rias, no era un demonio como para reclamar a uno por derecho.

"Lo sé, pero esto es necesario por dos razones; la primera es porque me sentí atraída por tu enorme poder y la segunda razón es que quieres cumplir la promesa que me dijiste al principio. ¿Verdad que piensas cumplirlo?" - preguntó la dragona humana con un ligero puchero que la hacía ver más tierna.

"Pues te dije que si, ¿que clase de hombre sería si no cumpliera una promesa?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa.

"¡Entonces a partir seré tu familiar y compañera de apareamiento!" - declaró Tiamat con un brillo en sus ojos, Goku se rascó la cabeza pero se sintió confundido tras escuchar la palabra apareamiento, ¿que quiso decir con eso?.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Hay Goku, si lo supieras, creeme que perderás tu inocencia y no solo con Tiamat, sino con todo el harem que se te vendrá dentro de poco).**_

"Y ahora para reclamar tu premio, debes realizar el ritual para que sea tu familiar" - dijo Tiamat mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

"¿Y cómo hago eso?" - preguntó Goku algo intrigado ya que no sabía nada de rituales, pero entonces recordó los rituales que hicieron Asia y Reynare cuando reclamaron a sus familiares - "¿Entonces tengo que decir unas palabras extrañas, verdad?" - preguntó un poco inseguro, al decir eso Tiamat ladeó la cabeza un poco.

"Exacto, normalmente para reclamar a un familiar se deben decir las palabras que te enseñan en tu clan acompañado de un conjuro"

"Pero yo no soy un demonio, y aunque lo fuera pues no me acuerdo del ritual" - Goku comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca sintiéndose algo tonto por no recordar ese detalle. Tiamat suspiró ya que notó la ligera torpeza de su futuro amo, sin embargo este error no le iba a impedir quedarse con el.

"Sin embargo, hay otra manera de reclamar familiares" - ella habló y el pelinegro la escuchó claramente y le puso atención.

"¿Ah si, cómo?" - preguntó Goku ansioso y luego la dragona se dispuso a explicar.

"Verás, si en caso de que algún demonio reclame algún familiar pero que no pertenezca a un clan, para reclamarlo necesitas transferir a su poder para que la criatura en cuestión te reconozca como su amo" - explicaba Tiamat con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Transferir algo de mi poder?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga tras escuchar eso pero solo le tomó unos segundos para comprender lo que le explicaron - "¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es darte algo de mi ki?" - el preguntó y la dragona asintió - "Pero que fácil, ¿y entonces como lo hago?" - preguntó el Saiyajin sonriente, al preguntar Tiamat se ruborizó un poco ya que ese metodo era un poco embarazoso, cosa que confundió al guerrero.

"Para transferirme tu poder, tienes que morder mi cuello y así mi sangre se mezclará con tu esencia" - respondió algo apenada la dragona ya que como dije antes, el metodo era un poco embarazoso.

"¿Nada más con hacer eso eso?. Bueno, si no hay otro remedio entonces no perderé el tiempo" - dijo Goku de manera simple mientras se acercaba a un ruborizada Tiamat quien intentaba calmar sus emociones ya que estaba a punto tener un pequeño momento intimo con su futuro amo.

"Puedes morderme justo aquí" - dijo la peliazul aun ruborizada mientras dejaba ver su delicado cuello tan blanco como la nieve. El Saiyajin asintió se acercó a la chica y la tomó de su hombros, después acercó su labios para después darle una pequeña mordida en el cuello, Tiamat gimió un poco por el dolor pero más por el placer que estaba sintiendo - "Ahora... debes transferir tu poder para que se traslade a mi cuerpo" - Tiamat le dio el segundo y ultimo para terminar el ritual. Goku asintió mientras concentraba su ki y se rodeó en una aura de k,i pero al hacer eso decidió una mejor idea, decidió transferirle algo de su ki divino, para que la reina dragona pudiera sentir su ki cuando estuviese en presencia de su Super Saiyajin Dios o con alguna de las deidades del multiverso, así que concentró más su poder que su aura cambiara a una llama. Tiamat comenzó a sentir un cambio brusco en su interior, la chica pudo observar de reojo un aura llameante que cubría su cuerpo, cosa que era extraña ya que anteriormente no había usado algo parecido en su pelea, pero antes de que pudiera comprender algo, la dragona fue envuelta con esa misma aura que cubría al Saiyajin.

 _"¿Pero que es esto?. Puedo sentir que mi poder está aumentado con la transferencia de Goku, ¿pero por qué está sucediendo esto?" -_ se preguntó a sí misma la reina dragona - _"Es tan cálida..."_

"¡Goku!" - Y justo en ese momento, el clan de Rias junto con Reynare y el maestro de los familiares llegaron donde habían visto al Saiyajin aterrizar. Pero todos se toparon con un gran sorpresa, vieron a Goku acompañado de una chica que no saben de donde salió y lo peor es que la estaba mordiendo en el cuello, eso puso celosas a todas las chicas.

Unos momentos después, el ritual finalmente había concluido y Goku finalmente se separó de Tiamat y este seguía sonriendole y la peliazul hizo lo mismo pero conservaba el rubor de antes.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Por si lo preguntan, Goku le transmitió el ki de los dioses, pero obviamente una pequeña porción ya que si recibía más ki, Tiamat no lo podría soportar. Fin de Nota).**_

"¡Goku-kun/Sempai/Sama!" - se escucharon varias voces al unisono y todas ellas eran femeninas, Goku volteó la visto solo para ver a Rias junto con los demás.

"Oh amigos, que bueno que me alcanzaron pero creo que llegaron un poco tarde" - decía Goku de forma burlona, la primera del grupo en hablar fue Rias.

"De hecho Goku-kun, no nos perdimos de nada. Vimos la pelea que tuviste contra la reina dragona Tiamat y también vimos como la venciste con esa extraña luz de energía. ¿Que fue exactamente lo que hiciste?" - inquirió la pelirroja de brazos cruzados, y al igual que ella, todos querían saber lo mismo.

"Eso fue el Kamehameha" - respondió el Saiyajin con simpleza pero aun así todos levantaron la ceja de intriga.

"¿Y que es el Kamehameha, sempai?" - preguntó la pequeña Koneko con mucha curiosidad.

"El Kamehameha es una técnica donde reunes parte de tu ki en un solo punto y la expulsas de un solo golpe. Es una de las primeras técnitécnicas que aprendí de uno de mis maestros cuando era niño" - explicó Goku mientras lelevantaba un dedo indice dejando a la nekomata com los ojos brillosos ya que la loli albina ansiaba con ver y aprender la técnica de su sempai.

"Ya veo, eso explica mucho" - decía Rias algo aclarada por esa explicación, pero la princesa carmesí centro su atención en la chica que estaba a centímetros de su interés amoroso y frunció el ceño tras recordar lo que vio hace poco - "¿Y quién es esta chica?" - inquirió mientras señalaba a Tiamat, que por cierto ella también frunció el ceño por la forma en que le hablaron.

"Oh es cierto, debí presentarlos antes, je je je" - Goku se rascó la cabeza por olvidarse de ese detalle - "Amigos, ella es Tiamat-chan, es nuestra nueva amiga" - el azabache les presentó a la dragona de cabello azul con amabilidad y lo que dijo dejó sorprendidos a todos ya que no esperaban que esa chica cuya belleza igualaba o tal vez superaba al de Rias, Akeno y Reynare fuese la misma dragona que Goku se había enfrentado hace poco - "Tiamat-chan, ellos son mis amigos que fueron los primeros que conocí cuando llegué a este mundo: Elos son Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Kiba" - y repitió la misma acción pero al reves y la peliazul dio unos pasos adelante para estar cerca de del azabache.

"Un gusto conocerlos a todos, como ya saben soy la dragon del caos karma y también soy la familiar de Goku-sama" - dijo Tiamat con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Ehhhhhh?!" - Esos fueron las reacciones por parte del club del ocultismo ya que nuevamente no se esperaban oír esa noticia.

"¿Cómo que eres la familiar de Goku-kun? Pero si el no estaba en su derecho de reclamar uno" - ese fue el primer reclamo por parte de la heredera del clan Gremory.

"Eso ya lo se, Goku-sama me contó lo que es realmente y aun así decidí servirle por el resto de mi vida" - respondió Tiamat con mucha determinación - "A parte, el es un candidato perfecto para que sea mi compañero de apareamiento"

"¡¿Queeeee?!" - Y por tercera vez consecutiva, los jovenes estallaron en shock por las palabras de la dragona.

"Oigan, no es necesario que griten a cada rato que no estoy sorda" - Tiamat se quejó mientras se limpiaba la oreja con su dedo.

"¡¿Goku-kun, me puedes explicar que es eso de 'compañero de apareamiento?!" - Rias preguntó y gritó con los celos por los cielos y con la cara casi tan roja como su cabello. Casi todas las demás estaban en el mismo estado.

"Pues yo tampoco se a que se refiere Tiamat-chan con eso, pero yo hice la promesa de cumplir algo que Ddraig le había prometido hace un tiempo y como su portador decidí tomar esa responsabilidad" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa tomándose el asunto a la ligera como en casi todo en la vida.

Los celos de las chicas no podrían estae más expuestos, un aura asesina recorría el cuerpo de casi todas las feminas. Estaban tan enojadas, que si vieran al Sekiryuutei en persona, lo castigarian a puros golpes.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pobre Ddraig, menos mal que su alma reside en el Saiyajin XD. Fin de Nota).**_

"Así es, mi Goku-sama es el indicado para darme muchos huevos y por consecuencia unos lindos bebés dragón, ¿no crees que eso sería hermoso, Goku-sama?" - pregunto Tiamat de forma soñador mientras acurrucaba sus enormes pechos en uno de sus brazos. Pero antes de que el pelos de punta pudiera responder su pregunta, alguien tomó su otro brazo y lo apartó de la dragona, esw alguien resultó ser Reynare.

"¡Oyeme lagartona, ¿quien te crees que eres como para tratar de posesionarte de MI Goku así como si nada?" - exigió la ángel caído molesta a lo que Tiamay dijo.

"Obviamente alguien que es más fuerte que tú... Ángel caído. Así es, tu aroma te delata y está mezclado con el de los demonios, algo inusua de verl" - replicó la reina dragona con una mirada arrogante, cosa que molestó mucho a la pelinegra - "A parte, ¿cómo esta eso de TÚ Goku, eh?"

"Pues es obvio lagartija, yo estoy enamorada de este sexy pedazo de hombre, también estoy al servicio de Goku-sama y soy la única que puede llamarlo así y tu no" - respondió la caído con firmeza mientras tomabael brazo del Saiyajin.

"Ara ara, ella no es la unica interesada con mi Goku-kun. No dejaré que una vulgar dragona me quite a mi príncipe azul" - comentó Akeno con su típica sonrisa acosadora mientras unas chispas salían de sus dedos.

"Yo también peleare por mi sempai" - Koneko se unió a la conversación mientras la torre de Rias apretaba sus nudillos obviamente con la intención de recuperar a su guardián.

Rias por su parte no decía nada pero no hacía falta decir algo por el aura carmesí que la rodeaba.

"¿Ah si?. Pues quiero ver que intenten quitarme de mi hombre, aunque dudo mucho que me hagan daño" - dijo Tiamat de forma desafiante mientras ella era cubierts con un aura azul.

Asia siendo la más reservada intentaba calmar la tensión del ambiente a pesar de que ella en el fondo de su corazón se sentía un poco celosa.

Y ni que decir de Kiba, el espadachín sabía de antemano que si intentaba interferir, probablemente recibiría el ataque de celos de cualquiera de las chicas. ¿Acaso alguiem podría deterner este conflicto inminente?. Oh esperen, si había alguien y estaba justo en medio de las chicas.

Goku extendió las manos para que todas tomaran distancia - "Amigas, por favor cálmense ¿si?, no me gusta verlas enojadad. Recuerden que todos podemos llevarnos bien sin importar lo que somos en nuestras especie. Es lo que nos hace más unidos coml personas" - decía Goku de forma pacífica para calmar las tensión del ambiente y por fortuna eso consiguió, en segundos las auras de las féminas se desvaneció y todas suspiraron de alivio.

"Está bien Goku, aceptare que Tiamat esté en nuestro grupo pero de todos modos la matendremos vigilada para que no haga algo sospechoso. ¿Que dices, Tiamat-sama?" - preguntó Rias con una mirada serena.

"Hmph, por mi está bien, pero eso si, si tenías la intención de que forme parte de tu nobleza entonces olvídalo Rias Gremory, no quiero dejar de see quien soy. Y aunque seas hermana del actuar rey lucifer, tampoco me convencerá, ¿oíste bien?" - preguntó Tiamat de forma autoritaria, la pelirroja aceptó pero a regañadientes ya que le molesto que le hablaran de ess manera.

Goku sonrío ya que todo se había resuelto (o eso parece), pero luego su estomago rugió ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que le pidió a Rias si le hacía algo de comer y la pelirroja aceptó con gusto. Así todo el mundo se retiró del bosque mediante un círculo de teletransporte para así volver al mundo humano.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie se percató es alguien había observado todo lo que sucedió desde antes del combate de Goku. Encima de la montaña donde solía vivir Tiamat estaba sentada cierta loli de vestimentas goticas con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Hmm, al parecer ni Tiamat no fue rival para Son Goku y ahora vivirá con el como su familiar. Eso es inesperado..." - se decía a si misma Ophis con su típico tono de voz carente de emoción pero en su interior sentía varias emociones: Se sentía impresionada ya que pudo presenciar con sus ojos parte del poder que había sentido en el Saiyajin y más por el Kamehameha que contrarresto el ataque de Tiamat. Y también por alguna razón ella sintió un malestar en su pecho, ¿pero por qué?, quizá eso se debía por la presencia de todas esas mujeres que rodeaban a Goku que lo estaban cortejandolo a cada momento, no sabía por qué sentia ese malestar en su interior pero algo le decía que esas mujeres le estaban arrebatando algo que todavía no era suyo por derecho. La mente de la dragona del infinito era un enigma sin resolver.

"Parece ser que Ophis tendrá que hacer su debut más pronto de lo que pensaba" - Ophis se refirió así misma en tercera persona para después levantarse y posteriormente crear un círculo de teletransporte e ir a quien sabe donde.

* * *

 **Más tarde ese dia en la Residencia Son**

Ya era de noche en Kuoh y la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban dormidos para preparse a otro día cotidiano, y nuestro Saiyajin no era la excepción a esa regla. Goku estaba recostado sobre su camcama mientras veía el techo de su recamara mientras reflexionaba todo lo sucedido hace unas horas. Se había enfrentado a una reina dragona de gran poder y ahora la hizo su amiga y familiar, obviamente le ofreció su casa como nuevo hogar y le dio todo lo necesario para que se acomodara; le ofreció comida, le regalo un guardarropa para que no anduviera desnuda cuando saliera a las calles dd la ciudad y también le regaló uno de los cuartos que tenía. En pocas palabras, ya se había ajustado a su nuevo hogar que compartiría con Asia y Reynare.

"Ahora que Tiamat-chan vive conmigo, tendré que incluirla en el entrenamiento de los demás para que se adapte al nuevo poder que le otorge" - se dijo así mismo el Saiyajin mientras pensaba en las nuevas rutinas para entrenar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un círculo rojo apareció en medio de su alcoba, Goku se percató de eso y se levantó para ver ese círculo tan familiar, y antes de que pudiera comprender algo, una persona apareció del círculo mágico y Goku la identificó de inmediato.

"¿Rias-chan?"

"¡Goku-kun, toma mi virginidad!"

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **(Insertar Ending 1 de HsDxD o ending 1 de DB Kai)**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, con esto concluimos el capitulo de hoy. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?. En lo personal creo que me lucí un poco porque el capitulo me salió más largo de lo que pensé y fueron más de 14000 palabras las que me salieron. Sin embargo, eso no será muy comparado con el siguiente capitulo que haré.**_

 _ **El final de temporada ya está cerca mis shavos y ya se viene lo shido. No saben lo mucho que he esperado para hacer ese capitulo, incluso antes de que comenzara el fanfic ya me lo estaba imaginando al igual que las partes más importantes que pienso hacer en futuras temporadas.**_

 _ **Y de una vez les advierto que el pollo frito de Rizer recibirá la humillación de su vida, de seguro nadie se lo querrá perder. Muajajaja, que malote soy xD.**_

 _ **Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un MP.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	10. Goku vs Raiser Phoenix

**_¡Hey que onda mis shavos, por fin regresé de mis vacaciones! (que por cierto no les avisé porque todo sucedió de imprevisto :v). En fin, hoy les vengo a traer el tan esperado final de temporada de esta historia, así es señores, hoy por fin acabo con una pequeña parte de quien sabe cuantas me faltan por venir._**

 _ **Les quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis lectores ya que alcanzamos la meta de los 600 reviews en menos de 10 capitulos. Créanme que aprecio todas y cada uno de sus reviews, bueno, casi todos, que se vayan al diablo los que me han mandado spawn en los reviews o en los MP. Pero para los demás fieles seguidores, les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo de mi parte.**_

 _ **Y como muestra de mi afecto, aquí les traigo las respuestas de los reviews del capitulo anterior, que por fin ya me animé a contestarlos:**_

* * *

 _ **\- Stein29:** Pues básicamente me basé el nombre del familiar de Reynare en lo que acabas de mencionar, pero en apariencia se basó más en el cuervo de Itachi Uchiha._

 _ **\- Magnus Mefisto:** Je je je es cierto, pobre de Goku ya que tendrá que darle mucho cariño a una dragona con una actitud perseverante, y eso que falta la otra dragona que es una diosa loli más fuerte que Tiamat. Y sobre Kale y Cualifa, pues ya había dicho que yo sabré cuando aparecerán._

 ** _-_** ** _kenallo25:_** _No entiendo eso del Anti riad, ¿me lo podrías explicar amigo?. En fin, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo y con respecto a las milfs, pues ya tengo algunas candidata. Entre ellas destacan; Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lycifuge, Lady Phoenix, Yasaka, Valerie Stepes, etc._

 _ **-**_ _ **alexzero:** Je je je pues felicidades porque es lo que estás a punto de presenciar. Así que tráete palomitas y una soda porque esto se pondrá chevere xD._

 ** _-_** ** _bakunonosor:_** _El mismo caso que el de arriba, traete tus botanas y un refresco porque esto se pondrá shido._

 ** _-_** ** _oumashirosaki97:_** _Ja ja ja exactamente mi shavo. Ophis está a punto de aparecer y vaya reacción que tendrán las demás chicas cuando sepan que la loli dragon querrá un pedazo del Saiyajin XD._

 ** _-_** ** _CCSakuraforever:_** _Exactamente, no sabe lo que le espera a ese papanatas y la trauma que tendrá de por vida._

 ** _-_** ** _Shadic21:_** _Así serán las cosas mi shavo, solo esperalo._

 ** _-_** _ **dark knight discord:** Pues te aviso de ante mano que más o menos así será la pelea, pero con la diferencia de que Riser no tendrá la misma resistencia que Buu._

 _- **Zafir09:** Ahora Tiamat tendrá la posibilidad de sentir el ki de los dioses, como Biils o Wiss. Y estás a punto de ver un espectáculo increíble en primera fila._

 ** _-_** ** _Federico:_** _Mhmm, no estoy muy seguro de hacer eso, esa versión de Goku ya tiene poco de haber salido otra vez pero en un anime reciente, y como detalle ese Goku tiene la transformación del SSJ4, y el Goku que estoy usando es una fusión entre el de Gt y Super. Así que lo veo poco probable que aparezco como nos lo mostraron._

 ** _\- Guest:_** _Ja ja ja, buena referencia mi shavo, recuerdo eso claramente. Eso sería una buena manera de humillar a Riser, o cualquier enemigo de HSDxD. Puede que tome esa idea en algún momento de la historia._

 ** _-_** ** _Guest007:_** _Je je je, si mi historia se basara más en puro lemon, así serían las cosas. Pero como aun falta mucho para que la relación de Goku y Rias llegue a ese nivel, pues tendremos que esperar un poco más. Espero que me puedas comprender amigo. Y sobre Katarea y Griselda, pues si las pienso agregar en el harem, a Katarea casi no la toman importancia porque principalmente no apareció mucho en la serie, como se muestra su muerte en la segunda temporada, y sobre Griselda, pues hasta el momento solo hay un fanfics donde ella está enamorada de Goku._

 ** _\- Hades (Review 1):_** _Es una buena propuesta, pero por desgracia no puedo hacer eso, para empezar esa nuevo manga de HSDxD tiene poco tiempo de haber estrenado y mi historia se basa en lo que ya hemos visto de la versión original. Pero eso si, te apoyo en la idea de la muerte de los princesos inútiles con todo un harem a sus pies, son simplemente inútiles._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _1.-_ _Pues puedo que eso pase, después de todo las chicas tendrán que saber más a detalles sobre la vida de Goku, desde que era niño hasta la muerte de su ex-esposa. 2.- Claro que si mi shavo, las fases de SSJ aparecerán a medida que avance la historia, hasta el Miggate no Gokui. 3.- Pues ya te lo contesté en el primer review que dejaste, y como detalle pues a mi también me gustan Akeno, Rias y Grayfia *:3*._

 ** _-_** ** _Kung lao 321:_** _Pues la paciencia te ha premiado mi shavo, ahora solo dedicate a disfrutar lo que mi loca mente ha creado XD._

 ** _-_** ** _SuperSonic2018:_** _Muchas gracias por tus alagos, en verdad me siento motivado cuando más gente reconoce mi trabajo. Por cierto, te sugiero que me recomiendes con todos los que tu conozcas para que así se entretengan con la lectura._

 ** _-_** ** _Fernando Rg:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, aunque estoy un poco en desacuerdo en eso de la palabra pvta, no las llames así, ¿si?. En fin, supongo que la principal sería Rias Gremory, aunque te confieso que en un principio iba a ser Akeno porque ella es mi numero 1._

 ** _-_** ** _Blaze wheeler:_** _Te prometo que trataré de no tardar en las actualizaciones, es que como tengo una vida fuera de esta pagina, pues tengo que ganarme la vida para conservar todo lo que pago. En fin, lo que si es un hecho es que habrá limonada, y de la más rica que verás en cualquier historia._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _¡Hey men, hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ti. ¿Y sigues escapando de la ley o del payaso de alcantarilla? xD. En fin, es cierto lo que dices, dos de las dragonas más fuertes y hermosas van a pelear por el amor del Saiyajin, ni los Civil War serán tan epicos como esa guerra de amor._

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, esas son todos las dudas que me dejaron y espero que les haya sido satisfactorio, considerando que se me pasaron de los últimos dos capítulos, me disculpo por eso una vez más. A parte, si hay reiviews que se me pasaron, pues lamento no mencionarlos aquí pero es que algunos me llegaron mientras escribía el capitulo, pero les mando saludos y abrazos de mi parte.**_

 _ **Y ya sin más rodeos, ahora pónganse a disfrutar el capitulo más esperado de la temporada. *:D***_

 ** _Declaro una vez más:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- High School DxD y todo su contenido le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi, por AT-X, MADman Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Esta historia si me pertenece, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 _ **Bueno, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

 **El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo**

 **Titulo alternativo: "Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **Capitulo 10: Goku vs Raiser Phoenix. Luchando por la mano de Rias Gremory**

 **(Insertar Opening 1 de HSDxD o el Opening 1 de DB Kai)**

 _En el capitulo anterior de 'Dragon Ball DxD', Goku y sus amigos del clan Gremory habían ido al bosque de los familiares para buscar los familiares de Asia y Reynare, la ex-monja consiguió un bebé sprite dragón a quien llamó Rassei, mientras que la ángel caído consiguió a un rey de los cuervos a quien simplemente le llamó Raven, por último y aunque no estaba planeado desde un principio, Goku también consiguió a un familiar, se trataba de uno de los reyes dragones más fuertes de ese mundo de nombre Tiamat, pero a diferencia de los dos familiares anteriores, el Saiyajin tuvo una breve lucha contra la dragona y obviamente el pelinegro resultó ser el ganador. Al final Tiamat terminó cayendo ante los encantos de Goku y planeaba hacerlo el padre de sus futuros retoños, eso último no le agradó en nada a Rias y a las demás chicas ya que tendrían una rival más en la Civil War del amor._

 _Sin embargo, eso no fue todo ya que en la siguiente noche la heredera del clan Gremory apareció en el cuarto de nuestro Saiyajin para pedirle algo verdaderamente inesperado._

 ** _"¡Goku-kun, toma mi virginidad!"_**

 _¿Que es lo que ocurrirá ahora?._

* * *

 **Narración normal/Unos minutos antes de la escena anterior**

En la casa de Rias, podemos ver a una Rias Gremory recostada en su escritorio con los brazos encima del escritorio ya que ella se había quedado dormida luego de revisar mucho papeleo que tenía que ver con asuntos del clan, la bella demonio estaba sonriendo mientras murmuraba en voz baja el nombre de alguien.

"Goku-kun..." - y entonces a Rias le venía en su mente uno de sus sueños tipo fantasia.

* * *

 **Subconsciente de Rias**

Nos encontramos a las afueras de una gran mansión que estaba situada en la parte más importante del inframundo, en la parte trasera de la mansión, en el jardín para ser preciso, habían mucha decoraciones de color blanco con rojo carmesí, el mobiliario estaba del mismo color y en el centro había una enorme alfombra que conducía a un altar de ceremonia donde al final del camino había una persona de pelos negros puntiagudos pie como si estuviese esperando a algo o alguien, dicha persona usaba un smoking blanco con una rosa roja que colgaba en su pecho.

En ese momento, la puerta trasera de la mansión se abrió y de ahí salió una Rias que llevaba puesto un traje de novia que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya se veía, como detalle sostenía un elegante ramo de rosas rojas como su cabello.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: El vestido de novia que usa Rias en este sueño es igual al que usa en la serie original. Fin de nota).**_

"Hoy es tu día mi pequeña Rias, finalmente serás feliz con el hombre que amas. Te deseo lo mejor" - esa fue la voz de un hombre que estaba de su lado mientras sostenía su mano, cabe mencionar que este hombre tenía una larga cabellera carmesí que se igualaba al de Rias pero este tenía una barba.

"Gracias por tus deseos padre. Te prometo que seré feliz en mi vida con mi futuro esposo" - esa fueron las palabras de una Rias que le dijo a su padre, Lord Gremory, y no hacía falta mencionar que Rias estaba más que feliz, al punto de querer llorar de la felicidad. Su padre asintió mientras él y su hija Rias se pusieron a caminar en la gran alfombra para dirigirse al altar para ya comenzar con la boda.

Entonces todos los presentes que estaban a los costados del jardín vieron a la novia pasar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a Rias. Entre la multitud estaban la familia de Rias; quienes eran su madre Venelana que se parecía mucho a su hija en lo físico solo que tenía el cabello castaño y ella estaba llorando de la felicidad al ver a su pequeña Rias a punto de casarse, su hermano mayor Sirzechs Lucifer quien estaba muy contento por la misma razón, a lado del hombre se encontraba un niño que tenía el mismo cabello de su padre, abuelo y el de Rias (creo que ya todos saben quien es, ¿verdad?), y a su otro lado estaba Grayfia quien estaba sonriendo por el momento que estaba pasando su 'hermana'. Además estaban los otros tres maous, el clan de Rias, acompañados de Reynare, Tiamat y el clan de Sona Sitri, todos felices por la pelirroja mientras decían sus comentarios al respecto.

"Muchas felicidades, Rias-buchou" - eso fue lo que dijo su caballo Kiba con una sonrisa.

"Espero que sea felíz con Goku-sempai, buchou" - decía una Koneko con una sonrisa similar. Asia no decía nada pero no necesitaba describir lo feliz que estaba de ver a su presidenta y a su futuro esposo en el altar, que por cierto ella esperaba lo mismo en un futuro cercano.

"Ara ara, yo espero tener una boda igual que tú Rias-buchou" - decía una Akeno con una linda sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella sería la segunda en casarse con el apuesto Goku, pero por ahora, era el momento de su amiga y jefa.

Y así los demás invitados estuvieron diciendo sus comentarios por los futuros esposos, eso hasta que Rias había llegado al altar, entonces Lord Gremory de buena manera cedió la mano de su hija Rias para entregarselo al novio, que obviamente resultó ser Goku.

"Finalmente Goku-kun, finalmente seremos marido y mujer. ¿No estás emocionado?" - preguntó Rias con un leve sonrojo y con una sonrisa.

"Si, estoy emocionado Rias Gremory... finalmente serás mía" - dijo 'Goku' pero con una voz distinta a la habitual.

"¿Emm, Goku-kun... estás bien?" - Rias se quedó confundida al escuchar la voz de su futuro esposo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, 'Goku' se volteó solo para mostrar su rostro y en lugar de ver al apuesto Saiyajin, vio a alguien más y para la mala de suerte de Rias, este resultó ser muy familiar - "¿R-Riser?" - dijo Rias en completo shock.

"Je je je, así es Rias Gremory, soy yo Riser Phoenix. Tu único esposo" - dijo el mencionado Riser mientras se reía de forma maniática. En ese momento el cabello negro que tenía cambio a rubio y los picos que tenía cambiaron a su peinado original.

"¡¿Q-que le hiciste a Goku-kun?" - preguntó/exigió Rias que se puso muy molesto porque ya no estaba su querido Saiyajin.

"¡Ja ja ja, ese idiota no vale nada y me deshice de él!" - respondió Riser mientras sostenía una parte de una tela azul que estaba manchado de sangre, Rias reconoció eso fácilmente ya que era una parte del dogi que usa Goku. Rias se quedó en completo shock ya que el heredero del clan Phoenix había asesinado a Goku, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, idiota?!" - exigió nuevamente la pelirroja más que furiosa.

"¡Mejor olvidate de esa basura. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a celebrar nuestra luna de miel mientras empezamos a procrear más demonios?" - esa fue la perversa sugerencia de parte de Riser mientras este tomaba a Rias e intentaba tocar sus pechos, pero obviamente Rias forcejeaba para no caer ante el demonio.

"¡No, dejame en paz, no te quiero ver!"

"No te resistas, mi amor" - En eso Riser intentó besarla pero en un descuido, Rias finalmente se liberó de su agarre.

"¡YA BASTA. DESAPARECE!" - exclamó Rias ya harta de el bastardo y entonces levantó su mano para crear un circulo mágico y de ahí liberar su poder de la destrucción y así desintegrando a Riser Phoenix. Sin embargo, tras hacer eso, todo lo que estaba en el área se había desaparecido; tanto las personas como todos los adornos de boda simplemente se habían desvanecido dejando solamente a una Rias más que conmocionada y algo asustado.

"¡¿Donde están todos?" - preguntó Rias viendo todo a su alrededor y no pudo ver más que un espacio oscuro, como si hubiera entrado en la nada. Estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación, hasta que oyó la voz de alguien familiar.

 _"¿Rias-chan? ¿Rias-chan?" -_ esa fue la voz de Goku que parecía estarla buscando. Rias reaccionó al escuchar eso y trató de encontrar el origen de la voz.

"¿Goku-kun?" - la pelirroja preguntó mientras veía por todos lados pero no encontraba nada, y mientras hacía eso seguía escuchando la voz de Goku mencionar su voz una y otra vez pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles - "¡¿Goku-kun, donde estás?!" - preguntó Rias volviendo a desesperarse.

"¡Rias-chan!" - una vez más se escuchó la voz del Saiyajin pero esta vez una luz apareció detrás de la princesa carmesí, la demonio notó eso e inmediatamente volteó para ver finalmente lo que tanto estaba esperando, enfrente de ella se encontraba un Goku de espaldas que vestía su clásico dogi azul con pantalones amarillos y su cola de mono estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, el volteó su cabeza solo para sonreirle de oreja a oreja, entonces Rias se emocionó de felicidad ya que ese era su verdadero Goku. Sin embargo la felicidad le duró poco ya que notó que el pelinegro comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin que el moviera sus pies.

"¿Goku-kun, a donde vas?" - preguntó Rias bastante confundida.

"¿Rias-chan, que esperas? ¡Ven conmigo!" - decía un Goku que seguía sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano, pero sin darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba alejando de la pelirroja.

"¡Goku-kun, esperame!" - gritó Rias mientras iba corriendo con la intención de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, por cada paso que ella daba, en lugar de acercarse a su enamorado, se estaba alejando cada vez más y más.

"¡Rias-chan, acércate para irnos a comer!" - Goku decía pero todavía despreocupado e ignorando la desesperación de la pelirroja. Rias seguía corriendo y sentía su cuerpo cansado porque sus esfuerzos eran cada vez más inutiles, en un momento ella finalmente ella dio una mala pisada y calló en medio del espacio oscuro siendo Goku su única iluminación - "¡Rias-chan!" - esas fueron las últimas palabras de Goku antes de desvanecer de la vista de Rias dejando todo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

"¡Noooooo Goku-kun, No te vayas!" - ella decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras extendía su mano apuntando a donde estaba antes el pelinegro. La heredera del clan Gremory entró en un llanto ya que todo se había derrumbado dentro de ella - "¡Goku-kun... por favor no te alejes de mi lado. Yo te necesito... te necesito a mi lado porque yo... te amo" - decía entre sollozos la pelirroja mientras esta estaba tirada en posición fetal.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Mundo Real**

"¡Goku-kun!" - Rias se despertó de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente varias veces ya que la pesadilla le afectó demasiado, entonces ella se tocó la frente porque estaba estres ¿por qué habrá tenido ese sueño, por qué sentía que algo malo iba a suceder?. Entonces la respuesta llegó cuando un circulo mágico de color plata apareció en medio de su alcoba, de ahí salió una mujer de cabellos de plata vestida de Maid que obviamente Rias reconoció a los pocos segundos.

"¿Grayfia-nee, a que has venido?" - Rias le pregunto a la reina y sirvienta de su hermano mayor, quien también era como su hermana.

"Rias-sama, creo que ya sabe el motivo de mi visita. Es acerca de su compromiso con el heredero del clan Phoenix" - habló Grayfia con su típica manera de hablar estoica. Lo que dijo la maid dejó en shock a Rias, entonces vio una calendario que estaba colgado en la pared y pudo notar una fecha determinada en donde estaba marcado donde se hablaría sobre su compromiso.

"¡Rayos, como se me pudo olvidar la fecha!" - decía Rias mientras ponía sus manos en frente en señal de frustración, es que con todo lo que pasó en los últimos días con Goku, pues simplemente se le olvidó que tenía que hablar con ya sabe quien en el club del ocultismo.

Grayfia miró algo confundida la actitud de su 'hermana menor' - "¿Rias-sama, cómo se pudo olvidar de una fecha tan importante como su arreglo con el compromiso con Riser-sama?" - ella inquirió tratando de no reprochar a la pelirroja.

"¡Ya les dije que no pienso casarme con ese idiota, ¿cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir, Grayfia-nee?" - preguntó Rias sonando molesta.

"¡No diga eso Rias-sama, ¿acaso no piensa en el futuro de su clan, que pensará su hermano, lucifer-sama?" - preguntaba Grayfia aun conservando su actitud.

"No me importa lo que piensen mis padres o mi Onii-san, es mi vida y yo sola puedo manejarlo. A parte, si me voy a casar con alguien, al menos quiero que sea con la persona que amo con todo mi alma, y Riser Phoenix simplemente no le importa mis sentimientos, el solo me quiere como esposa trofeo por ser la hermana de uno de los 4 maous!" - protestó Rias muy determinada a defender sus derechos.

Grayfia se quedó anonadada por la respuesta de su hermana menor pero tal vez no debería sorprenderse tanto ya que dijo algo similar cuando sus padres arreglaron su compromiso con los Phoenix, pero para su mala suerte su opinión no valió nada y el trato se hizo a cabo. Entonces la mujer peliplteado vio a Rias con mucha intriga, ya que sospechaba de que la pelirroja tenía algo escondido.

"¿Rias-sama, insinúa usted que hay un mejor prospecto que Riser-sama?" - inquirió Grayfia con algo de curiosidad.

Rias se quedó perpleja por la pregunta que le hizo la maid porque de cierto modo estaba en lo cierto, entonces no le quedó de otra más que contestar su pregunta - "¡Así es Grayfia-nee, existe un mejor candidato que ese maldito de Riser!" - dijo ella con mucho orgullo mientras pensaba en cierto Dios Super Saiyajin.

Grayfia levantó una ceja porque no se esperaba que su hermana dijera algo así, y a juzgar por su actitud, todo parecía indicar que podría existir alguien superior al Phoenix (aunque eso parecía improvable) - "¿Y se puede saber quién es, Rias-sama?" - preguntó la peliplateada con más interés.

"Pronto lo conocerás Grayfia-nee. De hecho, ahora mismo iré a verlo porque quedé de verlo con el esta noche" - Rias dijo con mucha confianza aunque con un poco de mentira ya que la parte de verse esta noche pues eso no era cierto, pero ya que estaba en una situación desesperada, pues necesitaba estar con l Saiyajin - "Te pido que me esperes un momento hasta que vuelva, Grayfia-nee, por favor" - Rias se lo pidió de la manera más cordial y antes de que la maid pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja ya había creado un circulo de teletransporte para irse de su casa.

Grayfia suspiró por la actitud de su hermana menor, algo en su mente le decía que Rias estaba mintiendo o algo peor, que estaba a punto de hacer algo que rompa su compromiso. ¿Pero podría culparla?, después de todo la demonio conocía a la familia Phoenix y son buenas personas con una gran reputación que era un poco inferior al de los Gremory, el único miembro que ed la oveja negra era precisamente el heredero de su clan, osea Riser, ya que era muy arrogante y muy confiado ante todo, y ni que decir su nobleza, pues era todas mujeres a quienes se les insinuaba cuando se le daba la gana. Obviamente Rias no podría estar a su lado si quiera cinco segundos ni mucho menos casarse con él, y ahora le vino una duda en la mente, ¿acaso la persona que tanto hablaba bien su hermana sería mejor esposo que Riser, sería más fuerte que él?. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo, ella creó debajo de sus pies un circulo mágico de color plateado para realizar el mismo hechizo de teletransporte para dirigirse hacía donde sea que haya ido Rias.

* * *

 **Tiempo Presente**

Regresando a la última escena del capitulo anterior, Goku estaba acostado en su cama mientra pensaba sobre varias cosas.

"Ahora que Tiamat-chan vive conmigo, tendré que incluirla en el entrenamiento de los demás para que se adapte al nuevo poder que le otorgué" - se dijo así mismo el Saiyajin mientras pensaba en las nuevas rutinas para entrenar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un círculo rojo apareció en medio de su alcoba, Goku se percató de eso y se levantó para ver ese círculo tan familiar, y antes de que pudiera comprender algo, una persona apareció del círculo mágico y Goku la identificó de inmediato.

"¿Rias-chan?" - preguntó algo perplejo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la mencionada pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Goku-kun, hazlo conmigo. Toma mi virginidad!" - dijo la princesa carmesí muy desesperada.

"¿Eh?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza porque se quedó confundido por la petición de su amiga - "¿Rias-chan, que fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que eso de tomar tu virginidad?" - preguntó un Goku confuso ya que no entendía nada de lo que dijo Rias.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones, hay que hacerlo lo más pronto posible!" - entonces ella se levantó para quitarse su uniforme escolar dejando ver su voluptuoso cuerpo en ropa interior.

Goku estaba confundido por lo que estaba viendo, es más ni siquiera estaba sorprendido al ver el escultural cuerpo de su amiga, ¿pero por qué se estaba quitando la ropa?.

 _"Un momento, recuerdo que cuando me casé con Milk, ella hizo lo mismo el primer día de casados y luego de un tiempo apareció Gohan. ¿Entonces ella quiere que...?"_ \- Goku no pudo terminar su frase ya que su visión se tornó oscura, ¿y la razón?, pues Rias puso sus enormes tetas en el rostro del Saiyajin.

"¡Espera, Rias-chan. No puedo respirar!" - decía un Goku mientras era sofocado por los magumbos de la Gremory pero la chica no hizo caso y solo siguió abrazando.

"Shhh, tranquilo mi Goku. Solo deja que yo haga el trabajo, pero es mi primera vez, así se gentil, ¿si?" - preguntó Rias con un toque sensual en su voz y entonces dejó de sofocar a su enamorado para verlo cara a cara con sus bellos ojos azules,. Entonces Rias se empezó a quitar el brasier dejando ver sus enormes pechos con unos lindos pezones rosados. Ella estuvo a punto de besarlo en la boca, sin embargo su momento fue interrumpido cuando otro circulo mágico apareció en medio del cuarto de Goku - "¡Oh diablos, ya casi comenzaba con el acto!" - exclamó Rias frustrada ya que cierta persona iba a aparecer para arruinarle el momento.

"¿Rias-chan, de que estás hablando?" - inquirió el Saiyajin todavía perplejo por lo que estaba pasando. Entonces el notó el circulo mágico que apareció en su cuarto y pudo sentir la presencia de alguien - _"Siento un ki similar al que tienen Rias y los demás, ¿pero quien es?"_ \- se preguntó mentalmente y a los pocos segundos Grayfia apareció dejando nuevamente intrigado a nuestro héroe.

Grayfia vio lo que estaba en la habitación, una Rias semidesnuda a lado de un chico que también estaba en boxers. Sin embargo al ver a Goku, se quedó impresionada del tamaño de los músculos; sus brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen, simplemente eran perfectos, ningún demonio que haya conocido tenía un cuerpo similar, ni siquiera su amo Sirzechs. La mujer peliplata sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en lo importante.

"Rias-sama, el amo Sirzechs y su padre estarían muy tristes si presenciaran esta desagradable escena" - decía Grayfia algo decepcionada por el acto tan inapropiado que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Rias frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama de Goku - "Es mi cuerpo. A quien decida dárselo es mi decisión, ¿Que tiene de malo eso?. Además, nadie me apartará de mi lindo Goku-kun" - dijo ella aun con determinación. Grayfia se quedó intrigada tras escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Goku? ¿Ese es el nombre de la persona que sería mejor prospecto que Riser-sama?" - preguntó la maid curiosa a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

"Si, es él" - decía mientras apuntaba al mencionado guerrero quien solo se rascaba la cabeza - "Goku-kun, podrías presentarte por favor"

"Oh, claro Rias-chan" - Goku se levantó para acercarse un poco a las dos mujeres - "Hola, soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku. Espero que nos llevemos bien como amigos" - decía Goku presentándose como siempre esbozando su sonrisa, y justo cuando hizo eso, Grayfia se quedó sin habla al ver la sonrisa del Saiyajin, simplemente no sabía como describir esa expresión más que con solo una sola palabra... Lindo.

"U-un gusto conocerlo, Son Goku. Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge. Soy la sirvienta del rey demonio Sirzechs Lucifer quien es el hermano mayor de Rias-sama" - Grayfia se presentó mientras hacía una reverencia.

"¿Grayfia?, es un bonito nombre. Creo que te llamaré Grayfia-chan, ¿te parece?" - preguntó Goku ya que le simpatizó la maid. La mujer peliplata se quedó nuevamente sin habla por el comentario del Saiyajin, ¿acaso le dijo que su nombre era bonito? ¿acaso le quería llamar con el honorifico 'chan'?. ¿Por qué su corazón ahora comenzó a latir mientras sentía más calor en su rostro?, ¿Que le estaba pasando?.

"C-claro, usted puede llamarme como usted quiera" - decía una Grayfia algo sonrojada y por alguna razón ella sonrió.

Rias notó eso y miró con mucha sospecha la actitud de su hermana, ¿no será que ella también...?. No pudo terminar sus pensamientos ya que Goku tomó la palabra.

"Oigan, alguien me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí porque de verdad no entiendo nada" - el Saiyajin lo pidió amablemente ya que de verdad necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Permiteme explicarte Goku, lo que pasa es que..." - y así Grayfia comenzó a explicarle el problema que tenía Rias, acerca de su compromiso que tenía con el heredero del clan Phoenix y a la vez le explicaron un poco acerca de Riser Phoenix. Entonces con todo aclarado, Goku pudo entender algo.

"Ya veo, entonces eso es lo que pasa" - dijo este mientras estaba sentado, pensativo y piernas cruzadas ya que estaba muy serio al saber el problema de su amiga. Entonces volteó a ver a Rias para hablarle - "Oye Rias-chan, si no quieres casarte ¿entonces porque simplemente no le haces y ya?" - Goku preguntó un poco despreocupado y esa fue la solución que se le ocurrió, pues no tenía sentido que alguien haga algo si no quiere realmente.

"¡No es tan fácil Goku-kun, no puedo cancelar mi compromiso así como así. Mis padres y los de Riser ya arreglaron este compromiso y no hay marcha atrás. Pero es que no quiero hacerlo" - Rias dijo con mucha frustración mientras apretaba los puños y casi a punto de llorar. Grayfia estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el Saiyajin habló primero.

"¿Entonces que te parece esto?, ¿Que tal si me llevas con tus padres y les digo simplemente que no te cases con ese sujeto?" - Goku sugirió con una sonrisa y esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a las dos mujeres. Entonces Rias se emocionó y se acercó al pelinegro.

"G-Goku-kun, ¿tu harías eso... por mi?" - preguntó Rias con un brillo en sus ojos lleno de esperanzas. Goku simplemente asintió - "¿Pero por qué?"

"Pues porque tu eres alguien especial para mi Rias-chan, eres mi amiga y no me gustaría verte en algo que no quieres hacer. Es tu vida y tu eres libre para tomar tus decisiones y estar con las personas que quieras" - dijo Goku con su sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Rias se sonrojó por eso y a la vez las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus delicadas mejillas, entonces ella ya no se contuvo y abrazó a Goku - "¡Goku-kun, Goku-kun, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi. Ahora te empiezo a querer más!" - ella decía con mucha alegria en su voz mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello del Saiyajin. Goku solamente sonrió mientras le daba palmadas con la intención de calmar su angustia.

Grayfia veia la escena y ella estaba sintiendo varias emociones; estaba asombrada de que este hombre tuviera el valor para ir hacia donde viven los padres tanto de Rias como de Riser, para hablar con el mismo Phoenix y cancelar el compromiso de su hermana, ¿sera valiente o es simplemente torpeza?, porque no sabía en el lio en el que estaba metido. Pero por otro lado, la maid sentía algo de celos, porque ese chico realmente se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Rias, naturalmente la mayoría de los hombres solo veían a las mujeres de manera egoísta, con pura lujuria, pero el chico de nombre Goku era distinto, ella si se preocupaba por el bienestar de Rias, ¿pero por qué le estaba molestando que su hermana recibiera ese tipo de atención?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Goku le empezó a hablar.

"Disculpa Grayfia-chan, ¿me puedes decir donde viven los padres de Rias-chan?" - Goku le preguntó eso ya que tenía la intención de cancelar el compromiso de Rias, ahora mismo.

"¿Y por qué quieres ir ahora?, le sugiero que mejor espere hasta mañana porque es muy tarde" - Grayfia le dijo recuperando la compostura y Goku pues aceptó eso porque tenía razón, aun tenía sueño y estaba en ayunas - "En ese caso, me retiro. Le iré a avisar a Sirzechs-sama y a sus padres para que los esperen en una reunión en la mansión. Rias-sama, lo mejor será que me acompañe para que les digas personalmente"

"De acuerdo Grayfia-nee" - entonces Rias se puso el sostén mientras recogía su ropa, luego se dirigió a Goku - "Goku-kun, lamento mucho las molestias que te ocasioné, de verdad no fue mi intención" - lo decía muy apenada ya que por su compromiso, metió a su interés amoroso en una situación que le podría costar la vida.

"No importa Rias-chan, recuerdo que te prometí que te ayudaría en todo lo que este a mi alcance" - dijo el Dios Saiyajin sonriendo como siempre. Rias sonrió ya que le alegró que el pelinegro no estuviera molesto por meterlo en sus asuntos familiares, entonces le dijo que mañana viniera al medio día al club del ocultismo para también ir con su clan para visitar su hogar en el inframundo. En ese momento, las dos demonios desaparecieron del cuarto dejando a un solitario Goku, o eso es lo que creían.

"¿Goku-kun?" - el Saiyajin escuchó una voz y entonces miró la puerte para notar la presencia de Asia junto con Reynare y Tiamat.

"Oh, son ustedes chicas. ¿Escucharon todo?" - preguntó Goku de forma inocente.

"Si Goku-sama, sentimos la presencia de esa demonio y estaba a punto de sacarla de tu habitación, pero vino esa otra mujer y escuchamos todo. Y antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que tienes todo nuestro apoyo" - comentó Reynare que estaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

"¿Su apoyo?"

"Así es, escuchamos el problema que tiene la Gremory y no pudimos sentir pena por ella. Ella no merece estar con un engreído como Riser Phoenix" - añadió Tiamat igualmente de brazos cruzados ya que conocía la reputación de ese demonio - "Es por eso que dejaremos que vayas con los padres de Rias para que canceles su compromiso" - declaró la reyna dragona con una sonrisa mientras Asia asentía ya que al igual que las dos pechugonas, no quería ver a su presidenta sufrir.

"Gracias chicas, son las mejores. Me da gusto saber que Rias-chan se preocupan tanto por ella" - decía Goku más que orgulloso de la empatía de sus tres amigas.

"Hmph, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella aunque sea mi rival de amor. Pero eso si, ella no me ganará en esta guerra de amor" - decía Reynare con tono de burla pero Goku la veía confundida por eso de 'guerra de amor', pero a Tiamat le salió una vena de enojo por el comentario de la caído.

"Reynare-sama, no diga eso" - dijo Asia dijo con un puchero y sintiéndose algo celosa porque sabía poco a lo que se refería la pelinegra.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Y justo como habían planeado, Goku se había levantado para arreglarse, desayunar algo y después al medio día se había ido al club del ocultismo justo como Rias se lo pidió. Al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró con Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

"Ara ara pero si es mi príncipe Goku-kun, me da gusto verte" - Akeno le saludó como siempre y su interés amoroso le sonrió correspondiendole el saludo - "Por cierto Goku-kun, Rias-buchou nos mandó un mensaje a todos citándonos para ir a la casa de sus padres por algo que tu querías solucionar, ¿es cierto eso?" - preguntó la oji violeta algo curiosa a lo que Goku asiento.

"Así es Akeno-chan, quiero hablar con los padres de Rias para que cancelen su compromiso con un tal Raiser Phoenix o algo así" - contestó el pelinegro sin vacilar, lo que dijo dejó atónitos al resto de la nobleza de la pelirroja.

"¿Goku-san, estás seguro de querer hacer algo así?. Había escuchado rumores de que el heredero del clan Phoenix es muy fuerte" - decía Kiba algo preocupado por su amigo ya que se iba a meter en muchos líos.

"¿Es muy fuerte?" - eso último comentario le llamó mucho la atención a nuestro héroe, por una sencilla razón.

Entonces Akeno añadió lo siguiente - "Si Goku-kun, el clan Phoenix es reconocido por tener la habilidad de la inmortalidad, lo cual los hace casi invencibles" - le dijo eso con la intención de que su querido Saiyajin reconsiderada su decisión.

"¿Así que tienen la capacidad de ser inmortales?" - Goku entonces recordó a cierto enemigo de piel rosada que tenía la misma capacidad que ese tal Pheonix, ¿acaso será igual de fuerte que Majin Buu?.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¡Ja, eso ni en sueños XD. Creo que todos los que leemos esto sabemos de antemano que la inmortalidad de Majin Buu no se compara con el del pollo frito de Riser. Fin de Nota).**_

"¡Eso me emociona, no puedo esperar para desafiar a ese sujeto!" - exclamó emocionado Goku a quienes les salían brillos en sus ojos. El comentario dicho por el Saiyajin dejó perplejos a los presentes, con excepción de Asia, Reynare y Momoyo, pues a diferencia de los del clan Gremory, ellas confiaban ciegamente en que el Saiyajin saldría victorioso contra el heredero del clan Phoenix (y no estaban ni cerca de exagerar).

"Ara Goku, ¿acaso no tienes miedo del poder de Riser?" - preguntó la pelinegra porque tenía miedo de que su querido hombre saliera herido contra ese demonio, o peor, que fuera asesinado.

"Claro que no Akeno-chan, como guerrero Saiyajin me emociona pelear con sujetos poderosos, de esa manera me vuelvo más fuerte. Además, le prometí a Rias-chan que la libraría de algo que no quiere hacer en su vida, es el deber del mejor amigo" - terminó de decir mientras alzaba en puño en señal de entusiasmo. Las palabras dichas por el Saiyajin dejaron aun más sorprendidos; Kiba lo veía con una sonrisa acompañado de admiración por la determinación de ayudar a la presidenta sin importar el problema en donde estuviese metida, las chicas lo veían con corazones en los ojos porque esa actitud les llenaba de esperanzas.

 _"Goku-kun realmente se preocupa mucho por la presidenta, y a pesar de las advertencias que le dimos aun está determinado en ayudarla a salir de su compromiso. Eso me gusta de él"_ \- Akeno pensó eso último con una linda sonrisa acompañado de un rubor - _"Quizás ya sea tiempo de contarle acerca de mi verdadero origen"_

Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando un circulo mágico rojo apareció en medio del club y de ahí salió Rias Gremory.

"Me alegra de verlos a todos reunidos" - dijo contenta la pelirroja de ver a su nobleza, a Goku y a la reina dragóna - "Muy bien, ahora es momento de ir a mi casa"

"Je je je, por fin ya conoceré tu casa Rias-chan" - comentó Goku un poco emocionado y contento como siempre. Rias asintió de aprobación ya que estaba de acuerdo en que su amado Saiyajin finalmente conocerá su mansión, ubicado el inframundo y también de que conocerá a su familia, ella hubiera querido esperar para presentarlos en un momento más agradable, pero dada a las circunstancias en la que estaba, pues tuvo que adelantar las cosas. El grupo de jovenes se reunieron en el centro para posteriormente teletransportarse del club.

* * *

 **Ubicación: Inframundo/Terrenos del Clan Gremory**

Goku y sus amigos habían aparecido justo enfrente de una enorme mansión acompañado de un hermoso jardín en el exterior, al momento de llegar el Saiyajin se quedó fascinado al ver la enorme mansión.

"Vaya, ¿entonces esta es tu casa, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku muy curioso a lo que la princesa carmesí asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es Goku-kun, esta es mi mansión, originalmente me educaron aquí pero hace algún tiempo me asignaron en la ciudad de Kuoh" - contestó Rias con una sonrisa ya que estaba contenta de haber causado una buena primera impresión.

"Ya veo" - entonces Goku dio un vistazo a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de varias cosas interesantes; para empezar el cielo, este en lugar de ser de azul cielo, estaba ligeramente verdoso - "Oye Rias-chan, ¿donde estamos exactamente?"

"Estamos en el inframundo, aquí es donde viven todos los demonios de raza pura como yo" - respondió nuevamente Rias aun sonriente.

"Ah, con que el inframundo, ya veo" - dijo Goku simpleza ya que no le importó estar en un lugar repleto de demonios, este lugar en cierto modo le recordaba un poco al infierno de su universo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos sabemos que el infierno y el inframundo son exactamente el mismo lugar, solo que con diferentes maneras de decirlos. Fin de nota).**_

 _"Jamás pensé que entraría al lugar donde viven los demonios. Que bueno que no soy del todo un ángel caído"_ \- pensó Reynare con algo de asombro al ver por primera vez el inframundo, su jefe Azazel justamente le advertía que bajo ningún motiva no entrara al terreno de los demonios, porque le iría muy mal. Menos mal que tenía a Goku para protegerla si llegara a recibir algún reclamo.

Tiamat por otro lado, no temía para nada, después de todo no es como si hubiera estado por primera vez en el inframundo. A parte, un viejo dragón amigo suyo residía en alguna parte del inframundo (creo que ya saben a quien me refiero).

"Bien, ahora entremos a mi casa ya que mis padres y mi hermano nos esperan" - dijo Rias mientras Goku y los demás la seguían para adentrarse a la mansión Gremory. Al momento de abrir las enormes puertas, todos fueron recibidos por una enorme fila de hermosas sirvientas a la derecha mientras que en la izquierda había otra pero de elegantes de mayordomos, todos y cada uno de ellos recibieron a la pelirroja con la misma oración.

"¡Bienvenida a casa, Rias-sama!" - dijeron tanto las maids como los mayordomos con una reverencia.

"Wow, muchas personas viven en la casa de Rias-chan. Incluso la casa es más grande que la de Bulma" - comentó Goku mientras veía a los sirvientes que estaba a sus costados, cuando veía a los mayordomos pues no pasó nada en especial, sin embargo cuando se fijó en la fila de sirvientes ahí si paso algo, todas y cada una de las sirvientas se maravillaron por la apariencia de Goku, hasta tal punto de quedar sonrojadas como tomates. El Saiyajin no le importó eso y seguía caminando, sin embargo, las chicas veían a las maids con reojo ya que sospechaban que les había atraido el Saiyajin.

Su camino siguió por unos segundos hasta que el grupo llegó a una de los cientos de puertas del corredor, entonces un par de sirvientes abrieron la puerta dejándolos la via libre. Entonces entraron a otra habitación donde todo el mobiliario era elegante, al parecer esa habitación era para reuniones ya que había una enorme mesa en el centro y a su alrededor habían sillones y un gran sofá, y justamente en la habitación habian varias personas, en total eran cuatro.

"Oto-san, Okka-san, Nii-sama" - dijo una Rias muy contenta mientras saludaba a los que estaban presentes en la habitación.

"Rias, hija. Me da gusto volverte a ver" - dijo el primero de los personas que se levantó para saludar a la heredera del clan Gremory. Se trataba de un hombre de una cabellera similar al de Rias, pero este tenía una barba corta y tenía ojos azules, vestía un elegante traje blanco con bordes amarillos. El nombre de este señor era Zeoticus Gremory, o como muchos les llaman en el inframundo, Lord Gremory y era el padre de Rias.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Solo para aquellos que no lo sepan,** **Zeoticus Gremory es el nombre del padre de Rias, no lo mencionan en muchos fanfics porque solo dicen 'Lord Gremory'. Esta información lo saqué de la Wikia. Fin de Nota).**_

"¿Cómo has estado, mi princesa?" - preguntó el pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su hija y ella contestó solo con un 'muy bien' pero obviamente había un motivo por el que los reunió. Entonces alguien más abrazó a Rias y se trataba de otra mujer.

"Rias, mi pequeña. Ha pasado mucho desde que nos visitaste" - dijo una hermosa mujer que se parecía físicamente a Rias pero su cabello era de color marrón, tenía ojos color violeto y su cuerpo era superior al de su hija, principalmente en el busto. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos collares que llevaba de accesorio. El nombre de esta bella mujer era Venelana Gremory, la madre de Rias.

"Así es ka-san, yo también te he hechado de menos" - dijo Rias a su mamá de manera jovial. Venelana sonrió mientras veía atrás de su hijo, especificamente a los que acompañaban a su hija

"Veo que trajiste a tu clan, hija" - dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa reconociendo a la nobleza de su querida Rias - "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Akeno-chan" - Venelana saludó a la sacerdotisa del rayo y la mencionada asintió.

"Lo mismo digo, Venelana-sama" - saludó Akeno con una reverencia ya que le tenía un gran respeto a la madre de su mejor amiga, es más, hasta la considera como su segunda madre porque la habían cuidado cuando la encontraron siendo una niña.

Entonces el tercer anfitrión se levantó para acercarse a la pelirroja - "Me da gusto que nos visitaras, nee-san" - dijo un hombre pelirrojo al igual que ella y su padre, cuyo nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual rey del inframundo. El abrazo a su hermana y ella también correspondió el abrazo, un pequeño detalle es que a lado de los Gremory se encontraba Grayfia de espectante. Unos segundos después se separaron del abrazo y entonces Sirzechs habló - "Entonces hermana, sabes que esta reunión es para discutir acerca de tu compromiso, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé nii-sama, y estoy aquí para terminar con este de una vez por todas. He decidido no casarme con Raiser Phoenix" - declaró nuevamente Rias y su respuesta dejó perplejos a sus padres y hermano.

"Pero Rias, ya habíamos discutido acerca de este hace un tiempo. Es necesario que formes alianza con el Clan Phoenix para preservar la existencia de nuestra especie" - comentó Zeoticus con la intención de que su hija reconsidere su decisión, sin embargo la princesa carmesí no iba a dar marcha atrás.

"Con todo respeto oto-san, no pienso casarme con ese imbécil bajo ningún motivo y eso es porque encontré a alguien mejor que Riser" - declaró Rias con una sonrisa confiada y todos los presentes (a excepción de Goku, sus amigos y Grayfia) estaban impresionados por lo que dijo la pelirroja, pues simplemente estaban incrédulos. Aunque por otro lado, los que estaban contentos eran Venelana y Sirzechs, pues ellos estaban en desacuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado ya que Rias era libre de escoger con quien casarse, el verdadero responsable de este compromiso fueron los patriarcas de los clanes Gremory y Phoenix.

"¿Entonces hija, quien esa persona que consideras mejor que Riser Phoenix, de casualidad vino contigo?" - preguntó Venelana con algo de interés.

Rias asintió de afirmación - "Así es ka-san, esa persona está aquí, en esta habitación y es él" - entonces Rias apuntó hacia donde estaba Goku - "Oto-san, Ka-san, Nii-sama, les presento a Son Goku" - ella finalmente presentó al pelinegro.

"¿Es él?" - preguntó Sirzechs bastante confundido al ver al Saiyajin, al verlo se quedó intrigado, ¿que tenía de especial ese chico?. Entonces el rey del inframundo se acercó a Goku para saludarlo - "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Son Goku. Soy Sirzechs Lucifer, el rey del inframundo y hermano mayor de Rias" - se presentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano y entonces el Saiyajin estrechó su mano con la suya. Sin embargo, al momento de tocar su mano, el demonio sintió un abrumador poder tenia en el interior el mencionado Goku, decir que era grande su poder es decir poco, ¡era gigantesco!. Era el mismo poder que sintió en Kuoh hace varios meses - _"¿Entonces este el sujeto que posee aquel gran poder?"_ \- Sirzechs pensó algo nervioso.

"Je je je, es un gusto conocer al hermano mayor de Rias-chan. Espero que seamos amigos, por cierto solo dime Goku" - Goku le dijo con su típica sonrisa porque le agradó la presencia de Sirzechs, a pesar de que su ki era maligno como el del resto de los demonios, pero tal vez era el mismo caso de Rias.

"L-lo mismo digo, G-Goku-san" - dijo Sirzechs con un toque leve de nervios ya que estar presente de un ser que fácilmente superaba su poder, pues lo ponía un poco inquieta. Por fortuna sus familiares e invitados no notaron sus nervios, o eso creía.

La siguiente en presentarse fue la madre de Rias, que por cierto no había dejado de verlo desde que su hija lo presentó - "Hola Son Goku, mi nombre es Venelana Gremory y soy la madre de Rias. Espero que nos llevemos bien" - la pelicastaña se presentó con una linda sonrisa mientras extendía su delicada mano del cual el pelinegro la tomó sin problema.

"Es un honor conocer a la madre de Rias-chan. A decir verdad, te pareces mucho a ella en lo linda" - dijo Goku sin siquiera haber pensado ese último comentario.

Venelana se quedó atónita por el cumplido y por alguna razón se sonrojó, ¿acaso le dijo que era linda?. Bueno, no podría decir que el Saiyajin estaba equivocado porque algunos demonios le decían lo mismo, pero cuando lo dijo Goku pues pasó algo diferente, sonaba totalmente sincero y gentil - "Emm, muchas gracias Goku-kun" - y justo cuando dijo eso, la sexy milf se quedó en shock por la forma en que llamó al Saiyajin - _"¿Qué me está pasando, por qué estoy actuando de esa manera con este chico?. Bueno, debo admitir que se ve muy guapo, y sus músculos... Madre mía, ¿acaso serán reales?. ¡No, calamate Venelana"_ \- pensaba la mujer peli castaña mientras sacudía su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Mis lectores, ¿quieren que Venelana forme parte del harem de Goku?, porque algunos de ustedes me la sugirieron y estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tengo mis dudas. Pongan su respuesta en los reviews, 'y esto en que afectará a la familia Gremory?. Pues eso solamente lo sabré yo, pero todo depende de que me digan ustedes. Fin de nota**_

Los demás veían la escena con signos de interrogación en la cabeza, ya que era la primera vez que Venelana se comportaba así con alguien, no era muy típico de ella. Las personas que lo veían con más sospechosa a la matriarca Gremory eran su hija, Grayfia y el resto de las chicas interesadas en el Dios Saiyajin.

El último en presentarse con nuestro héroe fue el patriarca Gremory - "Hola Goku-san, mi nombre es Zeoticus Gremory, el padre de mi pequeña Rias. Eres un chico bastante interesante" - dijo Lord Gremory con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Goku y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo con su típica sonrisa - "Así que, ¿Rias te considera un mejor prospecto para casarte con ella?"

"Pues no se a que se refiere con prospecto, pero yo vine hasta aquí para que ustedes cancelen el compromiso con ese tal Riser" - dijo con Goku sin entrar en rodeos. Lo que dijó dejó sorprendidos a los tres Gremory.

"¿Por qué quieres anular el compromiso de Riser Phoenix con el de mi hija? ¿Cual es tu propósito?" - preguntó Zeoticus muy intrigado por la petición tan simple del Son.

"Pues es porque Rias-chan está muy triste y no me gusta verla así, es por eso que quiero arreglar las cosas y que dejen que ella misma tome sus decisiones. Espero que eso no sea mucha molestia" - respondió Goku sin rechistar y con mucha determinación. Lo que dijo dejó impresionados a los que vivían en la mansión, Rias estaba llorando de la felicidad ya que su Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a romper su compromiso y estaba allí hablando con sus padres como se lo había prometido.

Venelana vio con mucho interés al Saiyajin ya que lo que dijo era muy conmovedor y estaba en lo cierto, hasta la fecha ningún otro chico (que no fuesen su esposo e hijo) había estado tan preocupado por el bienestar de su querida hija ya que solamente se fijaban en su belleza y no en sus sentimientos. Ahora la matriarca Gremory estaba más interesada por el futuro novio de su hijo y estaba un poco celosa de haber encontrado su alma gemela.

Un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de Sirzechs ya que por fin había conocido a un hombre generoso que se preocupaba tanto por su hermana menor.

Y por último estaba Zeoticus quien parpadeó un par de veces por las palabras de Saiyajin - "Vaya muchacho, tienes una determinación admirable y al parecer muestras un gran afecto hacia mi hija. Pero lamento decirte que el trato ya está hecho y no puedo cancelar el compromiso así como así, lo siento muchacho" - se disculpó el pelirrojo mayor con una mirada apenada. Su hija lo vio con algo de molestia ya que todo no estaba saliendo como quería.

"Ya veo" - Goku se quedó pensativo por lo que dijo Lord Gremory, sin embargo eso no era ningún pretexto para no ayudar a su amiga - "¿Entonces hay una manera de cancelar ese compromiso?. Tiene que haber algún modo, por favor" - Goku les dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos en señal de suplica.

"De hecho si hay un modo..." - el que habló fue Sirzechs y todos voltearon a verlo - "A través de un Rating Game"

"¿Rating Game?" - Goku levantó una ceja pero luego recordó lo que Rias le había explicado acerca de los Rating Game - "Ah, se refiere a eso que ustedes llaman noblezas se pelean contra otra nobleza, ¿verdad?" - preguntó algo inseguro porque solo recordó esa información.

"Veo que sabes algo al respecto, Goku-san. Así es, la nobleza de mi hermana Rias tendría que enfrentarse a la de Riser Phoenix, y si llegara a ganar, pues el compromiso se cancela" - comentó Sirzechs con tranquilidad pero luego el rey demonio dio un vistazo a los siervos que acompañaban a su hermana y notó un pequeño detalle - "Sin embargo, a la nobleza de Rias le faltan piezas del mal mientras que Riser las tiene todas y ha ganado varios Rating game. Creo que eso sería una gran desventaja" - añadió el rey lucifer con algo de escepticismo. Su hermana Rias iba a decir algo al respecto, pero el que habló fue Goku.

"En ese caso, ¿por qué no me deja pelear solo contra él?. Después de todo yo formo parte de la nobleza de Rias y de su familia" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa. Lo que dijo dejó nuevamente sorprendidos a los Gremory, entonces los presentes pudieron ver la marca de la familia Gremory estapada en su dogi, lo cual lo hace ser un miembro de su nobleza.

"Es cierto, llevas la marca de nuestra familia. Pero no siento la presencia de un demonio dentro de ti, ¿que es lo que eres realmente, Goku-san?" - preguntó Sirzechs ya que quiso aprovechar para sacar información del nuevo invitado, Zeoticus, Venelana y hasta su maid Grayfia sentían la misma curiosidad. Goku estuvo a punto de contarles a los Gremory lo que era, pero alguien tocó la puerta y de ahí entró un mayordomo.

"Disculpe la intromisión, Sirzechs-lucifer-sama, pero vengo a avisarle que Riser Phoenix-sama ha llegado" - dijo el mayordomo con una reverencia.

"Está bien, que pase" - dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad pero se sentía molesto porque su otro invitado llegó en el momento inoportuno, solo esperaba que Goku resolviera su duda después de que terminara este asunto.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ahí entró una persona más; se trataba de un hombre de unos 25 años a lo mucho, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, su cara representaba arrogancia pura. Vestia un elegante traje rojo desabotonado dejando ver una camisa blanca. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Riser Phoenix, heredero del clan Phoenix.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: O, como le decimos nosotros, el pollo frito XD. Fin de Nota).**_

"Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que no podía decidir que vestirme para visitar a mis futuros suegros y cuñado" - dijo Riser en tono arrogante, cosa que molestó a casi todos en la habitación, hasta Goku no pudo sentir molestia al sentir el ki tan repulsivo, a diferencia de Rias y los demás demonios, este si desprendía hostilidad. Entonces el rubio notó a Rias y se acerco a ella - "¿Cómo está mi futura esposa? ¿Estás emocionada porque nos casaremos pronto?" - el estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de la pelirroja, pero ella de un rápido movimiento apartó su mano con la suya.

"No me toques Riser, aun no estamos casados. Es más, ni siquiera pienso casarme contigo" - reclamó Rias con molestia pero eso solo provocó que el rubio sonriera de forma arrogante.

"Vamos mi preciosa, no deberías comportarte así enfrente de nuestra futura familia. Piensa en los chismes que se podrían armar en el inframundo" - dijo Riser fingiendo ser dramático.

"¡No me interesa lo que piensen de mi, mientras no este lado. Estaré bien en mi vida" - protestó Rias mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Cuando dijo eso, Riser ya no soportó más y agarró el brazo de la chica.

"Mira Rias, tu obstinación ya me está quitando la paciencia. Así que te pido que te empieces a comportar como una buena novia, ¿si?" - decía Riser con un tono más hostil, cosa que ya comenzó a molestar a los presentes, en especial a un pelinegro con cola de mono quien apretaba sus puños.

"¡No, suéltame, me estás lastimando Phoenix!" - Rias entonces forcejeó para quitarse del agarre del pollo frito pero este no hacía caso.

"Entonces, ¿porque no me das un beso?" - sugirió Riser con una sonrisa que mostraba perversión e intentó acercar sus labios.

"¡NO, SUÉLTAME CERDO!" - exclamó Rias ya enojada mientras se zafaba del brazo de Riser y como detalle le regaló una hermosa cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla por el golpe que la hermosa Rias le propinó al engreído Phoenix, el único que estaba sonriendo era Goku ya que estaba orgulloso de lo fuerte que era su amiga. El mencionado rubio tocó su rostro y pudo sentir un hinchazón en su mejilla derecha y no hace falta mencionar lo molesto que estaba sintiéndose.

"¡Tú... maldita perra... ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?. Ahora mismo haré que me respetes!" - exclamó Riser enojado y se acercaba para intentar devolverle la cachetada, Rias se quedó paralizada y se quedó ahí parada para esperar su inminente golpe. Zeoticus y Sirzechs estaban a punto de intervenir, pero alguien más se le adelantó, una persona de cabellos puntiagudos apareció en medio de Rias y Riser y esa persona sujetó la muñeca de Riser. Los presentes se quedaron impactados al ver a Goku agarrando a Riser con suma facilidad, Rias por otro lado estaba feliz ya que el Saiyajin apareció para protegerla.

 _"¿D -De donde vino este sujeto?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo el rubio impactado ya que el Saiyajin simplemente apareció de la nada.

"Oye... por tu bien te sugiero que no toques a Rias-chan, ¿escuchaste?" - Goku preguntó con una mirada severa.

"¡Cállate escoria, ¿quien te crees que eres para intervenir en mis asuntos?!" - preguntó Riser bastante molesto mientras intentaba zafarse pero su esfuerzo era inutil.

"Mi nombre es Son Goku, y soy el mejor amigo de Rias-chan" - dijo Goku conservando la seriedad. "¡Ja, con que solo amigos, ¿eh?. ¡Zona de amigos!" - Riser se mofaba de la declaración de Goku pero este no le importó el insulto - "¡¿Sabes quien soy, idiota?!" - preguntó el pollo frito tratando de intimidar al pelinegro pero también era inútil.

"No y no me interesa conocer a un ser tan repugnante como tu" - respondió Goku con simpleza y aun serio. Lo que dijo dejó sorprendidos a todos, y más a Riser.

"¿Ser... Repugnante?. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme ser repugnante, a mi, al gran Riser Phoenix?. Maldito mocoso, ahora mismo haré que respetes a tus superiores!" - Riser exclamó furioso por la insolencia y quería arrematarlo. Sin embargo, este no se podía zafar del agarre del Saiyajin por más que lo intentaba no conseguía si quiera moverla - "¡¿Qué diablos, porque no puedo zafarme?"

"Es porque eres un debilucho, por eso no te liberas de mi" - esa fue la respuesta del Saiyajin y como demostración de su fuerza, el pelinegro apretó con más fuerza la muñeca del rubio.

 ***Crack!*** \- ese fue el sonido del crujido de unos huesos que se acaban de romper y el sonido fue tan claro que todos en la habitación lo escucharon.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" - ese fue el grito desgarrador por parte de Riser quien sintió los huesos rotos de su mano y era un dolor que jamás había sentido en su corta vida - "¡Suéltame, suéltame maldito!" - decía este mientras intentaba golpear a Goku con su mano libre pero el Saiyajin no sentía nada pero como le dio lastima, pues simplemente soltó a Riser y este dio unos pasos atrás.

El rubio estaba sosteniendo su mano aun sintiendo su muñeca rota y estaba más que enojado - "¡M-maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimar al gran Riser Phoenix?. ¡Te haré sufrir con mis llamas!" - exclamó frustrado el pollo frito mientras alzaba su mano sano para crear una bola de fuego y después lanzarla contra Goku.

"¡Goku/san/kun/sempai/sama!" - esos fueron los gritos por parte de todos los amigos del Saiyajin porque estaba a punto de sufrir una gran quemadura. Los demás Gremory y Grayfia también sintieron preocupación por lo mismo. Sin embargo, eso nunca iba a suceder y eso se debe a que Goku solamente alzó la mano ya que iba a hacer algo.

 **"¡Ahhhhhhhh!"** \- El Saiyajin liberó un leve grito y expulsó una rafaga de ki y en cuestión de segundos la bola de fuego de Riser se desvaneció por completo.

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer mi fuego?!" - preguntó/exigió Riser bastante sorprendido ya que hasta la fecha ningún ser había podido deshacerse de su fuego con esa facilidad. Los demás presentes tampoco creían lo que habían prescenciado, el guerrero Son Goku con una extraña ráfaga de viento se deshizo de la potente bola fuego del Phoenix. El que estaba más sorprendido era Sirzechs ya que nuevamente sintió ese poder tan abrumador, a pesar de que en realidad la cantidad fue mínima, lo sintió claramente.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad Riser?, No eres el oponente indicado para mi, así que te pido de la manera más cordial que te vayas aquí y no molestes a Rias-chan nunca más" - dijo Goku con una mirada fulminante que hizo que el heredero del clan Phoenix se estremeciera y retrocediera un poco.

"¡Desgraciado, no dejaré que te burles de mi!" - Riser estaba a punto de atacar otra vez, pero alguien intervino.

"¡Esperen, tiempo fuera!" - ese fue el grito de parte de Sirzechs quien se puso en medio de la conmoción - "¡Riser Phoenix, Son Goku, ustedes son pelean por un mismo objetivo, la mano de mi hermano. Así que les sugiero que resuelvan esto por un simple duelo de Rating game que se llevará a cabo de 7 días, ¿están de acuerdo?" - preguntó el rey demonio con el fin de tranquilizar la situación. Entonces Goku asintió porque estaba porque quería darle oportunidad al Phoenix, aunque por otro lado no entendió eso de 'tomar la mano de Rias'.

"¡Bien, dentro de 7 días aplastaré a este idiota con cabeza de puerco-espin, y de esa manera Rias será completamente mía, ya lo verán!" - exclamó Riser con una risa maniática y ya sin más que decir el pollo frito se fue a través de un circulo de teletransporte.

Tras la confrontación, se produjo un silencio que dejó incómodos a los presentes, ya que ninguno de los que estaban en la mansión esperaron a que el heredero del clan Phoenix fuese recibido con semejante humillación, tanto así que hasta se vio obligado a huir con el rabo entre las patas. Las habilidades de Goku dejaron muy pero muy intrigados a los Gremory, y Grayfia, pues jamás habían visto poderes como ese antes, la cuestión que pasaba en sus mentes era el siguiente; ¿Cómo es que ese chico pudo hacer algo así?.

El silencio se interrumpió, cuando cierta pelirroja de pechos grandes se abalanzó sobre Goku y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras decía lo siguiente.

"¡Gracias Goku-kun, gracias por defenderme de Riser!" - decia una Rias muy felíz ya que fue muy noble de su parte haber impedido esa bofetada.

"Je je je, no hay de que Rias, no podría permitir que ese desgraciado te tocara un solo cabello. Simplemente no toleraría que te lastimaran de ningún modo" - dijo Goku sonriendo mientras volteaba a verla con su sonrisa, nuevamente Rias se sonrojó por las palabras que escuchó y ahora se sentía más segura. Si bien, el compromiso aun no estaba del todo cancelado, al menos le daba gusto saber de ante mano que probablemente el Phoenix no tendría posibilidad de ganar, y más al ver como se deshizo de su bola de fuego como si hubiese apagado una simple vela.

Los demás presentes veían la escena muy conmovedora, las chicas interesadas en Goku trataban de contener los celos pero tenían que aguantar ya que habian acordado en apoyar a Rias, pero eso si, no la dejarían de vigilar mientras estuviera con Goku. Venelana y Grayfia, por alguna razón sentían celos por la suerte que estaba teniendo Rias, ¿pero por qué sentían eso?.

 ***Grrrrrrrrrr!*** \- ese fue el sonido de un gruñido que vino en la panza de cierto pelinegro.

"¡Ja ja ja, ahora que ha pasado esa tensión, mi estomago está pidiendo de comer. Disculpa Rias-chan, ¿pero me podrías preparar algo de comer?" - Goku le pidió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, por la pena claro. Todos los presentes vieron a Goku con gotas de sudor estilo anime, sus amigos si bien ya sabían como sonaba el estomago cuando tenía hambre, pues aun no dejaba de sorprenderlos, de hecho la que recién estaba sorprendida era Tiamat, pues el rugido de la panza de su amado sonaba casi igual de fuerte cuando ella tiene hambre. Y por otro lado, la familia de Rias y la sirivienta Grayfia, pues se quedaron con los ojos abiertos tras haber oído el estomago de Goku.

Entonces se escuchó una pequeña risa y provino del padre de la pelirroja - "Je je je, en ese caso, ¿que te parece si vamos al gran comedor y ahí te servimos la comida?. De paso, podríamos charlar un rato sobre ciertas cosas, ¿te parece bien Goku-san?" - preguntó Zeoticus con una sonrisa ya que es lo mínimo que podría hacer por el Saiyajin por haber defendido a su hija.

"¡ESO ME GUSTARÍA!" - exclamó Goku bastante emocionado ya que ansiaba por probar más comida.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después/Cambio de Escena**

Ahora nos encontramos en el gran comedor de la mansión donde todo estaba elegante, desde la gran mesa que tenía varios metros de longitud, las enormes sillas, hasta las decoraciones que rodeaban la habitación. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, sino lo que estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor.

Se podían escuchar claramente como los cubiertos y los platos resonaban y otra vez como si estuviesen danzando, y eso se debía a que nuestro protagonista se encontraba degustando de un exquisito manjar digno de un rey preparado por los mejores chefs que le servían a la familia Gremory, y había todo tipo de alimentos que solo uno podría imaginar en sueños. A medida que Goku iba comiendo platillo tras platillo, este dejaba los platos y tazones acompañándolos como si fuesen mini torres de Pisa, y cuando pasaba eso, unas sirvientas iban recogiendo los platos sucios y unos segundos después venían otras con más platos llenos de comida, pero no estarían llenos por mucho tiempo ya que el Saiyajin se los acababa en menos de 30 segundos.

"¡Ah, esto está delicioso. Quiero más!" - dijo un alegre Goku mientras hacía girar un plato sobre la punta de los dedos. Y así las pobres sirvientas continuaban sirviendo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Todos los presentes en el comedor no decían nada, pero no hacía falta para describir el asombro que sentían en estos momentos, pues es que al ver a Goku comer de esa manera tan inhumana, pues no les permitía que ellos consumieran sus propios alimentos con normalidad, la única que si comía casi a la par con el Saiyajin era Tiamat.

 _"Vaya, me sorprende la manera de comer de Goku-sama. Y yo que creí que mi apetito era voraz, hasta en eso me gana mi querido amo"_ \- pensó la reyna dragona con una sonrisa mientras ella consumía una pierna de pavo de un solo bocado. En cualquier aspecto que ella estuviese, ya sea humana o dragón, Tiamat consumía mucha comida para satisfacer su apetito.

 _"¿Cómo puede comer tanto este chico?"_ \- pensó un Zeoticus bastante sorprendido mientras seguía viendo a Goku comer como si nada, la cantidad de platos que había consumido solo era comparable a los que sus sirvientes hacían en las más grandes fiestas que organizaban en su mansión - "Emm, disculpa... Goku-san..." - Lord Gremory le habló a Goku y el mencionado alzó su mirada para ver que quería, pero el guerrero tenía la boca llena de espagueti - "Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad comes de esta manera todos los días, acaso no engordarás?" - preguntó el mayor de los pelirrojos con mucha curiosidad. Entonces Goku se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo con la boca llena lo cual no se le entendía nada en lo absoluto.

"Goku-kun, debes masticar los alimentos antes de responder una pregunta. Que no se te olvide eso" - comentó Venelana reprochandolo por su falta de modales sonando como si fuese su madre. Goku escuchó eso y solo parpadeó un par de veces, pero ya que la madre de su amiga se lo pidió tan amablemente, pues no tuvo de otra más que obedecer sus instrucciones, así que aspiró todo el espagueti que tenía en la boca para después tragarselo de golpe, eso dejó nuevamente sorprendidos a todos, y algunos hasta estaban asqueados por lo mismo - _"Ara ara, parece que tendré que enseñarle modales a este chico. Si es que quiero que sea un buen candidato para mi hija"_ \- pensó Venelana con una linda sonrisa mientras planeaba como educar a nuestro guerrero del universo 7.

"¿Entonces, que nos decías Goku-san?" - preguntó nuevamente Zeoticus después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Oh, lo que les decía es que así es, como todo esto todos los días. Los de mi especie tenemos que comer al menos 8 veces para no perder energías" - respondió Goku despreocupadamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Lo que dijo dejó sorprendidos a todos, menos a los del club el ocultismo, eso porque ya lo sabían.

 _"¿Ocho veces al día? Pero si lo que acaba de comer fueron como para 50 personas. ¿De verdad será de este mundo Goku-san?"_ \- pensó Sirzechs bastante sorprendido. Sin embargo, algo que dijo Goku dejó intrigado al rey del inframundo - "¿Los de tu especie, Goku-san? ¿Acaso no eres humano, o demonio siquiera?" - preguntó Sirzechs bastante intrigado de saber eso, sus padres y su sirviente estaban igual de interesados en saber lo mismo a lo que todos fijaron su vista en el Son.

"¿Pues no Sirzechs-san, yo no soy un humano ni tampoco demonio" - contestó Goku con simpleza.

"¿Entonces eres un ángel, o ángel caído?" - preguntó y supuso el padre de Rias porque pensó en esa posibilidad pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

"Ninguno de esos, yo soy un Saiyajin" - Goku escupió su respuesta y los Gremory junto con Grayfia se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esa última frase.

"¿Saiyajin?, ¿Que es un Saiyajin?" - inquirió esta vez la maid de cabellos de plata con curiosidad. Entonces Goku comenzó a explicarles a los demonios lo que era un Saiyajin, de donde provenían, sus aspectos, como era su estilo de vida y por último la casi aniquilación de los mismos junto a su planeta natal, no hacía falta mencionar lo impresionados que estaban los Gremory pues todo lo que escucharon era simplemente era increíble.

"¿Entonces fuiste de los pocos Saiyajin que sobrevivió a la explosión de su planeta provocada por un tirano de nombre Freezer y fuiste enviado a la Tierra siendo bebé para conquistarla?" - preguntó Zeoticus muy sorprendido tras escuchar su relato.

"Así es, fui enviado para conquistarla y a la vez exterminar a todos sus habitantes" - dijo Goku algo serio y lo último que dijo puso tensos y nerviosos a los demonios y a Grayfia, pues por un momento pensaron que el Saiyajin podría cometer las mismas acciones que sus semejantes, pero lo que no sabían es que eso no estaba ni cerca de suceder - "Sin embargo, no tengo ni la misma intención de hacer eso ya que cuando era un bebé fui criado por mi abuelito que era un humano que me enseñó a ser gentil y también a causa de un golpe muy fuerte que recibí en la cabeza" - añadió el pelinegro dejando más dudas en los presentes.

"¿Y que motivo causó ese golpe en tu cabeza?" - preguntó Lord Gremory con intriga.

"Me caí de un barranco" - Goku respondió sin rechistar y lo que dijo dejó impactados a los demonios incluyendo Grayfia, pues como iban a creer que un simple bebé pudiera sobrevivir a la caída de un barranco, ni siquiera un demonio de clase alta podría sobrevivir a eso, si es que no volaran claro. Cada vez más Goku los impresionaba por todo lo que salía de su boca.

"¿Y entonces, que pasó con tu abuelo el humano?" - preguntó Venelana intrigada y a la vez preocupada.

"El falleció, hace mucho un monstruo lo pisó y lo mató. Desde entonces he vivido solo" - contestó Goku con algo de pesar y decidió omitir la parte en la que el mismo lo mató, para no causar más impacto a los demás. Lo que dijo el Saiyajin dejó un nudo en la garganta en la matriarca Gremory a quien casi le salen las lagrimas de la tristeza.

 _"Pobrecito, primero matan a los de especie sin piedad y luego un monstruo asesinó a la persona que lo adoptó. ¡No es justo lo que le ha pasado!" -_ pensó Venelana con mucho pesar en su corazón, incluso tenía ganas de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero ya que estaba en frente de su marido e hijos, pues se quedó con las ganas, pero eso no quería decir que no hallaría el momento para hacer eso.

"Debiste pasar por muchos problemas, ¿verdad Goku?. Es terrible vivir solo sin el apoyo o cariño de algún familiar" - comentó Sirzechs sintiendo algo de lastima por el pelinegro.

"Pues si, admito que al principio fue dificil vivir solo. Sin embargo, todo cambió mis aventuras iniciaron" - Goku dijo eso último cambiando su expresión a uno de felicidad. Entonces el Saiyajin nuevamente les explicó a los de esta dimensión acerca de sus aventuras que vivió a lo largo de su vida; sobre las esferas del dragón y lo que sucedía cuando se reunen las siete, les habló de Sheng Long. Después les contó acerca de las batallas que tuvo desde que era un niño hasta lo que es ahora mismo. Nuevamente los demonios estaban impactados sobre las hazañas del Saiyajin.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad te enfrentaste a todo tipo de amenazas que incluso podrían destruir universos?" - preguntó el rey de los maous bastante sorprendido por el relato del Saiyajin y este asintió de aprobación - "Bueno Goku-san, sin duda alguna me has dejado totalmente impresionado. Tu historia es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida, no puedo creer que incluso hayas superado la muerte dos veces" - declaró Sirzechs con una sonrisa y sus conocidos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar, pero luego de pensarlo el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto y le dieron razón.

"¿Ustedes lo creen?" - preguntó Goku ya que el no esperó que le creyeran tan facilmente, pues hasta sus amigos no lo habían creído a la primero.

"¿Por qué no habríamos de creerte, hijo?. Te ves como un hombre que no podría mentir bajo ningún motivo, y aparte, se nota que te has enfrentado a muchas adversidades. Te has ganado mi respeto, hijo" - decía Zeoticus con una sonrisa mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda de Goku quien solo sonrió, aunque se sintió confundido cuando le dijo eso de 'hijo'. Entonces sintió que alguien tomó su mano, el ojinegro volteó solo para ver a una sonriente Venelana.

"Me da gusto saber que pudiste vencer al monstruo que erradicó a los de tu especie. Sin duda alguna eres un chico muy valiente y fuerte" - decía la peli castaña con mucha alegria en su voz - "No cabe duda que serías un bien partido para mi pequeña Rias"

"¡Okka-san, no digas eso!" - exclamó una Rias algo avergonzada por el comentario de su madre. Si bien no estaba equivocada en esa afirmación, lo cierto es que si era algo embarazoso decirlo de esa manera. Venelana se rió internamente por la reacción de su hija ya que es lo que esperaba - _"Ara ara Rias, me das algo de envidia. Como me encantaría conocer a un hombre igual de interesante que Goku-kun, pero creo que eso sería imposible"_ \- pensó la hermosa milf con una sonrisa depredadora ya que ahora mostraba interés en el futuro novio de su hija.

Un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de Grayfia, ya que la maid de gran cuerpo se quedó cautivada por todo lo que pasó el Saiyajin, pues a pesar de que todo sonaba irreal, la verdad es que Goku sería incapaz de mentir, no obstante, tras ver como humilló al representante de la casa Phoenix, pues no tenía razón para cuestionar su palabras - _"Hmm, como me gustaría estar en su servicio" -_ pensó Grayfia con una ligera sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo que para su fortuna nadie la notó, o eso lo que creía.

 _"Con Goku aquí presente, es probable que este mundo pueda llegar a la paz que tanto deseamos"_ \- pensó Sirzechs con una mirada astuta ya que al saber que Goku era el dueño de ese poder tan abrumador que incluso supera al que tuvo Dios, también tenía un enorme sentido de justicia tanto como para defender sus amigos e incluso los que no lo son, eso sin olvidar que el poseía ese poder que el mismo llamó el ki y el alma del Sekiryutei, eso quería decir que podría poner en su lugar los enemigos que abundan en el mundo, como la brigada del caos. Los otros tres reyes demonios junto con los lideres de las facciones de los ángeles y ángeles caídos podrían estar de acuerdo con su sugerencia, así que tendría que hablar del tema con ellos algún día para ver que podían hacer con Goku y así firmar un nuevo tratado de paz. Si era la gran idea que pasaba por la mente de Sirzechs. Pero antes que nada, tenían que librar a su hermana del compromiso de Riser - "¿Entonces Goku-san, que piensas hacer en lo que queda de tiempo hasta cuando sea el Rating game contra Riser?" - preguntó algo interesado el pelirrojo.

"Pues pienso conocer el inframundo, es que quiero conocer como son los alrededores. A parte, también pienso continuar con el entrenamiento de Rias-chan y su clan" - respondió Goku sin vacilar. Lo que dijo dejó intrigados al rey demonio y a su familia.

"Nee-san, ¿en serio tu y tu clan están bajo el entrenamiento de Goku-san?" - preguntó Sirzechs muy curioso a lo que su hermana menor asintió.

"Así es nii-sama, tras haber presenciado el gran poder que tiene Goku-kun. El se ofreció a entrenarnos a mi y a mi clan para fortalecernos y a la vez aprender a como usar el ki. Apenas llevamos una semana de entrenamiento" - contestó Rias con una sonrisa orgullosa a lo que los demás miembros de su clan asintieron de aprobación.

"Wow, me sorprendes hija. Espero que tú y clan se fortalezcan bajo la tutela de Goku-san" - decía Zeoticus sonriente desendole suerte a su princesa. Pero obviamente lo que desconocían los demonios es que el entrenamiento de Goku podría poner en aprietos hasta a los seres más fuertes de su mundo, pues el primer día Rias y su clan quedaron agotados tras esforzarse.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ver el capitulo 7 para entender ésto último. Fin de Nota).**_

"En ese caso, ustedes son libres de recorrer cualquier parte del inframundo y también les ofrecemos un cuarto a cada uno de ustedes para que se hospeden en la mansión" - añadió Venelana con una sonrisa ya que le gustaría tener la compañía de Rias, de Goku y los demás en lo que se acercaba el día del Rating Game.

"Le agradezco mucho por su amibilidad, Venelana-chan" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y lo que dijo dejó sorprendida y sonrojada a la madre de Rias, pero se sintió muy alagada por el cumplida. Rias y las demás chicas vieron a la mujer adulta con mucha sospecha, ¿no será que Venelana también...?. Ojalá solo sea su imaginación

* * *

 **Varios Días Después**

Los días iban pasando conforme se acercaba el Rating Game que decidiría el compromiso de Rias Gremory y muchas cosas pasaban en el inframundo.

En la casa de la familia Phoenix se encontraba un furioso rubiosito frustrado tras su fracasada visita hacia la casa de su prometida. No sabía por qué todo le salió mal si todo ya estaba planeado; solamente se tenía que presentar, cortejar con su novia, ganarse la confianza de sus suegros y cuñado el rey lucifer y al final planear la boda para después vivir felices para siempre, fácil y sencillo, ¿verdad?. Pues para su cruel realidad todos sus sueños se fueron por el caño cuando cierto pelinegro de pelos de punto apareció y se interpuso entre él y Rias para insultarlo en su propia cara, y por su eso fuera poco el chico con cara de niño se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima para dislocarle la muñeca, y como cereza del pastel el misterioso joven se deshizo de una de sus bolas de fuego como si de un juego se tratara.

¿Pero quién era ese hombre, y como se atrevía a interponerse entre su camino a la buena vida con la princesa carmesí?, esa fue la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Riser quien seguía curándose del agarre que le dio Goku, pero había algo de lo que Riser estaba muy seguro de si mismo... ¡Que ese chico lo iba a pagar todo con su vida!.

Entonces el pollo frito se le ocurrió una gran idea, hacer su victoria de manera publica. Con eso quiero decir que el demonio planeaba transmitir el Rating Game para que se viera por todo el inframundo, de esa manera cuando llegara el momento de matar al Saiyajin, todas las casas importantes reconocerían su gran poder y así nadie se atrevería a meterse con el gran Riser Phoenix. No hacía falta mencionar lo ansioso que estaba el pollo frito para que llegara el día del Rating Game.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Lo que el pollo rostizado no lo sabe es el mismo estaba cavando su propia tumba XD. Fin de Nota).**_

Y mientras que Riser hacía los preparativos para transmitir, era observado por ciertas miradas desaprobatorias y resulta que esas miradas le pertencían a su propia familia quienes estaban compuestos por su padre Lord Phoenix, su madre Lady Phoenix y por último su hermana menor Ravel Phoenix, quien por cierto esta última ella formaba parte de su nobleza como alfil. Eso sin mencionar a toda su nobleza que también lo veían con algo de desaprobación a su rey (supongo que no es necesario mencionar en quienes conforman la nobleza de Riser).

Su familia intentó hablar con el rubio para que detuviera esta locura y que mejor que solo se casara con Rias como debería ser. Sin embargo el muy negligente no les hizo caso y les dijo que no se entrometieran en sus asuntos en su intento de matar al pelinegro, entonces el pollo frito se había ido para preparar todo lo necesario para el Rating Game.

Sus chicas que formaban parte de su nobleza veían más serias las actitud de su rey y se podría decir que estaban hartandose, hasta tal punto de ya querer dejarlo y así ser libres, las que más deseaban esto eran su hermana Ravel y una mujer de cabellos purpuras de grandes pechos. Sin embargo, la realidad es que no podrían hacer eso ya que probablemente Riser las mataría por intento de rebelión, por lo tanto no les quedó de otra más que esperar a ese Rating Game y a ver que pasaba con resultados.

Los padres de Riser se limitaron a suspirar en decepción ya que su hijo no mostraba el carácter adecuado para representar a la casa Phoenix, si tan solo existiera alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en su lugar y a la vez enseñarle a su hijo el camino de la verdadera nobleza, pero eso es algo que probable que eso no pueda ocurrir ya que por desgracia Riser era un demonio de clase alta con mucho caracter.

Sin embargo, lo que los Phoenix y la nobleza de Riser no sabían es que efectivamente si existía alguien que podría poner en su lugar al engreído pollo frito, se trataba de un joven extraterrestre que pertenece a otro universo y que cuyo poder alcazó al de los dioses de la destrucción, obviamente nos referimos a Son Goku.

* * *

Y hablando del Saiyajin, regresemos hacia donde está actualmente. Él junto con sus amigos del clan Gremory y Tiamat estaban pasando un buen rato en la mansión de los Gremory, Rias se tomó la molestia de mostrarle a Goku el interior de la mansión y sus alrededores, cosa que impresionó un poco al Saiyajin ya que la mansión de su amiga era más grande de lo que pensó, incluso más que la casa de Bulma. Y mientras recorrían el lugar, los chicos conocieron a otro miembro de la familia Gremory, se trataba de un niño de unos 10 o 11 años que tenía el cabello rojo como los demás miembros de la familia y con ojos azules y vestía un traje rojo que lo hacía ver como un pequeño caballero, el nombre de este niño es Millicas Gremory, hijo de Sirzechs y de Grayfia, por lo tanto también era sobrino de Rias.

El pequeño Millicas se emocionó al ver nuevamente a su tía y lo mismo pasaba para la pelirroja, entonces Rias le presentó a Goku a su sobrino e inmeditamente el Saiyajin le simpatizo el sobrino de su amiga, y lo mismo pasó con el pequeño pelirrojo ya que el pelinegro parecía un hombre bastante amigable y fuerte. Entonces Millicas inocentemente le preguntó a su tia Rias si Goku era su novio, eso causó algo de confusión para el Saiyajin pero una vergüenza para la princesa carmesí y le reprochó a su sobrino de que no dijera eso, eso sol causó que el pequeño Millicas siguiera molestando a su tía porque su actitud de niña colegiala la delataba. Entonces le explicaron al pequeño demonio del por qué habían venido al inframundo y entonces Millicas se sorprendió al saber que el joven llamado Goku pensaba luchar contra Riser Phoenix para así anular su compromiso que tenía con éste, así el pelirrojo menor vio a Goku como si fuese una clase de super héroe ya que al igual que su tía, no le agradaba para nada al hombre rubio y no lo quería como tío, entonces Millicas le pidió al guerrero que no perdiera en el Rating Game y que cuidara a su querida tía Rias. Obviamente Goku le dio su palabra de que cumpliría todo eso y le acarició la cabeza del niño, cosa que le gusto a Millicas y así oficialmente los dos se hicieron buenos amigos.

Por otro lado, la familia Gremory fueron conociendo a las demás piezas de la nobleza de Rias, obviamente nos referimos a Asia y Reynare. Entonces les contaron sus vidas y de como al final terminaron como piezas de la pelirroja, la historia de ambas conmovió un poco ya que ambas chicas pasaron por malos momentos, pero para su fortuna todos esos problemas se solucionaron y eso se debía a que una misma persona les había ayudado, obviamente nos referimos a nuestro Saiyajin favorito. Y a pesar de que ambas chicas pertencían a una de las facciones enemigos, al final los Gremory las aceptaron ya que todos merecían la oportunidad para convivir en armonía.

Y entonces cuando vieron a Tiamat, los demonios se sorprendieron de ver en persona a una de los cinco reyes dragones y la más fuerte de los mismos. Entonces le preguntaron acerca de como terminó siendo una aliada, a lo que la peliazul les respondió que el responsable fue Goku y les contó acerca de como se enfrentaron y de como terminó derrotada por el Saiyajin para que al final se convirtiera en su familiar. La impresión de los Gremory subió a niveles insospechados ya que no podían creer que la reina dragona del karma caos fuese derrotada por un solo hombre, y no cualquiera, sino el mismo que podría superar al de todas las facciones.

Después de eso, durante el transcurso de los días, Goku se iba a entrenar junto con sus amigos en los extensos campos del territorio de los Gremory porque era obvio que quería perder el tiempo hasta que ocurriese el Rating Game. El Saiyajin siguió con la rutina que tenía en mente, claro, la única diferencia es que ahora Tiamat estaba presente. A diferencia de sus demás amigos, la reina dragona mostraba más empeño a la hora de entrenar ya que ella tenía un gran poder, y ahora que le había trasmitido parte del ki de los dioses, pues le sería más sencillo enseñarles técnicas del ki como crear bolas de energía, volar sin alas, hasta enseñarle un kamehameha.

Y así el tiempo pasó rápidamente, hasta cuando estaban a una noche del Rating Game, Goku tuvo una pequeña charla con Rias mientras ambos estaban sentados en uno de los balcones de la mansión mientras observaban la hermosa luz de la luna llena.

"Dime Goku-kun, ¿que piensas acerca de mi?" - preguntó Rias sin dejar de mirar el cielo, ella vestía una blusa semi-transparente que hacía resaltar su voluptuoso cuerpo y también usaba unos lentes transparentes.

"¿Hmm?, ¿A que te refieres con eso, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku algo confundido por su cuestionamiento. Entonces la pelirroja suspiró y volteó a verlo para explicarle a lo que ella se refería.

"Lo que te pregunto es que piensas acerca de mi persona. Verás, en toda mi vida me han conocido como la princesa Gremory, solo me han conocido por la reputación que tiene la familia, una de ellas es que soy la hermana menor del actual lucifer. Yo siempre había querido tener una vida normal, ser una chica sencilla y vivir mi propio vida y asi también... casarme con el hombre que amo. Es por eso que decidí vivir en el mundo humano, para cumplir ese sueño" - Rias dijo todo eso mientras veía la luna con algo de melancolía, cosa que el Saiyajin notó - "Te pregunto otra vez Goku-kun, ¿que piensan acerca de mi?" - inquirió nuevamente la sexy demonio.

Entonces Goku se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar en una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente - "Pues yo creo que tu solo eres Rias Gremory" - fue lo primero que dijo nuestro heroe.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" - preguntó Rias con una ceja levantada.

"Me refiero a que mientras seas tu misma, tu tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como quieras ya que es lo que te hace una persona sencilla. No debes hacerles caso a esos sujetos que no valoran quien eres en verdad, tu eres libre de ser quien eres porque eres Rias Gremory" - Goku terminó de explicar con una sonrisa. Rias se sorprendió por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, la emoción fue tan grande que ella no se contuvo y lo fue a abrazar en su pecho, ella se recargó como si su vida dependiera del Saiyajin.

"Gracias Goku-kun, gracias por decirme tu opinión, eso me motiva mucho para seguir adelante" - dijo la hermosa pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, entonces Goku la acarició compartiendo una mirada similar. Entonces Rias se separó ligeramente para ver al pelinegro a los ojos - "Prométeme que ganarás el Rating Game y que humillarás a Riser como nadie lo ha hecho antes, y también prométeme que no morirás en el intento" - Rias le pidió eso último con todo el deseo de su corazón.

"Te prometo que te ayudaré a toda costa, Rias-chan. Y no te preocupes por Riser, ese sujeto no podrá conmigo" - dijo Goku bastante seguro de si mismo ya que ya tenía casi previsto el resultado de la batalla.

"Lo sé, mi corazón me dice que tu ganarás. Y para asegurarme de que eso sucede, te daré algo para que te motives en tu lucha" - eso último lo dijo Rias con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Y de que se trata, Rias-chan?" - preguntó Goku algo inocente y curioso, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rias se acercó hasta su mejilla derecha y le dio un beso que duró unos 10 segundos (porque ella así lo quería) - "Wow, ¿y eso que fue?" - preguntó bastante sorprendido Goku a lo que Rias rio un poco y le susurró al oído.

"Es mi amuleto de buena suerte. Cuando ganes el Rating Game, te daré un premio especial mi Goku-kun" - terminó de decir la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y ya sin más que decir, Rias decidió retirarse para irse a dormir dejando a un solitario y sorprendido Saiyajin.

El dios Saiyajin estaba como estatua ya que el inesperado beso de su amiga lo dejó sin habla, no sabía por qué pero al sentir los delicados labios de Rias, pues tuvo una reacción que no había sentido desde... desde cuando Milk lo besó por primera vez cuando era más joven. ¿Que será esa sensación que recorría su estomago?, no sabía por qué pero algo en su mente le decía que quería sentir esa sensación, pero claro, tendría que esperar hasta mañana cuando todo este embrollo terminara.

* * *

 **Intermisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción, /watch?v=MlQSY_RO78M)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "En seguida regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

 **(Luego de los comerciales)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos con Dragon Ball DxD"**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

El tiempo se había terminado, el día había había llegado,se llevaría a cabo Rating Game del heredero del clan Phoenix, Riser Phoenix contra Son Goku. Y tal como lo había planeado el pollo frito, hizo todo los preparativos para que se transmitiera la pelea a través de todo el inframundo. La noticia fue propagada por los miembros más importantes de todos los pilares que conformaban la facción de los demonios que obviamente no se iban a perder ese evento y más tratándose de la hermana menor de Sirzechs Lucifer, la identidad de los tres maous eran los siguientes: Ajuka Beelzebub, un hombre cabellos verdes con peinado hacia atrás, el otro maou era un demonio calvo de nombre Falbium Asmodeus, y por último la única fémina de entre los cuatro reyes estaba una hermosa chica de nombre Serafall Leviathan, una linda chica de pelo negro con coletas en ambos lados, de ojos rosadas y tenía una expresión facial que le hacía parecer como una niña, un pequeño detalle de la chica es que a diferencia de sus compañeros mauos es que Serafall llevaba puesto un traje rosado estilo chica mágica, y eso se debía a que era fanática de esas cosas. Otro detalle es que la mencionada Serafall es la hermana mayor de Sona Sitri. A decir verdad, Serafall sintió curiosidad de saber quien era ese tal Goku ya que jamás había escuchado algo sobre él, lo mismo pasaba con Ajuka y con Falbium, pero la chica de coletas se cuestionaba si se trataría de un chico lindo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Serafall dentro de poco va a conocer a su amor verdadero XD, en serio. Fin de Nota).**_

Mientras tanto, el resto de los demonios en el inframundo estaban realizando apuestas con respecto al Rating Game, y como era de esperarse muchos demonios apostaron muchas cosas; desde dinero hasta sus propios terrenos, todos a favor de Riser Phoenix, ya que como no conocían a Goku, pues pensaron que era un don nadie sin importancia.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Siento lastima por todos aquellos que apostaron por Riser ya que se quedaran pobres luego de la pelea XD. Fin de Nota).**_

Mientras tanto, en la academia Kuoh, específicamente en el consejo estudiantil, se encontraba Sona y su reina Tsubaki viendo una pantalla donde ella vería dentro de poco el Rating Game del heredero del clan Phoenix contra Goku. La chica de los lentes había recibido la noticia a traves del mensaje que recibió por parte de un mensajero del inframundo, al principio no se lo creyó ya que solo pensar que Goku pelearía por su cuenta contra Riser Phoenix, era simplemente una locura, pero lo dicho está hecho y ahora ella junto con todo el inframundo estaban a punto de ver lo que podría ser el evento más importante del siglo. Sona se sentía muy preocupada por el chico que le llamó la atención y ella deseaba que Goku saliera ganador, o que mínimo no saliera muerto en el intento.

Ahora nos centraremos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Gremory donde todos estaban reunidos mientras esperaban a cierto guerrero quien estaba terminado de arreglarse.

Vemos a Goku quien se estaba amarrando la cinta de su clásico dogi de pelea color azul con amarillo - "Bien, estoy listo para pelear" - dijo un Goku bastante sorprendido.

"Goku-kun, se que te dicho esto antes pero, no pierdas por favor" - dijo una Rias con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo aun tenía preocupación, y así los demás miembros de su clan se fueron acercando para decirle algo al Saiyajin.

"Ara ara, espero que seas tan malo con Riser-baka, Goku-kun" - dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa y es que a diferencia de su presidenta, la pelinegra confiaba al 100% a su amado.

"Te deseo suerte Goku-sensei y que libere a la Rias-buchou de su compromiso" - comentó Kiba con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza hacia su mentor.

"Goku-sempai, yo confío en que usted ganará" - esas fueron las palabras de la pequeña Koneko quien sonreía ligeramente porque confiaba en su guardián.

"Goku-kun, aunque ya no forma parte de la iglesia. Rezaré para que usted salga ganador" - dijo Asia e intentó orar, pero al final la inocente rubia solo recibió un jaqueca, los demás rieron por la escena divertida por parte de la monja pero no la podían culpar por su habitos.

"Goku-sama, demuestre quien es el que manda" - esas fueron las palabras por parte de Reynare quien le guiño un ojo.

"¡Yo opino lo mismo, muestrale a ese pollo rostizado quien es el verdadero macho alfa, así como lo hiciste conmigo" - dijo una sonrojada Taiamat quien le sonreía lindamente pero las demás la veían de reojo por ese último comentario, pues lo que dijo la dragona cualquiera lo malinterpretaría.

Al final Goku solo terminó por rascarse la cabeza mientras se reía - "Je je je, muchas gracias por su apoyo amigos. Les prometo que no les fallaré" - dijo Goku mientras levantaba un pulgar en señal de confianza.

Entonces Sirzechs se acercó al pelinegro para decirle algo - "Bien Goku-san, ahora lo llevaré a donde se llevará a cabo el Rating Game" - y entonces el líder de la facción de los demonios levantó la mano y de ahí creó un circulo mágico para después transportar a Goku en el escenario donde iría a pelear. Después de hacer eso se acercó a su hermana menor - "Nosotros nos iremos a un palco especial para ver mejor la pelea. Siganme" - entonces el pelirrojo creó otro circulo mágico para transportarse con todos los presentes hacia un lugar distinto. Al lugar donde fueron todos los presentes fue en un palco estilo VIP donde habían varios sillones, una gran mesa donde habían variedades de platillos que de seguro Goku habría querido comer antes de pelear y por último una gran ventana que dejaba ver una vista panorámica del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea. Sin embargo, Rias y sus amigos notaron la presencia de varias personas más que estaban en el palco, se trataban de los demonios que conformaban a la familia Phoenix, y también estaban presentes las chicas que forman parte de la nobleza de Riser. Tras un poco de conversación entre los padres de Rias y Riser, Lord Phoenix y Lady Phoenix se quedaron sorprendidos de saber que un solo chico estaba dispuesto a pelear contra su hijo y que fue el mismo que humilló al rubio hace una semana, ambos no se lo creyeron al principio, pero luego de pensarlo, tanto el patriarca como la matriarca Phoenix pensaron que finalmente había llegado la persona que podría darle el correctivo a Riser, si bien no era el método apropiado, pues no había alternativa. Un pensamiento similar pasaba por la mente de la hermana menor de Riser junto con las demás chicas del clan de su hermano, pues pensaron que ese tal Goku podría ser su oportunidad de dejar a su irrespetuoso rey. Así que sin más rodeos, los presentes vieron por la ventana para ver lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

De un circulo mágico apareció Goku e inmediatamente se puso a inspeccionar el lugar donde estaba. Se trataba de una arena que estaba cubierto de un cielo rojo como la sangre, las esquinas de la arena tenían pilares que parecían piezas de ajedrez.

El Saiyajin silbó de la impresión - "Vaya, este lugar es bastante interesante" - eso fue lo único que pudo opinar al respecto.

"¿Te gustó el lugar, chico?. Pues es una pena que este sea el último lugar donde estarás en tu miserable vida" - dijo una arrogante voz que se escuchó al otro extremo de la arena. Goku no tuvo que pensar de quien pertenecía esa voz porque es la misma arrogante voz que escuchó hace una semana, entonces el Saiyajin volteó atrás solo para ver a un Riser Phoenix que estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada arrogante, cosa que molestó un poco a Goku - "Me sorprende que te hayas tomado el valor suficiente como para desafiarme, mocoso"

"¿Por qué tendría que huir?, cuando se trata de una pelea yo jamás huyo. Además, yo pienso cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Rias-chan" - dijo Goku con una mirada seria.

"Un patético chico como tú no merece si quiera respirar el mismo que Rias Gremory, que por cierto, ya espero tener su hermsoso cuerpo cuando sea nuestra luna de miel" - comentó Riser con una mirada lasciva llena de lujuria, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para nuestro héroe, el apretó sus puños del enojo que sentía en su corazón. Antes de que el pudiera protestar, de manera imprevista se escuchó la voz de Sirzechs.

 _ **"¡Buenas tardes a todos los espectadores del inframundo que estén viendo esto. Yo, Sirzechs Lucifer, líder la facción de los demonios, les traigo el honor de mostrarles un Rating Game de uno contra uno y los participantes son los siguiente: De parte de la familia Phoenix, tenemos al heredero que representa a dicho clan, Riser Phoenix!"**_ \- Sirzechs presentó al mencionado rubio y como era de esperarse, el egolatra se puso a saludar a las proyecciones que transmitían todo, incluso tuvo la osadía de mandar besos a sus 'fans', los demonios que apoyaban a Riser obviamente gritaron de emoción al ver a su ídolo - _**"¡Y en esta otra esquina tenemos a su oponente, no se sabe mucho de su vida pero el representará a la familia Gremory, el es Son Goku!"**_ \- el pelirrojo anunció al mencionado Saiyajin y a diferencia de Riser, Goku no se tomó la molestia de ver a los transmisores, y como era de esperarse, nadie del publico se tomó la molestia de apoyar a Goku, y eso se debe a que simplemente nadie lo conoce, pero entonces llegaron los comentarios de algunos demonios diciendo lo siguiente:

 _"¿Y ese idiota quién es?, ¿De donde viene ese niño?, Es un idiota si piensa pelear contra Riser, No durará ni 15 segundos contra Riser, ja ja ja!"_ \- y así el publico siguió abucheando a Goku con el fin de bajarle la autoestima. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin no le tomó importancia a lo que decían los demás y solo se concentraría en la pelea.

 _ **"¡El Rating Game no tendrá limite de tiempo por lo que pueden pelear sin restricciones, pero el combate se terminará si uno de los peleadores queda inconsciente o termine muerto. Al final, el ganador del combate podrá pedir lo que sea!"**_ \- Sirzechs terminó de decir las últimas reglas del Rating Game. Lo último que dijo el pelirrojo dejó más que contento a Riser ya que ya sabía lo que pediría si ganaba, a parte de obtener la mano de su prometida, también quería más, el planeaba pedir que formara de parte de los cuatro maous así creando un quinto líder, de esa manera su reputación se elevaría por los cielos. Goku por otro lado no le tomó importancia eso de pedir algo a cambio, el solo quería liberar a su amiga Rias.

 _ **"¿Ambos están listos?"**_ preguntó nuevamente el rey demonio mientras recibió los asentimiento por parte de ambos hombres - _**"Muy bien, en ese caso... ¡Que comience el Rating Game!"**_ \- tras esa declaración, la batalla finalmente había comenzado.

"¡Je je je, yo empiezo con el primer ataque mocoso!" - exclamó Riser eufórico mientras se lanzaba al ataque, el creó un par de alas de fuego y se lanzó en contra de Goku, quien no si quiera se había molestado en ponerse a la defensiva y eso se debe a una razón muy sencilla.

 _"Atacar de esa manera tan presipitadamente, creo que eso lo que debí esperarme de un sujeto como él"_ \- pensó Goku con un suspiro ya que sintió decepción al sentir el ki de Riser, su poder era igual al que sintió hace una semana. Pero luego Goku cambió eso por una sonrisa - _"Sería muy aburrido si este combate acaba en menos de un minuto. Así que le daré la oportunidad de que me ataque para comprobar que tan fuerte es"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin confiado mientras ponía en marcha su estrategia, el descendió gran parte de su poder hasta igualar al de un demonio de clase alta.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción '**_ ** _Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Gogeta's theme'_** _ **:**_ ** _/watch?v=pZZV2gVryzg_** _ **)**_

Riser con una buena velocidad se acercó a Goku y aprovechando que este estaba distraído, el rubio conectó un buen derechazo en el abdomen del Saiyajin y este solo hizo una mueca de dolor, y continuando con la ofensiva, Riser le propició un golpe que se lo dio en la mejilla y después se dispuso a dar una serie de puñetazos en el cuerpo, el Saiyajin daba varios gritos (para fingir dolor que no estaba sintiendo para nada). Unos momentos después el arrogante demonio cesó los ataques mientras el pelinegro se puso de rodillas mientras se sostenía en algunas partes de donde recibió los golpes.

"¿Que te pareció eso, niño?" - el Phoenix sonreía ya que eso lo que esperaba oir de su oponente, el pensó que ya tenía la pelea en sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando Goku alzó la vista solo para sonreirle y reir, cosa que lo desconcertó - "¿D-de qué te estás riendo, idiota?" - preguntó Riser un poco molesto.

"Oh, por nada. Es que me siento felíz de saber que tienes una fuerza admirable, pensé que serías igual de debilucho como en la semana pasada" - decía Goku mientras se levantaba como si nada - "Y bien, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con tono desafiante.

Los espectadores que veían la escena estaban incrédulos por lo que veían, Goku, a pesar de haber recibido una cantidad significativa de ataques físicos por parte de Riser, el no mostraba signos de fatiga, ¿pero cómo eso era posible?. Por otro lado, Riser se empezaba a frustar ya que nuevamente se estaban burlando de él.

"¡Maldito, ¿te crees mucho, verdad?. Entonces te mostraré lo que un Phoenix es capaz de hacer!" - Riser exclamó y acompoñado de un grito de guerra, se lanzó nuevamente hacia Goku quien nuevamente se quedó quieto esperando a que su oponente atacase, Riser le dio un uppercut en la barbilla de Goku causando que este saliera volando por los aires, entonces el demonio con el poder de las llamas voló a gran velocidad para aparecer por detrás del Saiyajin para rematarlo de un patada y así seguir atacando, el Saiyajin, por más daño que recibía, simplemente no estaba sintiendo ningún dolor en lo absoluto pero todavía dejaba que su oponente hiciera su más gran esfuerzo, pero justo cuando el crea que tenga la batalla ganada, pues simplemente lo derrotaría con una de las técnicas que tenía en mente.

Mientras tanto en los palcos, Rias y los demás veían con horror la escena ya que su amigo Goku estaba siendo apaleado por Riser Phoenix y no lo dejaba oportunidad de defenderser, la pelirroja estaba llorando internamente ya que no podía creer que su querido guerrero estaba siendo derrotado, o eso es lo que creía.

Sirzechs por otro lado veía la pelea atentamente y solo podía pensar que Riser estaba teniendo una enorme ventaja sobre Goku. Sin embargo, el rey demonio sabía que algo andaba más, ¿por qué Goku se dejaba atacar por su rival? ¿Por qué no usaba esa fuerza que dejó perplejo al Phoenix, o ese viento que deshizo su viento?. El pelirrojo dedujo que quizás el Saiyajin estaba poniendo a prueba Riser, pero la manera en que lo estaba haciendo pues estaba asustando tanto a su hermana menor como a su clan quienes gritaban el nombre de Goku varias veces.

El publico en el exterior veían con asombro la pelea y la mayoría de estos solamente podían reír mientras coreaban el nombre de Riser Phoenix ya que este estaba ganando contra el 'indefenso' Goku. Si bien todos creían eso, algunos demonios estaban sospechando sobre la actuación del Saiyajin, entre ellos estaban los otros tres maous, Ajuka Beelzebub estaba intrigado ya que el pudo notar que en varias tomas el pelinegro estaba sonriendo, lo mismo iba para Falbium Asmodeus. Sin embargo, la única que si estaba mostrando preocupación era Serafall Leviathan ya que no podía creer que un chico lindo estaba siendo humillado por Riser, pero lo que la chica de la coletas desconocía al igual que todos los del inframundo es que todo esto era parte del plan de Goku.

Volviendo con el combate, Riser seguía golpeando a Goku pero había algo que no entendía, desde que comenzó a golpearlo en el aire, sus manos y piernas comenzaron a sentir dolor, sentía como sus músculos se entumían, ¿pero por qué? ¿acaso tenía que ver con el cuerpo del Saiyajin?, a decir verdad el pensó que estaba golpeando diractamente a un muro de ladrillos de un metal muy resistente. ¡No, esa era una locura!.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Goku le habló - "Oye, ¿ya te cansaste?. ¿Por qué no me mejor ya dejas de jugar y me muestras tu mejor técnica?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó con otra sonrisa desafiante.

"¡Callate, callate imbecil!" - exclamó un furioso Riser mientras le daba una patada al cuerpo de Goku para así mandarlo a estrellar contra uno de los pilares de la arena - "¡Ahora mismo te mataré con mi mejor técnica!" - y justo como dijo, el heredero del clan Phoenix extendió sus manos mientras este era envuelto por llamas muy ardientes, le tomó solamente unos segundos para cargar la suficiente fuerza - **"** ¡Recibe esto **, Fuego Infernal!"** \- con un gran grito, Riser expulsó mejor técnica que iba en dirección hacia Goku quien estaba entre la espalda y la pared, este decidió recibir el golpe de lleno ya que quería comprobar si eso podría hacerle daño. Entonces la bola de fuego fue una gran velocidad y esta terminó chocando contra el Saiyajin.

 ***Boom!*** **(Detener la canción)** \- ese fue el sonido de una enorme explosión que se provocó con el poder de Riser, incluso el cielo se iluminó debido a la luz que produjo con el mismo, posteriormente se creó una nube de humo que no dejó visible lo que estaba sucedió.

"Je je je... he ganado" - esa fue lo que escupió el rubio mientras jadeaba luego de haber expulsado su ataque - "¡HE GANADO, JA JA JA. Te dije que no debías meterte con el gran Riser Phoenix porque pagarías las consecuencias, ahora estás muerto. JA JA JA JA!" - declaró Riser mientras se reía como loco ya que al lanzar su bola infernal lo más probable es que su rival se había carbonizado por las altas temperaturas que producía, después de todo esa era su carta de triunfo cada vez que peleaba en un Rating Game.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=ebguLYz3tBo)._**

"¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!" - esos fueron los gritos por parte de Rias y de todos los amigos de Goku ya que se quedaron impactados al momento de ver esa enorme explosión. La más devastada era Rias, pues sintió una apuñalada en el corazón al pensar que su amado Saiyajin había muerto, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras esta se arrodillaba pensando que todo se había perdido, lo mismo pensaba para los demás; Akeno sentía lo mismo que su presidenta y no quería creer lo que acaba de ver, pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, Koneko y Asia se abrazaban entre si mientras lloraban la nombre del Saiyajin y pensaron que le había sucedido lo peor, Reynare sentía un enorme vacio en su corazón ya que pensó que su amo había sido pulverizado por el abrazador fuego del demonio, Kiba sentía un enorme pesar por el destino de su amigo y mentor, se sentía frustrado por no haber ayudado en algo, ¿pero que podían haber hecho en primer lugar?, el combate se estableció como uno contra uno, así que nadie podía hacer nada. Por último, Tiamat, por alguna razón, ella no mostraba preocupación, al menos no tanto como sus demás amigos, si bien sintió un malestar al ver como su amo había sido apaleado y posiblemente erradicado por el fuego de Riser, algo en su mente y su corazón le decían que todo estaba bien, no sabía como explicarse pero de que todo estaría bien era un hecho.

Los padre de Rias, Sirzechs y Grafia estaban conmocionados al ver el último ataque y al igual que Rias, pensaron que Goku había sido eliminado. Por alguna razón, Venelana y Grayfia sentían punzadas en su corazón mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ¿pero por qué motivo?, si solo habían conocido a Goku por una semana, pero a decir verdad fue la mejor semana que pasaron ya que al conocer más a Goku, pues se encariñaron más con él. No entendían el por qué sentían como si les hubiesen arrebatado a un ser querido. ¿Acaso será porque ambas mujeres sentían algo más que amistad por el Saiyajin?, lamentablemente no tenían tiempo de pensar en esa posibilidad ya que lo inevitable ya había sucedido.

La familia Phoenix, y el clan de Riser estaban impactados al ver que ese hombre que iba a ser su esperanza haya sido eliminado por el fuego de Riser. Sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de todo, no habrían podido confiar en alguien que ni siquiera se había molestado en defenderse.

Los pensamientos de todos se fueron cuando escucharon la voz de Riser diciendo lo siguiente:

"¡Oigan, ya acabé con mi oponente. Mejor declarme ganador de manera oficial para que pueda casarme con Rias!" - ese fue el grito por parte de un arrogante Riser quien puso las manos sobre su bolsillo como signo de victoria. Rias vio al rubio con mucha furia por la manera tan burda que dijo eso, como si el vacío que sentía no fuera suficiente dolor en su corazón.

Sirzechs, por más que no quería aceptar los hechos y quería darle más tiempo para que Goku se levantara. Lo cierto es que no podía negarse a sus propias reglas, por lo que el se aclaró la garganta para decir lo siguiente - **"¡El ganador del Rating Game es...!"**

 **"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** \- y justo cuando el rey demonio iba a declarar al ganador, se escuchó un potente grito que se escuchó para todos los que estaban cerca de la arena. Riser se quedó intrigado al escuchar ese grito, pero luego reconoció de quien era esa imponente voz, el dio un vistazo hacia los escombros donde suponía que no estaría Goku, pero algo extraño pasó, el suelo comenzó a temblar y las piedras que estaban dispersas por doquier comenzaron a levitar en el aire.

"¿Pero qué...?"

 ***Boooooom!*** \- Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, otra explosión se hizo presente en el lugar y una luz enceguesedora iluminó todo el área. Riser se cubrió los ojos ya que la luz era muy inmensa, incluso más de lo que produjo su hermoso fuego.

"¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!" - preguntó el rubio muy desconcertado.

Mientras tanto en los palcos, Rias y los demás también se estaban cubriendo los ojos ya que la luz era demasiado para sus ojos, todos se preguntaban que rayos estaban pasando allá afuera, pero entonces cierta pelirroja si tuvo una idea de lo que sucedía.

"Esa voz, ese poder... ¡No puede ser, es Goku-kun!" - declaró Rias ahora entrando en felicidad. Sus amigos asintieron a lo que la chica dijo ya que efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, el ki que estaban sintiendo era el de Goku, al parecer no había muerto como todos creían.

Las familias Gremory y Phoenix se quedaron estupefactos tras escuchar lo que dijo la princesa carmesí, ¿el causante de esa enorme luz era Goku?, ¿Pero cómo era eso posible?, si nadie había sobrevivido antes al ataque que lanzó Raiser.

 _"¡Ese poder, lo estoy sintiendo otra vez y es más grande!"_ \- esos fueron los pensamientos por parte de Sirzechs ya que estaba asombrado de sentir nuevamente el poder de Goku, el mismo que lo hizo estremecer meses atrás.

Por otro lado, los espectadores que veían el Rating Game estaban más confundido y asombrados ya que no podían ver nada con esa molesta luz, hasta podrían quedar ciegos.

Volviendo a la arena, la luz comenzaba a perder intensidad hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo, luego las piedras que estaban flotando ahora cayeron al suelo de manera brusca. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Riser quien dio nuevamente un vistazo hacia donde se produjo la luz, el parapadeó un par de veces antes de ver algo que de verdad lo dejó helado.

"No... esto no puede ser... ¡Es imposible!" - esas fueron las palabras por parte de un asustado Riser, pues no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción, obligatorio:_** ** _'Dragon Ball GT Genkidama Soundtrack':_** _ **/watch?v=xkcUFEfbrQc).**_

Justo en frente, por encima de lo que una vez hubo escombros, se encontraba un Goku de pie con mirada penetrante, sin heridas ni quemaduras, ni siquiera su dogi estaba destrozado y lo único que tenía era tierra por lo sucio que quedó.

"¡Goku-kun/san/sempai/sama!" - esos fueron los gritos emocionados por parte de Rias y los demás amigos del Saiyajin. Todos estaban felices y contentos de ver al azabache sano y salvo. Las chicas interesadas en el guerrero sentían nuevamente la felicidad en sus corazones, en especial la pelirroja quien ahora lloraba de la felicidad.

Las familias Gremory y Phoenix estaban con la boca abierta al ver al oponente de Riser ileso, ¿pero cómo era posible eso? si el nunca se defendió. Bueno, sea como sea, al menos Goku seguía con vida; Venelana, Grayfia, Lady Phoenix, Ravel y las chicas del clan Phoenix estaban aliviadas de ver a ese hombre ileso, eso quería decir que sus esperanzas habían regresado.

Por otro lado, los espectadores estaban igual de incrédulos por lo que veían, el chico que debió haber muerto a manos de Riser estaba ahí, vivito y coleando sin ninguna clase de lesión. Muchos comentarios controversiales se decían en el inframundo, todos se preguntaban como sobrevivió al fuego infernal del Phoenix, es más, se preguntaban como rayos había salido ileso de ese ataque. Sea cual sea la respuesta los demonios solo podían pensar algo acerca de Goku, que no era un chico normal. Y por si eso fuera, poco sus apuestas estaban en juego ya que el 99% de estas iban dirigidas a Riser.

Mientras tanto con los tres maous, Ajuka y Falbium estaban estupefactos al ver el Saiyajin como si nada hubiera pasado y se preguntaba que truco habrá hecho para evitar el inminente daño. Por otro lado, Serafall estaba más que asombrada, estaba aliviada al saber que ese chico lindo no le pasó nada pero al igual que sus compañeros, ella estaba intrigada por saber como le hizo para soportar el ataque de fuego. Solo esperaba que ese tal Son Goku saliera victorioso para así conocerlo.

Volviendo al escenario principal, Riser estaba todavía asustado ya que seguía viendo a su oponente que todavía lo veía serio, su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma ya que no podía creerse lo que veía, así que para comprobar que esto no era alguna clase de ilusión, decidió ir a preguntarle.

"¡Bastardo, cómo fue que sobreviste a mi ataque? ¿Cómo es que no estás herido?!" - preguntó Riser con mucha molestia en su voz.

"¿Que no lo ves, Riser?. No eres el oponente indicado para mi" - respondía Goku con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso, mocoso?!" - exigió nuevamente el pollo frito aun enojado.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra, así como nuestros poderes, obviamente tu eres la tierra. Tu poder es insignificante si te comparo conmigo" - explicaba el guerrero mientras comenzaba a sacudir el polvo que tenía encima.

"¡P-pero yo te golpee directamente, te mandé a volar e incluso te ataqué con mi mejor técnica, ¿y te atreves a decirme que soy débil?" - inquirió nuevamente el Phoenix a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

"Es fácil fingir cuando a uno le pegan, eso fue lo que hice exactamente. Me dejé atacar para saber que tan fuerte eras y me llevé una decepción por todo tu desempeño. Es más, incluso cuando me atacaste con esa enorme bola de fuego, no sentí nada, y eso es porque anteriorme me habían atacado con fuego" - seguía explicando Goku con tranquilidad mientras recordaba a un viejo oponente suyo que también usaba el fuego, obviamente me refiero al Dragón de Cuatro Estrellas. Si comparaba el poder de aquel dragón con el de Riser, pues era como comparar al mismo sol con una simple vela de cumpleaños, así de grande era la diferencia - "En pocas palabras, un truco repetido jamás vuelve a hacer efecto en mi, por lo que no tiene caso que me ataques con tu fuego otra vez"

Riser por alguna razón, sintió un escalofrió cuando el azabache dijo eso, sonaba tan tranquilo y a la vez aterrador - "¡N-no, esto no me puede estar pasando. Es inaudito, seguro hiciste trampa. Tu no eres un humano, ¿verdad?" - Riser preguntó con mucho nerviosismo.

Entonces Goku sonrió para decir lo siguiente - "En ese tienes razón Riser, no soy humano ni tampoco demonio. ¡Yo soy un Saiyajin que vino a este mundo para acabar contigo!" - declaró el pelinegro en voz alta lo suficiente como para que todos los que veían la pelea se quedaran estupefactos.

"¿U-un Saiya-jin? ¿Y quien mierda son esos?" - preguntó Riser más asustado que confundido.

"Ahora mismo te demostraré lo que puede hacer un Saiyajin" - comentó Goku mientras hacia una poso ya que iba a demostrar una de sus mejores técnicas, algo que aprendió hace mucho tiempo cuando había muerto por primera vez y que tuvo que aprenderla para confrontar a Nappa y Vegeta.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos saben lo que hará Goku, ¿verdad?, ¿se lo esperaban?. Fin de Nota).**_

Antes de que alguien pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Goku comenzó a rodearse por una aura de color rojo mientras toda su piel comenzaba a tornarse roja y a la vez sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño.

Todos los presentes, en especial Riser estaban sin habla por lo que estaba haciendo Goku, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo estaba poniendo nerviosos a los presentes ya que una gran presión acompañado de un temblor comenzaron a sentirse en todo el inframundo. Y ahora todos se preguntaban; ¿Que es lo que está haciendo Goku?.

El heredero del clan Phoenix estaba comenzando a sentir más miedo con cada segundo que pasaba, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba pasar nada bonito.

 **"¡Kaiokeeeeeeeeen!"** \- ese fue el grito de guerra por parte de Goku que se escuchó en toda la arena. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados al ver la nueva apariencia del Saiyajin, simplemente era impactante.

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" - antes de que Riser pudiese comprender lo que pasaba, el Dios Saiyajin había aparecido enfrente suyo en menos de un segundo y le propició un uppercut que lo mandó a volar muy lejos - "¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - ese fue el grito desgarrador por parte de un lastimado pollo frito ya que el golpe que recibió fue brutal, tanto así que hasta le salió sangre de la cara.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción, repitan las veces que sea necesario:_** _ **/watch?v=orRVhZoSJRw).**_

Goku prosiguió con la ofensivo, con la velocidad inhumana apareció detrás de Riser y con sus dos piernas le dio una patada justo en la espalda. El demonio dio otro grito ya que sintió como los huesos de su columna se fracturaron, después Goku había aparecido a donde se dirigía Riser para después dar otro puñetazo y mandarlo a volar lejos, para rematar el Saiyajin apareció nuevamente para dar otra patada y dirigirlo a otra direción. En resumen, Goku estaba golpeando a Riser como si de un balón se tratase.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaa!" - esas eran los gritos de agonía por parte del heredero del clan Phoenix mientras sentía multiples dolores en su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo ni para reincorporarse o que su habilidad de inmortalidad haga efecto. Por si fuera poco, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando pero su oponente le estaba devolviendo la paliza que le dio hace rato y mil veces más doloroso.

Mientras tanto, los espectadores estaban más que asombrados al ver como Goku estaba humillando a Rise como ningún otro demonio pudo haberlo hecho antes. La velocidad que tenía Goku era difícil de seguir para el ojo humano, incluso para los seres sobrenaturales como demonios, ángeles caídos y dragones, era algo que simplemente nunca habían visto antes.

Las chicas que estaban interesadas en el Saiyajin veían con asombro el enorme poder ya que al verlo con esa aura que podría ser comparado o superior al de Rias, lo hacía ver más imponente en el campo de batalla. Tanta fue la impresión que hasta algunas de las chicas que estaban presentes estaban sintiendo algo humedo por debajo de sus bragas.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Si a las chicas les fascinó el poder del Kaioken, imaginense cuando vean por primera vez el Super Saiyajin XD. Fin de Nota).**_

"¡Vamos Goku-sama, tu puedes!" - ese fue el grito por parte de una emocionada (y excitada) Tiamat quien estaba apoyando euforicamente a su amo quien ahora estaba demostrando ser todo un macho alfa. Las demás chicas apoyaron a lo que dijo Tiamat y le dieron ánimos a Goku para que derrotara a Riser de una vez, las chicas que iban de lado del Phoenix no se quedaron atrás y también decidieron apoyar al oponente de su rey, pero había una excepción, cierta chica rubias con trensas estaba nerviosa ya que estaba preocupada por la paliza que estaba recibiendo su hermano mayor, solo esperaba que el tal Goku se detuviera en el momento preciso.

Regresando a la pelea, Goku seguía dandole una paliza al heredero del clan Phoenix pero el Saiyajin se había aburrido un poco ya que se enemigo no le estaba dando pelea, y tal vez se debía a que su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a su limite. Entonces para ya acabar con su 'masacre', el pelinegro sujetó a Riser y comenzó a darle un montón vueltas hasta que lo soltó y lo mandó a estrellarse contra el muro como si de un meteoro se tratara.

 **(Detener canción)**

Riser Phoenix estaba en el suelo con una apariencia totalmente horrible, su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza, todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban sangrando debido a los puñetazos y patadas que recibió en todo el cuerpo. Simplemente estaba acabado, a menos... - "¿Q-que me pasa?, mi inmortalidad... no funciona, ¿por qué?" - se preguntaba a si mismo el rubio con desesperación. Entonces Goku aterrizó a pocos metros cerca de él, aun con el aura del kaioken activa - "¡M-maldito, que fue lo que me hiciste. Por qué mi cuerpo no se regenera!"

"No tengo ni idea, yo ni se como funciona tu cuerpo. Pero lo que te puedo decir es que tu dichosa inmortalidad no te ayudará, tus huesos está rotos y sangras por todo el cuerpo. Es mejor que te rindas de una vez para que no pases a mayores" - decía Goku de forma tranquila.

"¡N-nunca, yo soy pertenezco a la gran familia Phoenix, yo soy el más fuerte de mi clan!" - exclamó Riser tras escuchar la sugerencia del azabache.

"Tu estúpido orgullo nubla tu juicio Riser. Mejor acepta tu derrota y comienza a reflexionar en que te has equivocado" - Goku insistió aun conservando la seriedad.

"¡J-jamás, yo debo ganar, debo ganarme el amor de Rias. ¿Sabes lo importante que es para nuestra especie?. ¡Tenemos la obligación de repoblar a los demonios por lo que pasó en la gran guerra, ¿entiendes eso?!" - Riser preguntó con furia con el intento de que su oponente comprendiera su situación, sin embargo eso poco le importo a nuestro Saiyajin.

"¡Tu mientes, tu solo quieres Rias por razones egoístas, no te importa sus sentimientos, tu solo quieres molestarla e incomodarla con tu presencia. Es por eso que acepté este duelo, para librarla del daño que podrías haberle hecho. Ella es mi amiga y una de las personas más importantes que tengo ahora mismo a la que yo le juré protegerla!" - protestó Goku mientras les decía sus verdades a un lastimado Riser quien estaba intentado no caer emocionalmente ante la imponente presencia del Saiyajin y solo podía decirle lo siguiente.

"¡T-te mataré... Te mataré maldito mocoso, aunque sea lo último que...!" - Riser no pudo terminar su frase ya que en menos de un parpadéo un puño apareció justo en su estomago, lo que causó que Riser escupiera más sangre por el dolor antes de perder la consciencia.

"Mejor ya duermete y ojalá esto te sirva de lección" - esas fueron las últimas palabras por parte de Goku mientras veía el cuerpo inconsciente del pollo rostizado para después desvanecer el aura del kaioken, Goku dejó escapar un suspiro por el tiempo que usó su técnica, ya había pasado tiempo desde que usó la técnica del kaio del norte. La pelea ya había terminado y entonces se escuchó la voz de Sirzechs diciendo lo siguiente.

 _ **"El Rating Game ha terminado, Riser Phoenix quedó inconsciente y Son Goku es el ganador!"**_ \- esa fue la declaración de un rey demonio que sonaba más que contento.

 _"Espero que con esto Rias quede libre"_ \- pensó Goku con una sonrisa satisfecha y entonces el Saiyajin escuchó una voz por encima suyo.

"¡GOKU-KUUUUUUN!" - se escuchó la voz de Rias Gremory que sonaba muy emocionada. Entonces el pelinegro volteó para ver a una Rias quien tenía sus alas, ella estaba descendiendo del cielo dirigiendose hasta su posición. Goku no entendió el por qué Rias estaba cayendo, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar y decidió extender sus brazos para tomar a la pelirroja y al hacer eso, Rias lo abrazó con mucho cariño - "¡Goku-kun, me da gusto que hayas ganado. Estaba tan preocupado por ti!" - decía la demonio con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Vamos Rias-chan, no fue nada. Además, te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y entonces Rias se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero es que... por un momento pensé que habías muerto por el ataque de Riser y pensé que te había perdido. No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera, ¿si?" - preguntó Rias con mucha preocupación y con algunas lagrimas descendiendo de sus ojos de zafiro.

Goku se quedó confundido por la actitud de Rias, ¿por qué estaba preocupada? si claramente le dijo que todo estaría bien. Entonces su mente le trajo un recuerdo, de las veces que Milk se preocupaba por el después de que se enfrentaba a cualquier enemigo, ¿será que Rias se comportaba de la misma forma que su difunta ex-esposa?.

"¡Goku-kun/san/sempai/sama!" - los pensamientos del guerrero se interrumpieron cuando se escucharon varias voces al unisono. El mencionado volteó solo para ver a Akeno y sus demás amigos acercarse a el mientras corrían.

"Hey amigo, que..." - no pudo terminar su frase ya que el azabache sintió un par de montículos de carne cubrir su rostro, obviamente eran los pechos de Akeno.

"¡Ara ara, Goku, mi príncipe Goku. Me da gusto que hayas salido ganador!" - exclamó la pelinegra con mucha alegria mientras felicitaba a nuestro héroe. Pero luego la chica fue apartada por la otra pelinegra.

"¡Oye que te pasa, atrevida. Eso es lo que le iba a hacerle a Goku-sama!" - gritó Reynare con muchos celos.

"¡Eso quisieras ángel caído, como familiar de Goku-sama. Yo soy la que debo restregar mis pechos en su cara!" - declaró Tiamat mientras hacía lo que había dicho. Ella puso sus tetas en la cara de su amo y señor. Eso molesto a las chicas.

"¡Oye lagartija, deja en paz a Goku-kun. Este es mi momento, el me salvó de mi compromiso!" - exclamó Rias con muchos celos.

"¡Obligame, Gremory!" - protestó Tiamat mientras seguía con lo suyo. Y así las demás chicas empezaron a discutir entre si mientras los demás presentes veían la escena con gotas de sudor. Venelana se reía un poco pero a la vez sentía celos, algo así pasaba con la maid Grayfia pero ella era más sumisa.

"Chicas, por favor. Calmense ¿si?. Ya saben que no me gusta verlas pelear" - dijo Goku quien se había librado del agarre de pechos por parte de las voluptuosas chicas, todas se disculparon por su actitud tan vergonzosa. El Saiyajin simplemente se rió porque estaba viendo, bueno casi todo, el ojinegro dio un vistazo hacia donde estaba el inconsciente Riser, se trataban de un hombre, una mujer y una pequeña jovencita que tenían el mismo color de pelo que Riser. El decidió acercarse para hablarles.

"¿Oigan, ustedes son la familia de Riser?" - Goku preguntó con curiosidad a lo que los tres voltearon a verlo para asentirle - "Miren, siento mucho por lo que le hice a Riser, pero era necesario para librar a mi amiga de ese compromiso. Espero que me perdonen" - Goku se disculpó pero era completamente sincero con su diculpa.

"No, al contrario muchacho. Te debemos dar las gracias" - esa fue la voz por parte del patriarca Phoenix. Goku se quedó perplejo por lo que escuchó, ¿acaso le dieron las gracias?.

"¿Pero por qué me agradecen?" - el se rascó la cabeza de la confusión a lo que una mujer de cabellera rubia le dijo lo siguiente.

"Por darle una buena lección a nuestro hijo, aunque no lo creas el es la vergüenza de nuestra familia ya que el es bastante arrogante y orgulloso. Hasta ahora nadie había podido ponerlo en su lugar, pero apareciste tú y le demostraste lo que es ser un verdadero hombre. Es por eso que te lo agradecemos, Son Goku. Por cierto, yo soy Mariana Phoenix, el señor de allí es mi esposo Ash Phoenix y por último ella es mi hija Ravel Phoeniz" - la mujer conocida como Mariana presentó a su esposo y a su otra hija, que por cierto la mencionada chica se quedó sonrojada al ver tan de cerca al apuesto Saiyajin pero dejó su pena a un lado para decirle algo.

"Yo soy Ravel Phoenix, y te doy las gracias de que hayas corregido a mi tonto Onii-chan. Espero que nuestra familia pueda llevarse bien contigo, Son Goku" - dijo Ravel con un sonrisa amistosa a lo que Goku sonrió.

"Pues eso espero ya que me encantaría ser amigo de todos" - el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa, cosa que dejó algo sonrojada a Ravel y a su madre Mariana.

"Goku-san" - el Saiyajin escuchó otra voz, el volteó solo para ver a Sirzechs, a sus padres y a Grayfia - "Te felicito por haber salvado a mi hermana Rias de su compromiso, no cabe duda que eres un sujeto con un poder inigualable, ¿que fue lo que hiciste exactamente?" - preguntó curioso el rey demonio.

"Ah, yo usé el Kaioken"

"¿Kaioken, y que es eso?" - inquirió nuevamente el pelirrojo. Entonces Goku le explicó a todos acerca del Kaioken y lo que hace, los presentes se quedaron asombrados ya que resulta que esa técnica lo aprendió de un ser que pertenecía en un rango más elevado que Dios.

"Wow Goku-san nunca dejas de sorprendernos. ¿Que más sopresas nos tienes para nosotros?" - preguntó Lord Gremory de forma retorica y con una risa.

"Pues son muchas en verdad, je je je" - respondió Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca, entonces Sirzechs volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Goku-san, como ganador del Rating Game, tienes derecho a pedir lo que tu quieras. Claro, siempre y cuando este en mi alcance" - el rey demonio le sugirió con una sonrisa ya que pensaba cumplir con lo prometido.

"Pues no quiero nada" - esa fue la respuesta que dejó perplejos a todos.

"¿Nada, estás seguro?" - el maou levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Pues si, no quiero nada. Yo solamente quería ayudar a Rias para librarla de ese compromiso" - respondió el Saiyajin mientras ponía las manos en su nuca.

"En ese caso por qué no tomas a Rias como tu prometida, de esa manera quedará libre de cualquier compromiso" - sugirió nuevamente Sirzechs porque así ayudaría a su hermana menor.

"¡Nii-sama!" - Rias exclamó de la verguenza, bueno, no es que no quisiera que eso sucediera, pero es que pensó que eso incomodaría al Saiyajin. Sin embargo, escuchó algo que no esperaba.

"Bueno, si de esa manera dejarán en paz a Rias-chan entonces acepto ser el prometido de Rias, signifique lo que signifique" - dijo Goku aun despreocupado pero aceptando la propuesta del rey demonio. La pelirroja se quedó estupefacta al escuchar eso ya que finalmente había quedado comprometida con la persona que más amaba, no fue como ella esperaba pero algo es algo. Las chicas estaban celosas por la suerte de la pelirroja, pero no se iban a quedar atrás, ellas juraron también ser las prometidas del Saiyajin, aunque fuese lo último que hagan en sus vidas.

"Me alegra oír eso Goku-san, se que en el fondo cuidarás de mi querida hermana porque ahora te has ganado nuestra confianza" - dijo Sirzechs con una sonrias mientras recibía asentimientos por parte de su padre y madre - "Y como muestra de nuestra nueva amistad. Les tengo un regalo para los dos" - entonces Sirzechs sacó un pequeño papel para después cubrirlo de su magia y tirarla al suelo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una luz roja apareció y de ahí salió una criatura, se trataba de un ser de cuatro patas, de cabeza de aguila con cuerpo de un un león.

"¡Wow, que animal tan extraño!" - comentó Goku con mucho asombro al ver al animal que nunca había visto ni en la montaña paoz.

"¡Es un griffin!" - exclamó Rias sorprendida de ver a una criatura mitológica - "Nii-sama, ¿por qué no das esto?" - preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

"Ya que Goku está a poco de ser tu esposo, pensé que sería buen momento para que ambos pudieran dar un paseo. El griffin los devolverá al mundo, así que será un largo viaje" - contestó Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, nii-sama" - Rias agradeció por ese detalle y entonces escuchó los sonidos de parte de un aguila, ella volteó para ver a Goku quien estaba montado encima del griffin.

"¡Je je je, esto es divertido. Eres un animal muy asombroso!" - decía Goku mientras acariciaba la cabeza del griffin y este obviamente aceptó el cariño del Saiyajin.

"Ara ara, Goku-kun parece caerle bien a los animales" - comentó Akeno con un sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron. Y ya sin perder tiempo, Rias se montó también en el griffin y se por detrás del pelinegro.

"¡Mis siervos, nos veremos pronto en el club del ocultismo!" - eso fue lo que dijo Rias antes de que ella junto con Goku emprendieran vuelo hacia el cielo.

 _"Solo por esta vez te dejaré a Goku-kun, buchou. Porque mañana seremos rivales como siempre"_ \- esos fueron los pensamientos por parte de las chicas estaban interesadas en Goku. Los demás veían con sonrisas como la pareja se iba alejando del inframundo y solo podían pensar en lo mucho que Goku les había agradadado durante la última semana.

 _"Sin duda alguna con Goku aquí presente. Las cosas ya no serán como antes"_ \- ese fue el pensamiento de Sirzechs que seguía sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo el Saiyajin y la demonio se encontraban volando a través de los cielos, se podía decir que el ambiente era romantico ya que volar por los cielos sin duda alguna era lo mejor que una pareja de prometidos podría hacer.

La pelirroja estaba abrazando la formada espalda del Saiyajin y solo podía pensar en lo felíz que estaba ya que gracias a su aparición, ella se salvó de una vida que nunca hubiese querido tener. Y ahora que estaba comprometida con su enamorado y se había ganado la aprobación de su familia, Rias finalmente estaba lista para decirle algo importante al guerrero.

"Goku-kun" - ella le habló mientras este volteaba a verla.

"¿Si, que pasa Rias-chan?"

"Ahora estamos comprometidos, hay algo que siempre quise pedirte y espero que no sea ninguna molestia" - decía la chica un poco sonrojada.

"No creo que exista algo que me moleste Rias-chan tu puedes pedirme lo que sea" - comentó Goku sonriente como siempre. Eso alegró a la pelirroja y entonces sin más rodeos decidió decirle lo siguiente.

"Goku-kun, ¿puedo ser tu novia?" - lo que dijo dejó sorprendido al Saiyajin.

"¿Que seas mi novia, Rias-chan?"

"Si, es que como ya estamos comprometidos pensé que ya sería el momento para pedirte eso. Tu me gustas Goku-kun, desde que te conocí había sentido un gran calor que nunca antes había sentido y lo sentía cada vez que estaba a tu lado, tu eres diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido en mi vida. Cada noche no dejaba de pensar en y siento un vacio cuando no estoy contigo, y ahora tras haberme librado de Riser, mi amor hacia ti florece. Es porque quiero declararte mi amor y que sea tu novia, ¿que dices Goku-kun, quieres ser mi novio?" - preguntó una Rias con un brillo en su ojos esperando a su respuesta.

Goku no sabía que decir, pero se sintió cautivado por las palabras de la pelirroja, a simple vista se notaba la sinceridad y el cariño que expresaba su amiga. Y entonces volvió a sentir esa sensación que tuvo cuando conoció a Milk, el quería conservar esa calidez. Entonces miró a Rias para decirle su respuesta.

"Claro que si, Rias-chan"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó una Rias que fue tomada por sorpresa y el Saiyajin asintió.

"Si, a decir verdad también me gusta estar a tu lado, siento una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Es por eso que quisiera ser lo que tu dices como novio" - respondió con una sonrisa y entonces la emoción de Rias aumentó de golpe ya que estaba felíz de que su amor finalmente haya sido correspondido.

 _"Les llevo ventaja, chicas"_ \- pensó Rias con una mirada triunfante y ya esperaba ver las reacciones de Akeno y las demás cuando se enteren de que ya es novia del pelinegro. Sin embargo, la astuta pelirroja se le ocurrió algo más - "Entonces, no te importará si ahora decido vivir en tu casa, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa a lo que su novio le dijo.

"No, para nada. Si quieres vivir conmigo no hay problema, hay suficiente espacio para to..." - Goku no terminó su frase ya que sus labios fueron tapados por los de una pelirroja. Rias Gremory lo estaba besando directamente en los labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, el beso duró unos treinta segundos antes de separarse - "¿Y eso que fue Rias-chan?"

"Un beso tontito, es lo que hacen los novios" - respondió Rias con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en los hombros de su prometido y cerrar los ojos. Goku se quedó confundido por la acción de la pelirroja, pero aun con eso, el azabache estaba felíz ya que nuevamente sentía esa calidéz que tanto le gustaba, el pasó su brazos para abrazar el hombre Rias mientras ambos seguían volando.

Lo que el Saiyajin aun no sabía es que las aventuras de la tierra de DxD apenas estaban comenzando ya que había muchos retos por delante

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar este ending: 'Ganador'** **/watch?v=1fpwwABGIcY)**

* * *

 _ **¡Oh my god!, pero que final el que vieron, ¿eh?. ¿Se lo esperaban?. Porque hasta ni yo lo esperaba XD. GokuXRias se hizo primero, ya después vendrán las demás.**_

 _ **Y bueno shavos, finalmente hemos terminado con la primera temporada del Saiyajin Emperador Rojo. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado ya que fue el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, más de 25,000 palabras fueron las que escribí, en fin, con verlos contentos me bastará para sentirme satisfechos.**_

 _ **Como vieron, hice muchos pero muchos cambios con respecto a la historia original, pero recuerden que de eso se trata los fanfics.**_

 _ **Ahora que terminé esta temporada, finalmente podré comenzar con la tan esperada historia de Akame ga Kill, así que esperenlo dentro de poco.**_

 _ **¿Y cuando iniciaré la segunda temporada?, pues será después de que actualice la historia de Fairy Tail, así que no se desesperen hasta que llegue el momento que no será tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Una vez más les agradezco por todo el apoyo de su parte y ojalá este fanfic siga creciendo como siempre lo hacen.**_

 _ **Y recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un MP.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


End file.
